It Starts With A Kiss
by Miya2306
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have just broken up and Kurt wants to try and forget about him. Luckily for him Puck seems to be a shoulder to cry on... Eventually PuckXKurt. This is my first story so the summary might change
1. Chapter 1

'So, how'd you hear?'

It was decided, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Mike and Santana would all go out to Breadsticks for a little catch-up and to hear what gossip each of them had on what was happening in Glee. Even thou they all went their own separate ways, it was always good to see what was happening and see if the newbies kept the balance of the old winning team.

'Well, I heard from Tina, who heard from Sam, who heard from Finn, who heard from both Kurt and Blaine…' They were all listing in, each wanting to know, on the big gossip so far. How's it happen? How and why did Kurt break up with Blaine.. 'Basically…'

'NO, No, No, wait... I want to hear what you heard' Said Puck who was listening with his head right in the middle, wanting to hear every little detail that he could. With his arm around Quinn for comfort he went on. 'Look, Finn won't tell me anything, saying it's a brother thing.. bbrrrppphhhtt, yeah right. Now I've heard this and that now I want to know what the real thing is... at least what's changed now.'

'Well,' as Mike began he's version. 'As I was saying; Tina said, that Sam said, what Finn said, that while he was in New York seeing Rachel, Blaine turned up with a bunch of red roses. Not a little bunch, the ones you can get from a 7/11 for like 7 dollars, but huge bunch. Like those fancy once you can get from a real posh flower shop. Had to be at least, what, 40 bucks? Anyway, he comes in all hugs and all... Kurt never suspected a thing.'

This was getting interesting; Puck never would have thought he would be hearing this news. He always thought Kurt would run off to New York, become famous and rich and Blaine would follow, like the loyal dog that he was. But how wrong he was.

'So, they went to dinner, did a bit of karaoke and went home via central park.' Mike had to stop and take a drink... he was getting to the good part. 'Now while he and Rachel were busy breaking up.'

'Wwooww, hhhooowww, wait… Finn and Rachel broke up?' Mercedes asked suddenly wanting to hear this gossip. Santana wasn't having any of it.

'What you'd expect? Its Finn and Rachel, they always breakup. Same news, just a different location. You'll see, it will eventually turn into a 'oh, they're back together' news... dull… Now be quite... Keep going Mike'

Taking another drink and a deep breath, Mike, again, continued. 'So, while that was going on behind them, apparently, Blaine was telling Kurt that he was 'with someone' another night'

'Sex' Puck said with pure confidence in his voice. 'No Puck, you don't know that' Quinn said with a 'come on' look on her face. 'It has to be, who else would say 'with someone else' if sex wasn't involved?'

'You going to let me finish?' Mike said frustratedly wanting to finish his story so he can order a burger. 'So again, Finn wakes up the next morning finding Kurt in their living room; wrapped in a blanket and waiting up to talk to Blaine. Seems as thou they walked off, went to bed not speaking and Kurt got so annoyed and went to sleep next door' Mike looked down at the table. 'Said he looked so tired and had red shot eyes... poor guy.'

All the ex-glee looked exhausted after that, feeling a slight pain for their comrade. 'Next thing we hear Blaine's back and Finn the new 'choir master'…so what you think?' Mike concluded wanting to hear what his friends thought about this side of the story.

'Mmmm...'. Mercedes and Quinn said aloud. Both of them feeling the hurt for their close friend. They both shared a small bond with Kurt. Mercedes was his sister from another mother who helped him see bond he had with his fellow Gleeks when his dad suffered his heart attack. And for Quinn, Kurt was her dance partner when she was pregnant and her friend when it came to what to wear when he couldn't see her feet.

'Yep, defiantly sex.' Puck concluded, with a thud on the table surface.

'Urg, Puck! We haven't heard Blaine's side yet... Has Blaine given his side?' Quinn asked, looking around the table.

'Not that I've heard.' Santana said. 'I've been too busy breaking up with Brit' Taking a deep breath she continued. 'But, 'pparently he's trying to work things out with Kurt. But from what I saw today, I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon.'

Santana had come back to Lima to see how Britney was doing after the break-up. Not that she was thinking about getting back together with her, but she was still her best friend and still cared what happened to her. So while the Glee club was practising for their next competition, she noticed from the corner of her eye Kurt and Rachel waking in to the auditorium. Then Blaine walking up to Kurt and Kurt walking away, looking as thou he was about to cry. That's when she needed to know what in the Lima was going on.

'This sucks,' Mercedes said, ' I mean he should know what would of happened. I mean we all know about Kurt's past and Blaine was he's... knight in shining Dalton armour. And he does this.. Why, what reason could he have?'

'Cause he was lonely... at least that's what I heard' Puck said with a deep gloomy voice. 'Where'd you heard that?' Mercedes asked. 'I have my sources' Puck looked at Mercedes with a high head with confidence in his voice. 'Ok, it was Artie' He finally admitted.

Suddenly the bell of the Breadsticks door rand and Santana looked up from where she was seeing who was waking in. With her eyes brightening up suddenly, like someone had just slapped her in the face she declared to her friends 'Oh, I don't think he's that lonely.. Look.' She nodded her head towards the two people walking into the restaurant.

One a slightly tall blonde; wearing a purple t-shirt with slightly torn jeans and black trainers. The other; wearing a grey top with a white under shirt, beige jeans, black trainers and a black scarf round his neck. Yes it was Blaine with what looked like a date.

'What the...' Puck said with a shocked voice. Can't believing what he was seeing.

'Who is that?' Mercedes said with a slightly raised voice, not wanting to be heard from the guy who she'll be soon yelling at if he doesn't watch it. 'That must be the other guy' she said with a more hushed voice.

'Duck' Puck suddenly said trying to slide himself under the table along with Quinn. Well, at least his head out of view from the booth they were sitting at.

'Why? Mike asked with a confused look on his face. 'Just duck' Puck said springing up from his hiding place just to push Mike's head down from view.

'I can't believe him, showing up with this new guy' Mercedes said while also trying to keep herself hidden from view. While also trying to stop herself from marching over there and slapping some sense into that Dalton-Dimwit.

'You don't know what's happening,' Quinn said trying not to end up on the dirty floor. She just bought her new dress and she's not getting Breadstick food on it. She pulled herself up; noticing Blaine and the blonde companion were sitting a few seats behind them. 'For all you know he's brought this guy hear to break up with him. Then he can say to Kurt that he's broken all connection with him, you know like what Kurt did with that... what was his name'

'Chandler' Santana spoke up, helping out. 'Right, that Chandler guy.' Quinn concluded.

'Or he's out here having a date' Puck said while also trying to get up from the floor. "Boy I've grown" he thought. "I can remember sneaking out of a check by climbing under the table away from the waitresses view not so long ago" Taking a deep breath 'man good thing Kurt's not hear'

'..Err, think again' Santana said again hearing the ringing of the door and looking to see what's coming.

There they were Kurt and Finn. Finn was so excited about getting 's position he decided to treat Kurt to a night out. Brotherly bonding he called it. And what better place to celebrate and talk about stuff than Breadsticks... I mean where else would they go?

'Emm...Ahhh'. Mike, Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other not knowing what to do. 'Errrr..Duck!' 'Why?' 'I don't know it worked last time'

'Great, we haven't had dinner yet, but were getting the show... best night out ev-er' Santana said sitting upright waiting for the moment when Kurt would turn and see Blaine.

**TBC**

**What do you think? This is my first try at a fanfiction. I've always played out stories in my head, and I thought it was about time I try writing them down. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, and welcome to Breadsticks, would you like a table or a booth?" The aging waitress said to the two young gentlemen entering the restaurant.

"Err, whatever you have free." "Certainly….say," the women asked curiously "are you tow a couple?"

"What? No, No, no were brothers...Brothers, not a couple. No, No just ordinary brothers out on a night out, enjoying each other's company..." "Finn…" "Yep, just brothers, STEP brothers, but brothers" Finn said with a slightly blushed look on his face.

"Regulars... a couple of regulars. II haven't seen you for a while but you look familiar." The waitress said, slightly taking a step back without noticing, wondering what was wrong with this guy. She was just wondering where she seen them before. Sandy had been working at Breadsticks for a few years now and try's to remember all of her customers. These two did look familiar but not familiar together.

"If you just wait here a moment I'll see what we have available" "thank you" Finn said taking a breath.

"Smooth" Kurt said with a look of sarcasm on his face. "You tell that to everyone when we go out together... you know to make sure they have the whole story."

"Well…huhh, you're right sorry. It's just we've never really been out together before, well at least not without mum or Burt." "It's alright, thou you're right the closest we've ever been alone in public together is whenever Rachel or Blaine went to the restroom…" Suddenly Kurt felt a little bitter, suddenly having an image of himself and Blaine at Breadsticks huddled tighter in the back booth.

"You ok?" "Yeah, just... just... Hungry" Kurt said gaining a smile on his face, waiting for their waitress to return.

"I'm sorry guys but it seems were fully booked at the moe, but if you wait around for 10 minutes a table should open up." "What you think... wait or grab a pizza from down the road?" Finn asked Kurt. "We'll wait, I guess. Its only ten minutes, you can wait that long right"…."Yeah, ok. We'll wait" Finn said confirming to the waitress. "Great, seeing as you're waiting would you like a complementary drink? Non-alcoholic, of course." 'And hopefully no sugar for the big guy' she thought, he doesn't need anything to get him more hyped up after that introduction "we have Diet drinks, or even a Slushie if you fancy it? Strawberry, Blueberry, Cola?"

"You know what, let's be daring huh," Finn said looking down at Kurt with a grin on his face. "I'll have a Slushie, be nice to actually have one rather than getting one thrown at ya." With a big smile on his face Finn looked down again at Kurt, after answering the waitress, as if to say 'come-on-dude-lets-try-and –see-if-we-service-' Kurt, with a slight giggle answered "yeah, sure. Why not"

"Great, well, have a seat at the door and I'll get them for you while you wait." Sandy pointed at a row of chairs just next to the entrance door, where people usually wait for their phone-in orders.

"Thank you" Finn said finding a seat closer to the window rather than the door. It was still warm outside but you can feel autumn was on its way.

"You know your right Finn, I don't think I've rally had a full Slushie before. Maybe it will be nice. We can always order something else seeing as their complementary" Kurt said taking a seat next to him.

"Great now what?" Mercedes asked while still keeping her head low. "Ok," She continued. "What's the plan?" "What's the goal?" Puck asked wondering how to get back up from the floor.

"I don't know… someone distract them..." Mike said, also in a hushed voiced. "Why are you even whispering? If you look around you, you can easily see it's not 'dead' tonight. No one can hear you" Santana said with her voice making her two companions.

"It's not about whether they can see us; it's about Kurt seeing Blaine... on a date." "You don't know that" Quinn said putting in her thoughts. "It's about him (Kurt) seeing us while him (Blaine) is over there with that (Blaine's date?) And thinking why didn't we tell him" Mike said getting more and more frustrated and worried. His mother always taught him to never tell a lie. While his grand-farther taught him 'if you have to lie, make sure they can't link it back to you' 'wise words' Mike thought.

"Oh, for god's sake... TURN AROUND..." Santana almost shouted. Raising her voice so must that the people in from of her did turn around giving her a 'what the' look.

"SANTANA!" Mercedes whispered again. "Oh, please. He's going to find out eventually, might as well be now" "Santana's right, thou I don't think Breadsticks is quite the best place. Cutlery and all." Puck said still deciding if he should slide down, back onto the floor or sit back up straight. "OAW, Hell to the Na" Mercedes suddenly said.

"What" they all asked. "I don't'… He moved" "What?" "What are you taking about they're still sitting there, I can see them" Quinn said wondering what she was going on about. Mercedes wasn't even looking at Kurt and Finn. "Not them. HIM. Dalton boy"

Everyone turned around, while they all couldn't quite see what was going on, what with all the plants in the way. They clearly saw that Blaine had switched seats. He was no longer on the opposite end of the booth, where he and Mr blonde were. But moved to sit on his side.

"Mercedes, you don't know what's happening. For all you know they're watching a YouTube clip on their phone" Alright, even for Quinn that sounded dodgy. "Ok, that's it" Suddenly Santana got up and started walking over to Finn and Kurt. "San..tana.." Puck tried to grab onto her but failed as she strutted away towards the buddying brothers.

'I'll make him see, I'll make him see what an ass his little pretty-boy is actually' Santana thought to herself. She was almost in seeing distance when suddenly, a vision popped into her head. She was in the choir room, seating in the back row, and she saw Kurt and Blaine singing together... No, singing to her. 'Perfect' that was the song. She remember how bummed she was that week and having Kurt and Blaine sing to her wasn't helping… but at least they cared. And they did TRY cheering her up.

That what she liked about Kurt, no matter what happened he always had an attitude. And attitude that says 'yeah, you can bring me down, but I'll be getting stronger because of that' Kinda like… Herself?

She, just liked everyone else in Glee club, just wanted to see him happy... 'What am I doing?'

Santana suddenly slowed her pace, suddenly realising what she was about to do. She had no right telling 'it straight' to Kurt. No.., sure he'll find out and when he does he'll need her. He'll need her to put the threats of what the people at Lima Heights would do to scum like Blaine,

He'll need them, his family, his Glee Club. 'Right,' she was just about to turn back... when "Santana" 'Oh, no'

**TBC**

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for the nice reviews, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. It's funny. I was thinking how I'm going to process this story. There are certain scenes I want to tell, the question is how to get there with the story. Ha-ha. Don't worry. I think in the next chapter or so I'll give some Kurt and Puck moments, just needing to get there. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you decided?" Finn asked, "Umm... maybe the Caprese Flatbread, I'll share you it if you want." Kurt replied, he wasn't that hungry really but he thought he should at least have something he liked.

"What? Oh, no. I mean have you decided…about Blaine" Finn asked again. "I mean, I'll stand beside what decision you'll make. It's just going to be a little... well, awkward. I mean he's kind of like my student now." 'Can I even say that, I mean I'm only a year older than him and it's only the Glee club I'll be looking after while is away. It's not like Spanish; man I'm surprised I even passed that class' "look, all I'm saying is I don't want you to be mad if one day I'll say how good Blaine was at a song while you're back in New York doing... well getting over him."

"Finn…" Kurt took a breath and sighed. "Look, its ok. I've decided... I'll, I'll listen to Blaine's excuse, as it were, then decided. I mean, I still love him. And I guess if you look at it from his point of view I was distant..." "But" Finn butted in but held his silence as Kurt continued "I mean, think about it. He did leave everything for me. His school, his friends, his Katie Perry solos that everyone loved and for what? Someone like me? And he has tried to get my attention, I should listen."

Kurt signed again "and if push comes to shove, I'll let Puck and Santana get a hold of him"

"Huh? Why those two?" "Well Santana has the Lima Heights connections and can freak him out with all her Spanish slang. And Puck... well I don't know why but I just feel that he would. I mean I know he wanted that time with Karofsky, but couldn't. So why not now?" Kurt looked at Finn with a slight smile on his face. "I know, what am I thinking? Puck, standing up for me?, ha... it's funny really… never mind"

It was after that talk that Kurt noticed something, or rather someone coming towards them. He thought it was the waitress returning with their complementary drinks... 'Wait? Did we even say what flavour we wanted?' He looked up and saw the back of... was it... "Santana"

…

'Oh, no' Santana stopped in her tracks, thinking of what to do. So she did what she only could do turn around and greet the Hummel-Hudson brothers.

…..

"Arg, no you idiot. Don't stop, just keep going. He doesn't know if it was you." Puck said quietly while looking in Santana's direction. He gotten up into the seat but was now lying halfway across the table. After he tried to stop Santana from leaving he couldn't move until he saw what would have happened. "Shit… urge, ok you guys stay here" "Why?" Mercedes asked, wondering what Puck was going to do. "Just stay here," and with that Puck stood up on the bench he was sitting on and jumped across the table. Sliding to then end and landing with a pound on his feet.

'Wow, that was cool' Mike thought as he watch Puck slightly run towards Santana trying to stop her from saying something stupid.

….

"Oh, hey guys. Ha, didn't see you there. What you doing ordering a pizza so you can take it away for a romantic night in? Just the two of you?" Santana said with a smile on her face.

"What? Oh, ha-ha Santana." Finn said as he caught onto Santana's joke. "What about you? I thought you only drank the blood of your victims not their food" Finn said fighting back

'That's the best you could come up with' Kurt thought while hanging his head in embarrassment. "Are you here alone?" Kurt asked trying to change the subject.

"Ah, well, emm" "Santana…oh, hi Kurt. Finn" Puck said running up to Santana while trying to stop in his tracks. "Wow, what a coincidence, we were just talking about you, ha. Funny" "taking?" asked Santana wondering what Finn had to say about Santana behind her back.

"Oh, no. I was just saying that... well. Never mind." Kurt said trying to stop himself from explaining. "No, go on. What were you saying?" Santana re-asked her voice getting more pissed off. Puck listened in while Kurt explained. "Well," Kurt stood up suddenly. 'Dammit' Puck thought and turned slightly to the right, trying to hid the infamous booth that held Blaine and his 'friend' "I was just saying that if Blaine had a horrid excuse for why he cheated then you tow would... you know.. Show him the Lima way, as it were" Kurt said while a slight giggle left his lips. "Huh?" Puck asked wondering what he was on about.

"Look, the truth is... I've, I've decided to listen to Blaine," 'WHAT?' Puck and Santana thought wondering why Kurt would do such a thing. "I mean, we've been through a lot. And if you think about it, it kind of is my fault" "what... how is that?" Puck asked wondering what made this Kurt's fault. It wasn't his fault that Blaine went for another guy. He was following his dream, Blaine should have understood that. Hell, from what he heard he basically pushed Kurt towards the airport to get to New York. "Well, I didn't think about him he must have been really lonely here. By himself. I mean he doesn't really know anyone else in Glee or McKinley for that matter. I should have paid more attention and made more of an effort."

'No, no. it's not your fault. You were following your dream. We were all moving on.' Puck thought as he thought about his so called dream. 'It was him, he was the one who got bored and decided to bang someone else' Puck was getting more and angrier as he continued to put all the pieces together. Even if he wanted to argue with Kurt about it, he couldn't. Not right now at least. He looked over to Santana and saw something on her face... PISSED.

"Shut Up Hummel! It's not your fault. It's not your fault that the distance thing didn't work. It like I said to Brit 'long distance relationships are almost impossible to maintain, because both people are rarely getting what they need'." Santana was almost shouting at Kurt but she didn't care. "Santana..." Kurt said wondering why she suddenly exploded like that. Taking a deep breath she grabbed Kurt's arm, "come with me." She stared to drag Kurt towards the back of the restaurant.

"Santana" Puck said with a stern voice, grabbing Kurt's other arm as he went past him. "What are you doing?" "Showing him something" "no, you can't. Not now and certainly not here" He was getting more and more madder, he wasn't going to let Kurt be embarrassed "Tuff!" Santana said while pulling Kurt towards her with all her might.

"Santana" Puck yelled. "Dude, what's going on" Finn finally said when finally getting up. But Finns words fell on deaf ears. As Puck tried to catch-up to Santana, stopping her or at least shout loud enough for Blaine to hear what was coming towards them.

…..

Blaine was sitting across, what he thought was a very handsome man. Well, he was a year younger than him, but he looked so gorgeous you'd think he was in his 20s. This was Elliott or Eli for short. They only meet, what a month ago, but he felt so comfortable with him. So comfortable; that he decided to treat Eli to a meal in one of his favourite restaurant; Breadsticks.

"What?" Eli asked with a smile on his face. "Hum, oh nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I was to meet you." Blaine said with a sappy smile on his face. "Umm, me too." Eli replied reaching out to touch Blaine's hand. "I can't believe how things turned this way so fast." Blaine meet Eli online. He posted some of his performance on Facebook. This was mostly videos of his performance in 'West Side Story' and in sectionals. He up them up so he could show off to his friends at Dalton, as that was pretty much the only way he could stay in contact. Eli saw some of these videos online and decided to contact Blaine to tell him how much of a fan he was. And it went from there.

After Kurt left Blaine was feeling depressed and he expressed that on his Facebook page; 'Kurt's planning his travel to New York' 'Kurt's off to New York today' 'I miss him.' Eli wanted to cheer Blaine up so he invited him to a movie and when they met it was like a spark went off. Eyes meeting, hands shaking, talking about the same thing... kissing for the first time. It was a whirlwind romance, and Blaine was enjoying the ride. Of course he realised he crossed the line when he did go over to Eli's one night and well... stayed there. But right now, Kurt wasn't speaking to him and Eli, Eli was right there wanting to know Blaine better. He couldn't resist.

"I see you've put up a new vid... what's this girl doing? Miming? Why" Eli got out his mobile phone and decided to discuss Blaine's latest video he put on his Facebook page. "Oh, yeah... she was having a bad day. She's better now thou," "Ohm... Ha, look at you running to pull the curtain, so cute. You really look lie you're taking charge... have I told you that that turns me on. When someone takes charge of things" Eli said with a smirk on his face and lowering his voice. Stroking Blaine's hand slightly harder, wanting him to get the hint.

"Ah, well..." Blaine said getting up from his seat to join Eli on the other side. Sliding his arm round the back and down towards his waist. "That is what I'm best at. Making sure things run smoothly. Making sure the audience gets what they want" Blaine said also lowering his voice seductively. "Emmm" Eli replied slightly leaning in to grab onto Blaine's lips. When suddenly...

"BLAINE WALBLER ANDERSON. You've got some explaining to do"

**TBC**

**Oh yeah, I didn't think this was going to be a good chapter, but man. After re-reading this... I have to say I getting so into this story myself, lol. Thank you again for the reviews they're really thoughtfully. Please enjoy this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

"BLAINE WALBLER ANDERSON. You've got some explaining to do" Santana said with a hint of attitude in her voice. Standing beside Blaine has he was about to kiss Eli. Blaine was shocked back into reality, when he heard the loud, latino, woman's voice. Quickly turned his head around and looked up. He hadn't yet taken his hand away from Eli's but as soon as Blaine saw Santana's face he knew he was caught.

"San...Santana...yer, hey. What you doing here?" "what do you think I'm was beginning to eat but when I saw what you were about to do you TOTALLY put me off my appetite"

…

"Oh great, now she's done it" Mercedes said watching the carnage that was about to be unleashed. "Well, she certainly knows how to make a point" Quinn said just slightly turning her head to see if see herself can see what was about to happen. "If we can hear her we don't need to see her. Just don't pay it any mind" "how can you not watch, man, I hope she gives him what for"

"It's not her decision... its Kurt's. Speaking of which; where is he?" Mike said while looking up from his menu, if he was going to stay and see what was going to be the best ev-er fight, he wanted something to eat. "I don't know" Mercedes continued, I thought Santana had… oh"

"Oh…" Both Mike and Quinn said, with a hint of surprise and sadness, finally finding where Kurt had gotten to.

…..

"What are you doing here Santana?" Blaine repeated. "Well, I think you have something to explain to someone" Santana said putting her head down to Blaine's in a lower, mocking tone. Lifting her head up to straighten her body, Santana looked to her left "Kurt…" and was surprised at what she saw.

There, just a few feet away, was Kurt. Wrapped in Pucks arms. Kurt still facing Santana was being held tightly by Puck who had his arms wrapped round his waist and upper shoulders, as if holding him back. Not wanting him to see what would surly break his heart. "Don't look…. Please Kurt... Don't look" Puck said into his shoulder. In a begging, sad tone-a-voice not wanting to prove what he and Santana saw. Puck didn't know why he was acting like this, was it just because he didn't want to Kurt to see his soon to be ex-boyfriend in the arms of another man? Or did he not want to show, this pure thinking guy, the harsh realities of life. That life sucks, and the only person you can depend on is yourself.

Kurt, just, stood there. His eyes almost bursting into tears. He didn't see the other guy at all, but as Santana took his arm and dragged him to, what he knew as 'their booth', all he saw was Blaine turned into the side and looking away from him. That's when Puck took him and dragged him slightly away. But it was too late... he knew what was going to happen. And he didn't know what to do.

"What's going on…Kurt?…" Finn joined his brother next to Puck and looked up towards Santana. There he saw Blaine starting to stand up and look back towards the 3 ex-Glee members. "Blaine? Hey, what are you..." then it clicked. Finn understood what he was doing here. Why Puck suddenly hugged Kurt and why Santana still standing next to Blaine, with one hand on her hip. He knew that it wasn't good. "You here alone?" Finn asked with a slight worry on his face.

Blaine taking a breath answered in an uneven voice. "Not really..." Eli was now getting worried, who was tis girl? And why was Blaine suddenly sounding guilty? What was going on "Blaine?"

Blaine suddenly tensed, not wanting Kurt to see Eli he put his arm out towards the back of himself, as if to tell Eli to 'stay out of this.' So he did, Eli watched and not say a word. Eli watched as Blaine turned his whole body towards... what did that girl say, 'Kurt? …KURT? What?' Eli thought Kurt was in New York. Blaine said he had to break up with him cause it was too hard. Blaine lied? Why?

"Kurt... I... can…" Blaine huffed and started to look down. Giving up, he knew he'd been caught and he couldn't think of any excuses that would make the situation better. "You can explain what?" Santana said in Blaine's ear. "Explain why you're here? With another guy? In a 'secluded' area? Holding hands? Kissing?" "I wasn't..." Blaine shouted in defence, but stopped.

Kurt still didn't know what to do. "Let go" he simply said "let go Puck" Kurt said, still in a low but getting angrier voice. Puck slowly let him go, letting both arms fall from his body, hanging slightly around Kurt's waist. Head slowly looking up towards Blaine... eyeing him as if to say "just you wait... wait until he's finished' Then suddenly [SMACK] Puck's face was now leaning slightly towards the right, thanks to the powerful slap he just received. 'What?' Everyone turned their heads, and I mean everyone, everyone in the restaurant heard that slap sound. "Why? Why did you do this" Kurt said raising his voice to Puck. "HUH? What... why are you angry at me for? You should be angry at him" Puck said pointing his hand towards the guilt-written Blaine, who just stood there.

"He's not the one who dragged me here. He's not the one who forced me to see what I'm seeing. You..." Kurt spun around to look at Santana "and you" Kurt's eyes were beginning to tear up. "You did this" Kurt said. Kurt then punched Puck aside and hurried towards the exit not waiting for Finn. "Kurt wait..." Finn yelled after his brother. "Oh HELL TO THE NO. I'm not about to be blamed for this" Puck said getting angrier and started heading towards the same direction as Kurt, running to catch up to him.

That left Finn, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes, Quinn and about half a stunned restaurateurs wondering 'what the hell just happened' Mike just continued looking at his menu. "Ermm... the chickens looks nice"

"What just... " Santana was stunned. How can Kurt just suddenly do that and not say anything to Blaine. Blaine just looked… not really knowing what to do. So he just slouched back down onto the bench seat and took a deep breath. "Huh..." Santana not wanting that to end just eyed Blaine and wondered what to do.

"Oh, excuse me miss. But you're in the way of the waitress's path. Could you sit back down and I'll come get your order in a minute." Suddenly the waitress came behind Santana with what looked like an order of drinks in her hand. "I'm just about to serve the two gentlemen over there and I'll be right with you." Santana turned so the waitress could get pasted when she noticed what was on her trey.

"Oh Blain-ne..." [SCWELSHED] "Consider this being you're de-virginized of slushies'' Santana said with an empty red cup in her hand. Now facing a slightly more cold and red faced Blaine. Now leaning into Blaine more Santana continued. "tienes suerte izquierda Kurt, o de lo contrario me habría conseguido de todas las alturas de Lima en ti. que ha sido advertidomr walbler" and with that walked up to Finn, took his arm, and walked him back to the seats near the entrance door. Explaining what was going on. Finn still looking confused just let Santana grab his arm and guided him to the seats, not knowing if he should go after Kurt or wait till Santana had explained what was going on.

…..

"well that was surprising, never thought Kurt would do that" Quinn said now with her whole body turned, sitting on her knees on the booth seat and head on her now crossed arms. "I was waiting for punches to be thrown... oh well" Quinn concluded, turning herself back around to sit properly at the table. "Well, you know Kurt, always doing things out of the ordinary, thou I never thought he would slap Puck like that" Mercedes said while looking ahead towards Mike "what you think?"

"Ahh, I think I'll defiantly have the Chicken Parmigiana with a Dr Pepper" "Urge" Mercedes gave up with a thud. Her head now in her arms as she leans on the table. Quinn was just beginning to look at the menu when Mike continued, "What me to see if they have a side order of tots? We could share?" Mike said looking from behind his menu at Mercedes. "….."Mercedes looked up and simply said "sure."

…

Puck was now running, trying to catch-up with Kurt 'how'd he walk so fast' Puck thought trying to catch his breath "HEY!" he shouted as he finally saw the back of Kurt walking brisk-fully under the street lights. I was now getting dark and a little cold, and Kurt hard forgotten his coat in the restuarnt. He took it off when he sat down waiting for his table and completely forgot about it when Santana grabbed him and took him to see his boyfriend with another guy.

"I said, HEY!" Puck said finally getting close enough to grab Kurt's arm and pulling him to a stop. Kurt still with head down stopped in in tracks "why'd you slap me? I'm not the one who dragged you to see that scene. I wanted to stop her from showing you that, cause I knew you'd react this way! You know, I know your angry and all but don't take it out on me…WELL?" Kurt suddenly snapped his head up towards Puck and stared yelling "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? This is already hard enough" He broke free from Puck and continued walking away. Not really sure where he was heading for but just wanted to be as far away from Blaine and that restaurant as possible.

'What the?' Puck just watched as Kurt walked away, took a deep breath, sighed and started to follow. He wasn't going to leave Kurt alone, so he walked a few paces behind him, waiting for Kurt to calm down so he can talk to someone.

…..

I was a full hour later that puck began to notice Kurt slowing his pace. They walked what seemed miles. Thou they were only going round in circles. They somehow made it to an open space near a park, full of trees and Kurt seemed to circle a certain group of them.

It was another 30 minutes when Kurt finally stopped in his tracks. Puck stopped also a few feet still behind the him and waited. "I'm ready to talk now" Kurt said in a defeated voice. He knew Puck wasn't going to leave him so he might as well talk to someone. He wasn't very good at showing his defeated side, not since the incidents involving Karofsky. He learnt to always show that it didn't care how much they hurt him, to always show a face that said 'you can never break me.' But this was different; he didn't know how to react. Hurt, sad, betrayed, surprised? He didn't know how to fell.

**TBC**

**Thank you to all my new followers, it must mean you like my story. I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you'll enjoy the direction I'm taking it. Please do review I enjoy reading the comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning; this chapter may contain spoilers. But if you're a true Gleek, you'll understand. Thank you.**

…**..**

"First off, I'm sorry" Kurt sighed still sounding upset. "I'm sorry I slapped you, but I'd rather slap you than him right now" "Huh? … That's you're apology? Ah, no. I want a sorry to my face; you can't just slap me in front of everyone then just... run off like that. I have a reputation you know. If you were another guy I would have punched you right back…" Puck said, raising his voice. Of cause he wouldn't have punched Kurt but he had to show Kurt that he couldn't just do that and expect to get away with it. "And for that reason, why didn't you slap Hobbit back there? He deserve it much more than me right now"

"I know believe me if I was my right mind I would have done more than slap him... but if I slapped him I would have had to talk to him. And then get into an argument... and in front of all those people." Kurt finally looked up towards Puck, "Why? Why did you and Santana do that? Why did you do that in front of all those people?"

"Oh no. I'm not being blamed. I tried to stop her. You think I wanted her to make a scene. No. My plan was to go out; have a few drinks and a few laughs with a few friends I haven't seen for a while. Nothing about Dalton Boy." Puck said taking a breath and carrying on "He just waltzes right in and it all went from there" Puck explained still with his raised voice, but he soon calmed down when he saw Kurt's face return to looking down. "I didn't think you'd turn up. We... probably would have told you, well I know Santana would, and she would make it REALLY public. Like over the schools tannoy system or tape it on her camera and play it on YouTube… I dint want to embarrass you Kurt. Even thou... I didn't really trust him at the beginning; I knew he was good for you.

"What do you mean? Not trust him? Why didn't you trust him?" Kurt asked. "Well... he's a Dalton Boy. He might have been spying on us. Giving away tips and what songs we were doing back to his mates. "Blaine, wouldn't do that"

"Guffaw... yes he did. He did it with that Sebastian guy, remember?" "Yeah, then they nearly blinded him for it" "yeah, well. That's because he wasn't interested... that doesn't mean it was alright for him to do what he did. "Puck replied, then continued "but as I said. As I... and the others saw, the brought a smile on your face. And made you more open to yourself. I mean, would you have run for that president thing if 'He' wasn't around?" Puck looked and Kurt and sighed. "Anyway, when I saw what Santana was doing, well I had to stop her."

"I probably would have found out, sooner or later... I was going to talk to Blaine, to listen to him. Guess there's no reason to now." Kurt turned towards the open scenery of the now darken woods in front. "You know, I never would have expected to end up here." Puck looked at the back of Kurt's head in confusion. "What you mean?" "Well, you see that tree over there." Kurt pointed to a large beech tree just a few feet from where they were standing. "That's were, our relationship really started… we agreed that after regionals, we had each other despite winning a 'lousy trophy' and yet, here I am... despite everything, I still don't regret taking his hand that day"

After a moment Kurt shivered. It was getting colder and he suddenly noticed that he didn't have a coat. "Here" Puck handed him his priceless leather jacket. "Thanks..." Another awkward silence fell on the two boys until Puck finally asked "want to go back? I think the restaurant will be closing. Need to get you back to Finn, he'll be worried" Kurt about to answer when I thought popped into his head. "Why did you follow me? Why didn't you get Finn to get me?" "I told you, I had to get an apology out of you." Puck said sarcastically "why, you'd rather have him here instead of me?"

Kurt looked at Puck with a questionable face wondering 'why did he come?' "Look, I don't want to be responsible for the finding of your body. Finn was too slow to react and would have probably bugged you with stupid questions of what just happened. I didn't want you to run off and... Hurt yourself." "I wouldn't do that!" "Well, how am I supposed to know? I'm not Finn or Mercedes. I dint know what you would do if I left you all alone... for all I knew you would find a small cliff and jump from it." "That's ridiculous... for one thing, where would I find a cliff?" "Urge, shut up!" Kurt and Puck just stared at each other after their small rowe. "Huh, come on. Let's go" and with that Puck started to walk off with Kurt following behind him. Puck started to slow his pace and they ended up walking side by side. They walked all the way back to Breadsticks…

….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY COATS GONE?" Kurt yelled at Finn as him and Puck finally returned to Breadsticks. Finn didn't want to leave as he didn't know where Kurt would have gone to. So he waited until someone called him to tell him to come home. "Well... how was I supposed to know you had a coat?" Finn said not prepared for Kurt's outburst. Breadsticks had closed and the entire street was in darkness except for a small street light near the end of the road. "Anyway, I'll buy you a new one if you're that mad. Where did you get it from?" "First off, you didn't notice I was wearing a coat? It's nearly autumn Finn it gets cold at night. Second, I didn't buy it, I made that coat. And it was one of my favourites." Kurt replied sounding pouty at the end.

"Fine, I'll buy you the materials to make a new one. How's that?" Finn said in a defeated voice. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT. The point is I've had a rough night and I would have expected my brother to look after my stuff while I raced off into the darkness. I mean what if I had my wallet in there?" "Did you?" "No, lucky for you I have my side bag." Kurt said pointing to the strap around his chest. 'Huh, didn't notice that' Puck thought as he watched the two brothers arguing.

"Do you know how long it took me to make that coat? I had to create a new technique just to finish it." "What technique" asked Puck regretting the question 'why do I even want to know? It's not like I'm going to pick up some tips am I' "if you would have noticed, that coat had an outward frill at the bottom, to swirl as I turned corners. I had to get wire to get that type of shape. My hands had blisters form days because of them... huh... why bother explaining" Kurt sighed in defeat. "Here Puck, you can have your coat back" Kurt said ready to take the coat off his shoulders and hand it back to its owner.

"Na, you keep it for now." Puck said with his hand waving up. "But..." Kurt was about to protest. "Look, Hudson here has already lost you a coat, so borrow mine for a while" "but, I have other coats at home" "yeah, but not one that makes you look cool. Take care of it and I'll pick up next time I see you" "oh…ok. Thank you Puck" Kurt said replacing the coat over his shoulders and putting his arms in the sleeves this time. It was getting cold and the coat was lovely and warm. Kurt was going to take good care of it, he didn't want Puck angry and thinking he'd done anything to ruin his precious leather jacket.

"You want a lift home?" Finn asked. "Na, I think I'll walk. I'm staying at... well, I'm staying near here.2 Puck didn't want to say he was staying at Quinn's just encase Finn started to ask questions and he was already starting to get cold. "Oh, ok. Well we'll see you later. Come on Kurt" Finns said while starting to walk back to the car. "Yeah… thanks for coming after me Puck. I, I appreciate it" Kurt said while slightly looking down noticing that Puck was wearing black boots with silver tips "No prob. See ya Hummel" and with that Puck walked off. Kurt waited for a minute and started to walk back towards Finn and the nice warmth of the car.

…

I was about 2 weeks later that Puck saw Kurt again. Kurt had returned to New York the next day, as he 'had to get back to work' and Puck returned to LA a few days later. But no they were both back in Ohio, watching the new school's musical production of 'Grease' or as the Glee club had renamed it; 'Glease.' Everyone from the old club had also reunited to watch the dress rehearsal of the clubs sectionals performance. The newbies did them proud.

After watching the Glee club performance, Kurt noticed that Puck was just wearing a white shirt on top of his black jeans. Kurt thought that now was the best time to reunite Puck with his jacket. Kurt got up from his seat and when everyone went to the choir room, awaiting the star performers' Kurt went to his car to pick up the coat. He was a little disappointed; he was starting to like the coat. I was lovely and warm and went with everything, even thou it was a 'bikers' jacket. He even wore it once to work and his boss, Isabelle, just fell in love. In fact she came up with a new range 'we'll call it, biker chique.' She explained and rushed to design a new line that day. 'All thanks to Kurt and his fabulous jacket' she declared later that week to her Vogue meeting attendees.

'All thanks to Puck and his wonderful jacket' Kurt thought as he held it one more time. He tried to daw out his own replica of the jacket one night but no avail. So he simply put the jacket in his arms and walked back into the school, heading for the choir room where there was some commotion.

**TBC**

**Wow, I had another part of the story to add before I thought I was finished with this chapter. Guess you'll have to wait, lol. Thanks to all my new followers. I'm happy you like the story. Don't worry I'm thinking of plenty more to add. Please keep reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Wooooo, there the new, New Directions" "You guys were Awww-some" "Oh-Yeah". Mercedes and Mike were the first ones to cheer when they arrived. Tina, Artie, Brittany, Sam Blaine, Sugar, Joe, Unique, Marley, Jake and Kitty all ran in, catching their breaths as they stopped to greet their graduates.

With loud scrams and whistling, the graduates congratulated the New Directions in their success on a great dress rehearsal. Shacking of hands, patting of backs and hugs were given all around. That's when Puck noticed his, newly discovered, little half-brother, Jake; he was slightly smaller than Puck but he defiantly had the Puckerman gene when it came to looks and attitude. He walked up to him, shook his hand and brought him into a hug. "You were great," Puck explained. "Yeah, well… we rehearsed and everything but yeah. Came out quite well... just hope we can put it off on the real day." Jake said with a slight grin on his face. "You will. Guarantee" Puck looked away from Jake and just took the in room. 'Brings back memoires… The first dress rehearsal was always a big pick me up.' He thought. Still looking around he noticed someone missing... 'Where is he? I'm sure I saw him when we left the auditorium...na, he'll be fine.' Not that Puck wanted to admit he was looking around for Kurt he just slightly walked towards the door and poked his head out. Looking left... right... then… 'Wait. What are they doing here?'

….

Kurt was just entering the school when he noticed a sea of black and red suites. All marching towards, what could only be the choir room. 'Was that… why would they be here' Kurt slowed down his pace to think of a reason why, 'why would the Dalton Academy come all the way here? I'm mean sure I would expect them to come up on the completion day... but why now? What do they want?'

Kurt turned the corner of the door that lead to the choir room and just stood for a second. Looking towards the entering group, Kurt counted 15 academy boys all dressed in their Dalton blue suites, with the red trimming. They all stood, 2 students deep, like an army. Kurt then noticed a single student standing in front of them. He looked a bit smaller than most of the students, but he looked like he could take care of himself.

Kurt then noticed Puck standing near the door entrance. 'Guess here's a good chance.' While 'the lead Warbler' stood out in front and gave, what seemed to be a small speech? Kurt poked Puck and got his attention. "Hey, what's going on?" "Don't know. They just appeared just as you entered. You recognise any of them?" Puck asked, not taking his eyes off the entering group but slightly tilting his head over so he could listen and talk to Kurt. "Not really"

"Kind of a mood killer." Puck said while straightening up. "Hum" Kurt agreed, still trying to figure out why they were here. Then he remembered "Oh... here Puck. Your jacket. Sorry it took so long to give it back to you. Had to go back to New York and all" Puck turned and looked at Kurt. "Ah, good. I was beginning to miss this." Grabbing the coat back, "You didn't put anything on it didn't you?" He asked while, strangely, sniffing his jacket before putting it on. "Like what? Kurt asked with a look on his face. "I don't know, like perfume or something. Don't want my precious jacket smelling of something girly now." Kurt looked away. "For your information I don't use perfume. Even I have my limits on girl stuff."

Puck then started to notice Kurt, while he put his jacket back on. 'Ahh. Much better, now I've got my bad-ass look back. Ah, nice and warm... Hum, that's strange, when did Hummel get so tall?' Puck looked Kurt over, until he noticed his boots. 'Ah, heals... ha-ha. Such a girly thing to do. But I wonder how tall he'd be if he didn't wear them?' Puck thought with a little smile. He then noticed the talking had stopped and when he looked around he saw the 'head Warbler?' speak in their direction.

….

"Well, that was certainly, entertaining. I commend you. Even without the help of your grads, you New Directions seem to hold it together"

The large group just looked as this Warbler turned and looked in the direction of Kurt. 'Who is this guy?' 'What's with the entourage?' most of them thought

"Well, you must be Kurt." The teenager said when finally turning to see who was whispering while he was speaking. "Formally known as Warbler Hummel, right?" He continued. "Allow me to introduce myself; Hunter. Warbler Hunter or better known as the new lead singer in the Dalton Academy" Hunter said with a sly smirk on his face then slightly bending forward as if to bow to his superior. When he returned to his straight posture he stared into Kurt's face, trying to intimidate him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask. You gay?" Puck asked. Kurt turned and looked at him with wide eyes. 'What kind of question is that? And to ask it so openly, get straight to the point huh. Puck... you haven't changed' Kurt thought, still looking at Puck as if to say 'are you mad?'

"Ah. No" Hunter replied, confused at the question. "You a Bond villain?" Puck continued. "No." "Then stop acting like one, Warbler this, Hunter that. Shhhs. All you need is a white cat on your lap and a large spinning chair."

"Actually, we do now have a cat…" one of the Warblers pointed out from behind. Kurt turned his head back around to look at Hunter. But not before giving a little giggle. He soon composed himself and finally greeted Hunter. "Nice to meet you, so the Warblers have cat. That's a big step to take. The name Warbler is represented by a bird, which represents flight and freedom. While a cat... well from my experience a cat represents something that sheds hair and has claws" Kurt said while keeping a straight face. If it was a fight they were after he wasn't going to back down. Kurt was the king, sorry queen, of witty come-backs.

"So," Kurt began with a smug look on his face "do what do we owe the pleasure? Coming round for a surprise visit? Or coming to spy on the competition?"

Hunter remained in his place and gave a simple toned answer "spying maybe, but not on your Glee club. No, were here really to spy on Blaine" Hunter said while slightly turning his head to the former Warbler. "We noticed, that Blaine's voice is much stronger... compared to the other 'singers' in this little group."

"Well, he is one of the top vocalists." Finn deciding to step in, He wasn't going to let Hunter lead the way of this conversation. "But if you notice, we have plenty of strong singers."

"How many top players do you have" Santana asked backing up Finn, she about to let this Warbler walk in and walk all over everyone. No matter how dressed up he was. "Or do you guys still rely on just the one vocalist, to lead you into victory... Look how far that's gotten you." She finished with a laugh.

"Actually," Hunter said, as he turned and walked away from Kurt and Puck and walked straight towards Blaine. "I was just thinking of asking, Warbler Anderson, if he would like to re-join our little family. Seeing as there's no reason for him to stay at this little... public school." Hunter said with a smug look on his face. Thinking he was better than everyone. "Now that you're gone. Warbler Hummel"

…

"Take him" Santana yelped, but was soon put back in her place. "SANTANA, DON'T" Finn yelled with a harsh tone.

Kurt was surprised, to say the lease. It had been a long time since someone had said that name in front of him. Not even his friends at McKinley knew that name even existed. Hunter looked at Kurt with sly-snake like eyes, knowing his pushed a button. And returned to look at Blaine. "How bout it Blaine? It's a good opportunity for you. You can lead us to victory and with your expertise I'm sure we could learn a lot from you"

"Yeah, I bet he can tell a few tricks" Santana again yelled aloud. "Santana" Finn again yelled back.

Everyone waited for his response. Blaine looked around at his old team, stood up from the seat he was sitting in and simply said "no thanks, I'm happy here" Blaine replied with a smile on his face. He continued "look, you've made of heard 'some rumours', but I'm happy here. I've made some good friends here and I'm not about to let them down." Hunter looked suddenly hurt but replied. "Yes, there has been rumour. Rumours that since Warbler Hummel graduated, you two are no longer together. Something about distance making the heart to cheat... or something like that" Hunter said with a grin.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked up to Hunter. He took a position standing between Hunter and Blaine. "Look, Blaine maybe a lot of things but I can tell you this, he isn't a traitor. '. Well, except that time about Michael Jackson, but they almost blinded him...' Kurt quickly thought while staring Hunter down.

"Hum, well I think we've concluded our business for the day" Hunter said, suddenly lift his arm up and clicking is fingers together. Giving an order for the Warblers to exit the choir room. "Hope you stay in touch Warbler Anderson." Half of the group left the room as Hunter continued. He walked up to Kurt and stuck out his hand. "Nice meeting you, former, Warbler Hummel. Enjoy your trip back to New York" Kurt looked into Hunters eyes and shook his hand in reply. And with that Hunter left with the rest of the Warblers. The room suddenly feeling less tense.

"Thanks" Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt turned his head slightly to look at Blaine, "for what?" "For standing up for me, I know I don't deserve it" Blaine said finally looking at Kurt. They stared into each other's eyes, until Finn started talking. "[Cough] Ok, well. That was fun huh, must of brought back some memories huh, ha-ha-ha" Finn said as he walked over to join Kurt and Blaine in the middle of the room. Finn placed his hand on Kurt shoulders, giving some support after that ordeal. Kurt turned his head forward towards Finn and with a slight smile moved back to his position beside Puck. Blaine just turned around and walked back to his seat in the front row.

"Now look, as most of you don't know, let me give you a little history; those were the Dalton Academy Warblers. One of the rivals well be meeting at some point... probably." Finn said slightly looking towards Blaine. "Anyway, the thing with the Warblers is they do rely on one person alone when it comes to competition. But we, well we have at least, what, 5 of you." He said with a smile, trying to cheer up the now silent room. "The Warbler strategy is an easy one. Pick out the strongest voice and use him until he's replaced. It's happened to Blaine, on Kurt and last year on a guy named Sebastian." Half the room ground at the mention of Sebastian but Finn went on "and I'm sure it'll happen to Hunter..." As Finn continued Kurt quietly turned around and exited room, hoping no one will notice. Puck, on the other hand, noticed Kurt's face decided to follow.

….

Puck once again let Kurt lead the way and watch him stop outside, what he thinks was Kurt's old locker. He just stood there, with his head down. The fringe of his falling hair hiding his eyes. Then all of a sudden he started to kick and punch the locker. "Kurt" Puck jogged up towards Kurt "what's wrong?" "I don't know the combination... urg, why won't it work?"

"They probably changed it when you left" Puck explained trying to calm him down. "No, they didn't change it. I've had this locker the whole time I've been at McKinley." Kurt continued while stating to pick-a- fight with the lock that was keeping him from opening the door. "Even when I left for Dalton, I came back to my old locker and the combination didn't change." He suddenly stopped taking a breath. "You know what it is? Its 10.23.37. Do you know how I remember that number?" Kurt started to raise his voice in frustration and turned to Puck. Puck just stood there waiting for the answer. "10.23 is Blaine's birthday day and 37... Well, I always imaged that at 37 my life would be blissful. You know have my own home, have a fantastic job, and be a star on Broadway. And all these dreams involved Blaine."

Kurt took another breath and continued now almost shouting "But no. I'm in a first floor apartment, that I'm sure will flood the next time it rains. My roommate is my brothers ex-girlfriend and whenever their in the same room together there's just silence. I've just started a new job and I've used up all my holidays, travelling back here. They were supposed to last me a year... and I've just stood in front of a bunch of 'high classed' preps, defending a guy who just recently, was caught, in a compromising position, by his now official ex-boyfriend." Kurt finished taking deep breath finishing his sudden outburst.

"…Arg, I can't stand it" or so Puck thought. Kurt continued, "Why did I defend him? Why didn't I say 'go, go back to your Dalton Academy.' Go back to a place where you're treated like a god because of your... oh, so, amazing voice" Kurt turned away from Puck and continued trying to get into the locker.

"So... why do you want to get into the locker?" Puck suddenly regretted asking. "BECAUSE" Kurt yelped, "because... its better staying here trying to remember an good memory than staying in that room and just wanting to rip his head off" Kurt said, and when the combination didn't work again he gave up and tried flinging the lock away. And when that didn't work he started pounding the locker again and kicking the one below it.

Puck grabbed onto his left arm and spun him around to grab onto his right. "Hey, calm down. You'll hurt yourself." Puck said with a raised voice. "I don't care…" Kurt replied still yelling and closing his eyes off not wanting to look at Puck. Not wanting to cry in front of hm. "I hate him, I hate him... I HATE HIM" Kurt shouted. Luckily for him there was no one around so there was no one looking at him and his melt down. "Why... why did he do this" Finally giving up, Kurt started to cry. His checks were starting to turn red from yelling and small drops of tears coming down them.

'Kurt' Puck thought 'great, now what do I do? I can't leave him like this...well I guess there's..' and with that thought Puck pushed his head forwards and captured Kurt's lips. Surprised, Kurt quickly opened his eyes 'what was going on? Why are Pucks lips on mine' Kurt thoughts raced, still confused on the situation he just got himself in. 'why do they feel so…' and with that, Kurt slowly started to relax.

'Why are his lips so warm?' Puck; feeling Kurt losing is tenseness gently pushed his arms down to his side but didn't realise the kiss. After a few moments Puck realised Kurt and straightened up. "There, much better" Puck said with a small smile. "A good technique if you want to use it. Takes your mind off things and kinda relaxes you, huh?" Kurt just stood there and looked into Pucks eyes in awe. His eyes soon softened and nodded in agreement. Kurt looked down to Pucks chest and started to gain his composure back, "sorry... you seem to be the only one that see my depressed side at the moment" Kurt said with a tired voice. Puck, still with his hands on Kurt's wrists suddenly pulled him towards himself and replaced his arms around Kurt's back. Giving him a warm hug. It's just what Kurt needed as he turned his head to position his head in a more comfy position.

**TBC**

**Boy that was a long chapter. I had to redo it 3 times. Hope everyone still enjoying the story. I'm already working on the next chapter so you won't have to wait long. Please review. Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Feeling better?" Puck asked

Kurt and himself had been standing in a hugging position for a little while now, "yeah" Kurt answered with a short sigh. He was beginning to feel better about things. Thou Kurt didn't want to, he slightly started to move away from the warm embrace. 'Pucks body was so warm, even with a 'car cold' jacket on' Kurt was even beginning to feel Pucks heartbeat as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. "Come on" Puck finally said and pulled away from Kurt, replacing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "We better head back. Don't want everyone to worry." Puck said with a warm smile on his face. "Don't want Mercedes and everyone noticing you're gone and go off to find you. It'll turn into a man hunt in no-time." Kurt nodded his head in agreement and they both started to make their way, slowly, back to the classroom.

They noticed, as they came to the door of the choir room, that and instead of hearing Finn explain 'the great battle of McKinley .vs. Dalton', they started to hear music and singing. With the classic 'Lean on Me' as the song they saw everyone in a circle. Everyone chiming in to become one big group of harmonisation. 'This is how it's supposed to be' they both thought as Kurt slowly joined in. Going in between Mercedes and Quinn; giving them an arm each as they started to sway.

Puck on the other-hand stood, still at the door. Finn noticed and walked up to him, his place soon being refilled as he left the circle. "Everything ok?" Finn asked Puck, worried as he also noticed Kurt walking away from the group. "Hum? Oh yeah..." Puck stared as he continued looking at Kurt "Everything…is fine..." Puck replied slowly but gave Finn a reassuring smile, thou he wasn't convinced.

….

Over the next few hours, puck found himself at a coffee shop. A coffee ship called 'Lima-Bean?' He'd never heard of it but went inside anyway. He needed coffee. BAD. He wanted something to wake him up, and seeing as there were no bars open at that time, he decided to try a good old cup of jo. But even that didn't help.

'I didn't expect to feel… this way… Didn't expect that at all... I mean... whats happeing to me' Puck thought as took a sip of his, now third cup. Oh yeah, he needed a good cup of black 'wake me up' coffee.

'I didn't think his lips would be...' he was thinking back to that moment; he was standing in front of an upset Kurt, holding his arms. Wondering how to stop the crying. 'It worked before with no consequences.' Puck only tried his 'technique' twice before and it worked fine. He tried it on his little sister, Sara, the first time. She was angry at him for eating the last chocolate-chip cookie that she was saving. Puck ate it while she was getting the milk. 'It was just lying there... on a plate... with an empty glass next to it. How was I supposed to know?' Then, on the second time, he tried it on Quinn. She was having some kind of 'breakdown' during her pregnancy. 'Something about he being fat?' Puck tried, but couldn't remember. 'hum' Puck chuckled to himself as he remember how nuts Quinn got over the littlest of things during that time.

But then there's Kurt. 'What made me think about kissing him? Why even use that technique on a guy, of all people, I had to try it on Kurt… I mean, sure he looked kinda cute, trying to hold back those sloppy tears. Crying over a Hobbit like Blaine…. How could I not kiss him?… Plus, why didn't I want to stop?' Puck sighed and looked down at the cup he was holding. 'I didn't think another guys lips would be that soft. Or are they just soft... because it was Kurt?' Puck took another sip, thinking it throu. 'I mean he does all those beauty sessions doesn't he. Who knows what he does to his lips' Finn told him what Kurt did one day during Spanish. He was late and got detention because he couldn't use the bathroom until Kurt finished his prepping. He listened to Finn a few times after that. Complain about Kurt; hogging the bathroom form up to an hour, just putting products on his skin 'says they makes his skin look younger.' Finn would say. 'Younger? He's just turning 18... Right? How old is he?' Puck shook his head and took another yet sip.

Puck didn't notice the door opening for a new customer until he looked up a few moments later.

'But still...they were so soft, and cool… I could have easily... if I wanted to.' Puck began to wonder what Kurt's tongue felt like. Was it cool like his lips? Wet? Warm? Puck began to loss himself until he heard "hey". Puck looked up and saw Kurt standing there with a cup of his own in his hand, all wrapped up in what seemed like a new coat and a bright red scarf. "You ok?"

….

Puck quickly straightened up and answered the question. "Yeah, dude. I'm good. You feeling better?" Puck asked slightly regretting his question. He didn't want Kurt to reminisce about the kiss "er, yeah. Much better. Thank you… Mind if I sit?" "Oh, sure." Puck kicked the empty seat away from the table so Kurt could sit down. "I owe you Puck. I owe you a lot actually." Puck was beginning to wonder were this was going. 'He owed me? What did he mean by that? He doesn't owe me anything' "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I heard from Artie and Sam that your business in LA wasn't going all that well."

'Great... I'll get them for that. Spreading gossip about me' Yes, Pucks pool cleaning business didn't exactly take off as much as Puck hoped. As he found out that LA didn't really trust a teenager around their pools. What with their open homes and their swinging married women. 'How was I supposed to know that LAs rich put CCTV cameras in every corner of their home, unlike Lima Ohio, they don't seem to trust people?'

"Well" Kurt continued "I was thinking, if you fancied, trying to start something new. Say... New York? "Huh? How" "Well, you know that Rach and I are roommates. Well we're planning on re-designing an empty room we have. We were thinking study slash spare bedroom. A fold out bed, nothing special. Just for our dads really. Its only temporary but you're welcome to it". Pucks face was looking from surprised to confused, wondering where Kurt was going with this. "I don't think Rachel would mind. Seeing as she's at NYADA most of the time, I think she's got a new boyfriend. You two would only really see each other at night, unless she stays late or you're out… You loved the night life of New York last time you were there right?" Kurt's said taking a gulp of his hot drink and awaiting Pucks answer.

"So, let me get this straight. My business, in your eyes has already failed. And you expect me to move to New York? What would I do there? New York is a place for people like you, people who want to be on a stage, people who want to live in expensive apartments that look out to the Hudson. Not for people like me. I don't have those kinds of dreams, I work for my food and I'm usually sleeping at a YMCA." Puck was getting angry and he really didn't know why, here was Kurt offering him a place to stay. In a city that's a place of dreams, but as he said he didn't have the big dream he lived in the here and now. He couldn't afford to think of the future, at least not at the moment.

"I know it's out of the blue, but as I said I owe you. And where else to try again than in New York, you loved it there."

Puck looked at Kurt and answered in his smug tone "You owe me huh. That the only reason you're offering this brilliant pad of yours. Well, thanks but no thanks, I don't need charity from the likes of you" and with that Puck stood up and walked out of the coffee shop. Kurt slightly stunned from the cold shoulder turned his head and watched Puck leave. "It wasn't charity" he said to himself. A second later he left the little table he was at and walked out the other door.

…..

'How dare he look down at me. I don't need charity. Sure I don't know what I'm doing at the moment but still.' Puck stopped in his tracks, he wasn't really going anywhere he just needed to walk out, not really wanting to answer Kurt's jester. 'Great, now I've just made an ass of myself... he only wanted to thank me. It was nice of him offering his place... New York would be a nice area to crash and think about my next step.' On the other hand he didn't want Kurt feeling sorry for him. He could take care of himself and he was going to prove to everyone that he wasn't a Lima-looser.

…

It was a few days later that Kurt repacked his things and went back to New York. He didn't see Puck for the rest of his visit. He didn't see Blaine either, which was good. He still didn't want to speak or see him.

It was another few days later that Kurt answered his door to a familiar face. "Hey... mind if I crash?" It was Puck and he didn't look that good. "Err... come in" Kurt opened is sliding front door fully to let Puck and his large shoulder bag that he was carrying over his back. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but... how did you know where I lived?" Kurt asked as Puck stood in the entrance way waiting or Kurt to show him where to sit. "I have my sources" "What sources? Who would know... Finn told you didn't he" Kurt asked, figuring out that only his family, Rachel's and Blaine knew where they were staying. And he doubted Puck would have asked Blaine. "No of course not, think he would rat out his own brother?" "Puck!" "Yeah, it was him."

Not that Kurt minded but it would have been nice if Finn gave him a heads-up about it. "So... what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want my 'charity'. Even thou it wasn't charity. If you must know I was offering you an opportunity. You only had to say no, you didn't need to get mad about it." Kurt said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. It's just... you were right. Things were getting a little tough. I just didn't expect your offer your home to me. I doubt you did talk to Berry about this." Puck explained whilst walking around. "Look, I won't stay long. Just let me find my feet and I'll be out of your hair. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do." Puck said while finding the couch. With a big thump, he sloughed on the couch and got himself comfy.

"It's no problem. Thou a little warning would have been nice." "Well it wasn't like I had your number." Puck said beginning to close his eyes. "I thought we all had each other's number. Give me your phone and I'll type it in" "yeah, yeah…." As Kurt started to walk over to Puck he noticed that he'd fallen asleep. "Pu..." 'No, better let him rest. Wonder what happened in LA?' Kurt let Puck sleep, he was sure he'd hear all about it eventually.

**TBC**

**At last. He's in New York, now the fun begins **** Thanks again for reviewing, keep it up **


	8. Chapter 8

"So you never went back to LA after I left?" Kurt asked with a plate of food in his hand. He was making his was to Puck who was still on the couch. "No... No point really." Puck replied. Puck had been sleeping for a good few hours now. Kurt had left him there early that morning, went to work, did a little window shopping and when he got back to his apartment Puck was still asleep.

"Here, you should eat something… so what happened?" Kurt sat down next to Puck. The couch had gotten nice and warm because of his sleeping and Kurt wanted to hear why he suddenly turned up at his door.

"Basically, I." "Ah, no. Not basically. Cause all you'll say is 'things went like this and I was a badass and did this'. No, I want to know everything…" Kurt looked at Puck with a determined face but was easily broke when Puck looked at him questionable. "Come on... well, I guess I can always here it when Racheal gets home..." "Ok, here's what happened..." Puck said not wanting Rachael to hear the story.

…. [Flashback to 2 days ago]

[Smooching, sucking and saliva going everywhere]

These are the sounds of Puck and a girl he hooked up with. He was just about to lift up her skirt when... "Wow, you're a much better kisser than your brother." The Pucks alarm bells started to ring 'What?'

It was only a few hours ago Puck had meet up with this girl. She came up to him while he was walking from McKinley. He had just finished spending time with his half-brother Jake. He wanted to get to know Jake as Puck didn't have much family to be proud of, but with Jake he found himself smiling with pride.

When all of a sudden this girl dressed in a Cheerio uniform walked up to him. "Hi, I've seen you around and I think you're hot… wanna make-out?" This was certainly an out of the blue request from a girl he never met. There were good points about this meeting thou, she was younger than Puck, which was good and she was a cheerleader, which was better. And she said the two most 'guarantee to have sex' lines before Puck even had a chance to reply; I'm single and I'm horny. 'Yep, that would do it.' "Puck." "Kitty."

Like the gentlemen he was, he did his usual routine when it came to 'getting a girl into bed.' 1. Pick her up but use her car to travel. (Don't want people to know where he lived now do we) 2. Take her to Breadsticks. (Always wooo her with good food) 3. Teach her how to skip the bill 4. Let her take him back to hers and achieve the goal. 5. Make-out on her bed.

Check, check and check again. He did it all. But now she drops a bombshell. "Yeah, didn't you know I dated your brother for a while?" the cheerleader said. Now all Puck was thinking 'Jake better not find out about this' "look... I make it a rule not to swap slop with and mates ex. And that rule is applied when it comes to family. Puck was making his leave. "Wha... where are you going? HEY" Kitty yelled but to was too late Puck was out the door by the time she reached he bedroom door.

'Damm, just my luck. The one girl that offered something turns out to be jakes ex. He's going to kill me if he ever finds out. Well, if she's smart she'll know not to say anything.' Puck sighed to himself and stared to walk in the darkness not really knowing where to go. He didn't want to go home, cause his drunk mother was there and because of that kitty girl he lost his only bed for the night. 'Urg, this is all Hummel's fault. He's the one that's made me go out with that girl.' Of course he knew it wasn't Kurt's fault. He wasn't the one who got the cheerleader to come-on to him and he wasn't the one that made him make-out with her. 'Huh, no. it's his fault that I had to get together with any girl I could find.' He wanted to test himself. He wanted to prove that he wasn't turning gay but it was just a fluke. 'I mean Hummel looks and acts like a girl. That's what made me kiss him that day.'

Puck didn't want to think about Kurt at the moment, he needed to find a place to stay. 'Guess there's only one option'. He got out his phone, from his pocket and dials his speed dial 2… "Hey dude. Can I stay over yours tonight?"

….. [End of flashback]

"So you called Finn" Kurt asked. "Only option, really." Of course Puck didn't tell Kurt why he went home with Kitty. He just told him he hooked up with a girl that turned out to be Jakes ex-girlfriend.

Kurt had made his way back from the kitchen. He was getting Puck a can, not beer can, a Sprite can. No alcohol in this apartment... well there was but it was the good stuff. "And my dad didn't mind?" Kurt asked returning to his seat next to Puck. "What? Oh, no... He didn't mind. He welcomed me with open arms" Puck replied with a smile. "Yeah, your dads a great man"

….. [Back to flashback]

"It's only for a night" Finn said as he explained to Burt. Burt wasn't happy to be woken up from his sleep at 23:30. He had been working hard all week and tomorrow was his day off, which meant he gets a good sleep and he didn't need to wake up early. That was until he heard banging on his front door. "Fine, but only a night. And next time try texting each other to say where you are. You didn't need to bang the door like that son" Burt said while looking at Puck.

"Yes, sorry... it won't happen again. And thank you." Puck said with a bowed head. He was grateful to be out of the cold and he didn't want to cause any more trouble for the poor guy.

….

Finding a spot at the end of Finns bed Puck tried to settle for the night. But he couldn't sleep. 'This is fine for now, but what about tomorrow? Or the night after?' Puck couldn't go back to LA. There was nothing there for him. His business was down the drain. It's not like he had any customers anyway. He was in a slump. And after what happened tonight he didn't think he could stick around Lima.

'What am I going to do?' Puck shifted onto his side and continued his thinking. 'Maybe I should take up Hummel's offer. New York might be good for me. And he did say I could have a bed.'

Puck once again sighed and moved back on his back, looking up at the ceiling. 'But if I see him again... those feelings might come back… I don't know if I can stand seeing him again, at least not right now…. Huh, Lets be practical, I only went out with that cheerleader to take my mind off him…. Something has defiantly changed… it's not like I'm attracted to guys now.' Puck sat up and looked over in Finns direction. 'Look at him, he's tall, kind of handsome and has a big heart. But it's not like I'm attracted to him, it's not like I want to go up to him and kiss him. Eww, no.' Puck suddenly saw Finn move but soon relaxed. Finn was just turning around because he was awoken by his own snoring. 'Ok, that's a real turn off. He snoors? How did Berry ever stand him?' Puck sighed again and returned to lying down on the make shift mattress his was laying on. 'Bet Kurt doesn't snoor, after all those two aren't full brothers. Thank goodness. I would hate to think Kurt picked up that straight from the Hudson gene… ah, not again. Ok Puck just relax and go to sleep. You don't need to think about him.'

Puck closed his eyes and tried to get some Z's. 'Don't think about him, don't think about him…' But he couldn't. 'Don't think about that kiss...Urge. You're not a girl. You don't think about it... the way he looked..." Puck smiled at himself. "How he still had his eyes closed when I pulled away... he was so cute...' Puck slowly fell asleep hoping to dream about that sweet moment.

…..

Puck was just finishing washing up after his sleep round the Hummel-Hudson residence. Burt decided to take Carol out for breakfast, and the next thing he knew there was a loud banging at the door. [POUND, POUND, POUND, POUND] "Puck are you in there?" Puck knew that voice and didn't want to answer the door; lucky for him Finn did it for him.

"WHERE IS HE?" it was Jake and he was looking for his brother. "Him? Or you mean Puck? He's upstairs... hey wait" It was too late Jake had taken two steps at a time to reach the first floor. "YOU… how could you" Jake walked right up to Puck and with one good swing punched him in the face. Puck wasn't really expecting it to be hard but with that blow his head turned to the left.

"Hey" Finn was right behind Jake and already holding him back. "How could you do that?" "I didn't know" Puck tried to explain. Jake didn't want to admit it but he still had feelings for Kitty. Even thou he had his eyes on someone else it was a golden rule not to go after your brother ex girl-friends. Plus, it didn't help when Kitty was bragging all over school how she hocked up with Jakes brother. And saying how better he was than Jake. Nope, that didn't help at all.

"Look I'm sorry, as soon as I found out I left" Puck tried to explain while holding the left side of his face in his hand. "SAVE IT" Jake said and stared to walk off. "The next time you have someone you care about, don't be surprised if I don't try and kiss them. Then you'll know how I feel." And with that Jake stormed off and slammed the front door.

"What did you do?" Finn asked while looking at Puck. "Oh you know. The usual. Steal an old girlfriend and now paying for it." Puck explained while walking back to the bathroom. He reached for a towel, poured some water on it and stared to pat his eye, trying to take off some of the heat. "Look Finn, I've decided. I'm going to be heading to New York."

Finn looked at Puck questionable. "New York? Why New York?" "Because... I need a change. I need something new, I need some answers" Puck replied after throwing the towel into the basin. He walked past Finn and started to collect the rest of his belongs. 'Answers?' Finn thought but didn't both to ask Puck what he meant.

"Look, Hummel's there right" "Yeah?" Finn answered. "Well, he offered his place for me to stay at. I might as well take up his offer." Puck said. "New York might just be what I need. I was happy when I was there last, it was inspiring to me. So, I want to relive it." Puck gathered the rest of his things and headed straight to the door but suddenly stopped. He forgot one, very important thing.

"Err dude. Can you give me Hummel and Berry's address?"

….. [End of flashback]

"Oh so that's how it happened" Kurt said while having a drink of coke in his hand. He was getting more comfier the longer the stayed next to Puck. "Yeah… pretty much." Puck said while slightly looking at Kurt. Of course he wasn't going to tell Kurt the ending of his story.

….. [Back to flashback]

A few hours after Puck left Finns house, he went home packed some clothes, scavenged some money and made his way to the train station. Buying the cheapest ticket to New York.

'I need a break. And some answers, I want to know why… why am I suddenly packing up and travelling all the way to New York?'

Puck turned and looked around in the cabin he was in. It was late in the afternoon and he was expecting to stay on the train for a good 14 and a half hours. He bought cheap tickets and he soon knew why there were so cheap, it was because this train would stop at every station. All the way to New York.

'Huh, should of token a plane' Puck continued to look around the cabin. Their weren't may people on it, yet. But he did notice this couple… this gay couple… a gay couple that were kissing. 'Great,' Puck thought. 'Just what I need… dam you karma, you can my ass. I do something bad to my brother I get punished by seeing them having a make-out session.' It didn't help Puck that the couple kissing reminded him of himself and Kurt. 'Urge.' Puck tried not to think about it and turned his head to look out the window.

'Wonder how long Kurt could last in a make-out session. Bet him and Blaine went at it for a while… probably, neither one knew how to take it to the next step…. Great now I'm thinking about Kurt and Hobbit. That's an image I don't want. Urge. What did even see in a guy like him? Sure there are the looks and his voice but that's all. Kurt was too good for him. He sings better, looks better, he's funnier, more down to earth and knew how to talk back with style. Bet Blaine doesn't kiss as well as Kurt… wait…ARG! Damm it. Why do I I keep going back to that day?' Puck had had enough. He switched on his Nokia-Lumia phone and listened to some music. He stayed there for the next 10 hours.

…

A few more hours later; Puck had reached New York and found himself outside Kurt's door.

'Ok, this is it. This is where it starts. I need to know, what I feel... I mean I know how I feel. I like Kurt but I don't want to screw this up, not this. I need to know how Kurt feels, I know he feels something otherwise... otherwise why would he offer up his home to a guy that use to throw him in the trash. Damm I'll need to apologies for that. Ok... here we go.' And with that Puck knocked on the door.

….. [End of flashback]

Puck looked somewhat upset and worried. Kurt noticed this, "hey, you ok? Still tired? It must have been a long trip for you" "huh, on no. I'm feeling better thanks… listen Hummel..." "Please don't call me that. Were grown up now, please can you call me Kurt?" "Oh, sorry. Anyway I'm sorry, Kurt, for suddenly turning up like this without warning. I don't want to be a bother"

"What? Oh, no Puck. I invited you." Kurt grabbed Pucks hand and moved himself more into Pucks space. Slightly leaning his head onto his shoulders and continued. "You're welcome here anytime." Puck noticed Kurt's hand on top of his and felt himself blush, just slightly. Slowly, he looked down at Kurt. Kurt must have heard Pucks thought because he looked up and looked into Pucks eyes

Slowly they made their way towards each other, shortening the already small gap.

**TBC**

**Haaa. Yep to be continued. Aren't I cruel? Thanks again to all the new followers. I'm glad people seem to like this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurt, I'm home"

As soon as that door slid opened, Kurt and Puck turned away from each other. Each taking a silent breath. 'What was that?' they both thought. 'I was just about to...' 'What was I going to do if he...' Both still sitting next to each other and both turning a slight shade of red, Rachel continued.

"Hey... oh look, he's awake. Great, now he can leave" Rachel was of course referring to Puck. As soon as she woke up this morning all she found was Puck on the couch and a note from Kurt on the breakfast bar. 'Puck's here. Don't wake him. Will explain later.' Rachel didn't like the idea of leaving Puck alone. After all knowing Puck, he'd steal the most expensive thing he could find and sell it for half its price. But she didn't have time to worry about Puck as she was already late for her next class at NYADA. So with her things gathered she left the apartment but left banging the door on her way out. Too bad it didn't wake him.

"Rachel be nice" Kurt finally said with a sigh and got up from his spot next to Puck. "Look, Pucks told me everything. He's had a fight with his brother and he needs a place to stay for a while."

"I don't care Kurt. Beside why doesn't he stay with one of his girlfriends? I'm sure they'd be happy to have him over." Rachel stared at Puck as he got up from the couch.

"Look Berry," Puck explained, "I've already explained to Kurt that I don't want any trouble so if you don't want me here I'll leave." "Good! There's the door, try not to steal anything on your way out" Rachel said pointing towards the door. "Rachel stop… look, I invited him. So if you want to be mad at someone let it be me." There was sudden silence in the room but Kurt continued. "Look, your hardly here at the moment. So, puck being here might be a good thing... he could cook something for us when we get home..." Kurt suddenly turned to Puck as whispered, "you do know how to cook right?" Puck was a little taken –back but answered "err. Yeah, I cook up a mean storm." Puck said with confidence in his voice. "See, and it'll save us paying for takeout or eating at 7pm for a while" Kurt said with a 'come on' pleasing look on his face and puppy eyes to help.

"Honestly Kurt… Fine, he can stay. But, I only eat kosher and he has to pay his way." Rachel said giving up the fight. She didn't like to fight with Kurt; after all she did love him. Kurt was like little brother wrapped in a faithful boyfriend wrapped again and packaged as her gay-best friend. "I'm going for a shower. Miss July has been giving us drills in dance today." And with that Rachel left the two boys in the living room.

Kurt sighed and turned to Puck, "sorry Puck. She would have probably acted differently if she knew you were coming. Anyway, is that ok? Will you be able to pay your way? I don't think she meant rent but maybe we can start with the groceries." Kurt said trying to say his words correctly; he didn't want Puck to 'all of a sudden' start paying for stuff. He was only there a few hours and already he had kitchen duty. "Err. Yeah. That should be ok. I don't have much on me but I'll find a part- time job while I'm here. That ok?"

'Finding a part-time job. Is he really low on cash? Or maybe he's planning ahead and thinking of staying?' Kurt smiled at Puck, "you sure? I don't want to pressure you," Kurt asked while playing with his hands. Holding them up as to say 'no pressure from me' "its fine" Puck said while playing his hands in the pockets of the back of his black jeans. "So want to show me around?" Puck tried to change the subject. He didn't want the mood of a few seconds ago to go away so quickly.

…..

Kurt took Puck on a little tour round the apartment. He stared with the essentials; kitchen, bathroom, his room. "What? I thought you said this room was nothing special" Puck said as he looked into the spare room. The room was spotless; Pained walls, the couch/bed is there all done up with throws and pillows. A single wardrobe with a mirror on the door. "Have you finished or is there more to be done?" "Well, just a few accessories. You know a side table, maybe a picture and a chair. It's not something that we need straight away. Just something's we can look out for... for a bargn of course." Puck just nodded and went along with Kurt ideas. He didn't really understand the need for all that 'glam' stuff. "So, where are Berry and your rooms?" Puck asked.

A few steps across further they'd reach Rachel's room. Puck looked inside and saw the girl's room. 'Yep, this is Rachel's.' The room was painted in a light purple and had her iconic step machine and all her goals on the wall opposite it. A double wardrobe was next to her double bed, and all her 1st place ribbons and trophies were on her night stand and on the wall surrounding it. 'Not showing off or anything' Puck thought.

Kurt's room was right next door. Puck again stuck his head in and saw a sight. Kurt's room has the original brick work showing and only had one wall that had colour on it, white. A 'feature wall' he remembered someone saying once. He had New York artwork on one wall. A wall filled pictures of the Glee club, his dad, their new family. Puck noticed an empty space on the wall but paid it no mind... he'll ask later. He continued; he saw Kurt's large bed, a chest of draws a manikin in the corner that seemed to be wearing clothes? The room just screamed Kurt and Puck liked it. He could just image Kurt on his bed reading a book and listening to some music, so peaceful.

"So, what's with the empty space by the pictures?" Puck pointed to the wall of photos while asking Kurt the question. "Oh, that area was filled with photos of me and Blaine. After I got back here the first time I just went a little crazy and stated tearing up the photos. Childish I know..." "No" Puck interrupted. "You were mad and you didn't want to see his face. It's ok." Puck explained while putting a hand on Kurt's arm. "That just means you have more room for new photos... new memories"

Kurt nodded and looked up at Puck. "Yeah, your right."

….

Things had been going well for the trio of the New York apartment.

Puck had found a part time job the day after he arrived. Thanks to some luck; He was walking around the neighbourhood while Kurt and Berry were away doing their thing. He walked into a sandwich shop to get some lunch for himself when he noticed a wanted sign; 'Person wanted. $7 an hour. Will meet interesting people.' So Puck asked about it. Turned out it was a job he never considered before.

So there he was 3 hours later, outside in the streets of New York. Pucks new job was… being a human sign… or as Puck liked to call it 'a human notice board'. He was a promoter of stores around the area his was working for. The sign he was wearing today was for Subway. 'Its $7 and hours, I shouldn't complain.' And he wasn't it. He was true that he meet some 'interesting' people. Mostly sightseers who wanted lunch. But this gave Puck a chance to practise some flirting. Getting extra customers in the store might mean he'd get a little bonus for his trouble.

This got Puck thinking, after he initially done it for a few day; who else wants promoting? So he went round to different stores asking if they wanted 'a sign for hire'. So there he was each day and at different times, placing 2 large cardboard signs on his body. Each time promotion something different. He was promoting; Subway, Bus Tours, Gadget Stores and if he decided to work some nights he would promote 'Girls, Girls, Girls' or 'Boys, Boys, Boys.' He had lots of interest from those kinds of signs.

…..

A week went by very quickly and already Puck had a new routine. Not only was he doing the human sign gig but he made it a priority to always be back, at the apartment, for Kurt and Berry when they got home. Usually after 'being a sign for a day' he'd make his way back home down a small ally. There he found some vendors selling fresh vegetables. Including a butcher and a fish monger; the fish was mostly for Rachel.

He would home and cook up to two separate dishes. One kosher, one normal. Even thou Puck wasn't a kosher person, he thought he put up appearances, to try and get on Berry's side. So he would eat a few kosher meals during the week.

Even thou she didn't want to admit it; Rachel and Kurt were starting to love having a freshly cooked meal at the end of a hard day. And truth be told, Puck was an alright cook.

…..

"I'm home" Kurt announced as he came into the door.

"Hey, welcome back. How was work?" Puck asked from the kitchen. He was preparing yet another hot meal for the duo and he was just ready to plate up. "Oh you know the usual 'Kurt copy this' and 'Kurt take notes' and 'Kurt I don't care where you go, just find me a dam chocolate bar'.." He laughed as he put his book bag down and walked up to Puck. "Hmmm, this smells good. What you making tonight?" Kurt asked smelling the aroma of the kitchen smell. "Grilled chicken steaks, kosher of course. And they're marinated in their own sauces. With tomato and onion or potato salad for the side." Puck said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"That sounds lovely." Kurt didn't mind eating kosher meals, it just when it came to the fish and Kurt wanted something else. Usually Puck would share a pizza with him if he was planning to cook Berry some fish. "Well, make the table and I'll start serving. Berry should arrive soon anyway."

This was their new routine. Kurt would come home first and make the table ready to eat. Puck would cook and afterward Rachel and Kurt would wash up. Kurt always liked eating as a family and he liked it much more than just the 'family Friday night' meals he had back home. The three of them would sit around and talk about their day then go over to the couch and watch some TV.

Usually that's when Rachel would go and have her daily shower, this left Puck and Kurt in the living room alone. Sitting next to each other watching... anything. 'Perfect' they thought.

…..

It was Friday night and Puck wanted to go out. They had finished dinner and Rachel was in her shower when Puck asked Kurt the question. "So, fancy going out tonight. I've found a nice bar you'd like."

Kurt was a little take-a-back. He wasn't really planning on going out tonight. "Well, we could always go to that NYADA hang out, which is just down the street from here. NYADA students go there so it's nice to mingle."

"What?" Puck said trying to change Kurt's mind. He didn't want Kurt around some of his NYADA acquaintances; he wanted him all to himself for night. To see what he was like all alone and not around Berry. Sure Kurt was fun but Puck wanted to see Kurt with a drink in his hand, dancing on the dance floor, just relaxing. "That... would be nice. But I was thinking about this club I found. Come on Kurt, this is New York we should go out to a strange bar and just have a laugh"

Kurt shook his head in amusement. 'There's the Puck I haven't seen for a while, always looking for the next place to pick up a girl.' Kurt slightly turned away from Puck for a moment and looked down. 'I knew he wouldn't have changed… what was I thinking. He doesn't have feelings for me. I should have known from the start.'

Kurt was staring to notice during the week Puck was there, how much fun Puck actually was. He only knew the Puck that tossed him in a garbage dumpster and the Puck who rocked Rock 'n' Roll. 'I was stupid to think for a second he came all this way just to see me… why do I always fall for the straight guys. First Finn, then Sam, I mean even Blaine had a straight experience for a week or so.'

Puck noticed Kurt's turned face and asked "hey, what's up? We don't need to go out. I mean we can just stay here and have a few drinks." "Oh... well. I wasn't really thinking about going out tonight anyway." Kurt said looking up at Puck. "But if you want to go out, it's perfectly fine to go out by yourself." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

'Out by myself? Doesn't he want to hang around with me' Puck thought suddenly feeling a little hurt. "Well sure I could go out myself but I just wanted to know if you wanted to come along. Paint the town pink or something." 'Is he trying to get rid of me already? Didn't he hear me say 'we'? I wanted to take Kurt out for a night. See what he's like on his own' "you don't want to come with me?"

Kurt was surprised with the question "oh, no. Listen you don't me dragged along. I mean, what if you meet someone? I don't want to be a third wheel"

'Third wheel. Does he expect me to hook up with someone? Fine, if that's the way he wants to play.' "Fine... I'll go without you." Puck said angrily. He grabbed his coat and made his way out. "Don't wait up," and with that Puck stormed out the door.

"Huh... wait Puck" [slam] 'too late... I didn't want him to get mad… I just don't want to be around him when a girl comes up to him. I dint want to cramp his badasss style.' Kurt sighed and slouched back into the chair he was sitting in. 'great Kurt. You've chased another guy away… still there was no point in getting your hopes up. After all, what would a guy like Puck see in me other than a gay-nuisance.'

…..

"Damm it" Puck slammed the glass he was holding down. He was on his 3rd beer and still wasn't feeling any better. 'All I wanted was to take him out... didn't he get that? Maybe I just wanted to show off. I mean, who wouldn't be proud to have someone like Kurt on their arm.'

Puck was just about to finish the beer he had, go home early and see if Kurt was still awake, 'it's only 11:30pm, maybe we can stay up for a little while and what a movie… man that sounds girly. Come on Puck, I need to get out of this slump… maybe I should give up on Kurt for a while… I mean, I've been trying to give some hints that I like him; complement him on his outfit before he goes to work, trying to make the meal to his satisfactory each night. Making the apartment look clean as soon as I get back...Huh.'

Puck was just about to leave but then temptation came walking up to him "Hey"

**TBC**

**You know, I've noticed that my chapters are getting longer and longer. Sorry to leave you on yet another cliff hanger, I seem to like doing that; the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again for all the followers and reviewers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning; this chapter may contain some scene of 'rape.' Also, this is my first attempt at a 'love scene' so be gentle with me.**

"Ah... dude..."

That's all Puck could say. He was standing outside the Hummel-Berry apartment door, key in his hand. Kurt had given Puck an extra key so he could come and go as he pleased. Unfortunately right now all Puck wanted to do was go. "What am I going to say?" 'Should I even tell him? Maybe I can make something up… no, then he might not trust me in the future.' "Ah... dude" Puck had been standing at the door for a good 20 minutes. He had been out all night and it was now mid-afternoon. He didn't know how Kurt would react.

"Ok...I can do this... I can tell him, I mean he'll want to know why I was out all night…" Puck said to himself resting his head against the sliding door. "Arg…" And with a final sigh he put the key in the lock an opened the door.

…..

Kurt had been up since dawn. His first task was to look in Pucks room to see if he got back safely. Unfortunately when Kurt stuck his head in there was no Puck and the bed hadn't been slept in. 'he's still not back? I hope he's ok… maybe I should try his cell?' Kurt grabbed his phone, dialled Pucks number... but only got his voicemail; "hey this is Puck, leave a message and your size and I might call you back…BEEP…" 'Who would leave a voicemail like that?' Kurt didn't bother leaving a message; instead he stayed up and waited for puck to return. Kurt wanted to make sure he was alright, 'if he doesn't show up by dinner, then I'll start to worry. I mean, come on, this is Puck. He can look after himself... I hope.'

Rachel had gotten up a few hours after Kurt and decided to go out for the day. She was dressed nice and warm. The weather had gotten much colder the last few days. Winter was on its way.

"You sure you don't want to come window shopping with me. You always like dressing me up like a doll" Rachel said with a smile on her face. Kurt, who was in the kitchen, was making his 3rd cup of tea that morning. "Come on Kurt, this is Puck. He probably hooked with some girl and making his way slowly back here to sleep it off."

Kurt gave Rachel a stare but she continued, "Look... he'll be fine. Leave him a message. Tell him to call you if you're that worried. In the meantime come out and play." Kurt smiled at the last comment but refused. "No, I can't. I need to know he's alright. After everything he did for me... I just have to." Kurt finished making his new hot tea and gestured Rachel to leave. "Go, have fun. Come back with a new wardrobe that we can try on then return the next day." "Fi-ne. I'll see you later" and with that Rachel gave Kurt a kiss on his cheek, waved bye and walked out.

…..

Kurt ended up on the couch, when he heard the sound of a key entering the door-lock and the large sliding door opened. Kurt turned his head and saw a male figure, his head hanging low and letting himself in. 'Puck.' Kurt slammed his tea mug down, stood up, turned around and walked towards the man. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU REALISE WHAT TIME IT IS?" Kurt shouted in disappointment. He was going to let Puck have it for making him worry. "Would you mind toning down the yelling.. my head is killing me" Puck said with a dry voice holing a hand against his head. "I will not. Don't you even leave your phone on? I kept calling you wondering where you were." Kurt said still yelling but not as loud. He wanted Puck to listen and not ignore him. "So go on... tell me… where were you?"

"Kurt, can we talk about this later?" Puck said ignoring Kurt's question and tried to walk away from him. "OH NO. You're not going anywhere." Kurt said grabbing a hold of Puck arm as he attempted to leave. "You should know I've been going crazy with worry when I saw your bed wasn't slept in. Where did you go? You could at least tell me that."

'He was worried' Puck thought, still not looking at Kurt. "Kurt… please can we talk later?" Puck didn't want to discuss last night. But Kurt wouldn't let it go. "No. if you don't tell me then… then you can give me back the apartment key I gave you and you can find somewhere else to live." Kurt said with a determined voice and face to match. When he noticed Puck wasn't moving and continued to look down he calmed down and asked in a quitter voice, "please Puck…. Tell me… where were you?"

Puck took a sigh and turned to look at Kurt, still with his arm in his hand. "I... I was with someone last night.." sudden silence swept through the apartment. Kurt looking hurt at the thought of Puck being with someone else, someone other than him. "Oh. Well... as long as you're ok… I'll leave you to it." Kurt quickly realised Pucks arm and started to make his way to his room. He didn't want to look at Puck at that moment.

As he tried to leave Puck grabbed him and made him stop. Kurt looked back with a look of wonder. "I was with someone and something… something happened" Puck looked a bit hurt and Kurt was curious. "Puck, are you? what happened last night?" Kurt soon regretted asking that sort of question.

Puck took a breath and stated to explain. "It all started as I was leaving a bar..."

…. [Flashback]

"Hey, how's it going?"

Puck looked to his right and saw a young women standing at the side of him. She was blonde women, with a short blue dress on and he couldn't help but notice she had good sized breasts. "Err, can I help you?" Puck said trying to act like wasn't has drunk as he looked.

"Well, maybe..." The women replied in a low husky voice. "Do you fancy coming with me and having a private party?" She asked. "Err, no. thanks" Puck tried to return to looking at his now empty glass. But the women proceeded to talk. "Well, if it helps it would be me and my roommate?"

"Huh?" Puck said wondering what she was up to. "Roommate?" "Yeah… over there" Puck looked over to the figure she was pointing to but with his drunken eyes he could only see a blurred figure. "Umm. No. Again. I'm actually on my way home." Puck said attempting to leave. "Awe that's too bad... it's just my roommate thinks you're hot and well… "The blond leaned in closer to Puck and whispered in his ear "I think you're hot too. I think we could have a little fun..." she then slowly licked Pucks ear. "Well?"

Puck was too drunk to care. He was too mad at Kurt to care. So he went with them.

….

[Kissing, saliva, panting and licking]

Those sounds sounded familiar to Puck. As he was enjoying the moment he was in. he was too far gone to care and his cock was realising some pressure he was having.

"Ahh… more... faster…faster..." was all he heard as he was entering the blonde girl. He didn't know who she was but he knew he needed this. He needed to let out some frustration of his lack of sex. "I'm…com…ahhh" the girl screamed in ecstasy and fell against the bed. Taking deep breaths as she composed herself. "Wow, your good. That was amazing..." she said still taking deep breaths.

'She didn't last long.' Puck thought as he looked down at her. Slowly pulling the condom off, he saw he was still half-cocked. 'That was pointless really she better not leave me like this.' Unfortunately for Puck, it looked like she was as she started to move off the bed. "Hey, where are you going" Puck asked.

The blonde girl got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. "I'll be right back... I'm just taking a quick shower" and with that she closed the door and left Puck in the bedroom room. Puck fell against the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'Man, that wasn't much…now what' Puck thought to himself as tried to put tighter how he actually got into this room. All he remembered was as soon as he and this blonde left the bar and walked a few paces; she suddenly grabbed him and started to kiss him. Rubbing her hands over his face and down his chest, trying to turn him on.

"She doesn't last long does she..." a voice said in the darkness. Puck pushed up on his elbows and tried to see who speaking to him. 'Wait didn't she say something about a roommate... What's going on?' Puck saw a figure coming towards him.

….. [End of flashback]

"So you ended up in a three-way" Kurt asked with a shock and hurt voice. "You could say that" Puck said trying to gain the strength back in his voice.

Kurt took a few steps away from Puck and made his way towards the couch to sit down. He couldn't really handle the loss of feeling in his legs anymore. "Listen Kurt, I need to tell you the rest" Puck said and noticed Kurt flinching. 'No, no. I don't want to hear it... I don't want to hear Pucks story. I don't want to hear what he did...' "Nope, no you don't. What you do in the bedroom is none of my business" Kurt said while looking down on his lap trying not to look at Puck.

But Puck was having none of it. "No Kurt, you need to hear this" Puck said marching towards Kurt and placing himself right next to Kurt, almost on his lap. "No I don't" Kurt said louder as he placed his hands against his ears, trying to block out the sound of Pucks words. "Kurt, listen to me..." Puck grabbed Kurt's hands and tried to pull them away from his face. "Listen to me... the roommate." "I don't want to know" "the roommate… they came onto me and..."

"I said I don't want to hear it" Kurt screamed as tears were slowly making their way down his face. 'I don't want to know. I don't want Puck to tell me... tell me how good it was, tell me what he felt like...'

"He kissed me..." Puck finally said. 'I don't want. WHAT?' Kurt suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Puck. Who was biting his lip and looking almost to tears himself. "He?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes... he."

…. [Flashback]

'A guy' puck thought suddenly realising how close this man was. The guy had dark short hair and blue eyes. Puck count help but notice how fit he was as he was half naked.

"Yeah" the man laughed but then looked at Puck. "She does this kind of thing. She sees a guy she likes picks him up; thinking they are getting a three way, then as soon she's done she stays in the bathroom till they leave… what a nice hostess she is."

As the guy talked, puck couldn't help but realise that was butt naked, half-cocked and suddenly wondering what kind of situation he got himself in. The guy, who was looking in the direction of the bathroom, turned his head back to Puck and looked down. "Want me to help you?" The guy asked. Suddenly getting on his hands and knees and crawled towards Puck on the bed.

"What? Ah, na dude." Puck still, half drunk, didn't have the strength to put up a fight, so he did the next best thing. He tried sliding off the bed. But he was too slow and the guy came up to him face to face. "I'm good. I'll just take myself and my belongings and be out of your hair..." Puck said trying move as far away as he could. But the guy grabbed onto Pucks chin and pulled puck into a sitting position. "It's no trouble... don't worry, I'm guessing this is your first time so I won't do anything that will scar you" the guy said and suddenly kissed Puck lightly. "I'll be kind" he said again then kissed Puck more passionately.

Puck was powerless he couldn't do anything but let this guy kiss him. 'I can't move... urge... if he had any idea what he was doing' Puck thought as he tried to move his hands to push the guy away. But if he did that he would fall against the bed. The guy began to hold Pucks hand and moved the hand that was holding his chin, slowly down his chest towards his half-cock. 'Ah, no. I won't let this guy win... but yet why does this feel so good' Puck slowly became more turn on as the man gently grabbed his cock and started to play with it.

'He's doing something to me... he's touching me... why... why do I feel so good?' Puck didn't know what he was doing. He was letting this man touch him and he wasn't fighting him. Puck even began to lean back towards the bed, getting into a comfier position. With pillows at the back of his head he let the man dominate him. Finally realising his mouth the guy kissed around Pucks neck and upper chest. "Ahh." Was the only sound Puck could make. He was lost, he never felt this before. The guy continued to play with Pucks cock, still gently rubbing it up. Moving his hand up and down... slowly speeding his pace. This made Puck moan. "Ahh... ahh. Ahhh" Puck closed his eyes and turned his face away from the man who was going this to him, who was still kissing his neck.

'No... I didn't think another man could make me feel like this... I thought only Kurt would... Kurt…Kurt' His mind suddenly shifted. And puck didn't see the guy in front of him anymore. All he saw was Kurt touching him, Kurt kissing. Suddenly, with those thoughts Puck became more turned on. "Ahh...ahh" Pucks breathing was increasing and his hips started to move with the hand movement.

The guy sped up his speed wanting to make Puck moan and pant "god, your voice..." he said. "It's so hypnotic, I could listen to it all night… but I said I'd be kind" and with that he spread up for the finally. "Ahh...Ahhh. AHHHHH…'Kurt'..." with that the made Puck came in his hand.

Puck was taking deep breaths to try and calm down from his high. "You're sweet" was the last thing Puck heard before consciousness left him.

….. [End of flashback]

Kurt could only looked at Puck with wide eyes. 'Puck.' "That's what happened, and when I woke up he and the blonde were gone… I grabbed my stuff and left" Puck said sounding defeated and let go of Kurt's hands, which were now hovering in front of their chests. "I know I should be shocked from this... but I guess what I'm more shocked at was... how good it felt." Puck confessed. "His hands, even thou they were only on my... lower half, they felt like they were all over... it was strange"

"Puck… do you think you were?" Kurt asked with a nervous voice. Puck looked up at Kurt and answered "no, I don't think I was. I think I wanted it to happen... you see ever since I kissed you that time my head has been questioning things... but I never expect that kind of thing to happen" Puck said placing a hand on his face trying to stop himself from crying. "What do you..." Kurt began to ask but decided to say something else. "Well, maybe, maybe it was a heat of the moment thing." "Heat of the..?" Puck replied still looking away from Kurt.

"Yes… you were drunk last night right. I mean you just finished with that girl and you were probably still on a high" Kurt said trying to come up with a solution. "A high..." Puck said with confusion in his voice. 'No, I know what I felt. It felt good. He was kind like he promised. But what does this mean. Am I really gay? I mean, I know I imaged Kurt instead of him but does that mean I just want to know what it would feel like with him? If I do, then what kind of person am I? I'm so confused.' "What should I do?" Puck asked aloud not really thinking about who would listen.

"Kiss me" Kurt said bravely. Puck slowly turned his head towards Kurt 'what?'

**TBC**

**I know, I know. But I want to know what you thought of my attempt at a 'sex scene.' Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Kiss me, we've kissed before…."

Puck didn't know what Kurt was thinking. There they were; puck had just returned from a night he'd rather forget and now here's Kurt, a guy he wanted to kiss now asking him to kiss him. 'Am I still drunk?'

"What? Kurt what are you thinking?" Puck said with a hint of laughter and looked at Kurt like he'd gone crazy. "Come on, quick playing around…" "I'm not playing around" Kurt said in a determined voice. "Look, you want to know right. You want to know if you're attracted to men. Well, here's your chance to find out. Look, you were drunk last night. You probably don't know what you were doing. But now that you've sobered up you can look at it with a clear head."

Kurt said still looking into Pucks eyes, showing how serious he was. "You said that ever since you kissed me you've been confused... well, I'll take responsibility." Kurt said while finally relaxing after finishing his speech. 'If it's my fault that Puck is feeling like this, I want to help him see that it was all in his head. That, just like then, he was caught in the moment. He was helping me relax, that's why he kissed me back then. That's all... that's the only reason he would' "well?" Kurt continued looking into Pucks eyes.

"Kurt… you sure?" Puck said. 'Maybe it has been all in my head, maybe I don't love Kurt, maybe I was caught in the moment' "yes" Kurt said waiting for what Puck was going to do.

Slowly, Puck let go of Kurt's hands and raised them towards Kurt's face. Gently cupping his head. Kurt was stunned 'huh, I didn't know his hands would feel so... warm' Puck looked Kurt straight in his eyes and started to lean forward. Kurt did the only thing he could do; he crunched up his eyes and waited.

"Why are you scrunching your nose up like that?" Puck asked Kurt. "Huh..." Kurt said reopening his eyes in realisation. "I said why are you suddenly flinching?" Puck said getting angry. 'What's he doing? He asked me to kiss him and as soon as try he flinches?'

"What, no... I'm just..." Kurt said in a nervous voice. "Just what, changing your mind?" Puck said taking his hands away from Kurt's face. Puck looked at Kurt as if to say 'you started this' "Ha... forget it" Puck grudged and slowly stood up. "What, no wait..." Kurt tried to stop him but Puck was having none of it. "No, forget it Kurt. Look I'll figure it out by myself... I'm off to bed."

"No, wait Puck," Kurt said standing next to Puck with a hand gripped lightly on his while t-shirt. "Look, you don't just wake up one morning and be expecting to say 'hey kiss me' to someone. At least that doesn't happen to me"

"Oh, but it'll happen to me?" Puck began to argue. "What? No." "Save it Kurt, I don't know why I told you about my horrid night. I might as well go back outside and ask Joe Blogs to kiss me and see how I fell." Puck said becoming angrier. "What? You wouldn't do that. You need someone you trust" Kurt replied "trust? You think I trust you..." Puck shouted back "well I don't. I don't trust you or Berry, I'm only here because my life is shit right now and you gave me a free bed. That's all" Puck said while turning away from Kurt.

'What am I doing? One minute I was almost kissing him, now I'm basically walking away' "screw it, I'm going out" Puck said and made his way back to the sliding door. "What, you just got here. You can't just leave…. Puck" But it was too late, Puck was again out the door.

…..

'URG. I don't believe him. How could he just walk out like that? You can't just walk away from a fight and expect the other person to not get mad. Urg...' Kurt didn't know what to do with himself. He had just had his first fight with Puck in like, ages. And here he was pacing around, in the kitchen, thinking of what to do. 'Should I call him and tell him to come back? What would I do if came back? I shouldn't call, I should just wait here and yell at him when he comes back… but what happens if he doesn't come back?.. What if he does go and find someone else to kiss?'

Kurt slowed his pace and started to lean on the breakfast bar. 'What if he's actually looking for a girl? Someone who could treat him right? Would he go back with her? Or what if he does find a guy? Would he kiss him and realise he liked doing that? Would be go back to his?... bet he would. I bet he'd enjoy the kiss, go back to his and then…' Kurt realised what he was thinking and shook his head trying to get the image out.

'No, no he wouldn't do that. If a guy kissed him he'd punch him... wouldn't he? I mean, he didn't punch the guy last night. Thou he was drunk… why? Why did he even go back to that girls place?'

Kurt grabbed a glass from the side and poured himself a glass of water. He then made his way back to the couch. 'Was he lonely? Was he so lonely that he went off with some stranger? What would have happened if that guy did more... no I don't want to think about it' Kurt again shook his head and drank some water. Still not relaxing, he stayed sitting forward trying to figure out things.

'Didn't he realise how worried I was? I guess not, Puck only thinks of Puck… but if that was true why did he kiss me that time? Huh, it seems like yesterday that I was seeing Blaine in Breadsticks... I was so mad. But as soon as Puck was there, I calmed down… why?

Alright, I admit it, I've always liked puck. I mean look at him, he's fit. He was good to Quinn when she was pregnant. He has a great voice and even thou he may not know it, I found out what he said the day I left McKinley. When Puck tried to get new recruits after my transfer he and Karofsky nearly got into it. Saying Karofsky drove me away and that he didn't like it. I was his boy, his bro. ha, bro. no one has ever called me a bro before... well expect Finn but that's different.

I was never one of the guys always a girl… but Puck he saw me as a boy, a friend… I was so happy. Puck... why did you leave? Couldn't you tell I was nervous? I haven't kissed a guy for a while and I dint think I would be l kissing you.

I still remember those lips of yours. You seem so hard and cold in person, but your lips were so warm and frim. I could have kissed them for hours… and I wonder what your body would feel like. Would it be firm to the touch or something I would hold onto? I bet it's gorgeous. So tanned and muscly...Urg. Puck. I want to see you, I want to… [Pound Pound] Huh?'

"Kurt… can I... can I come in"

…

'Great, what am I doing here?' Puck didn't get far. As soon as he shut the door he was leaning against it on the other side. Not knowing where to go. He'd just got back and he didn't want to leave the comfort of the apartment.

'I just walked out on the only possible chance to kiss him. I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him. I want to feel his lips again. But after what I said... telling him my dirty night. I wouldn't blame him if he hates me. Who would trust someone who goes home with a total stranger… its true I was kind of excited if it was just her or even her and another female. ..Urge. I hate that guy, I hate him and for what he did, making me feel like that. Thought I was only interested in Kurt... wait

..[Flashback]

'Kurt...'

..[End of flashback]

I was... I was thinking of Kurt. All those things he was doing, I thought about Kurt the whole time. Even when I was with her... I wasn't picturing someone like Quinn or even Santana... no I was picturing...'

Puck turned around and looked at the closed door. 'Kurt…. I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you. I don't know when or how it happened but it has... for the first time, I'm in love with someone.'

Puck was about to open the door and walk back inside, but stopped himself. 'Wait, I may love him... but does he love me? What am I thinking, of course he doesn't... I mean, I haven't even asked him how he even feels about me. So what do I do now?

He might just think of me as the bully who tossed him into the garbage dip, but if he still thought of me like that... why did he invite me to stay with him? Welcome me into his home? Let me have a spare key? He must like me even a little…'

Puck looked up and knocked the door. 'Even if it's just a little... I can still live with that. I just want to stay by his side'

"Kurt… can I... can I come in"

….

Kurt suddenly stood up and ran to the door. Opening it with one big pull and looked at Puck. "Kurt... I'm sorry. I shouldn't off ran out like that. I know I was asking a lot form you. So, please forgive me."

'He's apologising? Puck never apologies.' Kurt took in a silent breath "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that" Kurt slowly backed away so Puck could get back into the apartment. Puck closed the door and walked up to Kurt. "I was the one who suggested the kiss and then I go and spoil it. I didn't mean to. As I said, it's not everyday that I kiss someone, least of all you." Puck sighed and turned his head in defeat.

'I knew it... I lost my chance.' Puck thought. "But." 'Huh?' "But I still want ... to kiss you. After all I said I would and I don't like breaking promises."

Puck looked at Kurt and saw a calm face, looking straight at him. With a fist in his hands and drawn up to his chest. "You sure?" Puck asked softly. "I won't force you,"

"You're not forcing me... I want to" Kurt replied softening his end statement.

So once again, Puck walked up to Kurt and cupped his face. Kurt unfortunately scrunched up his face again but took a slow breath and quickly relaxed. Softly looking into Pucks eyes. "Puck..." Kurt said confirming he was ready for whatever Puck gave him. And slowly Puck moved his face closer towards Kurt and kissed his lips.

…

It was like a spark full of memories. A memory of their first kiss all those weeks ago. Kurt's lips were still warm and soft. And pucks lips were still warm and firm. But it was over too soon.

Puck pulled away from Kurt and looked down at Kurt. 'Ha, I was right. Without those heals of his he is smaller. I mean look at him, he barely reaches for my neck line... I could stare into in eyes… forever.'

'That was… that was... life changing.' "Puck..." Kurt said softly, but Puck was too fast for Kurt to finish. He grabbed onto Kurt and kissed him again. This time with slightly more pressure. Kurt soon gave in and started to place is arms round Pucks neck. Pulling him towards him, wanting more of him.

Puck in return brought Kurt into a warm embrace. Holding him close so he could feel his body. But he wanted more; he moved his tongue against Kurt bottom lip as if asking for entrance. Puck wanted to fell Kurt tongue; he wanted to know if he did indeed have a cool or warm tongue.

They broke apart for a second, to take a much needed gasp of air. This was the opportunity. Kurt easily let Puck tongue enter his mouth and as soon as he did they began a tongue wrestle.

Kurt, who had slightly more experience tried to fight Pucks tongue for dominance. He soon gave in as Pucks tongue was bigger, firmer and tasted better than 'stupid Blaine'...so good' he thought. 'No wonder he has a reputation on being the best kisser. I mean that's just a rumour through the girls but it was so true.' Kurt again moaned and relaxed into the kiss. He turned his head slightly to gain more access and while doing that, Kurt moved one hand upwards. Towards pucks iconic mohawk and started to massage the tip. Moving the tip of figures into the little hair Puck actually had. While the other hand moved from his neck, down towards his chest and wrapped round to the back of Puck so he could pull him even more towards himself.

Puck who also wanted Kurt closer to him simple moved his hands towards his waist and his back and also pulled Kurt towards himself. Their kisses where becoming more needy, more sloppy. They just wanted to hold each other and enjoy each other.

Suddenly Kurt opened is now closed eyes and tried to make contact with puck. Puck, whose eyes were also closed at that time slowly opened to see into Kurt's shimmering blue eyes. They slowly stopped and slightly pulled away from each other. Taking little breaths… but they were soon back to kissing. Each feeling that sudden loss in connection and didn't want to be apart from each other.

…

They had somehow made their way towards Kurt's bedroom, neither of them knowing why. Puck didn't have any experience in the field of 'male mating' and Kurt didn't exactly have the full experience to take on a guy like Puck.

But their they were. Kurt slightly on the bed looking up towards Puck not knowing what he was going to do. "I won't do anything..." Puck said softly as he began to lay on-top of Kurt. "I just want to be near you Kurt... I want to hold you... and I want…" it was then Kurt slightly raised himself on his elbows and gave Puck a quick peck on the lips.

Puck took that kiss and stated to kiss Kurt back. Pushing Kurt down to continue where they left off. Puck had to get up and take off his jacket as it was getting in the way. He wanted to hold Kurt more. Feel his skin. Kurt was only wearing a light shirt and a pair of 'too tight' jeans. Puck began to touch Kurt round hid rib cage, trying to find the end of shirt. He nearly had it when...

"Kurt.. I'm home"

**TBC**

**I have no idea if my 'love scenes' are getting better or worse in descriptions, lol Hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm gonna kill her..." Puck said as he was forced to leave Kurt's lips.

"Shhhh" Kurt whispered as he placed a hand to Pucks mouth, "she might hear you, the door is wide open." "I hope she does, then she can leave and leave us alone" Kurt pushed Puck aside and got up from the bed. "Just stay here and I'll think of something" He walked towards the door and slightly closed it on his way out. Leaving a very frustrated Puck.

…

"Oh, there you are. Oh sorry, did I disturb you?" Rachel asked as she saw Kurt entering from his room. 'like you wouldn't believe' Kurt thought. "Oh na. I was just trying to take a nap. Did you have fun?" Kurt noticed Rachel's hands full of designer shopping bags. 'Bloomingdales. Mayc's. Barneys. How much did she spend?'

"Yeah. Guess I went a little over board, but don't worry I have all the receipts. And unless I all types of different occasions to wear these things, like oh I don't know... auditions, dates...grocery shopping... I'll return them all" Rachel said with sparkles in her eyes. "I mean, don't get me wrong it's not like they were EXPENSIVE or anything... I still have enough money for next months' rent… as long as I can borrow some from you." She said with a smile, battering her eye lashes. "huh-hu" Kurt replied with a look that said 'you're returning them all missis.'

"So has Puck come back yet?" Rachel said, changing the subject as she put her heavy shopping down. "Er, yeah. He came back. But he left again." "What. Why?" "Er well. He felt bad about me waiting up for him so he went out to buy some desert. Cakes and treats and stuff" Kurt said will making sure Puck didn't come out of his room or that Rachel didn't see in. "oh well, he should feel bad. Hope you gave it to him"

'….more like he almost gave it to me...' Kurt thought.

"Well, seeing as he's out for a bit, why don't I treat you to a little fashion show? I'll show off the clothes I bought and you tell me what's good. Mmmm?" Rachel said picking up the bags and walked to her room. "Err... sure. How bout I grab a bottle of wine while you try on the first outfit." Kurt said trying to think of a reason to keep Rachel in the room, while he gets Puck out of his. "ok, don't forget to get to bring some pop-corn."

…..

"Phew" as soon as Rachel went into her room Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. That was until he felt two arms wrap around his waist. "Ahh... Puck" "who'd you expect?" Puck asked when he placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "What was that you said about me going out to get cake?"

"It's a reason for you to leave then come back without Rachel catching on" Kurt argued when he pushed off his shoulder and turned around, still in Pucks arms. Puck then gave Kurt a quick kiss which made Kurt squeak. Puck then gathered his jacket slowly walked out of the apartment.

Once Puck had left, again, Kurt once again sighed in relief. 'Few, that was close. What would of Rachel say if she saw Puck in my room? Wait a minute how did he even get in my room. I don't remember anything after that second kiss… and what a kiss… but now what? What does this mean? I mean, I only agreed to kiss him to help him. Help him figure out if he liked guys... right. Ahh, great Kurt, now your back to square one. No. I won't let this continue. I'll simple ask him.'

Kurt then went to the kitchen, grabbed a red bottle of wine that was under the sink, grabbed two glasses and made his way to Rachel's bedroom "sorry Rach, we're out of pop-corn"

…..

Rachel was on her 3rd outfit, "what about this one? Isn't it nice when spring comes around" she said happily while spinning herself round. It was a cute mini-spring dress. But before Kurt could give his opinion about this outfit they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"I'm back" Puck said while letting himself into the room. "PUCK! Have you ever thought of knocking?" Rachel screamed. "What if I was in the middle of changing?" Puck just gave her a smirk and continued; "here" Puck threw a box of 'dunkin donuts' in front of Kurt who was sitting on Rachel's bed. "You wanted something sweet well here you go."

"That's all you got? After everything Kurt did?" Rachel didn't look amused at Pucks 'sorry' gift. "What? I didn't have any money on me. Besides I also got pizza. It's getting a bit late to start cooking." Puck continued jestering to the large pizza he got, that was now resting on the breakfast bar.

"I don't believe you. Don't you know what time Kurt woke up to check on you this morning?" Puck looked surprised at Rachel's outburst; wondering what she was going on about. "He got up at DAWN for you. He wanted to make sure you were home and safe. And what do you do, think of it as nothing…" Rachel then turned her attention to Kurt. "I bet he gave you a lame excuse as well didn't he."

"He only said he got drunk" Kurt didn't want to get too deep into the conversation.

'I knew Kurt was worried but…' Puck thought as he was looking at Kurt direction. "Apologies" Rachel again yelled. "Huh?" "Apologies. You owe Kurt that at least."

"Your right, I should." and with that Puck walked up to Kurt, got down on one knee and grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry for worrying you… Princess" Puck said in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, ha-ha. God you're annoying. At least mean it when you say sorry… I don't know, I'm grabbing some pizza before you eat it all." As Rachel exited the room Puck in the position he was in. he made sure Kurt was looking at him and repeated himself. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me... my princess," Puck then softly kissed Kurt's hand.

Kurt just looked at Puck in horror and started to blush. "Don't call me princess," Kurt yelp and retracted his hand from Pucks. "I'm not a girl" Kurt got up and left Puck in the room. Kurt didn't want Puck to see the growing blush he was getting on his face. 'Was he making fun of me... princess, yeah. Like that name will stick.'

…..

It was about 11pm when Rachel decided to get up and sing a song. "Oohhhhh. I know, ill sing 'one step at a time' by Jordin Sparks yeah. That's a go-od song about being single... isn't it?" Rachel was acting stranger, well stranger than usual. "Rach, you ok?" Kurt asked as he finished his glass of water. Kurt had learnt his lesson, long ago, about how to control his drinking. After that one experience he vowed to only have one glass for the night.

"Oh yeah... I'm 'belch' fine." Puck couldn't help but laugh. He'd forgotten how funny 'drunk Rachel' was. "Rachel. Maybe you've had enough. Want me to take you to bed." Rachel suddenly, tried, to stand up from her position. She was hunched over a cd stand, looking for a song to sing. "No. I never made it to the bedroom with you Puck-er-man and I'm not going with you now." She yelled while pointing a finger at him. "Rach, you can hardly stand" Kurt said while trying not to laugh himself.

"No. I'm going to-go back to-my room and...and..." Rachel didn't finish her sentence. Instead she headed in the direction of the nearest bedroom. "She does know she's going in my room... right?" Puck asked Kurt while watching Rachel. Kurt just laughed and left her to it. "I'm sure she'll figure it out..." they suddenly heard a thud and then some snoring. "...when she wakes up" Rachel was out for the count.

….

"How did she get so drunk?" Kurt asked Puck while he was tiding up the mess they made. The pizza box had moved from the kitchen to the living room floor, they all had a little picnic around it and just sat around talking about nothing.

"Ah. Maybe it because I kept refilling her glass when she wasn't looking" Puck said while holding two empty bottles of the red wine. "Isn't it against the Jewish law to drink?" Kurt jokingly argued as he made his way to the kitchen. "Na." Puck said with a grug trying to get up "actually Jewish praise wine…saying it 'gladdens the human heart'... but they also say drink responsible" he continued while joining Kurt in the kitchen.

"Are you actually quoting something from a Jewish bible?" Kurt was surprised Puck actually knew this. "Hey. I take being a Jew seriously… I may not follow it to the letter but that doesn't mean I should respect it."

Kurt laughed to himself but stopped. Puck once again had his arms round his waist. "Besides it was the only way to knock her out, so we could have time to ourselves." Puck said seductively into Kurt shoulder.

"Puck?" Kurt turned around so he was facing Puck "do you know what you're doing? I mean... what about the whole thing about wanting to know." Puck was confused; he didn't know what Kurt was going on about. "Wanting to know your feelings, wanting to know what you may or may not feel towards..." Kurt was cut off mid-sentence.

Puck slowly pulled back from the kiss he gave and explained to Kurt "I do know what I fell. I know I didn't like that guy touching me, like he did last night. What I do like is you... and the way you care about me. Why didn't you tell me you stayed awake from dawn... waiting up for me?" Puck asked as he moved his head closer to Kurt. "I told you I tried your phone... but when you didn't answer. I got worried."

Puck kissed Kurt again. "Thank you. I don't deserve your worry…" He kissed Kurt again "I like you Kurt… and I want to see where this takes us. I don't have any experience with guys. Except when it comes to football and even then I felt wired when it came to the huddle" Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"But I do know this; I want to keep holding you and kissing whenever I get the chance. Even if that means getting Berry drunk, every now and again." Kurt could help but laugh again. "Phhtt. you don't always need to get her drunk. I'm sure once she and Brody start going out they'll be at his all the time."… "You do remember how long it her to get Hudson right? Trust me getting her drunk is the quickest way." Puck continued to kiss Kurt; starting at the top of his head and stopping when he got to his cheek.

"Well, just so's you're aware. I don't have much experience either." Puck retracted his head a little to look at Kurt's face "Blaine and I only did it three times and even then, looking back, I don't think we really didn't do much." Kurt sulked into Pucks arms. "After that night when we did West Side Story, Blaine took me back to his and we just laid there. It took a long time for Blaine to even make a move on me… I started to wonder if maybe... maybe it was too soon."

Puck looked softly at Kurt and kissed him. Puck didn't seem to like Blaine's name being mentioned. So he held Kurt and slightly raised him into a standing position. He then grabbed onto Kurt's hand and walked him to his bedroom. "Puck..." Kurt said in a shy voice. He wasn't prepared to go 'all the way' with someone like Puck. Puck still pulled Kurt into the room but stopped once the door was closed.

"Kurt, like I said. I don't have the experience so I want to do this slowly. Like really slow. Like, just laying somewhere and just kissing your face... that's all I want. I just want you near me." Puck was defiantly embarrassed. He's never said anything like this to anyone not even Quinn. If anyone heard him saying this gushy stuff he knew he would get slushed, garbaged and mocked. But with Kurt he knew he could say this stuff and not get laughed at.

Kurt was relieved to hear this from Puck. He suddenly felt the pressure leave his shoulders and was now concentrating on Puck and how strong he looked. How strong he was to take this step, after all this was Puckerman. The notorious Noah Puckerman that loved girls and only had dudes for mates. And here he was confessing his feelings to someone he use to torture.

All Kurt could do was hold Puck tight in his arms and kiss him.

…..

The kiss stared off slow but soon became more needy more sloppy. There they were lying on Kurt's bed, having the best make-out session ev-er.

Kurt was lying on the bed with his head on a bunch of soft pillows while Puck was lying, slightly, on top of him. He didn't want to crush Kurt so they laid on their sides with their legs intertwined. Kurt had an arm trapped under Puck while the other was moving up and down the side of his body. While Puck had an arm trapped under Kurt's thin waist and another reaching behind his back. Slowly pulling Kurt towards him for more contact.

Both of them getting warm from the hot session. So hot that Puck had to stop and take off his shirt. He did it slowly so Kurt wouldn't be frightened off. Kurt just stared at Pucks chest, viewing the fit six-pack. He couldn't help but touched it; he wanted to know what it felt like. It was like stone. Hard, firm with a lovely tan. He reached round his back and pulled Puck towards him. Wanting that body on him, he continued kissing him with more passion more want. Kurt wanted more of Puck. He couldn't help it.

"Kurt..." Puck said softly. "You're so beautiful..." he said while looking into Kurt's eyes. "I'm not a girl" Kurt said with slight resentment. He didn't want to be compared to a girl. Even thou he had the figure and the voice he didn't like being called a girl. "I don't know how else to describe it. I don't want to say handsome... but your face and your petit body. How can I not say beautiful." Puck couldn't help but start popping Kurt's shirt open. And to his surprise Kurt wasn't protesting and he did was look into Pucks eyes and get lost in the moment.

That's all that happened that night. Kissing, touching and soft words. That's all they needed... for now anyway.

**TBC**

**Just so you know I only looked up the words 'Jewish people, views on wine' on Google and took the first web page given. If I offended any Jewish people, I apologies. I have no clue what it says in a Jewish Bible, although according to the website that's what it says? Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again for all the nice reviews please keep them coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

"KU...R...T"

That was the sound of Rachel, waking up from a night she probably doesn't remember well. Confused to where she was, she could only scream for the one person who could tell her why she was in the bed of Noah Puckerman.

...

Kurt didn't hear the first scream but the second did wake him. He was in his room just waking up from a memorable night. As he stretched to wake himself he looked to see if Puck was awaken by the same scream. Only when he looked around he couldn't find Puck anywhere. Kurt was disappointed, he was kind of hoping he would get to see Pucks sleeping face but then a thought hit him... 'Did he leave as soon as I fell asleep?.. I don't really remember falling asleep... oh god, did I fall asleep when I was kissing him? Did he get insulted?..' Kurt was making himself worry but when he heard Rachel screamed again he had to get up.

He looked himself over to see if he was 'dressed' to see her. He only had on his tan-brown pants from last night, so he grabbed his house-coat and went out to greet the screaming girl.

...

"Kurt, where are you… get out here now" Rachel walked out of the bedroom, dazed. She needed to know why she had awoken in Pucks bed. Finally entering the living room she headed towards Kurt's bedroom door and started to pound. "KURT. Get out here... I need answers…"

"What is it?" Kurt answered his battered door and gave Rachel a dirty look, he was not amused and he didn't like being awoken this early. It was still the weekend and the weekend means days to sleep in. "Kurt...I think I did something last night..." she said in a nervous tone. "Look I... I woke up this morning to find myself in Puckerman's room..." Kurt just looked at her as if to say 'so?' "which means only one thing... I must have slept with Puck." Rachel concluded with a nod.

"...I'm off back to bed" Kurt said, and turned around to leave, he couldn't believe that was the only 'reasonable explanation' she could think of. "No, you have to help. What do I do? What do I say? How do I face him?" Kurt turned back to look Rachel in the eyes "Rach, do you actually remember going to bed with him?" "No" "do you really remember anything from last night?" "No" "so, how do you know you slept with Puck? For one thing your clothes are still on and your hair is still intact." Kurt said and pointing out towards her. Rachel stated patting herself down to make sure nothing was disturbed. "Well then... what other reason could there be?.. I mean I was on his bed, under his covers?" "How about; you got really drunk last night…then passed out on Pucks bed, thinking it was yours… Then got under the covers, because you got cold and wanted to sleep?" Kurt said in a sarcastic tone.

Just went Rachel had started to think about putting all the clues together, Puck came throu the front door with 3 cups of coffee in his hand.

...

"Ahh, I see the drunk Jew is awake. Sleep well?" Puck said walking up to the duo.

"I wasn't drunk and anyway..." Rachel said waking up to Puck and started to point her finger to him "what did you do to me last night?" Puck looked confused "what? When did I get the blame?"

"I was in your bed... you must of done something to me last night" Rachel yelled then started to poke her finger into Pucks chest.

"I didn't do anything. When you PASSED out on MY bed I had to sleep in yours" Puck replied yelling in a dull tone. "By the way I like the picture of you and Finn on your side table. Guess you're not over him huh" he continued in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, you don't know anything... Urge" Rachel then just stormed off into the bathroom heading into the shower so she could wake up properly.

...

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Puck said talking to Kurt. After Rachel slammed the door he turned around and headed to the kitchen where he placed down the hot cups of coffee he was holding. "I swear. The sooner she gets laid the better." It was then that Puck felt a pair of arms round his waist as a certain Kurt Hummel came up from behind and hugged him

"I thought you left" he said sheepishly. 'I thought he got disgusted at what we did last night, and finally realised how stupid it was... that he just picked up his stuff and left.'

It was now Pucks turn to turn around in Kurt's arms, look down at him and gave Kurt a kiss. "Why would I leave? You're here" Puck said with a warm smile. "I just went to get you a little wake-me-up seeing as we were up most of the night..." Puck reached round his back and pulled one of the cups to his view. "Here. I don't know what coffee you like, so I got you a... choco-mocha. The guy said it was coffee with chocolate. Hope you like it. Let me know what kind you do like and I'll get you it next time"

Kurt couldn't believe it; Noah Puckerman was actually buying him a coffee. He'd never been so happy to receive a cup of coffee before. He Kurt slightly pushed the cup away and returned to hugging Puck, adding a soft "thank you" in his chest. Puck placed the cup down, where he got it from and returned the hug. "Kurt..." he said softly. Rachel may have left the room, but the apartment wasn't soundproof, who knows what she could actually hear. "Last night was wonderful" puck said as he placed his head on-top of Kurt's. "And if it's not too much, I'd like to do it again...soon"

Kurt he just nodded his head into Pucks chest and hoped he couldn't hear his now pounding heart. "Yeah... I'd like that too." He again said softly with a smile on his face. He looked up towards Puck, stood on his toes and gave Puck a kiss. Puck returned the kiss and added a little tongue to keep them both contented for the morning.

...

It was the end of the weekend and they all decided to go out for the night. "New York never sleeps" Puck yelled happily as he walked down the block. Finally he had the chance to drag Kurt, and Berry in tow, to a pub. He wanted to do this since the first night; get out, have fun, enjoy the night life. Even thou it was a Sunday, the pubs were still fully packed.

"How about this one?" Puck said stopping outside a random bar. It seemed friendly enough, no bouncers outside and inside full of groups of people. Bunch of friends, a few couples and even some families. A nice pub to just relax in. As they walked in Kurt heard a familiar voice call for him.

"Kurt, hey... what's up?" it was Michael, one of Kurt's co-workers at Vogue. He walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Hey, what are you doing here" "probably the same as you. Getting one more drink before we're back in that packed office. I won't disturb you and your friends. I'm with my partner anyway." And with that little conversation Michael patted Kurt on the shoulder and walked off, back to the small table where his partner was.

...

"Who was that?" Puck asked as he slightly yelled into Kurt's ear. It may of a friendly pub but that doesn't mean it wasn't quite. "Oh, just a friend from work. He's one of the photographers that does exclusive photos for the Vogue website... don't tell Rachel, she'll be asking for some free head-shots if she heard what he does." Kurt said replying in a yell of his own. "Speaking of Rach, where is she?" Kurt asked looking around the area. They were up at the bar where Puck was giving some orders for drinks, "she's over there. Apparently she's found some NYA-BLAH guys and is now sitting with them... what do fancy?" Puck said as he brought his arm round to bring Kurt into him, so he could hear him better.

'Besides you?' he thought but didn't say... 'Ha, maybe too soon to say out loud.' "I'll just have lemonade." "Ok, you go over there and I'll bring the drinks" Puck yelled and he removed him arm. As Kurt was beginning to leave Puck decided to grab his arm, pull Kurt back and give him a quick kiss.

"PUCK" Kurt yelled. "Don't worry, no one looking" and with that Puck let Kurt go and went back to the bar and ordered the drinks. Kurt still a little stunted about Pucks stunt but slowly made his way towards Rachel. 'What was he thinking? Kissing me in public... well it's a lot more than what Blaine use to do' Kurt smiled to himself 'hum... I'll have to think of a way to get him back.'

...

"Hey... everyone, this is Kurt" Rachel stood to greet Kurt and introduced him to the little group she found. "Kurt this is everyone; you remember Brody. This is Tony and Lisa... and this is..."

"Hey there. I'm Shawna" Kurt was a little take back from this guy. Sure he looked very smart but he acted like he was on a sugar rush. "I've heard-so much about youuuu. Rachel said you tried out for N.Y.A.D.A. but didn't make it... awww. Too bad. But at least you're in a great job, V.O.G.U.E. Vogue. O.M.G I'm so gell-ous"

Kurt had to sit down; he didn't think he could take this guy while he was standing. "Well, it's nice to know Rachel is talking to complete strangers about my life" he said while titling his head towards her direction. "Oh-no. Me and Ra-Ra have known each other since day one. Since she came to NYADA. But don't worry, she only tells the good stuff. [giggle] so, I hear… you also broke up with your first 'love of your life' boyfriend recently. That must have been so-hard for you. I tell ya, if I ever saw him I'd give him a talking to..."

'I bet you would' Kurt didn't realising how much Rachel had gabbed about his personal life. But he didn't mind, he's life was like a soap-opera at the moment so why not share the story. Still Kurt couldn't seem to settle this guy down. He was talking in high and low, fast and slow voices.

'How on earth did THIS guy get into NYADA?...I mean look at him, sure he dresses well. With the suit pants and the iron on shirt, But he has the salon-straight hair with highlights. I'm sure he has make-up on… and he won't shut up... TAKE A BREATH...' Still Kurt shouldn't complain it was nice to listen to another voice, he hadn't met many people yet so this was a nice change.

Kurt thoughts were suddenly stopped when he noticed Puck coming towards them, three glasses in hand. "Here we go..." Puck grabbed a small seat that was opposite Kurt but was next to Shawna.

"Oh my god. Who let the Adonis in...?" Shawna stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Shawna. You can call me in the morning, ha-ha." Shawna clapped his hand onto Pucks and laughed his head off.

"Ok... I'm Puck" Puck said in a slow voice as he tried to take this guy. "Puck huh. Ohhh, nice name, is he yours?" Shawna looked at Kurt as he asked the question. Kurt could only stare I horror, "what? Oh ahh...no, not really... I mean..." "I'm his roommate" Puck said saving Kurt from explain the situation. "Oh really..." Shawna said seductively. "Well... would you like a new roommate? Ha-ha" Shawna said again with a high-pitch laugh.

...

About an hour later things were quieting down. Kurt got Shawna to switch from regular coke to diet and Rachel was in an arm wrap with Brody. Just giggling away as they talked.

'It's good to see her laugh again. It's been awhile' Kurt thought as he shyly looked at Rachel. Kurt was sat on the end of a long wall bench. He was nice and warm and the cushions he was sitting on had been worn out from years of people sitting in the same place.

"Hey" puck said as he pulled his small stool up to Kurt and sat next to him. "You alright? He asked.

"Mmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine. I'm just watching her. She looks happy" Kurt was of course referring to Rachel as Puck looked over to see what he was looking at. "I mean, I'm glad she's happy with Brody. Even if they aren't officially going out... but seeing her like that kinda makes me think about Finn… I wonder what he would say, or do, if he saw her like this." Puck took Kurt's tone and replied while leaning in towards Kurt. "Well. If he was decent, which he is, he would wish her luck. Her happiness is all he wants... right" Puck looked at Kurt and noticed he had a face that looked like he was about to cry.

"Kurt... what's wrong?" Puck was worried what could of happened in those few seconds.

"When I saw Blaine, all I wanted to do was rip his head off. Not 'wish him luck.'... Do you think he's happy? Happy with that other..." Kurt got cut off as Puck pulled his chin towards him and kissed him. It was a soft delicate kiss that made Kurt forgot where he was. "Mmm...Puck." Kurt pulled away. "What" "don't do that. And with Rachel there... don't you know where you are" Kurt said in protest. "I don't care where we are. All I'm trying to do is stop you from thinking about 'him'... I want you to think about me" Puck said with annoyed voice.

Kurt looked into Pucks eyes noticing he was serious. "Sorry. I will, it's just... this type of situation is new. I mean as soon as Blaine and I first met I told Rachel, Mercedes... about, everything. I can't seem to do that now, at least not right away" Kurt replied with a wishful tone at the end. He'd hope he could tell Rachel about him and Puck at some point.

"I'm sure you can. Just not right now. I'm sorry, I just don't want... I just want you all to myself at the moment. I'm sorry." Kurt somehow understood what Puck was trying to say. He understood about reputation and being on top of the food chain. He didn't want to see Pucks tumble down around Puck. It wasn't fair.

But as a reward Kurt gave Puck a quick kiss on the lips, surprising Puck. "That's for before; at the bar" Kurt turned away from Puck as he didn't want to show him the red blush he was currently getting, Puck could only laugh.

**TBC**

**I am currently rewriting chapter 14… thou I may keep it as it is… still deciding… it's hard to write, lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning; this chapter may scenes that some readers may want to avoid. Please take caution. **

"Last call"

As they were preparing to leave Shawna came bouncing up to Puck. "Oh, Puck. You're leaving? Already? Owww, too bad. I wanted to keep talking to you" Shawna looked disappointed, he didn't have much luck in meeting new people but when he did he'd like to hang onto them. "Well, I hope we meet each other again" he continued with his hand in front waiting for Puck to shake. "Err, yeah. You too" and as soon as Puck clasped Shawna hand he pulled him towards himself and gave Puck a massive hug. "MMMmmm, ha there.. I've been waiting to do that all night" he giggled and pushed Puck away. Puck was shocked as to what just happened. But before he could react Shawna went off with the people he came in with.

"W-what just happened" puck asked outloud. "Umm, looks to me like you've made a new friend" Kurt said as he walked up to Puck from behind. "Great" Puck replied with a 'damm it' grunt.

They all mad their way back to the Hummel-Berry apartment. Puck, Kurt, Rachel and Brody? "Err, is there a reason why that guy is coming with us?" Puck asked Kurt who were walking behind the couple. "I think he just wanted to walk Rachel home. Isn't he sweet" Kurt said looking to the side to answer. "He's not... you know... coming in? I don't think I'm comfortable to hear Berry have sex..." "What and you think I am... no, of course not." Kurt said with a slight socked in his reply, "he's just being a gentleman. " "Phhf... yeah right" Puck didn't believe it.

….

Puck and Kurt entered the apartment first, leaving Rachel and Brody outside to say their goodnights. As soon as the door was shut Puck was already making fun of them. "So think their already in each other's mouths yet?"

Kurt was a little take-a-back at the statement but ignored it. "Are you heading for bed?" Kurt asked while taking his coat and boots off. "Mmm, yeah" Puck said while taking his jacket off and stretched his arms. "I'm up early tomorrow. Have to stand outside and sell 'computer printers' on my bulletin board. Why?" Puck looked curiously at Kurt. As Kurt slowly made his way towards Puck, he stuck out his hand and grabbed the shirt he was wearing. "Do you… do you want to stay in… my room tonight?"

Puck looked at Kurt who had his head slightly titled towards the ground, not wanting to meet Pucks eyes. "Sorry, I can't…" Kurt was disappointed at the comment but Puck continued "I mean Berry is right next door to you..." Puck gently lifted Kurt chin so he could meet his eyes "and I don't want her to hear me... when I'm kissing and sucking your cock." Kurt wasn't expecting that. He didn't expect those kinds of words coming out of Puck mouth and he couldn't help but be turned on.

"Why don't you come to my room?" Puck brought his arms round Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. "We still have to quite... but at least she'll have trouble hearing you moan when I make you come..." Puck then Kurt's face to his and started to kiss him. Kurt was still stunned, and already had his mouth slightly open when Puck kissed him. Pushing his tongue into Kurt's. Kurt took a deep breath thru his nose and started to kiss Puck passionately. Wrapping his arms round Pucks neck, bring him closer. When…

"I'll see you later…bye" Rachel came walking in.

….

Kurt and Puck pulled away from each other and turned to meet Rachel coming in the door. ".. Were you guys listening in on us?" "No"..."No" They both said trying to act calm.

"Well, just so you know don't listen in on other people's business… anyway, I'm off to bed." Rachel stepped in-between the couple and made her way towards her bedroom. Kurt noticed that she was skipping, 'she must have had a good goodnight kiss.'

"Night Kurt" Rachel said without turning around. "Night Puck." "Huh... oh, night?" Rachel closed the door and left Puck and Kurt alone.

"Wow, she said night to me… she must be in a good mood." "Either that or she's getting use to you..." Kurt said with a smile.

While Puck was looking on towards Rachel's closed door, Kurt placed his hand on Pucks face and turned it towards him. Puck smiled and continued to kiss him. Adding tongue and quite moans, Kurt reached his spare hand up onto Pucks head and started to rub his mohawk. Massaging from the front to the back Puck was going crazy. He didn't think that feeling Kurt fingertips, on top of his head, would turn him on like it did.

….

Puck had to stop the kissing, as he led Kurt in his bed room. They made their way, hand in hand, into Pucks room and closed the door behind them. Just encase Rachel could hear them. As the door closed Puck grabbed on to Kurt's waist and pulled him towards himself, restarting the kiss. His hands were on Kurt's waist and back, while Kurt's arms were around Pucks neck. Kurt wanted to kiss Puck more while Puck wanted to touch Kurt more.

Puck kept moving his hands around Kurt's back. Up and down, up and down… not really finding a place to keep them still. 'I don't know where I should hold him... round his waist is nice but I want to feel him closer. If I bring his closer to my chest, via his back, I miss the waist.' Puck however loved the way Kurt felt in his mouth. 'Maybe I'm thinking about this too much…I want Kurt to feel good too…' Then when Puck accidently reached lower, he touched his bum.

"Epp..." This made Kurt make a small squeak sound and pull away from Puck. Placing his head on Pucks chest.

'What happened?' Puck thought and placed a hand back down to Kurt's ass. "Epp..." Kurt squeaked again and tried to bury his head further into Pucks chest. Poor Kurt was turning red from embarrassment. 'He did it again… does he like that?' Puck then placed his whole hand on Kurt ass and started to rub it. Then instead of a squeak Kurt tried to hide a small moan.

"Kurt..." Puck said in a deep voice "do you... like that" he asked. Kurt had to move his arms from Pucks neck to his back, as he wanted to hold onto Puck as he started to touch him. "I don't know..." He said in a small voice. "No one has touched my bum like that before..." Kurt continued as he started to take small breaths to calm himself down.

"Not even Blaine?" Puck wanted to know, even thou he hated to bring his name up, he wanted to know if he ever touched Kurt like that. "No, ha. He was more of a hip man... never really liked touching my ass."

"Hum, what a fool..." Puck said with a smirk smile. And placed his other hand on Kurt ass. "… If he knew how you're acting he would have touched you more. But I'm glad... I'm glad that I'm the first. I want to be some of your other first Kurt" Kurt was taking in Pucks words and tilted his head to it was now resting on Pucks chest. He started to hear Pucks heartbeat getting faster and faster. Kurt smiled and started to place his hands to Pucks shoulders.

'I do have a lot more first left; I do hope I get to do them with Puck. I can't believe how strong he's being… he must be experiencing a lot of firsts at the moment... I'm glad, I'm glad that I get to share them with him...' Kurt reached up and began to kiss Puck again.

Titling their heads, they started to kiss deeper adding moans and taking breaths whenever they could.

Puck also noticed that he could pull Kurt closer to him and keep his hands in one place. 'Oh yeah, this is where they'll be going from the start… now what do I do...' Puck was lost. He knew what to do if it was a girl; 'take off her bra, lift up her skirt and boom you're done. But for a guy...where do I start? It's a stupid thought but if I was alone and wanted to pl-eas-ure myself… I would...'

Deep in thought Puck began to slow down his response to the kiss. Kurt felt Puck freeze up and slowly pulled away and looked at him. "Hey, you ok?" Puck looked at Kurt and tried to compose himself. "Yeah. I'm fine Princess..."

"What have I told you I don't like the word 'Princess'." Kurt didn't want to ruin the mood but he had to make his feelings clear. "Ahh, why not. It's a cute nic-name." Puck tried to change Kurt's mind with his winning smile. Kurt turned his head away from Puck and gave an "hmpf" sound in annoyance.

"Huh ok fine. Do you want me to call you something?" Puck asked. "What's wrong with just Kurt?" Kurt replied with a dull voice. The only nic-names he ever had were names like; Lady, Ladyboy, Homo and Twinkle Tush? But never Princess.

Puck was only teasing Kurt, of course he liked Kurt's name. But he liked giving nic-names to people. When he was with a girl he would call them baby, doll, babe, sweetheart... but that was because he couldn't always remember their names. But he's never described anyone as Princess, no one, except Kurt.

"Fine" he said "if I get Princess... which I'm not saying you can keep using... what nic-name should I give you?" Kurt asked with a smirk. He could call Puck many names; Badass, Dumm-ass, Boldie? "Noah"

"What?" Kurt was surprised, he couldn't think of anyone really calling Puck by his real name. "Noah, I want you to call me Noah...Ok" Noah said as he placed his forehead on Kurt's. "Come on, it's not hard to say, No-Ah. Try it"

"N…Noah" As Kurt said Noah's name he was suddenly turned back on after that little break. "Say it again" Noah wanted more... he wanted Kurt to say his name over and over again. "Noah" Kurt said calmly.

Noah didn't like his name that much. They only people he'd let call him by that was his mum, who only said it when she was drunk and yelling at him. And his sister. So hearing Kurt say it was a gift for both of them.

Puck kissed Kurt. "Say it again..." Kurt was getting Pucks little game. Every time he said Noah he would get a kiss. "Noah" kiss. "Noah" kiss. "No-ah" kiss. Puck kept kissing him until he couldn't take it anymore. After the last word Noah kept his lips on Kurt's and kissed him more deeply more hungrily. Finally he pushed Kurt backwards, towards his bed. Kurt fell against it and looked at Noah above. "Noah" Kurt was now saying his name more seductively. Kurt's eyes had became darker in the excitement into what Noah was going to do.

"Kurt..." Puck bent down and kissed his lips. But then started to kiss his neck and made his way down. Kurt still had his shirt on so kissed all the way down it. Adding pressure so Kurt could fell his lips thru the fabric. When he reached the end he pulled up the shirt to Kurts neck line and kissed him all the way back down again.

Kurt was grabbing a hold of the duvet cover. He didn't know what to do so he just let Noah do what he wanted. 'this is going too fast…too fast, but…I don't want him to stop.'

Every now and again Kurt would repeat his name, with a mixture of high and low sounds. "Noah...huh... NoAh...huh…" Kurt was now taking deep breaths as he watched Noah head downwards, the held his breath when he reached the zipper of his jeans.

…..

Puck had his eyes closed as he kissed Kurt's chest. Feeling the heat, touching the smoothness, and tasting the softness he couldn't get enough of it. 'It's the same, but different than a girls' he thought 'there's no breasts but that doesn't mean I not turned on. I mean look at him, he's perfect. His skin looks so clean, it's so white and the way it feels I could just bit it and leave my mark… huh, why didn't I do this sooner? The first time I kissed him why didn't I strip him and kiss him all over... Kurt. Turn me on more... I want to be turned on by you...' Noah was getting excited, but when he started to kiss material again he had to open his eyes to see where he got to. The material was black and he saw two things that were gold; a button and a zip.

'What do I do... do I go for it... or should I stop?' "Kurt..." Noah, who was now kneeling on the floor, looked up towards Kurt's face. Unfortunately he couldn't see Kurt's face as it was being covered with his arms. "Kurt..." Noah crawled up to Kurt's face, gently moving his arms away.

Once he did he saw Kurt eyes with tears in them. "Kurt... oh my god, I'm sorry. Are you ok? Do you want me to stop...?" "No...huh..." Kurt gasped and quickly covered his mouth. "I don't... want you... to stop..." Kurt was saying this quietly from behind his covered hands. "It... feels good… it feels really good..." Noah grabbed onto Kurt's hands and removed them from his mouth, kissing him. "Noah…" Noah was still kissing Kurt while he reached down and started to pop the button on his jeans and unzip the zipper.

Even thou he didn't want to he left Kurt's lips and went back down to kneel on the floor. Kissing his stomach once again as he was going down. Once kneeling he grabbed Kurt's jeans with both hands and pulled his jeans down. Revealing grey underwear and the start of a small bulge.

Noah had never seen a sight like that before and wanted to see more. He grabbed a hold of Kurt's underwear and started to slowly pull them down to wear his jean were.

And there it was Kurt small, slightly pink, cock. 'Huh...' Noah was curious. Sure he had seen a cock before; 'you don't go into a boys share shower and not look down to see other. I mean you have to compare don't you.' But Kurt's was small, cute and looked so edible. So Noah did the only thing he couldn't think of... he kissed it.

Once he kissed it, it started to move. So Noah kept kissing it and as it started to erect. Noah then began to lick it. 'I wonder if I lick it more… would it grow more' Noah was so turned on. He wanted to see it bigger, straighter, he wanted to keep licking and kissing. Once Noah licked it till it was fully erect he couldn't help but taste it. He bend his head over the tip and opened his mouth to take it. 'It's still feels soft…even thou it's like this' so Noah started to move his head.

Up and down, up and down. Tasting Kurt's cock was intoxicating. He could feel the heat of his skin, the pulse and its throb he couldn't stop. 'More… I want more…'

Without knowing Noah had reached into his own pants and started too pleasure himself. He actually had to undo his own zip and realise his cock and started to pump himself each time he went down on Kurt. Down, pump. Up, pump. Noah was getting a good rhythm... so he started to go fast as he heard Kurt moan.

….

Up and down, up and down. That's all he saw. Kurt was lost all he could say was 'Noah' or 'More.' "Ahh, Noah... Noah...ahh more... more…."

His tongue was all over his cock. Sucking and licking. Licking and sucking. It was intoxicating. "Noah...Noah... ahh...more Noah. Harder…ahh..ahh. Harder." Kurt started to move his hips to Pucks rythem as he was almost screaming. He had forgotten about Rachel he had forgotten about now close she was, he didn't care. All he thought about was "Noah... Noah...I'm going to…"

…..

'More Kurt I want more… turn me on more...' Noah was lost. Full of lust. He kept hearing Kurt moan and repeating his name. "Noah...Noah... ahh...more Noah. Harder…ahhhahh. Harder" So he did. Noah had forgotten his spare hand. While the other was pleasuring himself the other hand grabbed Kurt and started to pump as Noah took a breath. It didn't last long as Noah was back licking his tip. Pumping and licking. Licking and pumping… Noah couldn't take it, Kurt couldn't take it. "Noah... Noah...I'm going to..." but Kurt didn't finish his sentence as he came. He didn't have is mouth over Kurt's cock but he still opened his mouth. Some of Kurt's cum fell onto Noahs lips. The rest, unfortunately, went on and over his head. But Noah didn't care; as soon as Kurt came Noah did too.

"Ahhhhh…." Both of them panting afterwards. Noah had never been so turned on. He jumped from his position and crawled on over Kurt. Kissing him sloppily, hungrily. Then he relaxed. The moment had passed and he realised Kurt and flopped to his side and continued to pant, getting his breath back.

….

When Noah kissed Kurt he had his first sensation of what it was like to taste himself.

He had is eyes slightly open. Still panting from his orgasm as he saw Noah come up to him and kiss him. He noticed Noah was slightly covered in, he could only guess, his sperm. And when Noah kissed him he had the sensation of warm 'salt'.

When Noah flipped to lay beside him he slowly calmed down and twisted so he was lying on his side. "Noah" was all he said as he lost conciseness.

**TBC**

**There, my first full sex scene… if you call it a sex scene, even thou they didn't really have sex…was it alright? Next chapter will be soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

:Beep-beep: :Beep-beep: Beep-beep:

"Urg... not now."

That was the sound of Kurt's alarm clock. It was 6:45am and as usual Kurt was wishing for 5 more minutes in his nice warm bed. 'Ahh, snooze button... what would life be like without you...' Kurt turned his body around to hit the snooze button, and then turned back to where he was, hoping to get back to the nice slumber he was just in….. 'Wait' Kurt suddenly sat up and looked around his room. 'What am I doing here? I thought...' Kurt was confused; he could have sworn he was last in Pucks bed. 'What am I doing here... and where's...?'

Kurt got up and noticed he wasn't wearing any pants, or underwear for that matter. 'Ahh... where are my... That's it...' Kurt stood out of his bed and walked to his dresser. He quickly put on a fresh pair of underwear and some pants. And marched out of his room.

But no one was there. 'I guess, on one is up yet... it's still early...' Kurt liked to have a morning routine; he's get up early and head straight to the bathroom. So he can spend some time washing himself and putting on some moisturising cream. Then he would make his breakfast and then afterwards his lunch, ready for the day ahead.

Kurt still wanted answers from a certain mohawked guy, but seeing as he wasn't up yet, he continued with his morning chores and headed to the bathroom. 'I'll yell at him later.' '

….

About half an hour later, Kurt came out of the bathroom without a shirt on. He threw the one he slept in, in the wash. That's when he saw him. Puck, standing in the kitchen. Not facing him, having his own breakfast. Kurt nervously walked up behind Puck and greeted him. "Morning" he said in a timid voice. Puck turned his head, from the bowl of cereal that was in front of him, and greeted Kurt. "Morning yourself. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm good..." Kurt continued. He was now in front of Puck and asked him the question that was on his mind. "Listen... I don't know what happened last night but I don't like it."

"What? Don't like what?" Puck was worried, what had he done this time. He stood from his leaning position, along the breakfast bar, and listened to Kurt.

"Look," Kurt continued "that was the second time that we… we spend the evening together. And the second time you left me alone… Are you just playing with me? Getting your thrill with sleeping, no having your way with a guy. Then just running off. Cause if you are you can just..." Kurt was cut off with Pucks kiss.

"You know, your imagination takes you to weird places." Puck said after realising Kurt form his quick kiss. "Don't play dumb Puck..." "Noah." "Huh?" "Remember last night… I told you to call me Noah... so please, continue with that." Noah said with a warm smile. "And anyway, it not like I didn't want to spend the whole night with you. If I had my way I would still be in that bed all night hugging you. But something happened when you..." Noah smiled as he remembered "fell asleep."

Kurt had a slight blush on his face, as he began to remember what he did. 'Damm it, I fell asleep again.' "Well" Kurt said trying to compose himself "what happened?"

Noah took a step forward and wrapped his arms round Kurt's waist. "Well..."

…. [Flashback in Noah's vision]

Rachel was banging on Kurt's door so Puck went to check it out. Rachel walks up to Puck and says "Blah Blah Blah Blah, Kurt, Blah Blah Blah Blah, Brody. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah what should I do Blah Blah Blah Blah"

The Rachel's walks off

…. [End of flashback in Noah's vision]

"…what? What the heck was all that about" Kurt asked with a confused look.

"I'm telling ya, that's what she said. She wouldn't stop going on and on about Brody. And she was nearing my door and you were lying there... and I just wanted her to leave so I could…."

Noah was cut off by a kiss from Kurt. Kurt smiled sweetly "I heard about this technique once. " Kurt began with a smile and giggle. "Something about; if you want to take someone's mind off something you kiss them and it relaxes you… it works right?" Kurt smiled brightly at Noah and waited for his answer.

"Hummm, yeah. Wonder where you learnt that from?" Noah giggled and kissed Kurt again, this time holding Kurt for a little longer.

"Now, what happened...?" Kurt wanted to know what Rachel did to make Noah leave him alone in his room.

"Ok. Here's what happened..."

…. [Flashback]

"Kurt…" Noah was looking up at Kurt only to find Kurt eyes closed and his breathing slowing down. Noah breathed a sign of relief 'good, I don't think I could face him at the moment... man that was…that was…'

"Kurt... [knock-knock].Kurt..." Noah suddenly heard the hard pounding of Berry knocking Kurt's bedroom door.

'Huh...Berry, what does she want?' Noah quickly got up and had to think of something. 'I better do something, or she'll start to suspect something if Kurt doesn't answer. I mean how could anyone sleep thru that pounding?' Noah quickly stood up, whipped himself off, check himself in the mirror that was on his door and exited his room. Making sure Kurt didn't wake up.

"Rachel..." Noah said quietly "what are you doing knocking on his door? He's probably asleep"

"I wanted to talk to him... it's only 1am"

"Only 1... Its 1am Rachel. He's probably still tired from last night..." Noah said remembering what Kurt did for him. "Just leave him be. He'll talk to you in the morning"

"Well then, why are you up?" Rachel asked trying to start an argument

"I'm up because you're knocking on a door... now go to bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry Puck. I guess... I just really wanted Kurt's advice... I don't know what to do..." Rachel said in a hesitant voice. Noah, feeling pity for her ask a question he never thought he'd ask. "What's wrong?" He asked with his arms crossed and now leaning on the door frame.

"I'm not about to talk to you about my love life Puckerman."

"Oh, so this is about that Bro guy... bbrrpphht... feel like getting gigigy with him huh Berry?"

"I said shut up..."

…..

"Fine doesn't tell me..." Puck turned away and was slowly opening up his bedroom door. "Wait..." Rachel rushed up to him as he was about to enter. Puck quickly closed the door so Rachel didn't see Kurt sleeping on the edge of his bed.

"Look... I don't know what to do. I really like Brody and I want to get to know him better." Rachel said in a huff and turned to walk to the living room couch just feet away. "No doubt you would have heard, after eavesdropping, Brody... Brody invited me back to his..."

"And you said no, why?"

"Because I don't know him that well. We only know each other through NYADA; I don't know anything else about him. I mean with Finn, I knew almost everything about him before we slept together..."

"Well, there's your problem. You're still thinking about Hudson."

"I am... not…"

"Look, why not try going on a date. You know one of those dates where you tell each other your childhood... at least that's what I've heard you do when you want to connect with someone..." Puck said, trying to think of something to get Rachel off to bed so he could go back in bed with Kurt.

".. I can't believe I'm saying this but, you're right. I should ask him out..." Rachel said with a beginning of a smile. "Thanks. I'll confirm it with Kurt tomorrow, just encase he has a better idea..."

…. [End of flashback]

"Oh, so that's what happened" Kurt said while looking down in guilt.

"Yep, that's what happened..." 'At least that's all I'm going to tell you...' Noah thought as he remembered the end to that conversation...

…. [Flashback in Noah's vision]

Rachel made her way to leave but stopped again and looked at Puck. "You know, I think I'm beginning to see what Kurt sees in you..."

'Huh... what Kurt sees in me, how'd she find out' Puck was panicking. "What do you mean?" he asked wanting to see where her thoughts were going. "He said during a lunch date we had, that you're changing in New York. That New York is what you needed.. I think he was right.. Night Puck"

'New York wasn't the only thing I needed..' Puck thought as he made his way back to his room.

….

When the door was closed behind Noah, he noticed that Kurt had moved slightly. No longer were his legs hanging off the bed. Instead he had curled himself up into a small ball and fell asleep.

Noah bent down and pushed some stray hairs away from his sleeping eyes. 'He looks so cute... I don't want to disturb him, but if Rachel tries knocking on Kurt's door again and gets no answer... she might let herself in... I better move him.'

Noah slowly bends further down and pickup Kurt in a bridal style. 'He's lighter than I thought...' Slowly, as he tried not to wake him, he reopened his door and made his way to Kurt's room.

Once there, he placed Kurt down and covered him in his duvet. He didn't bother in taking off his remaining clothes as he didn't know if he was supposed to change in into some PJs.

As Noah was about to leave..."Noah..." Kurt said his name sleepily. 'Is he dreaming about me?' Noah thought and returned to place a quick kiss on his forehead. "Night Kurt". Noah then left.

…. [End of flashback in Noah's vision]

"So I thought about her checking up on you this morning. And thought I should move you back to your room, just encase. So I did and then I went back to mine." Noah said with his head held high as if proud of his thoughtfulness.

He then looked down at Kurt "look, I didn't want to leave you. I promise next time..." "Next time?" Kurt interrupted in shock. "You think they'll be a next time?" "Won't there be?" Noah said with a 'yeah there will be' look. "Anyway, if there's a next time, I promise to stay the whole night with you. No matter what."

Kurt looked at Noah, still with a guilt look on his face. "You seem confidant, but don't make promises." Kurt finally replied with a smirk as he began to look up at Noah. "Look, if there's a next time and you have to leave. At least, you know write a note. Or something. It's not nice being used then left alone, I felt... cheap"

Kurt was of course kidding, he didn't feel cheap. He just felt embarrassed and wanted Noah to feel guilty.

"You're not cheap. Don't think like that... ok" Noah said trying to add a bit of brightness to the situation. "Look, I need to go now. I have stuff to advertise. But I'll see you later?" Noah said putting his forehead to Kurt's still with a smile.

"K. Hey, is Rachel still in her room?" Kurt asked quickly before he left. "Ah, no. she left about 20 minutes ago. Saying something about 'getting a date even if it kills her'... or something. Alright I'm off." And with that Noah gathered his things, gave Kurt a quick kiss and left.

Leaving a half-naked Kurt finally noticing the time. "7:30am…Ahh, I'm running late..."

…..

Kurt was in his hallway. He called it 'his hallway' cause he didn't have an office. He had a nook, a side of a wall that had a hole that had nothing in it bar him and a small desk. Kurt was supposed to be taking calls for Isabelle; instead he was staring into the wall in front of him. Not really listening to paying attention to anything...

"Good night?" Kurt woke up and saw Michael leaning on his desk. "Huh" was all Kurt could answer as he didn't hear the question. "I said did you and your friends have a good night, last night at the bar? Michael persisted in his questioning.

"Oh, yes. We did. Did you?" Kurt asked finally understanding the question. "Yes, thank you. My partner and I enjoyed it very much..." Michael went on now showing a large smirk. "We especially enjoyed the show..." "Show? Did you see a play beforehand?" Kurt was curious to where this was going.

"No, the show of you and your large friend...kissing.. In the darkness" Michael said with a huge grin.

'Ahh, oh great he saw us.' Kurt tried to avoid him. "Ha. It's not what it looks like…"

"Come on, be honest… Don't be one of those guys." "One of those guys?"

"Yeah. They say things like 'oh, you were seeing things' or 'oh, it's ok. We're family.' You don't kiss your older brother like that!" Michael sighed and continued. "I've caught out so many couples. So don't think I don't know what I saw."

Kurt suddenly felt guilty he wasn't trying to lie; he just didn't want people to find out.

"So, how long have you two been going out?"

"Wait you think we're going out... no we're just... I mean... I think." Kurt turned himself on the chair he was sitting on and stuck his feet out from under the desk. "It's complicated; I mean he used to be a bully at my school. Then we were in Glee Club together then he saved me..." Michael looked curious at that last remark. "He saved you?"

"Yeah… look, I won't give you the whole story but he kinda saved me from losing my heart all together." Kurt started to smile as he reminisced. "At least that's how I see it. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me behind my back. And Pu-Noah tried to stop me from seeing them together… It's funny thou, after I broke up with him Noah and I had our first kiss at my old locker, hummm" Kurt was smiling at the memory.

"So I'm guessing he's a newbie. A guy that's just realising he's gay?" Michael asked lowering himself to sit on Kurt's desk.

"Huh, oh. Noah's not gay. Whenever I came up to him, when we were at school, he would either talk bad to me, pour a Slushie on me or dump me in a garbage bin. He would also start a fight with anyone who called him a wimp or anything of that kind."

"So, why a guy like that? Because he was nice to you?" Michael asked, not getting what Kurt saw in this guy. "No... I don't think so."

Kurt was getting confused himself. 'Why have I fallen for Noah? I can't really remember why I was so excited to see him when he turned up in New York… Was it his kiss... his kiss made me think about him' Kurt couldn't help but smile again to himself.

"I see... so its love." Michael suddenly said teasing Kurt a little. "What? Love? Oh, I don't think so… at least I don't think..." Kurt smile suddenly turned into a frown. He really didn't know what to do.

"Maybe you should get to know him?" Kurt looked up at Michael, again not knowing where he was going with all his riddles. "Why not ask him out... go have a romantic date with him and see where it goes."

"Huh, can you actually say that so calmly?" Kurt asked. "Sure I can. Cause I know what will happen..." and with that Michael stood up and started to walk away. "Huh? Hey Michael... what will happen?" Kurt tried shouting to Michael but he just ignored him and walked round the corner.

'He's a strange guy…Ask Noah out… I've never asked anyone out on a date'

….

Noah was currently in Times Square, wearing his boards. Today he was wearing a sign that said; 'this way for guitar sale.' He didn't pick them, he just wore them. Noah was getting use to just standing around. He especially enjoyed watching the tourists. They would spend most of their time with their heads looking upwards, looking at the huge skyscrapers. Then tripping up after stepping off the curb.

He was enjoying it all until he heard something. Something was coming towards him, and it kept hearing the steps getting faster and closer… then…

"Puuuuu-ck" a loud greeting came from behind him as he felt a human body slam onto his back. "Hey, how's it going? It's me... Shawna. From the bar..."

"Yeah, hey. How's it going?" Noah asked while trying to hold him and Shawna up. 'For a small guy he's quite heavy.' He thought while slowly straightening up and turning himself around so he could look at his visitor.

"Oohhh," Shawna said while giving Puck another hug from the front. "I've missed you"

'Is this guy hyper all the time? I thought he was just drunk last night...' Noah thought as he tried to push Shawna off him.

"So how are things? Did you have fun last night? Oh, are you working now, sorry. Hope I'm not disturbing you" Shawn said while recalling back from the hug he gave. "I'm just taking a lunch-break. Thought I'd come into the city for some Chinese. Hey, why don't you join me? We could get to know each other better." Shawna kept saying, not taking a breath.

"Ur, no. I can't. My lunch isn't till 2pm, unfortunately." Noah said calmly, he didn't want to have a screaming match with Shawna, nit with people around.

"Oh, ok. Well, I just wanted to ask if you and Kurt were going ok. I know you said you weren't together but by the way Kurt kept looking at you I'd say he was lying. Naughty, naughty." Shawna said while shaking a finger in the air.

"Huh, oh well. Kurt's doing ok..." Noah began but got interrupted. "HHHHaaaa, so he was lying, I knew it. You two are an item." Shawn concluded with a high squeak.

"No. Kurt wasn't lying. We... just... I mean. Well, last night we..." Noah tried to explain but he couldn't find the words.

"You became one..." Shawn said with a mellow voice. This took Noah by surprise; it suddenly felt like Shawna had change personalities. "Right?"

"We didn't exactly become one but we did take a new step... but this morning..." Noah remembered the awkward feeling they shared. 'It felt like we we're back at the beginning... not really knowing where each other stands.'

"Ask him out" Shawna suddenly said. "Huh?" "Ask him out, I bet you'd never thought about that. I bet you never even thought about asking him out on a date..." Shawna looked at Noah with a grin. "…I bet he was just your friends before you had these feelings for him. So why not get to know him more?" Shawn continued still with that same smile.

"Well, I better go. I hate to leave you but I need lunch. I need the strength for this afternoon. I have a dance class, then a singing class, and then I need to go home and make dinner. Boy, I don't know when I'll get a break… listen, let's meet up again. I really want to have lunch with you..." Shawna began to run past Noah "...I'll see you soon" and left Noah standing in the middle of Times Square, confused at to just what happened.

'Ask him out?'

**TBC**

**Ahh, finally. The chapter is done, now I can work on the next one. I'm nearly up to 10,000 views, so thanks for that. Please keep reviewing and also welcome to all the new followers **** I'm very ****grateful.**


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe it worked"

Kurt was knocked out of his daydream as Rachel shouted out the conclusion to her story. They were having lunch, just outside NYADA and Rachel was blabbering to Kurt about her triumphant tale; how Rachel Berry asked out Brody.

"Hu-huh" Kurt was nodding his head in agreement but wasn't listening to a word. He was more focused on what Michael said to him a little while ago;

…. [Flashback]

"Why not ask him out... "

…. [End of flashback]

'Easier said than done... I mean, how is it done? I mean, I've asked Blaine out to go places plenty of times, but that was different…right? I mean, the only time I really asked him out before we were GOING OUT, OUT, was when I asked him to Rachels party.. But I can't just walk up to Noah and say want to go out? Can I…'

Kurt was going still in his little conversation to himself until Rachel had to pock him to snap him out of it. "Hey, are even listening to me? Do I have to re-explain everything that happened? I don't mind but..."

"What... oh, sorry Rach. I was just... thinking and... Never mind. What were you going on about? Brody asking you out, that's great" Kurt answered with a weak smile. "What? No, I asked… urg, never mind. What's going on, you ok?" Rachel sounded concerned as she moved slightly closer to Kurt and placing her hand onto his. "Has something happened? Has Blaine tried to contact you again?"

Rachel knew Blaine was still trying to get Kurt to talk to him again, as he was calling her to tell her to talk to Kurt. Rachel kept refusing as she didn't want to get into their fight.

"Huh? Oh, no. I think he's given up... for now anyway." Kurt only told Rachel about Blaines helpless contact, as he didn't want Noah to find out. Knowing someone like him, he'd just make idle threats that he would probably do once he saw Blaine again.

"Then what is it?…has this something to do with Puck? I mean, he has been living with us now for a little while now. Has he finally given up with living with us?" Rachel was just now getting use to Puck, and with the advice he gave her the previous night she wouldn't mind him sticking around a little longer. She also liked the hot meals when coming home from a long tiring day ay NYADA.

"No, no. Noa... I mean Puck and I are fine..." Kurt said with a smile, hoping Rachel didn't notice his slight mistake. 'I almost called Noah, Noah, in front of Rach.. I better watch myself.' "I'm just thinking about…ummm" Rachel was looking at Kurt as he was almost telling her what was on his mind. 'Should I tell her the truth? Should I tell her about Noah and me?.. No, I can't. I can't do that to Noah. I mean, he might not even want people to know… who know what I am to him. He tells me sweet things, but that doesn't mean he'd say that out loud…' Kurt had turned silent while trying to figure out how to explain his situation to Rachel. He had to get some advice.

"..Ok, I'm thinking about... ask-ing, someone out."

"EEEEEEEEPPPPPP. Kurt, oh my god, do you have a crush on someone." Rachel has turned into a little girl once she heard 'the truth' "oh. Who is he? Do I know him? Is he from work?.." Rachel was bombarding Kurt with questions that he couldn't answer, as she didn't give him a chance to. "Why haven't you told me?" she finally said as she lightly slapped him across the arm.

"He's just someone, who've I met and I just wanna... you know, get to know him." Kurt said, trying to keep the conversation light so Rachel doesn't ask too many questions. "I was just thinking. I haven't really asked anyone out… and I just want some advice to see if; I should wait for HIM to ask me, or should I just ask him out and show that I want to get to know him... while probably scaring him off in the process." Kurt turned his head towards Rachel while he was playing with the half eaten sandwich in his hand.

"What do you mean; you've asked a guy out before? I mean, you've asked Sam to hang out before, and he wasn't even gay" "yes, but that was for an assignment, not a date" Kurt argued back.

"Yeah, but it was kinda a date in your eyes. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if you even asked out Finn before..." "RACHEL" Kurt interrupted her before she dug herself deeper into the hole she was already in. "I never asked Finn out, I knew the boundaries right after our fight, that time. No, I have asked a guy out. The closest thing I did, to ask a guy out, was asking Blaine to the junior prom. And even then he almost didn't go..." Kurt now turned his whole body towards Rachel as he asked her again. "I just want to know what you would do..." Kurt looked up into her eyes and awaited her answer.

"Kurt, l'll give you the advice Puck gave me…" 'Oh great. Getting advice from the guy I want to ask out...talk about irony' Kurt though as he listened to Rachel. "Ask him out and have one of those dates where you tell each other about your childhood. That should break some ice. If you ask him out, I sure he'll say yes. I mean, who wouldn't" Rachel said with a warm smile and squeezed her hand. "You deserve someone Kurt..."

Kurt just smiled back, then leaned in and gave his best friend a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks"

…

It was 5:45pm. Noah was cooking a light dinner tonight; he didn't want to cook anything too complicated as he had something else on his mind. Now does Noah-Badass-Puckerman ask out Kurt-sex on a stick –Hummel out? 'Urg, if he was a girl id just tell her when I was her up… but I can't do that with a guy like Kurt... can I?' Noah tried to play out the situation in his head;

…. [Imagination in Noah's head]

: Noah and Kurt were in a boxed room and for some reason there was light smoke surrounding them. Kurt was dressed as a girl; his hair was longer and in pig-tails and was wearing a small skirt:

"Hey Princess." Kurt blushed at his nic-name but continued to look at Noah. "You, me, Pizza. Then back to your place." Noah asked while leaning his hand on the wall behind Kurt. "What do you say?"

Kurt was looking at Noah in a coy way. He started to walk slowly towards Noah, with his hand curled up near his chest. He closed the small distance that was between them... and then...

[PUNCH] "No… what are you crazy? Is that how you'd ask me out? You're a jerk Noah Puckerman" Kurt turned around and started to walk away from Noah. While Noah was trying to recover… on the floor.

"Wow, I forgot he could pack-a-punch..."

…. [Back from imagination in Noah's head]

'Well, that didn't end well...'

Noah didn't hear Kurt walk into the apartment as was brought back to reality when Kurt walked up to him from behind.

"Hey..." Kurt said and for some reason Noah quickly turned around and looked at Kurt in shock. "You ok?"

"Err... yeah fine. You just startled me, I didn't hear you come in…err, how was your day?" Noah tried to compose himself as he went back to the kitchen to check on the food. "Fine, thanks. Do you need a hand?" Kurt asked as he followed Noah.

"Na, I'm good. It's almost done. Nothing special today, I just bought a frozen pizza and stuck it in the oven. Should be nice thou." Noah said as he bent down slightly to check the pizza that was in the oven. "Yep, should be ready just as Berry comes in..." Noah turned his body so he was now facing Kurt and greeted him with a smile. "You ok?" Noah noticed Kurt was slightly stiff. Kurt had token off his book-bag and coat he was wearing and was now standing in front of Noah, and began to play with his fingers as he began to ask Noah a question.

"Err, Noah. I...I was wondering...if…If you would like to go out...sometime..." Kurt was looking down on the floor as he asked Noah the question. "I mean, we've already...'slept in the same bed,' at least for a little while, already... don't you think, if we were going to continue that. Then we should get to know each other more?" Kurt said and saw Noah walking towards him.

"You're asking me out?... ha, I don't think I've ever been asked out before... at least not for a genuine date." Noah answered and he brought Kurts chin up to look at him. "That took some bass-ass guts" Noah said slightly making fun of Kurt. "Yeah, I'd like that" Noah finally answered and removed his hand from Kurt chin. Kurt kept looking at Noah and tried to hide his smiling face. "How bout Friday night? I have that night off."

"Yeah... good. Ok." Kurt didn't know what to say next; luckily he didn't have to as Rachel came into the apartment, still in her cheery mood. "I'm home. Puck, bring out the wine. I have a story to tell you..."

…

During the week, Kurt and Noah didn't really spend much time together. it's not that they didn't want to but with Rachel there, so they couldn't. Thou that didn't mean they didn't share the odd glances at each other. The odd kisses while Rachel wasn't around. But it was almost Friday and Kurt was now starting to panic... 'What should I talk to Noah about? His day? How his life is? I already know most of that…'

And while Kurt was thinking that, Noah was actually getting 'small talk' advice form an unlikely source.

"Ask about his family. People love to talk about family." This was the advice Shawna gave him. Shawna had finally convinced Noah to go to lunch with him. So there they were two guys talking about dates, and what to do with them, while eating a branded burger.

"But, I already know about his family. His brother is my best friends" Noah explained, while biting into his burger. "It's not about knowing what you already know. Look, you may know about the little things but you don't know the whole story. For example, you just said the brother is your best friend, well. How did Kurt react to that? How does he feel about getting a new brother? How about a new mother? Does he even call her mum?.. You know, that kinda thing." Shawna went on as he took sips from his drink. "Trust me; the family talk is always a winner. And who know, maybe it'll give you a chance for him to hear about you and your family..."

'My family? Great, I wouldn't know where to begin... should I start with the drunken mother? Or the little sister that I hardly see? ... Hopefully it won't come up' Noah was beginning to panic himself. Sure he would like to hear more about Kurt but that doesn't mean he'd have to share... does it?

After a few minutes of silence, while Noah and Shawna were finishing their meals and were packing up. "Hey," Shawna said as he dumped the rubbish, "have you thought about what you would do afterwards?" Shawna asked, giving Noah a look with his eyebrows' moving up and down and nudging him with his elbow. "What?" "You know... afterwards… after you get home… will it be just a kiss goodnight? Or will you do more?" Shawna motioned his body into a 'humping' mode. Noah got the hint.

"I don't think that's any of your business." 'And you're just lucky I'm not punching you right now' Noah thought as he was turning around to leave. He didn't like getting weird looks from customers as Shawna kept 'humping' the air.

"Oh, come on..." Shawna yelled towards Noah as he was exiting the building. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?.. I bet Kurt's really cute in bed…" Noah grabbed onto Shawna's shirt and brought pulled Shawna towards him. "Look, it's none of your business what Kurt and I do. Either in or outside the bedroom. Got it. So just drop it..." Noah realised Shawna and continue walking towards his next job area. "Shawna..." Noah stopped and shouted back at Shawna, who was still fixing his shirt from the grip of Noahs hand. He was a bit shocked at Noahs reaction, 'I was only having a little fun. Guess he's not that kind of guy..' He thought as he looked disappointed towards Noah who still had his back to him. "Thanks, I really... appreciate your help..."

'Huh? Is he trying to apologies?' Shawna thought, but didn't reply to Noah.

Noah turned his head and looked at Shawna. "Next time I'm out, I'll give you a call. We'll have a real drink together..." Suddenly Noah heard running footsteps coming towards him. "OH PUCK... I knew you cared. I'm sorry for teasing you but you're just too cute I just had to..." Shawna was once again on Noahs back as he hugged Noah from behind. "Yeah, let's go for a drink soon."

Shawna stayed like that for a few more seconds until Noah had to push him off... again.

**TBC**

**Hey guys, sorry the chapter is late. But I had to take a break. Since starting this story I've been doing it none stop for 3 weeks. Then after I wrote ch.15 I lost my way. I didn't think ch.15 was that good, but I won't change it or else I'll be changing the whole story. I don't want to do that to you or myself. Anyway, I watched Glee this week and after seeing Puck I got inspired again. So I'll continue to write a story I can be proud of.**

**So this is chapter 16. Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up soon. Thanks again to all my new followers, please keep reviewing. **

**P.S. Hope you liked Pucks dream-state. I know they don't usually do that on Glee, but I thought it would be fun.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Kurt, I'm ready… what do you think?"

'Finally,' Kurt sighed again. Kurt had ended up lying on the couch, with a wet rag if his face, to help cool down the pounding headache he was currently suffering with. After hours of last minutes shopping Rachel had found the 'perfect outfit' for her date with Brody.

'Just because I finish early on Fridays, that doesn't give Rachel the opportunity to kidnap me and drag me around on a shopping spree… some of us have other plans tonight.' Kurt was of course thinking about his date with Noah that night. He was quite excited. He had found a nice restaurant, somewhere in the city. He had found a nice outfit that Noah, should, like. The only problem was time. He and Noah had decided to go out by 7pm and it was already 6:45, and he wasn't close to being ready. 'I have to have a shower, do my hair, check to see if I have enough money… and what does she do? Ruin it all...' :Sigh:

Rachel came walking out of her bedroom and started walking towards Kurt. She bent down and took the wet rag off his face so he could take a good look at her. Kurt sat up and finally saw Rachel in her brand new dress; she picked a simple black 'skater style' dress, that had a red bow at the front. With a matching belt round the waist, that tied at the back and had long tails that reached the bottom of the dress. She wore natural tights and had black, 2 inch, shoes that finished the outfit. She had done her make-up and added a red clutch-bag and diamond earrings. The only thing that was missing was her hair style. "Just one more thing... Up or Down? "

"Up." Kurt said, in a calm voice. He didn't wasn't to have another half hour conversation with Rachel about hair styles. "Rach, are you done now, cause your date is going to be here in 10 minutes and I need something to eat." Kurt had been so nervous about his own date that he skipped lunch, knowing he'd have a nice meal later that evening. But he was at his limit. 'Screw it, I'm making some toast,' Kurt got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. Just then the front door opened up and revealed Noah coming in from the cold.

"Hey" Noah greeted Kurt as he shut the door behind him. Out of courtesy he turned his attention towards Rachel, "you're look good, going out?" Noah said sarcastically. Rachel couldn't hide the excitement after asking Brody out. And every day after that she would tell the two boys about her moments with Brody every time they spent time together. "Ha-ha." Rachel answered in her sarcastic tone, "I can't help it if I'm going out. You're the one who doesn't have a date... I mean look at Kurt, even he's found someone."

Kurt couldn't believe what Rachel just said. He quickly turned his head towards her and gave her the eyes of killing. 'She can't hold a secret even if her life depended on it' "Really?" Noah asked in a grin. "Is that true Kurt? You've got someone you like?" Noah turned towards Kurt as he asked the question. Kurt suddenly turned a deep shade of red as he quickly returned Noah's gaze and tied to answer the question. Luckily Rachel answered for him. "Yes he does, he said he's met someone new and he's better than Blaine..."

'WHAT? I never said that, what are you doing to me Rachel?' Kurt had to sink his head down towards his chest. He was so embarrassed. 'Noah going to make fun of me now… Please let the Earth swallow me up now...' "So you're the only one without someone... aww, too bad. Mr. Bad-ass has no one to make out with on a Friday night." Rachel finished with her tongue sticking out and blowing him a raspberry. Noah just smiled and let he have her little moment. As she finished her little rant she then returned to her bedroom to finish up her hair.

….

The room was silent. Kurt still had his head down and Noah slowly made his way towards the kitchen, where Kurt was still standing, next to the toaster. Noah was now behind Kurt and placed a hand on the breakfast bar and slightly leaned in to whisper in Kurt ear. "So... you have someone you like huh?" Noah said in a deep voice, slightly pocking fun at Kurt in the process. "Mmm, do I know him?" Noah continued leaning more closely towards Kurt, so they were almost cheek-to-cheek.

Kurt pushed his head down further into his chest and kept getting redder and redder. 'IM SO, GOING TO KILL HER,' finally Kurt lifted his head up took a deep breath and slightly turned his head towards Noah. "I have no idea what she's talking about," Kurt replied ending with a humph and continued waiting for his toast.

Noah didn't believe him but thought Kurt suffered enough and returned to a standing position. "So, if you're done thinking about your new guy... are you still free for our date?" Noah asked in his normal voice.

"Yes.. :cough: .. Thou by the way Rachel's going, I'll be surprised if we make the reservation I made. I mean, I'm not dressed yet." Kurt replied while trying to shake off the last 5 minutes of embarrassment. "Reservations huh. Hmm." Noah was impressed by Kurt organising skills. 'He must have worked hard in putting this night together...' "That's cool… Look, why don't you go and start getting ready. I'll only be 10 minutes." One thing Noah had learnt about Kurt was that he liked to keep to schedule. If he was even 5 minutes out he'd get very frustrated and start hopping up and down. Saying stuff like 'Come one were going to be late' or 'you know, if we leave now we can make it before it opens tomorrow.' "But what about..." Kurt motioned his head towards Rachels bedroom.

"I'll keep an eye out for the Lady Jew," :PING: The toast was finally done. Kurt grabbed the 2 slices and started to eat, while Noah looked. "whaf? I hafn't eaen since breaksffst." Kurt explained as he made his way to his bedroom.

….

Kurt closed his bedroom door and leaned against it. 'Somehow, I know that conversation is going to come back and haunt me...' Kurt thought as he finished his toast.' He straightened up and walked to his wardrobe. Opened the doors and began to pull out the outfit he decided on 2 nights ago. 'I don't have time to shower, but I guess its ok. I only showered yesterday and I'll do a quick version of my hair' Kurt quickly looked himself in the mirror. 'It's still holding from today, so I'll be ok.'

As he was placing the clothes on his bed, he began to think what Noah said. 'Humm, he said he would only take 10 minutes to change, I wonder what he'll be wearing?' Kurt started to think hard as began to cross his arms. 'Mmmm, would he go with his biker look? Or something more general, like jeans? ... I made reservations but that's only because the restaurant has a good reputation, I just wanted to make sure we got a table... So, being a restaurant you'd expect 'smart' but add the bar and you expect 'smart but relaxed'… Urg' Kurt shook his head and returned to getting changed.

'Ok Kurt, just go with what you were going to wear. You don't have to worry, Noah already said yes... and he even confirmed it... so... I hope he likes it.' As Kurt was thinking this he changed into his outfit for the night. He made sure to check himself off by looking at his every angle in his mirror.

'There, everything looks good.' Kurt was just about to double check his hair when he heard a familiar voice... "Kurt?" 'Damm, I forgot about Rach...'

Kurt began to walk out of his room but he suddenly stopped. 'Wait, I can't let her see me like this, all dolled up. I haven't told her I was going out tonight... What if she starts asking questions?' As Kurt began to ponder what to do, he noticed his house coat.

….

"Kurt, oh there you are... oh, are you off to bed?" Rachel asked as she saw Kurt coming out of his room in his house coat. "Well, you're going out, so I thought I'd spend the night in the bath tub." Kurt answered as he made sure the belt was securely on.

A knock was heard at the door. "Oh, that's Brody, ok last time. How do I look?" Rachel quickly asked Kurt as she gave him a twirl. "You look lovely and with your hair down, it finishes off the look." Kurt smiled as Rachel answered the door.

"Hi." "Hi" Brody said as he took in Rachels outfit. "You look... really good. I mean, beautiful. Actually" Brody continued trying to give Rachel a compliment. "Thank You" Rachel replied timidly as she looked over her shoulder and said her goodnights. "Night Kurt. Have fun tonight." "Thanks, you too… oh, Rach. Where's err, Puck?" Kurt asked trying to remember to call Noah, Puck infront of Rachel.

"He's in his bedroom. See ya." And with that Rachel left with her date leaving Kurt taking a deep breath in relief. 'Woooh, thank goodness she's gone.' Kurt thought as he disrobed himself and checking nothing was disfigured. As he quickly made his way to the bathroom to finish his prepping Noah came out of his room.

….

"Kurt?" Noah shouted as he quickly saw Kurt running to the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute." Kurt yelled inside the bathroom. 'A minute, yeah right. Knowing you you'll be 20 minutes.' Noah laughed to himself as he checked himself over.

'Noah Puckerman, you've done alright for yourself.' Noah thought as checked his reflection on the darkened window overlooking their sight of New York. Noah had gone for the relaxed-smart look. Usually he'd just throw on a white vest under his iconic jacket and wear a pair of black jeans. But this time he wanted to look good for Kurt.

He was wearing a pair of faded black jeans with black leather, slip on shoes. On top, he wore a thin black vest that was under an open check, blue, shirt. On top of that, he was wearing a grey double breasted trench coat. 'Not too shabby.' Noah thought. He's never worn a 'dressed look' outside the performances of the Glee club. But tonight he wanted to impress. Noah had worked overtime overtime to pay for his new clothe, but it was worth it. He saved up plenty of money for tonight and even put some money away for the upcoming Christmas spree.

'Ok, Noah, this is it. You've been on pliantly of dates so you know what to do, what moves to make, how to make them weak in the knees… oh, yeah. Kurt Hummel you are mine' Noah was acting very cocky. As he was checking his, newly trimmed Mohawk in the window refection, he noticed a figure coming out from the bathroom door.

"Ok, ready to go?" Noah turned around and looked at the figure and just stared. Kurt looks gorgeous. Kurt was wearing distressed dark blue, tight, jeans with black, laced up, shoes. Sporting a white leather belt and because Kurts waist was so small there was a good length at the end that just casually hung near his left jean pocket. Kurt was also wearing a white shirt with the cuffs flaring out and had large collars with his top button undone. On top on that was a tight waistcoat that matched the jeans. And to top it all off Kurts hair was slightly spiked up, to give a blown in the wind look.

Noah was hypnotised in Kurts look. You could almost say he was drooling. 'I'm going out with him?.. I can't believe it...' Noah realised he was starting and tried to shake it off. "Err, yeah." Noah answered and walked up to Kurt. "you look….er, really good" Noah said slowly as he took Kurts look in, as he slightly bowed and took Kurts hand into his and brought it up to kiss it. "Beautiful, actually," Noah continued as he looked up giving Kurt a little wink.

Kurt pulled his hand away as he started to blush, "shut up. Stop making fun of me… Come on or we'll be late" Kurt grabbed his coat, that matched Noahs but was black instead of grey and it had a faded red-checkered background with white stitching around the edges, and walked out the door with Noah in toe.

….

Kurt had heard about the restaurant from Michael. He told Kurt that it was 'the best place to start a good night,' whatever that meant. Kurt asked for a table and the host took them to table that had a wall-couch. Noah let Kurt sit at the wall while he took the chair. After they were seated they ordered some drinks. Kurt only ordered lemonade while Noah ordered a draft of beer. The waiter left them alone to look at the large menu. After a few minutes of silence and reading the menu twice, Noah tried to start a conversation.

"So..." Kurt took notice of this and gently lowered his menu to listen. "How did you hear about this place?" Noah asked out of curiosity. He knew Kurt and Berry hadn't really explored New York and this place was defiantly outside their radar. "I actually heard it from a guy from work..Micheal. he was the guy a saw at the pub the other night?" Kurt replied, seeing if Noah remembered seeing him.

"Oh, another guy... ha, you really get around huh. Making new friends" Noah jokingly suggested.

Kurt just ignored Noah and went back to his menu. While Noah just laughed to himself and looked at what he could order. After a few minutes the waiter returned and took their order. While they waited Noah tried to think of another conversation to start up. 'Hum, this is harder than I thought. I mean, I know the basics questions to ask him, but I ask him those every day.' Noah looked towards Kurt who was taking a drink, 'I know I shouldn't compare... but if Kurt was a girl, all I would do is grab her hand, play some footsie and talk how much I want them… even thou I could do that with Kurt, I don't think he'll fall for it that easily.' Noah was stuck. So he asks the only thing he could think of... "So, hum... have you heard from Finn or your dad recently?"

Kurt looked surprise at Noah's sudden interest in his family. Noah hadn't rally asked about them, he didn't think he give a stuff. But Kurt went along with his answer. "Oh, err. Yeah. Finn, Finn's going fine. He says he likes looking after the New Directions, now that Mr. Schue is in DC. Says he's 'finally found his 'moe-joe'... which is great." Kurt looked down slightly, thinking about Finn "I'm glad he's finally happy and staying in one spot. I was so worried when he joined the army, I didn't think if I would see him again... so soon I mean." Kurt had to correct himself. He never thought about Finn possibly getting sent off anywhere. "He was born a leader, but I don't think I would have liked to follow him if he was in the battle field."

"Well yeah." Noah joined in, "I mean; he wasn't really good at giving orders on the football field during times. So him in a war, ha-we might as well fly the white flag..." Noah laughed, just thinking about Finn in his army get-up. "How bout your dad, is he doing well?"

"Yeah. He's good. He and Carole are still strong. Still...active." Kurt suggested with a slight head nod. "What about your family" Kurt suddenly asked, turning the conversation. "Bbrrpphht, what family..." Kurt turned silent as Noah straightened in his seat. "My mums a drunk, I hardly see my sister and as for my brother, well, he doesn't like me at the moment…not much to say when it comes to them." Noahs tone was full of bitterness, until Kurt asked about another family member.

"How about Beth? Do you hear about her?" "…no." Noah replied, feeling the regret of everything that happened. "After everything with Shelby and Quinn, Shelby decided to separate us until Beth is old enough... like when she's in her teens…" Noah slightly looked away. "I haven't seen or heard from her for months…it's for the best really..." 'She doesn't deserve a Lima-Loser-Dad like me... at least not until I make something of myself.' Noah thought still slightly looking away from Kurt. He was slightly embarrassed showing his weakness, but when it came to Beth he would crumble at anyone's feet.

"I didn't realise you missed her that much…" Kurt reached over the table and grabbed onto Noahs hand and started to rub his fingers, giving him some support as best as he could. Noah looked at their hands then looked up at Kurt who had a gently smile. Noah was going to return the gesture until the waiter returned with their food. They pulled apart and started eating.

…

About 2 hours later, Kurt and Noah were busy chatting away. Noah had moved onto Coke while Kurt was just finishing his glass of white wine. "Come on, how bout some desert? There's double-chocolate layer cake with ice cream?" Noah suggested in a merry tone. "We could always share... if you want. I'll eat the cake, you eat the ice cream" As Noah leaned forward he gave Kurt a hinted wink. "I like cake also..." Kurt answered not really getting Noahs playful tone.

As Kurt took another sip of his drink Noah decided to keep playing. "So... I'm better than Blaine huh." Kurt almost spat out his drink as Noah brought back the events of earlier. He grabbed his napkin and dabbed the lips, making sure no spit was seen. "I DIDN'T say THAT." Kurt began, "Rachel just took the conversation and turned it upside-down… I was only asking for some advice…about tonight," Kurt confessed.

"What did you need help with?" Noah was more curious now, 'he asked Berry about the date? Or was it her that pushed him to ask me out? Silly, who would get advice about dating, ha-ha….wait.'

"I only asked her… if .. If it was a good idea to ask you out. Or wait for you to ask me." Kurt explained as he leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. "I told her that I haven't asked a guy out before... at least not on a first date. I was nervous, but I want to get to know you better Noah" Kurt was surprised in how much he was actually telling him. 'I shouldn't tell him what I'm feeling, but if I don't how would we move forward?' "Kurt slowly turned his eyes upwards and looked at Noahs face. "Is that ok?"

'He wants to know me? I don't have much to show. But I guess he only knows me as Puck and not Noah. Puck is the bad-ass, the Slushie thrower, the top dog of the football team. But Noah, Noah's the dad, the nice guy who stands up for the people who can't defend themselves, the Lima-Looser. How could Kurt want someone like that?' "Noah?"

Kurt looked at Noah with a flushed face. Embarrassed from his confession of want. 'He looks so small, he wants so much. He's so greedy… but he's so cute. Why would I refuse?' Noah suddenly stood and walked over to where Kurt was sitting. He sits down next to him, gently grabbed his face and brought his lip to his. The kiss was slow but meaningful.

As they began to get deeper into the kiss they heard something. :Interrupting cough: "Er, excuse me..." the waiter interrupted them as they pulled apart and looked up towards him. "I don't mean to interrupt. But would you be ordering anything else?"

Noah looked towards Kurt, giving him the choice of what he wanted to do. "Actually, can we get the double-chocolate layer cake, with no ice cream, to go?" Kurt asked trying not to look towards Noah who had a seductive look on him.

**TBC**

**Ahh, I'm so evil. Don't worry. I was planning to work the next scene into this chapter but I haven't updated in a while s I thought id give you something… then wait for you to BEG me for the next one. LOL. Promis I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning; this chapter may scenes that some readers may want to avoid. Please take caution. **

"Noah...Wait one sec..."

Kurt and Noah were already on each other as they stumbled throu the door of the apartment.

After leaving the restaurant they quickly walked back in the winter cold wind, holding hands and hardly stopping for anything. As they reached the inside of the apartment building Noah pulled Kurt towards him and started to kiss down his neck. Kurt had to keep stopping him and asking him to wait until they got inside the room. As they walked inside Kurt had to check something.

"I have to check, to see if Rachels has come back. Who knows what she will say if she sees us like this…" Kurt tried to explain while Noah kept trying to kiss him. "I don't care… she hasn't caught us so far, why should see catch us now?" Noah said, still trying to get Kurts coat off.

As Noah managed, Kurt took this opportunity and stepped away from Noah as he checked the apartment. "Rach... Rach?...You in here…" After looking around the living room he concluded she wasn't there. 'Guess she's still having fun with Brody. Hope she's enjoying herself' Kurt thought, as Noah discretely locked the front door and walked behind Kurt. He placed his arms round his waist and pulled him towards his body. "See, she's not here… now can we get back to this..." Noah attacked Kurts neck once again with his lips and started to kiss up towards his face.

Kurt tried to slow Noah down, as he turned around so he was looking at Noah's face. "Noah.. :kiss: calm down.. :kiss: we. :kiss: have.. :kiss: some.. :kiss: ti..Mmm" Kurt gave up talking and just let Noah kiss him. It was a hungry kiss and they each tried to move their head to find a comfy rhythm. With tongues added a war was in motions as to who would win. Kurts hands ended up around Noahs neck and shoulders, rubbing up and down in the same rhythm as Noahs tongue swirled around his mouth.

Noahs hands ended up where they were supposed to be; heading downwards to Kurts ass. Early that week he had found he got the best response from Kurt when his hands were there. As their kissing slowed down, they found a nice pace that kept them aroused. Noah wanted to feel Kurt more, so slowly he started to move a hand upwards and started to undo Kurts waistcoat. Afterwards, Noah started to undo Kurts shirt, on button at a time. As the shirt slowly began to open, too reveal Kurts chest, Noah started to touch and feel Kurts white skin. Feeling the warmth and the smoothness. He creep his hand along his back and started to move his hand up and down his spine, while keeping Kurt close to him.

"Noah..." Kurt needed air but he couldn't move. Noah had complete control and Kurt noticed that he had started to take his clothing off. As Kurt retraced his lips from Noah and put his forehead onto his he finally got his breath of fresh air. "Noah... I …" Kurt didn't know what to say, so he placed a hand on Noahs shoulder and grabbed onto the coat he was still wearing. He started to pull and push the coat down Noahs arm as if trying to tell him something.

Noah understood and realised his hold. His forehead still on Kurts, Noah whispered in a deep seductive voice, "you want help me... take this off?" Kurt could only nod and kept looking at the grey coat Noah had on.

Noah slowly straightened up so Kurt had access to his body. He grabbed Noahs coat collar and slid his hands under the coat onto Noahs shoulders and down his arms. His coat soon fell to the ground. His checked shirt was next and luckily it was already open. So Kurt repeated the process and grabbed onto the shirt collar, then slid his hands under the material. As he did, he started to feel Noahs, muscled, arms. Feeling the tone and smoothness and began to see the tanned-brown skin Noah had. It was almost shimmering against the lights in the apartment, which were left on before they left that night.

As the shirt fell on the ground, Noah had only one more item of clothing left on his upper body. A black vest.

Kurt gently pressed his hand in the middle of Noahs chest and started to feel the four pack Noah was carrying. He felt so frim and under the vest it felt so smooth, like his arms. He was muscular and fit. Kurt kept starting at his hand as he didn't know what he should do. He just kept moving circular motions around the area. Kurt even started to feel the raised feeling of nipples. 'Is he getting cold? Or is he getting nervous? The apartment is a bit chilly... maybe it's that...' Kurt thought as he kept starting at his hand.

Noah took notice of Kurts sudden pause and decided to do something about it. He didn't want Kurt to stop so he lifted his hand to Kurts chin and brought his lips to his. This made Kurt fall slightly against Noah, as he reached for his soft lips. As they met the kiss was more passionate with a slight need. Noah needed to feel Kurt; he wanted Kurt to touch him more. Noah realised Kurts chin and replaced it on the Kurts hand that was already on his chest. Noah guided it downwards to the hem of his shirt, he guided Kurt under his shirt and then back upwards. Noahs vest slowly began to pool onto Kurts wrist as it made its way up. Kurt began to fell Noahs skin again; the warmth it had and the muscle tones.

After letting Kurt get a slight head-start, Noah let go of Kurts hand and replaced it onto Kurt ass and then started to massage his buttocks. Kurt let out a small squeak but continued to kiss Noah. Kurt let his other hand join him onto Noahs chest as he felt all around his body. As he reached upwards to grab onto Noah shoulders the pool of his vest came up with him. Kurt continued upwards and made Noah push his arms up so he could finally take off his vest and throw it on the ground with the rest.

Now that Noahs upper half was finally exposed. Kurt could see all of its glory. As a little prize for Noah, Kurt took the rest of his white shirt off, so they were both now bare.

Noah pulled away from their kiss and just started at Kurt. Kurt didn't have muscles but his upper body was still nicely toned and smooth. "Kurt… you're so… I can't… I want you Kurt…please let me have you..." Noah said as he gentle hugged Kurt and rested his head on his shoulder. Noah didn't care what he was saying, all he knew was he wanted Kurt. He wanted Kurt naked and screaming his name. Noah could almost picture it and it made his groin go hard. They were still in the living room so Noah guided Kurt backwards so they'd fall against the couch end and onto its soft pillow seats.

…..

Kurt was now lying on the couch, a little twisted from the fall but he soon made himself comfy as Noah climbed on top of him. Looking down at Kurt and slowly leaned in to kiss him again as Kurt reached up and grabbed his head to pull him in deeper. "mmmm… Noah…ah, Noah..." "Kurt…Ku…ah, Kurt..."

As Noahs body layed against Kurts they began to rub against each other. Their growing groins kept getting harder and harder… "Ah...Noah…" Noah kept kissing his. Moving from his lips to his neck, down to his shoulders and back up again.

Their arms wrapped round each other. Noahs hands rubbing up and down Kurts ribs and up round his back. Even thou Kurts back is on the couch pillows, Kurt kept arching upwards to keep himself close to Noah. 'I want him... god, I want Noah to touch me... why isn't he touching me...Noah...' Kurt was getting frustrated at Noahs, slight lack, of signals. So Kurt slowly reached down towards Noahs ass and started to rub it. "Urg... Kurt..." Noah hasn't felt Kurt touch his ass before, but he liked it. As Noah was beginning to enjoy the sensation Kurt moved his hand around to the front of Noahs groin. Unfortunately, as soon as Kurt did that Noah got very defensive and pulled away from Kurt, sitting up and looking down on him.

Shocked by his sudden lack of lips and heat from Noahs body Kurt looked up at him in confusion. "Noah? What wrong?" Noahs eyes where open wide as he realised what Kurt was doing. "You... you were going to..." Kurt didn't understand Noah rambling and still looked confused at Noah.

"Huh?" "You... were going too... touch me..." Noah finally said as he took a sharp breath. "Huh? Yeah? What?" Kurt didn't get his reasoning until he suddenly understood. "Didn't… didn't you want me to touch you?" Kurt asked in a stunned voice. 'Isn't that what he wanted? Didn't he want me to touch him?.. He said he wanted me... is he starting to realise what that means?' Kurt slowly began to sit up looking at Noah. "Noah. You don't want me to touch you, do you?" Kurt asked slowly in a dull tone.

"What? No. of course I do... I want you like crazy Kurt... it's just, last time I had you was…. Now this time…I..." Noah was rambling and began to panic. He took a long breath and explained. "Kurt. I've never had a guy touch me before... so I guess, this is the final step... into a new beginning... for us…I guess I'm just…scared." Noah said ending in a quiet voice.

Kurt quickly understood and gave Noah a reassuring smile. 'Of course he's scared. I was scared the first time Blaine touched me... I was even terrified the first time I was kissed. Noah... he wants to be strong and not show his weakness. His weakness to show himself to someone...' Kurt reached up to Noah face and placed his hand on his cheek. He leaned himself forward, turned his head slightly and kissed him gently. As Noah began to respond; Kurt licked Noahs lower lip, asking for entry into his mouth. As they restarted their kiss Kurt drew Noah back down to him and placed a hand on his back to make him flush against his body.

Noah responded by putting his hands onto Kurt pants and reached round to grab Kurts ass, again. Kurt twisted slightly so Noah could get access and was happy when Noah reaches up to stick his hand down Kurts underwear. Feeling Kurt soft bum cheek in his hand, Noah began to rub and massage his cheek. Making Kurt groin move arch forward towards Noahs hardening groin.

Kurt slowly pulled his lips back and asked; "Noah..." in a soft whisper "can I touch you?"

Noah grabbed onto one of Kurts hands and guided it downwards to the front of his pants. As Kurt began to rub Noah replied; "be gentle. This is my first time..." Noah gently joked as Kurt put more friction to his rubbing, Noah then started to attack Kurts neck with more kissing, licking and light nibbling. While he was doing that he began to rub Kurts ass more. Making Kurt moan in delight. "Ahh... Noah... Noah..." Kurt kept saying in gasps as he enjoyed Noahs large hands.

As Kurt kept rubbing he moved upwards and undid Noah pants button, then his zip, to give himself more freedom to move his hand up, down, round and around. Kurt didn't think himself as a 'pervert' but he did want to know what Noah looked like down below. All Kurt could see, as he looked down, was his hand moving up and down the front of Noahs underwear. So gently Kurt moved his other hand from Noahs back and moved it down, round his body. As his hand reached Noahs underwear he began to pull them down but he felt Noah stopped kissing his neck, as he looked to his side.

".. You want to look?" Noah asked in a husky voice. Noah slowly pulled his body backwards so he could give Kurt a better view. "I've seen yours…" Noah chuckled. "I've tasted yours..." he continued in a whisper. "So I better return the favour huh..." Noah concluded as he nodded his head downwards.

Kurt slowly peeled away Noahs red underwear and saw what he was rubbing. It was big, large and half erect. It was darker than Noahs skin and had black curly hair around it. All Kurt could do was look at it…' it's so big, and it's getting hard…god, it so big' Kurt was getting lost in the sudden heat of the moment. 'I want it… I want to touch it more…I want to ...' Kurt had to look away and stop his rubbing. He grabbed onto Noahs face and looked into his eyes. "Noah," he said in a needy voice. Kurt kissed him with new passion. He arched his body even closer to Noah. Moving his legs so they begin to wrap around Noahs. He wanted Noah now. "Touch me Noah, touch me..." Kurt was getting very needy at the thought of Noah cock. He began to get harder and needier. "Kurt..." Noah started to re-kiss Kurt neck and pulled him closer to him.

…..

Kurt grabbed onto Noah cock and started to pump his hand up and down. As Noah began to pull the rest of Kurts pants down his legs. Then along with his underwear so he himself could gain access to Kurts hardening cock. It's still has he remembered it; small but still so cute. Kurt was almost fully erected. His cock wasn't as big as Noahs, but Noah didn't care. 'I want to rub it and kiss it... I want him... god I want him...' "Kurt...ah, Kurt" Noah didn't know what to do so he just kept his mouth near Kurts neck and kept licking, kissing and nibbling his shoulder. As he did he grabbed onto Kurt cock and started to pull it and moved his hand up and down getting a rhythm. "Ahh. Noah... more… do it more..." Kurt was almost shouted. And with no Rachel around he didn't need to hide his scream.

Noah was positioned between Kurts legs and he kept moving himself up and down, crushing their hands onto one another. Kurt didn't care about the pain he was getting with the weight of Noah all he wanted was for him to say his name, over and over again. "Kurt… Kurt…Ahh. Kurt…." That's all they could say; each other's names as their pumping got harder and faster.

Noah was now on top of Kurt, humping him as Kurts legs were spreading wider. The couch was hardly big enough for both of them, but that's what made it more intense. Keeping close to each other so neither of them fell off. "Noah… I'm…I'm going to..." Kurt was almost there... he wanted to keep going but he couldn't. "Noah…harder... harder Noah…ahh..."

"Kurt….im also…almost..." Kurt let go of Kurt cock and grabbed Kurts legs and started to pump his cock again Kurts. Getting a slow rhythm Kurt grabbed onto his and Noahs cocks and started to pump to the pounding. "ah…ah…ah…ahhhh..."

Noah looked down at Kurt; Kurt looked up at Noah... "Kurt..." "Noah..." Kurt reached up and grabbed onto Noahs neck and pulled him down for a kiss. As he did they both came in a silent scream. Both of their cums intertwined and splatted onto their chests.

As Noah collapsed in Kurts arms onto his chest. Taking deep breaths, they slowly began to get blood back into their brains. Noah turned his head slightly and looked. "Kurt..." Noah said softly and he slowly got up, onto his elbows and looked down at Kurt. "I…I want..." Kurt gently and sleepily reached up to Noahs face and started to rub his cheek with his thumb. As he did Noah bend down as kissed Kurt again. They layed there. Both of the half dressed and disorientated, they made out to calm their ecstasy.

….

After a few minutes, Kurt slowly pushed against Noah so Noah was once again looking down at Kurt. "Noah, was that ok? Are you happy?" Noah gently smiled and answered Kurt "yes Kurt, I'm so happy. I have you..." Noah said as he sank back down and began to hug Kurt "I have you Kurt... and I'm not letting you go… I hope you realise that. Once I have something, I fight before I let it go..." Noah said in a sleepy voice. "I may have lost Quinn and Beth, but I'm not losing you…." Noah didn't really know what he was saying but he opened up to Kurt. "I'll be honest; even if you didn't ask me out, I would have. I would have asked you out and I would still be this happy..."

"Noah..." Kurt hugged Noah back and as he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment he didn't realise he lost consciousness and fallen asleep. Little did he know, but Noah did the same thing.

….

: NEW YORK-K, CONCRETE JUNGLE WHERE DREAMS ARE MADE OF. THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO..:

"Emm... huh?" Kurt heard a soft music as woke up. It was his mobile but he left it as he couldn't get up at that moment. As Kurt took in his surroundings. He saw he was in his living room, looking up at the celling and he felt very uncomfortable. As he looked to his right he saw a body next to him, on the small couch. It was Noah. He was soundly sleeping, breathing in and out throu his nose.

'He looks so peaceful... and so handsome...' Kurt slightly turned his body so he was looking at Noah face to face. Only inches away he had to stop himself from slightly kissing his pink lips. Kurt sighed to himself but then heard his mobile phone again. 'Whose calling? I wonder what time it is.' As Kurt moved his body again, trying to reach out to grab his pants that were lightly falling on the floor, to grab his mobile he heard a grown.

"Urg…what's that sound?" Noah said in a deep sleepy voice. "It's my mobile" Kurt said softly, not wanting to scar Noah. "Huh?" Noah started to open his eyes and look at who was talking to him. There he saw Kurt, staring at him with his soft glass eyes. "Kurt." Saying his name softly made Kurt slightly blush. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Kurt asked, again in a soft voice. Noah shook his head. "No. you didn't that ringtone did. Urge, what time is it?" Noah asked as he tried to stretch his body.

"I don't know... It still dark outside. But it maybe coming up to morn..." Before Kurt could finish his sentence Noah pulled him into a hug. Noah had fallen asleep with Kurt wrapped in his arms and they remained there. Noah kissed Kurt lightly on his lips and greeted him. "Good morning, Princess." Kurt just smiled and let Noah get away with nic-name calling. "Good morning to you too…How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling… cramped...Awo, Awo...arm cramp, arm cramp, arm cramp, arm cramp..." Noah moved so he could get his arm out from under Kurts body. Unlike his other arm it was stuck between Kurts body and the edge of the couch. Kurt just laughed and let Noah arm loose by lifting his body slightly. "Better?" Kurt giggled. "Yeah, thanks" Noah rubbed his arm to get the blood flowing again, then relaxed and looked at Kurt again.

"You know, this is the first time I get got to stay with you the whole night. Better be grateful, usually I would be leaving during the night after a night of passion." Noah joked as he remembered the times he left girls alone after having sex with them. Kurt wasn't amused at being compared to one of Noahs one night stands. Kurt decided to fight back, "well, technically we didn't have sex... we just masturbated each other." Kurt said with a straight face, "but... it was all-right... You know, for your first time..." Kurt said, not wanting to be honest about how wonderful it felt touching Noah.

Noah just looked at Kurt and felt guilty at, again, comparing Kurt to a girl. "Yeah? Just alright huh..." Noah said giving Kurt a little tickle. "Ahh, Noah..." Kurt goggled at Noah attempt to make him laugh. Noah sighed and said "Well, I tried…," pulling Kurt closer to him and putting his head on top on his. "It was a wonderful experience Kurt. I know... there's... another step that I need to take, but… I hope you can teach me." Kurt smiled at the thought of teaching Noah something. Noah was never good at studying but he wanted to make sure Noah knew what to do. "I'm not very good at it... but I'll teach you what you know..." Kurt said with a blush growing on his face,

What do you mean, you're not very good? You are Kurt. I know you want to show so much of yourself to me. I mean come on; you even stopped and listened to me when I was having difficulties last night… I know most people wouldn't do that." Noah said and sighed. "Most of the time, they would yell and complain and push you aside. Saying stuff like 'if you don't know how to do it, go find someone to show you..." "Really?" Kurt asked surprised at this discovery. "Yeah. Some people are just greedy Kurt... but you're not. You take your time; you asked to see if I was alright... thank you." Noah said softly as he looked into Kurts eyes.

"I would have stopped, if you were too nervous..." Kurt replied softly and pushed his face closer to Noahs, tipping is nose to his. "I would have waited Noah. I wanted you to feel comfortable. When you pulled away, I was scared and thought you didn't want to do this. That the reality became too much for you… I glad it didn't." "Kurt..." Noah pushed his lips to Kurts and kissed him softly.

As their kiss started to heat up Kurts phone went off again. "Urg..." Noah pulled away and looked up "whose calling you?.. Don't they know you're busy?" Kurt laughed and grabbed the top of his pants and pulled them upwards to grab his mobile. As Kurt grabbed his phone to answer it they suddenly heard a knock at the front door. They both tried to sit up and look over the back of the couch to see if they could see the front door. "Huh, what?" Noah asked aloud as Kurt looked at his phone.

"Huh... its 6:15am…" Kurt informed Noah and answered the phone "hello?"

**TBC**

**What do you think? I think I'm getting better at 'love' scenes. I'm hoping I'm describing the scene well... Hope you all liked it. Anyway, just a little announcement; I'm nearly at 11,000 view for my fanfic. So thank you to everyone has been or is reading this story. I really appreciate it. **** Please keep reviewing, I do love to read what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Kurt, it's me. Sorry to wake you but could you open the door?"

Kurts eyes suddenly grew in horror. "Rach?" As soon as Kurt said the name Noah turned his head and looked at Kurt on his mobile. "Rach, err... Do you know what time it is?" Kurt asked, trying to act he just woke up. "I know, sorry. I tried to let myself in but it seems like the door is locked from the inside... so can you let me in?" she said in a pleading voice. Kurt titled his head too Noah and mouthed "did you lock the door?" In which Noah nodded in response. "Oh, err. Ok... just give me a minute. Bye" Kurt hanged up the phone and sat up from his position, placing both feet on the floor.

"You locked the door?" Kurt asked Noah. "Of course I did, what you wanted Berry to come in when she wasn't wanted, like...now" Noah replied, defending himself from one of his good ideas. Kurt then stood up and checked himself over. "Hey, hey. What's the rush?" Noah asked, suddenly missing Kurt warmth. He tried to slow Kurt down by wrapping an arm round his waist and pulling him back to a sitting position. "Take your time. It's only Berry... who cares." Noah whispered in Kurts ear. "I care," Kurt argued. "Look we... we have to clear the clothes." Kurt said trying to think of a way out of their pardicument.

Noah straightened up and sat next to Kurt. He grabbed Kurts hands to try and calm him down. "Look, we could always tell her, get it out in the open" Noah said with a hint of persuasion. "What? No, we... we can't do that" Kurt explained, trying not to sound like it worse, one, of the worse ideas Noah ever had. "Why? Don't you want to tell her?" Noah asked.

"Noah, we've literally just got together, I mean honestly I don't know where, this, is even heading." Kurt said, maintaining the sudden urgeness of clearing up. "Have you even thought about everyone else?" Kurt began while picking up the fallen clothes. "I mean, look what happened with Rachel; I told her about me having a crush on someone and what does she do, spread it around. What would happen if we told her what happened here? Who knows who she would tell? And what would happen if the wrong people in Lima found out? It could destroy you Noah... I don't want that."

Kurt explained, his tone getting weaker, as he had his back to Noah, picking up his coat. "I don't want you to go throu what I went throu..." Without realising it Noah had stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt in support and softly whispered 'ok, sorry'.

"I'm sorry Noah... I'm sorry Rachel ruined this...I... I really wanted to spend the whole night with you." Kurt tried to explain as he zipped up his pants. "I know, don't worry..." Noah replied as he reached for Kurts chin to guide him into a quick kiss. "They'll be other times, right?" Noah asked seductively. Kurt could only nod and returned to Noahs lips for another quick kiss.

….

Kurt was now at the door, he looked over his shoulder to check Noah was going to his room to change into 'bed' clothes. Kurt didn't have time to do this, so he picked up his housecoat that was still on the floor from previous that night. He quickly put it on, then went over to the door and unlocked the door.

As Kurt opened the door and found Rachel with messy hair. "Hey Kurt, sorry. I tried opening the door and I didn't want to knock…even thou I did... but thanks for leaving your phone on." Rachel explained as she walked into the apartment. "Err, no prob. But, what are you doing here at this time? You're home late? Or early, depending on… anyway, I thought you got home after I went to bed." Kurt said, trying to act like he was just awakened by Rachel. "Oh yeah... well... I kinda stayed with Brody..." Rachel explained with her head down. 'This just got interesting' Kurt thought as he shut the door and followed Rachel to the kitchen.

"Nothing happened... honestly. We just slept together..." 'Hello...' "Not in the; we just had sex way... but... It's, kinda hard to explain." Rachel seemed tired so Kurt didn't push for an explanation. "Anyway, how was your night? Did you enjoy your bath?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. I had a bath, watched a movie then had an early night..." Kurt answered, "nothing much happened, you know..." "Oh, cake" 'Cake?'

Rachel suddenly noticed a small box, all wrapped with string. As she opened it, to see what was inside, she found a slice of double-chocolate layer cake with a tub of melted ice cream. "Where did you get this?" Rachel asked while she turned and looked at Kurt. Kurt didn't know what to say so he said the only thing that came to his head; "er, I don't know. Maybe... maybe Puck brought it back. He went out for the night." Kurt explained. "Oh, well, I hope he doesn't mind, I'm starving." Rachel said as she took the box and walked over to grab a fork. She sat down on a chair next to their dinner table and started to munch on the cake. "Emmmm, thris is goode" Rachel explained in a mouth full.

As Rachel went for her second piece Noah entered, acting as if he'd just been woken up. ":yawn: what's going on... can't a guy sleep?" He asked, acting like he's just woke up. He had changed his pants and was now only wearing a large pair of boxers with a white night shirt on top. "Off... soory, Puk. I didn't meaf to wafe you" Rachel said, turning to Noah, as she took another mouth full of cake.

"So your back Berry. What happened? Did that Brody guy have his way with you and kicked you out?" Noah asked in his typically Puck way. "WHAT?" Rachel yelled while swallowing the piece her current piece of cake. "NO. HE DIDN'T... I left, when he fell asleep… I didn't want to be there when he woke up" Rachel explains suddenly seeming upset.

"Rach, did something happen?" Kurt asked kneeling down to look up at Rachel. "Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine" Rachel said, turning her head to Kurt as to reassure him. "It's just, I guess I was embarrassed. I mean, we had a great night… he took me to a show, took me to dinner. He treated me really well. But when he took me back to his, I was afraid that he might have thought he'd get something in return. You know" Rachel was now looking down at the piece of half eaten cake as she remembered the nights ending. "I said that I didn't want to take things too far. It was only our first date. He said he understood, so we just laid on his bed and just held each other... I kind of felt bad..."

"Bad? Why?" Kurt asked not really understanding why Rachel would feel that way. "Because he'd worked so hard on being nice to me... he probably thought he'd at least get to second base or something... I guess I'm still too much of a prude." Rachel explained as she signed. "Rach" Kurt began but Noah butted in.

"Oh please..." Noah began with a raised voice. "Listen, you didn't feel it was the right time. I'm sure the dude didn't mind. If he really didn't think anything of you he would have kicked you out as soon as you said no. He seems a like a nice dude, after all you've been bragging about him over the past few weeks." Noah explained, as Rachel and Kurt had wide eyes in shock. 'Wow, I never would believe that Noah would be giving Rachel a peep talk...' Kurt thought as he softened his eyes towards Noah. 'He can be sweet at times.' Kurt stood up and made his thoughts known. "Puck's right." 'Wow, didn't think I would say that' "Brody seems cool. I'm sure he wouldn't of minded, thou you should at least text him. Tell him you're home and when you see him next explain why you left."

"You think so?" Rachel asked as she turned her from Noah and Kurt. Rachel sighed and got up from the chair. "You're right. Brody is nice, I'm sure he'll understand. Thanks guys and sorry again." Rachel then stood up and made her way to her bedroom to catch some sleep before the sun came up. "How about I make you breakfast in a few hours, as a thank you. K?" "I want pancakes" Noah shouted as Rachel closed her door and went to bed.

….

Kurt took a deep sigh as he relaxed. He was grateful Rachel was alright and he was even more grateful that she didn't ask too many questions about the cake, and where it came from. As Noah stood up and walked over to Kurt he noticed what Rachel had been eating. "What. Dude. She ate the cake? Man, I wanted a bit..." Noah said as he started at the half eaten piece. "Don't worry, I'll buy you another one" Kurt said in a happy voice.

Noah looked back at Kurt and smiled, as he placed a hand on Kurts face and began to stroke Kurts hair. "I wanted to eat it with you, so we'd remaniss about out night..." Noah said softly as he felt Kurt soft hair. "I really enjoyed it, especially the part when we got home..." Noah then pulled Kurts head towards his and softly kissed him on his slightly swallowen lips. "Let's do it again, really soon." As he retracted himself, he moved his hand down Kurts body and grabbed his hand. He him to his bedroom door and made his good nights.

Kurt was leaning against the door frame as Noah leaned against the joining wall. "Guess this is where I say good night Princess." Noah said as he rubbed Kurts hand in his. "I wish you didn't..." Kurt confessed as he looked into Noahs eyes. Soon, Noah leaned in towards Kurt and gave him another kiss. This time, Kurt held onto Noahs neck and brought himself closer to Noahs body. Arching his pelvis towards his. Noah couldn't resist as he grabbed onto Kurt hips to make Kurt flush against his body. Their kiss continued, as Noah became hungry for Kurts tongue. "Kurt..." as Noah broke the connection to say his name, Kurt pushed his tongue into Noahs mouth and started to swirl it around his mouth.

Noah couldn't resist and pushed Kurt back into his room. He closed the door with his foot and pushed Kurt on his bed. As Kurt landed on his bed, he quickly sat up and took off his house coat. As he did Noah took off his shirt and climbed on top of Kurts bed. Kurts head was now his pillows and he was now looking up at Noah. As Noah made his way forwards to capture Kurts lips he quickly said. "We need to be quite..." "You mean, you need to be quite," Noah joked as he attacked Kurts lips with his hungry tongue.

Noah was kneeling on his knees with Kurt in between them. Kurts hands were on Noahs back, stroking up and down his spine as one of Noahs hands was stroking Kurts hair and the other feeling his chest.

….

As Noah starts to kiss and nip at Kurts navel "mmm, Kurt... ah, your skin,.. It's so white…so beautiful..." Kurt giggled to himself, 'he's thinking about my skin... he's so weird...' As Kurt began to rub Noahs mohawk, as if telling him to 'keep going'. Noah continued, taking deep breaths in between the kisses, "it so white... so warm..." Noah slowed himself down and for some reason started to stare at Kurts stomach.

…. [Flashback]

Puck was lying on a bed, next to a very pregnant woman. As he stared at her large stomach he started to stroke it with one of his large hand. 'It's so warm…I can't wait to meet you' he thought.

…. [End of flashback]

Kurt then noticed his sudden halt and spoke. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Quinn…"

..1…2…3..:ding: "WHAT?" Kurt yelped, did Noah just do that? He looked down at Noah, holding himself up via his elbows. Noah stopped his kissing and slowly realised what he just said. "Errr…" "Did you just call me Quinn?" Kurt asked his voice becoming very angry. As Noah slowly rose up to look at Kurt, Kurt sat up and pulled his legs to his chest. "Ahh, Kurt... I didn't mean... let me explain..." Noah began, raising a hand in defence.

"Explain what, why you suddenly thought about her? " Kurt continued to yell as he stood from the bed. "Do, I remind you of Quinn?" "Err..." "How do I remind you of Quinn? What does she have a dick instead of a pussy?" "What, no. Quinn has a nice…" Kurt started at Noah, daring him to finish that sentence. Noah luckily didn't finish, so Kurt carried on, his tone becoming sarcastic, "so, are you saying you'd rather have Quinn here, instead of me?"

"No. of course not... listen I know what I said was... inappropriate..." "VERY inappropriate" Kurt interpreted, his voice growing angrier. "But, let me explain... see Quinn... Quinn..." Kurt looked even madder, as Noah mentioned the ex-cheerleaders name, and grunted in disapproval. "She... she's..." "She's what, always in your thoughts? Even after all this time? Is that who you were picturing tonight? Imagining I was Quinn? Saying and doing all that stuff... were you thinking of her all that time?"

"No...Of course not. You two are totally different." "Well duh! She's female unless she's hiding something very well." Noah shook his head. "Kurt, you're over reacting..." Noah tried to get up from the bed in style but nearly ended up falling off it. "Look, I didn't mean to say her name. It's just, for that moment you... see... you know you two are really alike…" Kurt had had enough. "Get out…" "Huh? But Kurt..." Noah tried to reason with the upset Princess as he walked to the door. "I said, OUT!" Kurt finally said with his arm out and pointing out to the living room.

As Noah made his way out of the warm bedroom he turned around to try and talk to Kurt again. "Kur.." :BANG: that was the sound of Kurts door, being slammed onto Noahs face. Noah just stood there, facing a white wooden door and thinking about what just happened. 'I should have just kept my mouth shut…Stupid brain, I talked what I thought instead of thought what I said… I had him, we were both enjoying the moment and what do I do… I open my big Pucking mouth...' Noah admitted defeat, he banged his head on the closed door and walked slowly to his cold bed, while thinking about how he could pull himself out of his, newly dug, hell hole.

…..

About two hours later, since Rachel returned from her date, Kurt was still awake. He couldn't fall asleep, he was still angry at what Noah did earlier. 'Stupid Noah, why did he do that?... why did he compare me to her... Quinn of all people.' Kurt had nothing against Quinn, he was actually quite fond of her. She was his usual dance partner after all and his alley when it came to knocking Rachels outfit on a daily basis. But to be compared to a girl, again. And on top of that the ex-head cheerleader. "Urge" Kurt couldn't take it. He didn't want Noah to compare him to any girl. He didn't want to be told what differences there was between the sexes, he already knew. He may sound and sing like a girl, but he wasn't wasn't a girl. 'I don't want to be compared, again.'

When he was younger, his mother use to dress him up in girls dresses. Even thou he didn't mind, from what he could remember, but when it came to playing with other kids he felt like an outsider. Even from a young age Kurt got teased; 'Are you a girl or a boy?' 'Why are you wearing a dress?' Kurt didn't mind thou, his mum took time picking out the dresses and it always made her smile. He loved his mum, very much and when she died all he wanted to do was put that lovely dress back on just to remember that smile.

'I'm not a girl, I'm not a girl... dammit Noah, I'm not a girl...' Kurt began to punch his pillow in frustration. Imagining it was Noahs face his was slapping and punching… after a few minutes he calmed down and thought calmly about what happened. 'He said he liked my white skin... which is good. I work hard keeping my appearance looking good. But... HE STILL COMPARED ME TO QUINN..:punch: Why Quinn, Why?' Kurt took a breath and started to think again. 'Is he still hung up on her? I guess after dating someone like her it's hard to compare. She even had his child, I can't beat that…' Kurt thought back to Quinns pregnant days. 'Quinn was beautiful when she was pregnant. All glowing with natural beauty. Even for me, I wold sometimes catch myself staring at her during... but, even after she gave birth... she stuck to her natural colours. How can I compare?'

Kurt gave up the fight, he knew deep down Noah cared about him. Kurt hugged himself thinking it was Noah hugging him... he didn't want to be angry anymore. 'It was the heat of the moment... again. I keep forgetting I'm his first. I'm the first guy he's ever been with… he must be nervous…' Kurt smiled thinking about Noah and his face at him trying to explain himself.

'I should give him the benefit of the doubt. We were just waking up from an evening together and I wanted to continue… god, I wanted to continue...' Kurt smiled at himself and decided to get up and greet the morning.

As he stood up he noticed the temperature was beginning to drop in the room. He wanted to curl back into his nice duvet cover and hibernate the rest of the winter. But no, he decided to put on his trusty house coat, walk into the kitchen... and see what that burnt smell was.

…..

"Well, do you like it?" Rachel asked Kurt, as she stood at the stove and continued to cook him her homemade pancakes. Kurt looked down on his plate and saw a sight a burnt edges, half cooked, kinda circular, thing on his plate. "do you want another?" Rachel asked again with a happy pitch. "Err, you know what Rach... I am going to change... cause I don't think me in my PJs do this food justice." Kurt explained as he quickly got up and went back to his room. "Huh? But the pancake will get cold, ahh. Don't worry. I'll cook you another one." Rachel shouted over her shoulder and returned to the frying pan.

As Kurt left, Noah came in throu the front door. He had got up early and decided to take a walk to clear his head from last night. He left empty handed but returned with a small box in his hand. "Hey," Noah greeted Rachel in his normal manner. "Are those the pancakes?" Noah asked looking down at Kurts left plate. "Yes, those are Kurts but he's gone to change, so why don't you have it, saves wasting it." She informed Noah, as she was dishing up the next, misshaped, pancake.

"Er, na you good. Are you going out?" He asked as he picked up the plate and threw it in the bin. "Yes. As another thank you I will do you a favour and do the weekend shopping. Now that you've mentioned it, I think I'll pop out now, saves catching the rush. Did you want anything pacific?" Rachel asked as she got herself ready. "Na, you're good," Noah answered with a shaking of his head. "Ok. I'll see you in an hour then... I'm off Kurt..." Rachel shouted as she closed the door behind her.

….

"I'm off Kurt" was the last thing Kurt heard before re-entering the kitchen area. But instead of seeing Rachel he spotted Noah and slowed his pace. He stood just a distance from Noah and looked at what he was wearing. He saw Noah wearing dark blue jeans, a white vest and his large jacket. Typical Puck style. "Hey," Kurt greeted Noah as he awaiting his response.

Noah looked at Kurt; he was wearing purple pants with a light brown, sagging, shirt. He looked like he had just thrown anything on but could still pull off a sexy look. "Hey," Noah simply answered as he stared at Kurt. Then there was silence, an awkward silence. Until Noah brought up the package in his hand, "erm, this is for you... it a little sorry present. I am, sorry, Kurt." Noah said looking down at the box as he placed it on the dinner table.

Kurt recognised the box. It looked like the box that the chocolate cake was in from last night. Kurt took a seat and started to open the box to reveal a fresh piece of double-chocolate layer cake with a tub of cold ice cream. "You went all the way back?" Kurt asked in surprise. "Well, we wanted a piece, so yeah." Noah went over to the sink and grabbed two forks. "Mind if I join you? I don't fancy... whatever Berry made." Noah joked hoping Kurt would laugh with him.

….

As they enjoyed the cake Noah tried to explain himself. "Kurt, listen about last night..." "Noah..." Kurt tried to but in, but Noah stopped him. "Let me finish... please." Kurt relaxed in his seat and let Noah continued, "I. I didn't mean what I said... well, I did. But I didn't make myself clear. I wasn't comparing you to Quinn, I wouldn't do that... not anymore," he confessed quickly. "But, seeing you lying there. And looking at your, pure white, skin... I just instantly thought of her." Noah signed but continued. "When we were together, even thou it was short. It really meant something to me. I only had cougars before her and when she agreed to meet me, it was like a dream coming true."

Kurt didn't really want to hear about Noahs wishful dreams. But he didn't stop Noah from talking. "She was the head cheer leader; it was only high school natural for the top jocks and cheers to date, right… After our first night I really thought we'd be together. But she regretted it. She hated cheating on Finn and finding out she was pregnant was even worse. She hit rock bottom and blamed me for everything." Noah looked at Kurt. "But in the end, I wanted to be there for her… for Beth. Holding you like I was holding her, thinking how wonderful it was going to be. But then suddenly having all that taken away... I don't want that to happen again."

Kurt, I don't want you regret. I don't want you to regret what happened last night. I don't want you to blame me for something that I couldn't control; falling for you."

Kurt said directly at Noah and slapped him on his head, "You idiot…Noah... you're so confusing. Of course I didn't regret it." Kurt quickly turned away. "Look, just apologies will you. Just say 'I'm sorry'." Kurt said with a cracking voice. He didn't want know to find out he was holding back tears. "And don't do it again..." Kurt looked directly into Noahs eyes waiting for his answer. Noah smiled, and leaned in to Kurt and gave him a quick kiss. "I won't...I'm sorry." Noah said in a hushed voice.

….

A few minutes later, they were back on the couch. Curled up next to each other. holding hands, as they talked more.

"I shouldn't of over reacted, even thou you deserved it," Kurt explained. "It's just, I keep telling you; I don't like being called beautiful. My mother use to me beautiful when she dressed me as a girl. So I rather not be compared. I'm a guy Noah and if you can't see that... then maybe…" Kurt didn't finish his sentence as Noah interrupted him. "I can see that...I won't do it again. Ha- but you use to be dress up like a girl. Wow, what a sight that would be. Hope there's pictures..." "I hope not." Kurt said in a whisper.

"Man, your mum... she sounds like a real lady... hope I get to meet her..." "She's dead" Kurt started in a frank voice. Noah looked at Kurt in shock, "of-course she is…" And looked down in discuses. "Sorry, I already knew that... I forgot." Kurt giggled at Noahs lack of paying attention. "It's ok. It's been a while, so I'm not that fussed about it now... but still..." Kurt began to laugh.

Noah looked up and watched Kurt laugh and saw the happy face he had. 'It's so rare. I've never really seen Kurt laugh like this before... actually, I don't think there's ever been a time that Kurt ever laughed out loud like this.' Noah then pulled Kurt into his body and gave Kurt a side hug. "Don't stop," he said "don't stop laughing. You look so happy when you're laughing. I want you to smile more." Noah stated as he put his head at Kurts neck.

"I do smile... but I'm noticing I do it more when I'm with you..." Kurt said, with a blush. "You make me smile Noah. So I guess that means I want to be around you more..." Noah moved his head so he was now looking at Kurt. "In that case..." Noah stood slightly so he could kneel down on the floor. He took Kurts left hand and brought it to his face. "Kurt, Princess, Hummel" "Elizabeth" "huh?" "My middle name, its Elizabeth; after my mother..." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Alright..:cough: Kurt, Elizabeth, Princess, Hummel. Would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" Noah asked in his princely charmed manor. "Yes, Noah, Puck, Puckerman... I will."

**TBC**

**Hey guys... this chapter was hard to write, lol... it took 5 re-writes before I was happy. I needed to write this chapter to break up the story a little. The next chapter will be better, lol. Hopefully it'll be out before Christmas...not long now -_-' It's snowing here, so that's cheered me up.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Christmas is almost here..." "Yay" "we need to celebrate" "yay" "urge... come on guys cheer up..."

Rachel was in a very festive mood. With Christmas a mere 2 weeks away she wanted to celebrate her first Christmas in New York, with style. Unfortunately Kurt and Noah didn't share her interest.

"What's with all the sympathetic cheers? Kurt you love Christmas..." Rachel informed Kurt as they sat around the living room. It was a Sunday night; Rachel had once again been on a wonderful date, with her new man Brody and was in such a good mood she decided this Christmas was going to be the 'best ever.'

"Rach, I do like this time of year; the snow, the carols, the spirit of buying expensive gifts for others. But last year I was with family... this year…I'm not." Kurt couldn't really look on the good side. Even thou he had Noah, he couldn't really celebrate it. Especially with Rachel in the room. Their relationship is still in the 'only us knowing' phase, which wasn't always a bad thing. Even thou Kurt wanted to tell Rachel he couldn't, no right now. He wanted Noah all to himself. When they were alone they would hold hands, kiss behind closed doors and holding each other when Rachel was out.

But that wasn't the reason Kurt why was upset about this years Christmas. He was mostly upset because he wasn't spending it with his dad.

"Thanks to the increase of both train and airline tickets, I don't have the money, nor the time off, to see my dad. This will be the first Christmas and New Year that we've been apart..." Kurt was clearly upset and Noah couldn't do a thing to console him. All he could do was pat him on the shoulder as he stood up from where he was sitting and stand over him. "Dude, it'll be alright. You could always Skype him." Noah suggested as he took a seat next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt laughed "bbrrrppphhht are you kidding. My dad and technology don't mix well, you might as well tell Finn to make Vanilla Palmiers…" Noah and Rachel both looked at Kurt wondering what he was going on about. Kurt looked at both of them and sighed, "never mind."

"Well, what about you Puck, I know you like Christmas, right?" Noah looked up at Rachel after she said that. "Urg, hello. I'm Jewish... or rather we're Jewish. We don't do Christmas we do Hanukkah." Noah explained with wide eyes towards his fellow jew. "Oh, come on Puck. Can't we compromise? We'll get a tree and put 7, fake, candles on it. Instead of fairy lights?" Rachel suggested. She and her dads do celebrate 'festival of lights' and have a small Christmas tree to place their presents under. But this year, she wanted a big tee. She wanted to sing the Christmas carols and she wanted the 'bling' presents.

"Look, why don't we have our own family Christmas? We'll each buy one present for each other, watch some old Christmas movies. Maybe sing a little and have a nice dinner that Puck will cook..." "What?" "And then we'll call up our dads and have a chat and a drink over the computer screen? What do you think Kurt?" Rachel had planned the whole day perfectly and wanted to show Kurt that being here, in the best city, is worth missing family hugs. She placed her hand on Kurts shoulder, in support and smiled softly at him. Kurt sighed but answered with a smile. "Sounds good. Alright" "yay" Rachel cheered and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Hey, what about me don't I get a say?" Noah asked as Rachel stopped her clapping. "First off; why am I cooking? Don't I get a day off? Second; what about my family? Don't I get a call?" Noah said in protest. He had family as well. "Of course you do Puck. Does your mum have a computer?" Rachel asked "well, no. she kinda sold it after she found out I was using it to buy cheap tickets and reselling then for double the price" Noah confessed as he paced a hand behind his head. "What kind of tickets?" Kurt asked "oh you know. Tickets for police balls and sci-fi conventions." Both Kurt and Rachel looked at Noah with raised eyebrows wondering 'Why?' and 'Who would pay double for those kinds of tickets?'

"But my grandmother does. She's an active buyer and seller on eBay." Noah finished his original argument. "Great, we'll call her and tell her how you're settling in NY. Ok, we're all settled." 'Is it?' Noah thought about challenging Rachel, but gave up the fight. There was no point in arguing with her anymore as he knew she'd always win.

….

As Rachel took the laptop to her room, to start her Christmas shopping, it left Kurt and Noah in a rare moment or has Noah liked to call it; no Berry to disturb us, with her whinny voice, time.

They were still on the couch, so Noah decided to place his arm round the small boy, to comfort him better than he was. "You ok?" Noah asked in a quiet voice. Kurt only nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry you can't see your dad, Princess. But Berry is right, we can talk him throu the Skype camera." Noah tried to get Kurt to look on the bright-side and lead him into a happier thought. "We'll have a great time; our first one together…" Noah said raising his voice to upbeat tone. Kurt looked at Noah as his smile grew bigger. "Yeah, you're right. I am excited about having the holidays here, it's just, ever since my mum died; my dad and I always spend Christmas together. Even if he was on call for break downs he'd take me with him so we could spend time together... Having a Christmas dinner while changing a tire of a Dodge Challenger was always a highlight."

Noah kissed Kurt on the head as he tried to picture sitting on the curb with a turkey sandwich, 'so cute' he thought. "Don't worry, we can always go visit after New Years. Your holiday leave will be back up," Noah pointed out as he pulled Kurt closer to him. "Now, on to more important things..." Noah continued in a deeper voice. "What would you like for Christmas?"

Kurt laughed as he placed his head on Noahs chest, and curled his feet up on the couch. Making himself more comfy in Noahs embrace. "Ummm, that's a tough one... what would you like, I might get ideas if I know what you want?" Kurt asked as he turned his head to look up at Noahs face. "Mmmm" Noah thought for a second then came up with an answer. "How about you...in my bed... butt naked..." Noah suggested with his eyebrows going up and down. Kurt lightly hit Noah with a free hand "That's not much of a present, I won't be wrapped up." Kurt joked along. "I know but I can just play with you straight away. No batteries required," Noah went on as he leaned his head down and kissed Kurt. As Kurt turned himself, so his hands were climbing up on Noahs shoulders, he pulls himself upwards to kiss Noah better. Noah grabbed onto Kurts waist and started to bring his legs up to lie on the couch.

Kurt was on top; Noah was underneath as they started their quick and quite make out session. As Kurt was on top, this gave Noah access to Kurts shirt as it was ridding up as Kurt stretched himself over Noah. Noah could grab the ends of the shirt and reach underneath to gently rub Kurts white skin.

Even thou they had been going out for about 2 weeks now, their sex lives hadn't really moved forward since the night of Rachels first date with Brody. But that didn't mean Noah didn't stop trying to touch Kurt whenever he could. He started to enjoy grabbing Kurts butt when Rachel was in the room, but he also enjoyed getting to know Kurt better. For example he recently learnt that Karofsky, thankfully, wasn't Kurt first kiss. But rather Brittney was. 'Brittney? He got with Brittney? Well, if he was going to try it at least he did it with one of the hottest girls in McKinley.' He though when he told him.

But as he thought about moving this relationship forward, there was only one guy he could turn to...

…..

"I knew I'd get you to do lunch with me Puck-Puck..." Shawna said in a high pitched voice. "I was so excited when I saw you called, I knew you liked me."

Noah could only turn to Shawna, the only other gay guy he knew in New York. And from the way he acted and dressed he was the best guy to ask about, male sex-relations. "Look, it's not like I like you. At least not in the way you're clearly thinking, but I need some advice." Noah explained to Shawna as he drank his fizzy drink. Noah had taken Shawna to their usual eating place, a well know burger joint. Today Noah was working near the West End and called Shawna to see where he was. Of course Shawna couldn't wait to meet up with his new, Adonis, friend. So they each traveled to Times Square to have a long lunch together. 'If Kurt ever found out I was meeting up with this guy, I bet he'd have a few choice words for me. But what he doesn't know, won't hurt me… besides, he's harmless enough. When he's sober.' Noah thought to himself as he watched Shawna eat a grilled BBQ chicken wrap. "Slow, whf do fue aunt to go?"

"Huh? Could you repeat that after you swallow, I don't like watching other people scoff down food and talk at the same time," Noah said as he watched Shawna lick some BBQ sauce off his lips. "Ha- sorry. Anyway, so what do I owe the call?"

Noah took a deep breath and told Shawna his… dilemma. "It's Kurt..." "EEEEPPPPPP. You did it, didn't you? You finally asked him out… oh, bravo. How'd it go?" Shawna put down his half eaten wrap and leaned himself forward on his chair, awaiting Noahs story. "Yes, yes, fine. To put your mind at ease, Kurt asked me out. We went out and had a great time..." Noah stopped for a second as visions of that night suddenly popped into his head. "Aww, you're thinking about it…EEPPP, oh Puck-Puck. That's great. I'm so happy for you... and Kurt as well..." "Yeah, it's great. But... ever since then, we've been kinda... taken it slow..." Noah confessed with his head looking down on the table.

"So?" Shawna didn't understand. "What's wrong with taking it slow? He's your first, right?" Noah looked up at Shawnas question and nodded. "Well, maybe he doesn't want to push you. He's just came out of a really long relationship, maybe he wants to take yours slow." Shawna said returning to his wrap. "See, here's the thing." Noah added. "We have Ber-Rachel as a roommate, and no offense on her but she's kinda not letting us be together... we don't have time to ourselves... I know Kurt can get really sweet and sexy when were alone. The other day, Rachel went out for a little shopping spree with some of the girls in her dance class... and me and Kurt just started making out... touching… holding.. Talking about, nothing..." Shawna saw Noahs eyes go a little glossy as he thought about Kurt and the way they are around each other, and smiled softly. "He's a wonderful guy... he's so different from the kind of people I've been out with… but I want to show him... I want to show him how much I like him…you know?" Noah looked up at Shawna slowly hoping he understood where he was coming from.

"Soooo... you want tips?" Shawna asked with a questionable look. Noah slowly nodded, awaiting Shawna answer. Shawna took another bite of his wrap, moved his finger in front of his face as to say 'wait' and after he swallowed, leaned himself more forward, right into Noahs face... took a breath and said with a deep sarcasm voice "forget it." Then leaned back on his chair and continued to finish his meal.

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought you were rooting Kurt and me on?" Noah asked as he started to get irritated. "I do Puck-Luck. Don't get me wrong, I will support you and Kurt-sie all the way... but if you think I'm going to give you sex tips... my sex tips. Well... that would be cheating..." Shawna explained with a sly smile. "Look, do the couple thing; talk. Talk to Kurt, see where he stands. Ask him if he wants to have your lovely piece inserted into him..." Noah shook his head in a 'WOH' moment. Shawna was saying it like it is. "And teach yourself. Look, I'll give you this F.Y.I. Boys aren't girls... they don't, you know. Produce juice..." Shawna said with his eyebrows going up and down. He didn't want to say too much, there were children around. "So, I suggest you look into some lub-ra-cation. As it were…" Shawna tried to explain with his hands fluttering around and trying to be as blunt as possible.

Noah didn't really get the meaning, but got the gist. "Take him out. Make him see how much you want him... whooo him..." Shawna went on as he stood up to clear his trey. Noah stood also, awaiting Shawna so they could leave together. Still with his head down, he looked up to Shawna and lightly smiled. "Thanks... you're a... good mate." And as Noah turned to leave he hen felt that weight again. The weight of someone suddenly on his back. "Awwwwww Puckie. You're so cute. I just want to kiss you and have you all to myself." Shawna yelled as Noah tried to push him off. "Didn't you learn from last time…stop making a scene in public..." he shouted.

…

It was mid-week when Kurt went up to Rachel to ask her something. Noah informed him he needed to go out to 'sort something out,' 'whatever that meant.' So Kurt took that opportunity to have a quick word with his girl-friend. "You want me to do what? Why?" Rachel asked as she listened to Kurts request. As he explained Noah came walking back, into the apartment, from the winter cold breeze.

"Don't say anything..." Kurt whispered so Noah couldn't hear. Rachel nodded and greeted Noah. "Hey Puck, is it cold outside?" "Nooo" Noah replied as he hopped up and down, trying to get warm. "It's a beautiful summers day and I'm back to change into some shorts..."

Rachel replied with a head tilt. "Ha-ha. I was only asking. Where'd you go? It's getting dark." Rachel asked trying to get a decent answer out of the annoyed Jew. "I just went down stairs for some privacy. Nothing to poke you large pointed nose into..." 'Ok, Noah is defiantly not in the joke mood. He must be cold...awww' Kurt thought as he contiuned to watch his boyfriend walk over to the kitchen and make himself a hot chocolate.

"Fine, be rude… Then I won't invite you out Friday..." 'Huh?' Both Kurt and Noah looked at Rachel in shock. 'Did Rachel… just ask out... Noah?' Kurt thought as he looked at Rachel with a 'what you up to' look. Rachel sighed and stood up from the chair to announce her plans. "Look, Brody... for some strange reason... wants to get to know you…" she started, as she looked at Noah's direction. "He also wants to get to know you too Kurt..." she said as she returned looking at Kurt. "He wants to know my friends, know what I'm like outside NYADA. So he suggested a night out... maybe go for a pizza-rea dinner then a dance bar afterwards… what do you think?"

Kurt looked at Noah, as Noah was busy in the kitchen, and Noah looked at Kurt as he poured the hot chocolate in a mug. "So, Berry's new booty wants to get to know us… that's a little dangerous isn't it. Especially when we have all the dirt on you..." Noah stated as he leaned against the breakfast bar.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "Well, you and I went out..." "For 5 seconds" "so I know all your bedroom manners..." "We didn't," "and your BFF over there knows all your other secrets..." Noah started as he hid a little wink in Kurts direction. Kurt hid a little laugh as he agreed with Noahs theory. "He's right..." "What? Kurt..."

"I mean... we could always tell Brody about your little 'traditions' when it comes to performing. Like how you practice your award receiving face... before you've even won anything" Noah started. "Or even your defeated, with grace, face..." Kurt joked as he turned his head from Rachel.

"Then there's always your personal life… like how you need 10 minutes in the bathroom before you even start making out... so practise the 'I want you' face.." Noah went on as he mocked the practicing she does by mimicking her. "Or," Kurt added "how you secretly prayed that you were Lindsay Lohans, long lost, half-sister…. Plus, :deep breath: that time when you thought Patti LuPone was, indeed, your mother. You tried linking yourself with Adelina Patti and saying how your talents went from generation to generation..." "Enough..." Rachel shouted.

Kurt and Noah shut their mouths and waited for Rachels thoughts. "Come on guys... Brody... he's becoming really important to me... so, can you be nice and come and get to know him..." as she asked again she gave the two boys 'the look.' The wide-eyed, puppy dog eyes that never failed in getting what she wanted. Both Kurt and Noah grunted in disapproval, and then looked at each other. Kurt gave Noah a look of 'what do you think' and Noah just shrugged his shoulders in, 'I guess,' approval.

"Fine, we'll go, unless anything else comes up." Kurt said in agreement. "like what?" Rachel asked, "Like if Isabelle keeps me late or what if Puck needs to work that night." Rachel sighed but agreed. Then she went off to her room to phone Brody about the increase in number for their date on Friday.

….

As Rachel closed the door to her room, Kurt groined in defeat. "What's wrong, I thought you wanted to get to know this Hody guy" Noah asked as he took sips of his drink and made his way over to Kurt. "It's Brody, Noah. Please listen to other peoples conversations... and it's not that. I was just hoping that she would just go on her date alone... then that would mean you and I could spend time together..." Kurt said as his head started to drift downwards in defeat.

Noah caught onto Kurts thinking and realized he was right. But suddenly thought of a bright side, "hey, no worries. We'll still be out on a date and even better someone else will pay for it." Noah joked as he put the mug down next to his feet so his arms were free to wrap Kurts waist. "Come on dude. Don't make that face, it's not you... we'll still have a good night... we havent been out in a while." Noah said trying to get Kurt in an excited mood for Friday. "Besides... We could always loose them at the dance bar..."

Kurt head slowly went up and looked up at Noah, he smiled "I guess... it would be nice to have an almost 'couples night out'." Kurt said shyly as he slightly began to blush as the word 'couple' came out. Noah couldn't help himself and leaned forward to capture Kurt lips.

Kurts smile grew as Noahs lips retracted from his. 'Mmmm, he tastes like chocolate...' "In the meantime. If you care to notice, Berry is in her room, and we're right here." He said in a sly voice and moved his head down to captured Kurts lips again. Kurt, in turn, slightly turned his body so it was flushed against Noah. Then moved his arms around Noahs neck to pull him more forward towards him. As they broke to catch a breath, Noah slipped his tongue into Kurts mouth, giving Kurt most taste of that chocolate drink.

…..

**TBC**

**How is everyone? Can you believe I'm already at Chapter 20? I didn't think I would reach that number yay… hoping you like the new chapter. I'm going to try and get the 'Christmas chapter' ready for Christmas. In the meantime, I'll work on the next chapter. Thanks to all my new followers, viewers and reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

"This Friday night, Yeah we'll danced on tabletops, We will take too many shots, Then we'll kiss and I won't forgot. This Friday night..."

It was Friday night and Noah was getting ready for is 'double' date with Berry and Todie and for some reason the Katy Perry song just popped into his head as he put his aftershave on.

….

Kurt giggled to himself as he heard Noah sing, his version of 'This Friday night,' as he did up his tie. 'It's been a while since I've heard him sing… I've forgotten how good he is... even a girls song like Katies can sound sexy when someone like him sings it…' Kurt thought as he made his way to the living room. Kurt didn't think he dressed up much. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans, a shirt and a tie with a large jacket to keep him warm... Nothing special at all.

However; when Noah walked out of the bathroom he saw things a little differently. As he stared at Kurt he slowly took his outfit in. 'Why, why is he doing this to me?… Is it because I'm celebrating Christmas Jew God, dude? How can you let him wear... that? Tight skinny black jeans that lift his round butt. A lose blue shirt that wasn't tucked in. so that means it has enough room to stick my hand up it...huh. A matching tie that I can tie him up with and a suit jacket that finishes him off… with style…Urg, I promise, if you get him to spill some drink on his pants; I will speak Jewish for the next month, to show my gratitude.' Noah preyed as he took a deep breath and walked over to Kurt.

"You ready?" Noah asked Kurt. As Kurt turned to greet him he saw Noah in his... Puck look. 'Wow, it has been a while..' "You're just wearing that?" Kurt asked. Noah was wearing dark blue jeans, with a black t-shirt and of course his iconic biker jacket. "Won't you be cold?" The weather was getting colder each night and Kurt didn't want Noah to get a cold. "Don't worry, I'll wear a scarf and hat..." Kurt gave Noah a look of not being convinced. "Look, it's only Berry. We won't be out long, why do I need to impress the dude?" Noah pointed out as he grabbed the scarf and hat that was lying on the couch.

"Rachel wants to show us off, show Brody that she has friends that support them. I know you don't like Rach that much, but what about me?" Kurt asked in a pleading voice. "Come on Noah..." Kurt continued as he walked up to Noah and put his hand on his chest. "Just, give the guy a chance… you might even like him. A new bro in New York..." Kurt continued as he started to draw circles with his finger. "Fine…I'll be nice... but only for you..." Noah replied with a pout, "it's just, you look so good and you're wasting it on Berry and Terry… except for those boots. They make you tall... I don't like that."

Kurt grunted and looked directly at Noah. "I can't help that these boots make me tall...And thank you." Kurt said quietly at the end and he moved his finger down wards. He gave Noah a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "Don't worry; I'll turn back into a normal, short guy, when we come back..." Kurt said as he turned to put on his trench coat. "I like looking down at you..." Noah said quickly, as he did Kurt quickly turned his head to look at him. "..Er, not in that way… I mean. Never mind..."

Kurt giggled once again, gave Noah another kiss and they made their way out the door.

…..

"So Puck, are you enjoying New York?" Brody asked as he tried to start a conversation with the tanned teen.

Rachel and Brody had gotten to the restaurant early, so Rachel could prepare him for some of Noahs comments. They meet at an Italian place and were sharing a huge pizza that had 3 toppings. They were at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. Kurt and Rachel were on one side while Noah and Brody were on the other. "Oh yeah. New York is cool dude. Thou saying that; we were here about two years ago for Nationals, so I got to know New York then. Has Berry told you about her Glee club days?" Noah asked as he ate his second slice.

"Now and again she mentions it..." Brody replied. "Actually, she mentions it... a lot... all the time really.." Brody smiled and giggled as he realised how much Rachel has told him about her young star-chasing days. "Ha, probably telling you how much of a star she was..." "Is Puck. I am a star..." Rachel interrupted. The three were having a lively conversation as Kurt looked on. He didn't like to interrupt unless he was spoken to. He just watched Noah enjoying himself as he elbowed Brody as they made fun of Rachel.

Brodys laugher died down as he looked up to Kurt. "So, err Kurt. I hear you're working at VOGUE. Enjoying it?" He asked as Kurt took another bite of his pizza slice. "Orf..." Kurt placed a hand over his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed the bite. "Sorry. Yes, I'm enjoying it. I'm learning a lot actually. You'd be surprised what I can throu thin walls… it's true what they say models can get bitchie when their makeup isn't done right." "But what about NYADA. You going to try out again?" "Err.. Maybe. I haven't really thought about it... I'm enjoying VOGUE too much..." Both Noah and Rachel looked at each other in worry and confusion. 'It's always been Kurts ambition to get into that school, what's changed?' Noah thought as he softly looked at Kurt.

"I hear Puck is quite a cook... What made you come to New York anyway?" Brody asked bluntly. Puck looked up and had trouble answering the question so Kurt helped him out. "Well em, Puck said he had a fight with his brother and apparently his job wasn't doing that well." "I was a pool cleaner guy in LA." Noah pointed out but let Kurt continue. "He needed a place to stay and refocus himself. I had invited him to stay earlier this year… so he did. Now, we can't get rid of him really..." Kurt added with a laugh, as he happily looked at Noah. "You already invited him?" Brody asked again. "Well, Puck had somewhat… saved me from a scene that I would of hated to see. He was there for me…" Kurt said in a sad voice but took a breath and returned to his normal self. "I wanted to thank him in some way… so I invited him. And the rest is history." He gave Brody a smile and returned to his pizza. Brody nodded and took a sip of his light beer as Noah looked a Kurt with a hidden smile.

…

"Puck, Puck, Puck, Puck, Puck - Puck, Puck, Puck, Puck, Puck…."

That was all that Noah heard. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation. All he knew was Rachel and Kurt was telling Brody about a time in Glee club that involved him. But all he heard from Kurts mouth was 'Puck.' 'Dude, I don't know when or how it happened but... I don't like it. I don't like my own name... Especially when Kurt says it. I mean sure, it sounds wonderful when he says it. Sounds like a note plucked from a guitar string if I'm honest... But he's saying it a lot at the moment. He's been calling me Noah for a while now… I guess I'm just getting used to it, to him. To him always looking at me the way he does. The way he smiles at me. I wonder if he ever smiled like that when he was with Hobbit.. I hope not. That smile belongs to me, he belongs to me.' Noah looked down for a second then looked back up to see Kurt continuing his talk. 'He's so handsome. So beautiful. I want him to call me Noah… come on Kurt say it... say Noah.'

Kurt turned his head and looked at Noah for a second. Noah smiled back but Kurt quickly returned to the conversation he was having with Rachael and Brody. Noah sighed softly and took a sip of his drink. 'Puck seems so alien to me now. I don't like it. I want him to call me Noah all the time… Not Puck...' Noahs ears started to pick up on the conversation as he came back to reality. "So poor Puck had to skip the performance and instead have Quinn screaming in his ear..." Kurt laughed as he told 'the funny version' of Quinn giving birth.

"Oh my god. That must have been mad at the time..." Brody laughed he finished off his drink. He clapped his hands together and announced "Ok. So, you wanna head to the dance club now?"

The group had finished the pizza and had ice creams for desert. It had been an hour since then and the night, apparently, had just begun. They split the bill, left a good tip and left the warm restaurant to head out to the cold, to find a club that only Brody knew about.

….

:BOOM, BOOM. POUND, POUND. BUZZ, BUZZ: "Kinda loud..." "It's a nightclub, what did you expect?"

Kurt couldn't hear a thing or move around that freely. All he heard was the pounding vibrations of the music being played and all he saw were people dancing, drinking on high tables and groups of girls laughing. 'This is a lot different from the last club I was in' he thought as he kept turning to find where everyone went.

He finally stopped when Rachel tapped him on the shoulder and shouted; "Brody and Puck went to get us drinks... Grab that table."

Rachel shouted and pointed to a high table, that a group of girls were leaving. She and Kurt made their way over and sat on the stools that surrounded it. As Rachel made herself comfy, fixing her skirt so it fell nicely around her legs. She turned her head and asked Kurt a question, "so what do you him?" "What?" "Brody; do you like him?" Kurt nodded his head, "yeah, he seems nice." "Good... I really want you two to get along... I mean after Finn, I didn't think you'd like anyone I went out with." "Rach, forget about Finn. Look, you and he are always going to be in my life. And as long as you two are happy for each other then it's ok… if Brody makes you happy... Finn will be happy. Trust me." Kurt shouted, trying to convince Rachel. 'Finn is my brother. Rachel is my best friend. I hope they can live with each other... and I hope they'll support me... When I tell them my news.' Kurt thought as he looked back at Rachel. He placed his arm on the table and signaled Rachel to do the same. As she did, they grabbed each others hands and squeezed gently.

Noah and Brody soon walked over to the pair, hands full of drinks. "Hey, what's going on here?" Brody asked jokingly and took a seat. "You sure you're gay Kurt?" Noah had to stand but leaned against the wall, next to the table. Kurt looked over to him and mouthed "you ok?" Noah nodded in reply and started to drink the beer he bought.

…..

About half an hour later, Rach and Brody were in the middle of yet another dance together, as Kurt and Noah watched them. "They seem good together..." Noah shouted behind Kurts. Kurt slightly turned his head and nodded in agreement.

Noah had token the seat beside Kurt as Rachel and Brody left to dance. They didn't talk that much as Noah didn't want to shout and have people hear. As Noah turned to look at Kurt, he saw him with a slightly upset face. 'It's amazing I can sense what he's feeling by just looking at him…' "What? You don't like him?" Noah asked as he leaned forward a little. "It's not that... I just hope Finn won't be too mad at me. For, you know, getting to him. Getting to like him." Kurt explained as turned to look at him.

Noah slightly reached out and cupped Kurts hand, which was lying on the table. "Na, I'm sure he'll understand. He's your bro; he can't stay mad at you. And if he does, I'll talk to him. You know bro to bro." Kurt shook his head and laughed. As he did Noah reached his hand up to touch Kurts face but was interrupted with the return of the, newly, happy couple. "Wow, I need a break." Rachel announced as she planted herself back on a stool and took a sip of her drink.

"Fancy another drink Puck?" Brody asked as he finished his soda. Catching his breath from the dance he just had. "Na, I'm done for the night dude." Noah replied as he straightened himself up. "Kurt?" "I might have another soda, if you're having another" Kurt said as he finished his drink. "I'll get that for you dude...I need to stretch my legs" Noah said as he stood up. Kurt smiled at him and titled his head in thanks. As Noah started to leave but as he did he heard something that made him turn and look back.

"Well, seeing as he's getting you a drink and Rachel seems to be… having yet another drink... What are you drinking?" Brody asked a seemingly tipsy Rachel. "It's just Coke." Brody wasn't convinced but paid it no mind. "O.k... Kurt, fancy a dance?" Brody asked as he bowed slightly and extended his hand in front of Kurt.

"Huh?" Kurt looked at Brody wide eyes. "Me?" Noah suddenly turned back around to see what just happened.

"I'm a guy... Won't you be embarrassed?" Kurt asked nervously as Brodys hand stayed in front of him. "No.. Look around; there are plenty of couples out there dancing. Gay and straight.. Even people dressed as animals, which is weird… Come on.. I know you want to..." Brody said in a convincing manner and wiggled his fingers in persuasion. Kurt smiled slightly and reached out his hand. This didn't make Noah anymore happy as he saw Kurt grab Brodys hand. "All right.." Kurt said as he jumped off his stool, "but just to warn you; I can't dance. Unless its rehearsed.. And even then I'm usually in the background so nobody can see me mess up.." Brody laughed as he dragged Kurt away. Rachel waved them off and Noah just stared.

….

As they reached the dance floor Brody was spinning and jiggling around in beat to the music. While Kurt was… doing a robot impression as he tried to look 'normal.' Brody watched Kurt and asked in a laugh, "What are you doing?" "Dancing... this is how I dance." Brody couldn't believe it. 'Rachel said this guy was a good singer but I guess she never mentioned his dance skills.. Now I know why.'

The current song slowed down slightly as a new tune took its place. It was slower and quieter than the last. So Brody took the opportunity to show Kurt how to dance.. better?

"Here…" Brody grabbed Kurt and pulled him towards himself. "Ok. Basic training here.." Brody began as Kurt watched and learnt with a small blush. "Now, spread your legs…" "Excuse me?" "Spread your legs slightly… then, when dancing with a partner; let their leg get in between.." As Brody showed Kurt his blush was getting redder. "Now, you need to grab each other.. And pull each other closer.." as Brody was doing this, Kurts blush got redder and he was getting more hotter. "Then sway. Like in dirty dancing.." Brody pointed out as he held Kurt slightly closer to him. Poor Kurt could only nod and say 'hu-hu' as Brody continued.

….

As Brody was giving Kurt dance lessons, Noah was standing at the bar. He was ordering Kurt and Rachel another drink and as he waited to be served, he could only stare at them. He didn't even hear the girl, from behind, trying to hit on him. All Noah heard was white noise as he watched Kurt and Brody hold each other.

As he made his way back to the table, he slammed the glasses down and growled silently to himself. "Pu-ck, be careful" Rachel yelled in an annoyed voice. "You could break them..." she continued as she grabbed her drink and gulped it down. Noah was still standing when Rachel started to look at him, as he stared at the dance floor. 'What wrong with him?'

**TBC**

**Emmm, what will happen. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter **** Thanks to all my new followers, please do review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning; this chapter may have scenes that some readers may want to avoid. Please take caution. **

"So tell the DJ playing, all night long…all night long…..long.."

"Oh my god, can't anything shut this brod up?" Noah complained as he lifted Rachel the last few steps towards their front door.

…..

It was 2am before the group got back to Kurt and Rachels apartment. As Kurt opened the door, Noah and Brody carried Rachel in. She was, to put it lightly, out of it. She had been singing the same three lines, of the same song, for a mile now. "Doesn't she know the rest of the song?" Brody asked as he and Noah lifted Rachel across the fresh hold. "Not while she's like this, I guess.." Noah answered. "What was she drinking again?" "Coke? With what is another question…"

"Urg, Kurt…where you'd think… we should… put her?" Brody asked as he and Noah took a breath. "Her bedroom, it's over there." Kurt replied as he pointed towards the direction of Rachels room. 'We can't exactly leave her in the living room floor…can we?...No, it's tempting..' Kurt thought as he tiredly took his coat off. He was done for the night. He had danced, laughed and had a great time. But now he was ready for bed. Kurt then heard a large thud and looked around to see what happened. He saw Noah and Brody walk out of Rachels bedroom and taking much needed breaths.

"Boy, she tires you out after a while..." Brody said as he stretched his muscles back into place. Noah couldn't help but laugh. "You got that right..." As Noah began his stretching, Brody walked up to Kurt.

….

"Do you want to stay the night?" Kurt asked as made his way to the kitchen, intending to make a cup of tea. "Na, you're alright. I better go…" Brody replied as he walked pass Kurt and back to the door. Kurt followed; to show him out. "You sure? It's late. You can always crash on the couch..." Kurt insisted as he opened the door to let Brody out. "No, I'll be alright, there are still cabs outside. I'll get one back to the dorms." As Broody walked out, he turned around to say goodnight to Kurt properly.

"Tonight was fun.." Brody started. "Yes, thanks for the dance lesson. I'll try and remember it for next time..." "Oh, so you want another dance..." Brody giggled as he joked with Kurt. "Well, you're welcome. Tell Rach I'll call her tomorrow." Brody looked behind Kurt and saw the last member of their little group. Who was, for some reason, staring at the two new friends. "Night Puck. It was nice getting to know you." Noah only nodded as Brody waved at him.

"Good night Kurt. We should all do this again." "Yeah, can't wait.." Kurt answered as Brody bowed his head and went on his way. Kurt smiled him off and quietly closed the door. He sighed and thought about the night. 'That was fun… I can't remember the last time I laughed or even talked for that much of time…'

….

With Brody gone and Kurt feeling even more tired, he decided to skip the tea and head straight to bed. But as he turned around he saw Noah looking at him. "You two seem to be hitting it off," Noah said as he himself took his coat off and catched his breath. Carrying Rachel had defiantly made him hot and sweaty.

"Yeah.. He's alright." Kurt said tiredly as he began to walk towards Noah. "No offence to Finn," Kurt started as he yawn, "but I think Brody is better suited to Rach… well, at least for now. Tho saying that, who knows what that girl is thinking sometimes..." Kurt smiled softly as he looked at Noah. Noah smiled back but then titled his head away. "Hey?...what's wrong? What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked as he took off his shoes.

'Ahh, these shoes maybe designer but they really squash your toes' Kurt thought as he stood and returned to his normal height. A little smaller than Noah, but at least now Kurt had someone to look up to. "Nothing.." Noah began as he gently swung his head back to face Kurt. "It's just, you two seemed happy.. you know, on that dance floor." Noah then placed his hands in the back of his jeans pockets and started to balance himself on his heals; trying to act all nonchalant. "ooohhhh" Kurt began. Kurt had only been with Noah for a short time, but he could defiantly tell something was on his mind. After all he'd been there for all the Quinn dramas, so he knew the beginning of the signs.

"…well, he is a professional dancer," Kurt continued as he placed his hands behind his back and joined Noah in 'the balancing of the heal.' "..What? You jeal-ous?" Kurt wanted to try and see how far he could push Noahs buttons. After all he hasn't talked to him for most of the night.. and Rachel was out of the room. "The Puck-mister doesn't get jealous.." Noah answered in a mocking tone as he looked down at Kurt.

"Puck, maybe," 'but he does' "but what about Noah? I bet he gets jeal-ous…" Kurt replied, rolling his tongue at the 'lous' part. Kurt looked up at Noah, raising an eyebrow seeing if he can make him talk. It didn't work well. Kurt sighed and stopped swaying. "Oh come…," Kurt put a hand to Noahs arm and started to rub up and down, giving him some comfort. "You were also having fun… admit it."

Noah sighed and his eyes started to soften. "Yeah, it was a good night... all in all. But I didn't like you flirting at some dancer when your boyfriend was standing two feet away.." Noah crossed his arms and again waited for an explanation. 'He may be able to win me over... but I'm not letting it go.'

"Flirting? You thought I was flirting?" Kurt was slightly shocked but flattered. "Oh, come on. I can't flirt..." Kurt retracted his hand and placed it on his hip. "I mean, Blaine had to teach me to flirt and believe me... It didn't work well…" Kurt shook his head and began to think back to the time when Blaine was teaching him the; hows and how to's of being sexy.

"Ok, so if that wasn't flirting then what would you call… that. That, holding you close and whispering in your ear and, and junk... huh?" Noah started to exaggerate his arms as he tried to explain what he saw for his point of view. Kurt took a small step back, so he didn't get hit by the flailing arms and started to explain. "Look, Mr. I don't think enough to trust my new b.f. enough, Puckerman. After the dance lesson, which I'm hoping to put in to good use someday.. Brody wanted to know what to buy Rach for Christmas… that's why he was whispering to me, he didn't want Rachel to hear.. thou how can you with that loud music pounding in the background.."

"Oh-Huh..?" Noah looked a little confused as Kurt carried on. "Apparently, without telling anyone, Rachel has invited him round for Christmas day and he's planning to stay for dinner. So it looks like you'll be cooking for four.." "Great.." Noah lowered his head just thinking about the extra work he needed to do. "But, no worries. Birds come in different sizes, it just means it has to cook longer that's all." 'Besides an extra person wont mess things up..' Noah thought to himself as he hid a small smile.

"I'll help if you want. I've cooked plenty of Christmas dinners before" Kurt said with a hint of pride. After his mothers death; Kurt and his dad were determined to carry on the tradition of cooking a 'bang-up' Christmas dinner, that was just as good as hers. Even if it took a few years. But, when Kurt was old enough to switch on an oven, he took charge of cooking most of the dinners around the house and soon became the head-chef. His talents were used well when it came to Thanks Giving and Christmas turkeys. His dad would was always comment and mark how better it was every year and every year Kurt was determined to make it even better for him.

"Na you're alright. Have this year off." Noah started to relax at the thought of nothing happening between Kurt and Brody and started to feel a little silly about it. 'Why would Kurt go for the skinny dancer when he had a powerful muscular guy like me.. but still..' "So anyway, about before.." Kurt was getting agitated at the thought of Noah being upset about something that never happened. He was about to speak up but Noah stopped him, "I'm sorry.. I should have asked you myself.. you know, to dance…" Noah started to rub the back of his head as he tried to apologies. Kurt sighed and looked up at Noah. "You don't have to do that. I mean, sure it would have been nice but then Rachel would of asked questions… but then, I would of probably danced silly around you and embarrassed you.." "Shut up. You looked good out there.."

Kurt sighed once more at Noahs kind words and took a step towards him. He went on his tip-toes and gave Noah a kiss on the cheek. He sunk back down and smiled. "Oh and… back to what you said earlier, about how you thought I was flirting.. I wasn't flirting..." Kurt then slowly brought his hands up to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt, exposing some skin and walked pass Noah to his room. He stopped at Noahs bedroom door and turned around to look back at Noah. "This Is flirting…" Kurt leaned against his door frame and continued to take off his shirt, grabbed it by the collar and walked into the room. "You coming?" Kurt called a stunned, still standing in the middle of the living room, Noah. "Yep…" Noah answered and quickly began to take his shoes of and hop to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

….

As soon as Noah slammed the door shut he watched as Kurt took a seat at the edge of his bed. Shirtless, Kurt looked like he was glowing against the hint of moonlight that was coming from the window. 'Finally, I have him alone... and with Berry out for the count we can have our kind of fun...' Noah thought as he slowed walked up to Kurt and put his hands on either side of Kurts legs on the bed.

He was almost nose to nose with Kurt as he looked down as Kurt looked up. "hi.." he said shyly. Even thou he didn't show it, Noah was still nervous, after all this kind of thing was still new to him, but he was liking every moment of it. "Hey..." Kurt replied, also in a small voice as Noah leaned forward and began to kiss him. 'Noahs having a bad influence on me… I mean, look what I just did. I took off my shirt and gave myself to him. Like a free meal to a hungry lion. I don't think I would do this with anyone else.. but for him.. I'm willing to try.' Kurt thought to himself as Noah began to ask for entry to Kurt mouth with his tongue. 'He's so impatient.'

Kurt was happy tho, not just because Noah was kissing him but the fact that he had enjoyed himself tonight. He didn't want to but he felt a little bad. Noah, like himself, didn't have any male friends in New York yet, so meeting Brody was also a good opportunity for him. Having another bro around should help Noah, he couldn't have him all to himself.. Could he?

After a quick French kiss, Noah leaned back and started to give Kurt little soft kisses. He started with one, then another, and another, and another. Noah then finally pulled back a little more and asked Kurt something. "Say it..." Kurt straightened himself and looked at Noah with confusion. "Say what?" Noah smiled and leaned forward again to put his forehead on Kurts. "Say my name.." Noah replied in a deep whisper. "You've been calling me Puck all night... I miss hearing it" Kurt smiled "what you miss me saying your name?" Noah simply nodded as Kurt giggled. He looked directly into Noahs eyes and said "O-K, Noah..."

Noah smile grew; it felt like he hadn't heard that name is so long. It sounded wonderful. He kissed Kurt again and asked the same request, "say it.." "Noah..." :kiss: "again.." "Noah..":kiss: "Again.." "Noah.."

Noah held the kiss this time as everytime Kurt said his name he got turned on more and more. 'Who knew a name could make me feel like this..' Noah thought as the kiss he was giving soon became more passionate. Kurt put his arms around Noahs neck and he pulled Noah on top of him as he fell onto the bed. As he took a quick breath he repeated the name. "Noah.." Noah then tried to lift Kurt up slightly, by digging his hands under Kurts body and arching him upwards towards him. He wanted to feel Kurt close to him. It had been so long since he done this, he wanted to soak up as much of Kurt as he could.

Kurt hummed at this and started to move a hand upwards and started to feel Noahs mohawk. Feeling the texture of his hair, throu his fingers, felt so good to Kurt. But just as he was beginning to enjoy himself, he stared to feel himself being placed back down on the bed and Noah retracting his lips from his. 'Guess I'm getting heavy for him' Kurt thought. He pushed Noah away gently and started to crawl backwards slightly, more onto the bed. Noah soon joined him. Kurts head was now on a pillow and Noah was on top of him, leaning over him between his legs. They resumed their previous position and continued their kissing.

Soon, Noah moved his hands downwards to Kurts hips and then started to undo the top button on Kurts jeans. Then, as Noah started to unzip and put his hand under the flaps, he noticed something. Something that wasn't there, Noah pulled from the kiss and looked questionable at Kurt. "Er, Princess..Are you wearing any underwear?" Kurt smiled and licked his top lip before he answering. "No..But don't get any ideas.. just for tonight, I was going commando… For you." Kurt said in a seductive voice. "for me?" "yeah well, you were always bragging, back at McKinley, that you went commando. So I wanted to know what it felt like. Hint, a zip can be deadly.." Kurt giggled once again as Noah looked down at him.

'Wait, so he was commando when he was dancing with Brody.. and Brody didn't notice?.. He's sooo not gay.. Dude, I'm such a fool..' "Prin-cess…" Noah said as he swallowed some salvia that was bubbling in his mouth. "Stop turning me on..." Noah dived into another kiss with Kurt, adding more tongue and started to reach around for Kurts ass. After a few seconds, Noah dug his other hand behind Kurt and started to squeeze Kurts his butt cheeks.

Kurt, still with his arms and hands around Noahs neck, started to move a hand downwards to Noahs chest and grabbed onto Noah shirt. He forced himself to retracted his lips and quickly say to Noah, "the shirt.. needs to be off.." and went back to kissing Noah. Noah heard Kurts request and pulled himself away from Kurts embrace to sit up. He pulled his shirt off. Kurt looked up and saw a familiar site. He saw Noah abs once again; still a golden brown colour, still hard as stone and still asking to be kissed. 'Just like I remember,' Kurt thought as he smiled at Noah.

Noah began to lean back down to kiss Kurt one again, but stopped himself. Kurts eyes were already beginning to close; ready for Noahs lips. But he didn't feel anything. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Noah looking down at him with a sad look on him. "Wh..what's wrong?" Kurt asked. Did Kurt do something wrong? "Kurt.." Noah began in a shaky voice. 'Hes nervous? What's he nervous about we've done this before? "I need… I need to ask you something..." Kurt looked at Noah wanting him to continue. "I want…urg, I want to be with you.." "You are?" "No, I mean. I want... I want to enter you.. Kurt.."

…..

"What?" Kurt pushed Noah way in shock. But Noah stayed between Kurts legs and explained himself. "I want you Kurt. I want to be inside you.. I want… I need you.. Kurt.."

Kurts eyes softened as he heard Noahs plea, and replied softly. "Do you know what that would mean?" he asked as gently as he could, not wanting to offend. "Of course I do. It means I can be part of you and you can be part of me... I want you Kurt. Please let me have you…" Noah looked at Kurt with serious eyes; he was determined to prove to himself and Kurt that he was ready. Kurt smiled and put a hand on Noahs. "Ok… you can have me.." Noah smiled back and went to kiss Kurt again but Kurt stopped by pacing his hand to his lips.

"Wait. We can't do it tonight. It would hurt too much and you need to learn a few things." Noah nodded in agreement "also, we don't have anything to aid us or even protect us.."

"Aid? Protect?" Noah looked confused. 'How did sex get this complicated?' He thought as Kurt explained. "Condoms Noah." quietly yelled so he'd get the point. "Look, it's not that I trust you. No offences but you've been with a few people. And I've only been with one. So until we're both checked.. We need condoms…" "Oh, I get it. That's ok.. By the way I haven't been with THAT many girls..." Noah said in a mocking tone as he sat back and listened to Kurt. Kurt just looked at him and carried on.

"Oh, and lube.." Kurt suddenly thought. "Lube?" "Yes lube. Look, unlike girls, guys don't produce.. Don't produce..." "Juices." Noah intruded to a blushing Kurt. "Guys don't produce juice unlike girls so guys need lubrication to help the process." Noah pointed out. He sounded like he was reading a sentence out of a book.

"Err, yeah?" Kurt was surprised. "How did you know about that?" Kurt asked with a questionable look. Noah smiled at the thought of showing off his, small, knowledge of male sex. "Oh I leant it from Sh.." Noah stopped himself as a thought just popped into his head. 'NO, you idiot. Don't say it. Don't say who you got it from. The last time you said someone elses name, Kurt didn't let you touch him for two day. And that was for a girl. If he found out you got sex tips from a guy, let alone Shawna. Who knows how long he'd cut you off for... just shut up and don't say that name.'

Noah went silent for a second and quickly came up with a 'reasonable' explanation. "Fr-om a shop. Yeah, actually, I went into one of those cafes that had the internet and I looked up it there.." he said, rubbing his hand behind his head. "Yeah, but I didn't learn much as people where starting to look and my hour was up.."

"Oh.. Well. That's good. It's nice you were learning about it." Kurt smiled as he thought about Noah sitting in a cold café, probably during a lunch break, and looking up the sensitive websites about male sex. Kurt leaned forward a little and gave Noah a rewarding kiss.

"It's nice to know you were thinking about me.. About us, and taking this step. You're so sweet.." Kurt said as he reached behind Noahs head and pulled him closer to himself. "yeah, just don't spread it around.." Noah said in a deep voice as he let Kurt pull him back down on top of him. Kurt was soon leaning back to the pillow as he kissed Noah more. "Mmmm, Noah." Kurt whispered as Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt again. Kurt kissed him at the end of every word he said. "So, :kiss: you :kiss: want :kiss: to :kiss: know :kiss: how :kiss: to :kiss:" Kurt giggled at the last words, "please :kiss: me? :kiss:"

Noah nodded and placed his forehead on Kurts again. "Yes Kurt.. I want to know. I want to know how to make you scream with lust." Noah replied as he closed his eyes and buried his face into Kurts shoulder. Kurt slightly pushed Noah onto his side and realised he hadn't taken his jeans fully off yet. So Kurt did it himself. As Kurt slowly pushed his jeans down his face grew redder but as he looked towards Noah, he found his face became redder, which relaxed him. 'He's getting embarrassed.. cute.'

…..

With his jeans kicked off the bed, Kurt sat up a little and reached for Noahs hand and kissed it. Kurt then slowly guided Noahs hand downwards. He grabbed a finger and pointed to where he needed to go. "Do you feel that? That slight dip? That's where you enter.. but you need to make it loose. Make it bigger.." Noah nodded slightly while he looked down and back to Kurt. "How-how do you do that?" Noah was tripping on his words as he tried to find a place to look at while Kurt showed him what he needed to do. "The lube." Kurt replied as he leaned his head under Noahs head, trying to make himself comfortable. Leaning next to Noah helped him. "The lubrication will help.. stretch me and help you move inwards.. Deeper within me.. get it.." Kurt didn't want to describe things. He barely knew the logic. Blaine and he rarely had sex so he felt like a newbie. And explaining things to an even newer-newbie was difficult.

Noah took a deep breath, he suddenly found himself getting hot. "How.. how long do I need to do that for?.." 'Well that's a stupid question.. But how else do you ask a question like that?' Noah thought as he gently put his chin on Kurt head. "Well, it's all about the width of your…" Kurt looked down and hinted to Noahs lower region. "it has to able to fit you. If it doesn't it'll hurt more and it'll be harder to handle.." Kurt was noticing he was taking deeper breaths. With Noah finger still between his ass cheeks he was starting to move the finger in a circular direction. Kurts eyes were beginning to close as he began to feel turned on. Having Noah close and his pants off, Kurt felt a little venerable.

"Noah.." Kurt said in a gasp voice, he turned his head more towards Noahs neck and began to rub his nose under his chin. Noah turned and looked at Kurt and saw his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open.

Kurt then brought Noahs hand back up to his mouth. He then stuck his tongue out and started to lick the finger that was fingering him. Noah gasped quietly but let Kurt do what he wanted. With hs face close, Noah started to gently rub his nose on Kurts cheek. "Kurt.." he said in a deep whisper. Kurt turned his head towards Noah and kissed him with lust and need. Sticking his tongue in Noahs mouth as they began a tongue wrestle. Noah tried to pull Kurt closer, but with his hand in Kurts he couldn't. The kiss only lasted a little while until Kurt returned licking Noahs finger. Soon he began to sucking it. Taking it in his mouth and making it wet all over. Noah could feel Kurts warm breath. Noah couldn't take it, if he couldn't have Kurts lips, he's take his neck.

Noah kissed Kurt neck lightly at first, but as Kurt kept sucking his finger his kisses soon turned into nips. "Kurt…" Every time Noah said Kurts name, Kurt was turned on more. Sucking harder he made the finger wetter and without noticing his cock was becoming harder and erected. Kurt stopped his licking and get go of Noahs hand. "Noah…" Kurt turned onto his side and started to kiss Noah properly. The kiss sounded sloppy, the moans becoming louder and with Kurt letting go of Noahs hand he started to rub Kurts erected cock.

…..

Kurt moved himself closer to Noah, their legs intertwining at the ankles. With his right arm trapped underneath the pair, Kurt reached for Noah with his left.

He undid Noahs top button of his jeans. And being impatient drove his hand in between Noahs stomach and his jeans. The zip undid itself with the pressure of his hand. He started to feel Noahs cock in his hand. It was getting harder and harder everytime he rubbed it with his palm.

After a few minutes, they both needed air. As they pulled away from eachother they gasped for the much needed air. Opening their eyes they each saw eachother. Each in the middle of their own ecstasy. 'he makes me excited.. he makes me want to do things. Things I've never dreamt of doing… I want you Noah.. Noah..' "Noah.."

"Kurt… I warned you before… stop turning me on.." Noah moaned in a deep voice as he attacked Kurts lips once again. Noah pushed Kurt back a little, so his head was back on the pillow. As he ushed Kurt further down to the pillow Noah made a brave move and started to play with Kurts anus with his finger again. His finger was still, slightly, wet. So he picked up where Kurt left off. Only this time he was a bit more forceful and started to push his finger into Kurts hole. As he did, he rested his thumb on Kurts erected cock, so he could stay there and be comfortable. As pushed and pulled his finger he noticed it was starting to get a little looser and Kurt was getting more excited.

As Noah pulled away from Kurt to catch his breath, Kurt took a deep breath and started to pant with lust. He let go of Noahs cock and grabbed onto his shoulder instead. Pressing his short nails into his skin. It hurt Noah a little but when Kurt said; "Noah…No-ah… More Noah.. Do me more.." Just hearing those words turned Noah on more and he forgot about the pain he was currently feeling.

Kurt opened his eyes more and saw Noah had no top on. His tanned skin was as brown and shiny as before. With one hand currently on his shoulder Kurt remembered something.. He had two hands now. As Kurts breaths calmed a little he decided to 'surprise' Noah and stuck his other hand down Noahs underwear, re-grabbing his cock. Noah squeaked slightly as he saw what Kurt was doing.

"ha, see.. I can make you squeaked too.." Kurt said in a deep voice. Kurt then started to rub Noahs cock again but this time with more pressure. up and down to the rhythm Noah had produced with him gliding in and out of him. Noah was started to loss it. "Kurt.. I want you …. I want you Kurt…" Noah said with a raised voice as he closed his eyes and felt Kurt touch him. "Touch me more Kurt… touch me.. urg..Fuck me." Kurt was surprised at Noahs words but it only made him moan. "Awww, Noah.. Noah… harder Noah…Fuck me harder…"

Kurt arched his hips slightly so their erections started to touch, as Kurt pulled Noahs underwear down to release his hardened cock. They started to kiss again but couldn't hold a snog, just kept kissing and pulling apart to gasp for air. "Kurt.." "Noah…make me cum Noah… make me cumm.." Noahs finger started to go faster as Kurts pumping started to go faster and his grip getting harder.

Noah pressed deeper into Kurt as he push his whole body against his. Each gasping for air. Noah even started to move his cock next to Kurts building up pressure.. Humping each other. "Feel me Kurt.. Imaging my cock in you.. Fucking you.. Fucking you so much.." "Noah.. NOAH…"

Kurt wrapped his legs around Noah as he imagined Noahs finger becoming his cock. His hips moving faster. Humping his cock. 'His cock… his cock is so big… so hard…I want him… I need him…Noah..' "Noah.. No-AHHH…" Kurt screamed. Kurt had cumm and a few seconds later, so did Noah.

**TBC **

**Wow, almost 5000 words. That's a new record.. I think. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up before Christmas.. or maybe just after. Hope you liked this chapter, I think my love scenes are getting better. No?**


	23. Chapter 23

"Yeah..Yeah..No...Of course. I will, don't worry. Ok.. I'll see you soon…" Noah ended his conversation, disconnected the phone call, and put his mobile back in his pocket of his black jeans. He'd been on the phone for the last 30 minutes and his ear was getting sore. "Boy, that woman can talk forever…"

…..

Today he was at Madison Square Garden, promoting the new WWE tour. Unfortunately it was winter and poor Noah was in a 'Jerry 'The King' Lawler' wrestling outfit. He was wearing black spanxs that had and orange outline, a 'V' padded chest plate, black and orange boots and an orange cape. But worse of all, the outfit included a golden crown. 'The Jew god is getting me back for something I've done in my life time' Noah thought when he saw what he'd have to wear that day. But, to combat the cold, he hid some earmuffs underneath the crown. 'It's all worth it' he thought to himself as he hid a smile. The phone call he just finished with confirmed what that.

Noah was working extra time, the last week and a half, before Christmas. It was now Christmas Eve and for this one day he would be paid $300.00. 'Standing in the cold, handing out flyers and getting 300 bucks for it.. Why didn't I take this job sooner? I should have stayed in New York the first time I came here...' Noah was smiling to himself as he handed out the pieces of paper to upcoming passers-by. Even if people were giving him strange looks it wouldn't dampen his, now, happy mood. And his day got better; when heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Excuse me sir. Can you direct me to a mirror? So I can show you your reflection.." Noah smile grew as he turned around to greet the voice he heard. "What ARE you wearing?" "Dude, don't you know wrestling? I'm 'The King'..." Kurt looked at his 'boyfriend' with a 'are you kidding' kinda look. "You are not a king. You look like a down on his luck Super Hero, that's just escaped from a mental hospital.." Kurt sighed and walked towards Noah. "You'll catch cold..." Kurt said with worry in his voice, "is this job REALLY worth it? Wearing that get up for what 6 hours while catching your death in this cold?"

"Actually, 10 hours. And it will be.." Noah relied as he looked over Kurt. Noah saw Kurt in that grey trench coat that he wore on their first date and he had a large, fluff, red scarf around his neck. 'He looks hot, even in this cold weather...' Noah thought to himself, as he continued looking. Kurt was wearing light blue jeans and healed red boots, which matched the scarf. He was also wearing his trusty shoulder bag, which draped around him and some leather looking gloves. In his hands were a pair of paper cups, "here.." Kurt said as he held out one of the cups and handed Noah it. It was hot chocolate. "Thanks. But how did you know I was here?" Noah asked as he took a gulp of the chocolate, burning his mouth in the process. He didn't care, it was blooming freezing.

"I didn't actually. I was having a lunch break, decided to do a little walking around and I saw this guy, standing out in the middle of the street, looking freezing cold and I felt sorry for him… luckily for you it was you.." Kurt said as he also took a sip of his drink. "Oh, so does that mean you would have spent money on a stranger?" Noah asked in a mocking tone. "What are you crazy? I said I felt sorry for him. Then when I saw it was you I brought you something to warm you up.. I wouldn't do that for just anyone you know." Kurt was almost yelling a Noah, thinking he would do that for some guy he didn't know. 'How stupid does he think I am? My dad always taught me to never talk, go or buy a drink and give it to a stranger.'

Noah smiled and leaned himself forward to put his face closer to Kurts. "There is another way you could warm me up.." Noah said in a quiet deep voice as he quickly stole a kiss from the guy standing in front of him. It only lasted a second but Kurt instantly turned red. "NOAH..you… You can't just do that.." Kurt said in a shaky-shocked voice as he took a small step back. "Why?" Noah asked in an innocent voice. "Cause you idiot.. We're in public…. And you're dressed like that." Noah smiled at Kurts reaction and soon stood up straight.

"So, you have been set free from the VOGUE desk of broadness, huh." Noah asked in a upbeat voice. "Only for an hour or so.." "Well then, how about I treat you to lunch?" Kurt smiled and nodded. It was rare for him and Noah to spend anytime together in the afternoon. They were both working and Noah wasn't always 'a human sign' in Kurts area. "I'd like that.." Kurt said happily as Noah again leaned forward and gave Kurt another quick smooch.

As Noah turned and started to walk away, Kurt following and shouted, "Er, you are going to change right?" "Don't worry. I have a sweatshirt and pants over there." Noah pointed to an open alleyway, "I'm just going to grab them and put it on.. If that's ok?"

'Noah, in sweats… not exactly a fashion statement, but I guess I can let it slide.' Kurt smiled at Noah. "Ok. I guess it won't be too embarrassing to sit next to you if you're wearing that. It better than that thing.." Kurt nodded towards Noahs outfit again and continued to follow Noah. A few steps later they were in a small alleyway where he had put his spare clothes in a plastic bag. He took off his crown and unclipped the cape he was wearing. He replaced the cape with a purple shirt that just fitted over the outfit. As he bends down to grab his sweat pants, he gave Kurt a nice view off his ass. Kurt slightly titled his head as he looked at Noahs smooth butt. "Right. Are you hungry?" Noah asked as he turned back around to Kurt. "Huh?" Kurt was shook out of his little daydream as Noah talked to him. "Oh yeah, a bit." "Well, let me take you to a nice burger joint I use sometimes." Noah smiled as he walked up to Kurt and placed an arm round his shoulders. "Come on, it's not far." Kurt kept his blush as Noah started to pull him along to a bar that was a few blocks away.

They only took a few steps when; "pppuuuuuuuCCCCCCCK"

…

"Puck, I've missed you. How are you.. I haven't seen you in ages. You're so mean, not calling me in what 2, 3 weeks? Is that how long I haven't seen you? Oh Puck, you're so mean…But I'll forgive you if you buy me lunch…"

"Shawna.. Get off me." Noah had a feeling he would show himself. He was having such a good day that something, or rather someone, had to spoil it. That feeling of having extra weight on his back had returned. But no he couldn't have been him, Noah was sure he had worn this certain someone, PLENTY OF TIMES, not to do jump on his back anymore. Noah had let go of Kurts shoulder just in time. He didn't want to push Kurt to the ground because of the sudden impact he would receive from Shawna. He braced himself and managed to stay upright and gave Shawna piggy-back ride in the process. "Oh Puck-Luck, you're so strong. Have you been working out?" Shawna asked as he looked to see how high he was.

"Shawna..get..down.." Noah requested while gritting his teeth, he wasn't amused by Shawnas constant hyper mood every time they meet. "Aww, why. Oh.." Shawna then noticed Noah wasn't alone. "Oh.. Kurt. I didn't see you. You must be thinking I'm nuts to jump on Puck here.." Shawna smiled down at Kurt as he patted Noahs shoulder. Kurt looked confused. 'Noah meets Shawna?' Shawna dropped down from Noahs back and greeted Kurt. "Hey Kurt. How's it going?" Shawna asked in a happy-peppy voice. "I'm good.. You?" Kurt asked, trying to get what was going on.

"Oh I'm fine. Just taking a break from class at the moe. Today we are learning 'cabrioles' and my poor legs need a break. Actually they were killing me 10 minutes into the class. Can you believe it? They want us to perfect this move in 5 days. So we perform it for a show on New Years day.. Ahh, the things we do for a decent grade and a recommendation for any upcoming theatre shows. 'Solider who dances in background number 4' is always a good spot to take in a musical... Don't you think Kurt? Shawna said in one breath. Kurt smiled wearily at Shawna and just nodded politely.

"Anyway, what a coincidence. Here I am looking for lunch and I run into you two. What are the chances? Oh-let's have lunch, I need to catch up with the two off you." Shawna carried on as he clapped his hands together in excitement.

Kurt and Noah didn't have a chance to reply as Shawna grabbed their arms and started to pull them towards a coffee house across the road.

….

Kurt, Noah and Shawna sat on a small table, in the middle of the coffee shop. Each having a sandwich, a packet of crisps and a drink for lunch. "So how long have you and Noah kept in-touch for? Do you meet up often" Kurt asked as he took another bite of his cheese and tomato sandwich. Noah almost chocked on his as Kurt asked the question. "Wef doun't meff up.." Noah said, with a mouth full of crisps and cheese with onion sandwich. He didn't want Kurt to get the wrong impression of Noahs outside activities. "It's just coincidence.."

"What do you mean?" Shawna asked as he patted a napkin to his lips. "Well he's right. The first time was totally by accident, but ever since then we've been meeting up whenever were in the same area." Shawna gave a smile at Noah then looked to see Kurt who had an eyebrow up in confusion. "For lunch.. That's all Kurt. Don't worry. I'm not planning to steal him away form you," Shawna clarified himself with his hands raised in defense. "tho it is tempting…" he continued in a sly voice. Noah may be an adonis, in Shawnas eyes, but Shawna preferred the nerd, smart type as a partner. Especially if they had glasses. He always believed that a person wearing always had two personalities. Like Clark Kent and Superman. The smart know it all that always wears his glasses but once you take the glasses off you find a new person that likes to do things in the dark… and sometimes, if you're lucky, during the day.

"Huh-huh.." Kurt wasn't quite convinced. "So how long?" he asked again. "Emm, about... a month? It was a few days after the time we meet at the club. Right Puck-Luck?" Shawna turned his head towards Noah again to see if he remembered. Noah only shrugged his shoulders. Time seemed to fly by when Shawna was involved. He couldn't really remember. "Puck-Luck?" Kurt asked, turning his head slightly to look at Noah. He had never heard of this nic-name but he was sure to poke fun at it later.

….

After the three finished their meals, they sat back and talked again. "So, how are you two? You look happier than the last time I saw you." Shawna, of course, restarting the conversation. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked with a questionable look. "Well, last time I saw you, you two were at the club. Sitting in the dark… stealing some kisses if I re-call.." Shawna said, rolling his tongue at the end.

Kurt turned his head away from Shawna and smiled softly to himself, remembering that night in particular. "We're alright. Thank you." Noah said, butting into the conversation. He didn't want to put Kurt in a position of answering any question about their lives. Especially to a nosey guy like Shawna.

"Well that's good. I keep telling Puck how happy I am for you two...Ahh," Shawna sighed. " I wish I had a boyfriend. The last guy I went out with only lasted a week.. but what a week it was.." Shawna had a huge grin on his ace as Noah and Kurt looked at him. They each looked at each other, from the corners of their eyes, and seemed to think the same thing at the same time; 'ewwe.'

"Don't look at me like that. I swear. And after all the things I helped you Puck, you look down on me for getting some action…" Suddenly Kurt started to lean closer and put his elbows on the table. He was suddenly interested in what he had to say. "Things you helped him with? What do you mean?"

Noah tilted his head at Kurt, wondering what he was up to. Then he realised what Shawna had said. 'oh no,' Noah suddenly twisted his body slightly and looked at Kurt from the side. "Nothing… he doesn't mean anything. He just.. you know.. helps me find good places to eat. Whenever we, coincidently, meet up." Noah was in defense mode, trying to turn Kurt of the sent on his betrayal.

"Now, now Puck. Don't lie…" Noah turned back towards Shawna and gave him a dirty look, daring him to continue, which he did. Which he did; "it not anything bad. He just wanted some advice on how to Woo you." Shawna began to explain as Kurt looked at him. "Woo me?" Kurt asked in low. "I know, funny isn't it. You think I guy like Puck doesn't know how to Woo a person.." Shawna looked at Kurt and slowly began to realise he was began to say too much. But Kurt wanted him to carry on, he wanted to know what Shawna said that made Noah 'Woo' him the way he did.

Shawna was getting nervous, he didn't mean to get Noah into any trouble but he couldn't stop himself from spilling the beans. "Well.. He was only asking about how to ask you on a date, what he should talk about, while on said date… He was so nervous but once I heard that you had asked him... Well, that must have been a load off for him.." Shawna took a quick breath and continued. "Err, he also asked about.." Shawna coughed in nervousness. "You know.. What he should do about.. move-ing your relationship for-ward." Shawna hands were now in play. He kept twisting and turning them in his very growing nervousness. Kurt eyes turned into slits as he looked at Shawna, daring him to carry on. "Well, I did tell him to talk to you… but to also look up products such..as..lub-ri-cation" Shawna voice slowly became silent. He had sunk down on his seat as Kurt kept looking at him. He wondered what he might do to him, to Noah.

Kurt took a deep breath and straighten himself up but left his hands on the table. "I see… well, it's nice to know Noah here as someone to turn too when he wants advice on 'how to get into his boyfriends pants'." Noah sighed and closed his eyes as he lowered his head to his chest. He felt so bad, so guilty that Kurt had to hear what he'd asked Shawna. He slowly raised his head and looked at Kurts face, that was currently looking down at his hands. "Kurt... let me explain..."

Unfortunately Kurt wasn't about to hear Noah excuses as he suddenly stood up from his seat. "Well, it's getting late. I better get going.. it was nice seeing you again Shawna." Kurt smiled down at Shawna as Shawna looked up and put on a brave small smile in reply. Then afterwards he lowered his head and waited for Kurt to leave and then he could take that much needed breath he needed. "Noah.. I'll see you later." Kurt picked up his shoulder bag, which was hanging on the back of the chair and quickly walked out of the shop. Noah quickly stood up and followed after him.

….

"Kurt.. Kurt, wait…" Noah kept calling as Kurt picked up his pace. As soon as he left the shop he skipped quickly down the street, trying to avoid Noahs call. "Will you stop so I can talk to you.." Noah kept shouting but soon came to a halt as Kurt stopped in his tracks.

Noah breathed deeply. He hadn't gone running in a while and he wasn't use to running in this cold weather. "Kurt, let me explain. It's not as bad as you think…" Noah said as he finished taking his breaths. "Not as bad?.. You don't know what I'm thinking?" Kurt twisted his body around and looked at Noah. Noah looked at Kurt and saw his eyes becoming wet and shiny. 'No..' Noah thought, 'I've.. I'm making him.. cry. Kurt..' "Kurt" he began but Kurt soon stopped him from saying anything else. "No.. You've told him everything haven't you? You've talked about our times together and even asked him how to get me into bed? He's a stranger to us Noah.. Not even a stranger he's just strange..."

"It's not like that.." Noah tried to explain but Kurt was still yelling at him. Even with passersby looking at them Kurt kept yelling and turning red with embarrassment. "Has he been giving you tips on how to seduce me? How to please me? Did he even give you a trail run?"

"Of course not," Noah yelled back, he was insulted. How could Kurt think that Shawna, of all people, would be his first? "I only want you Kurt. I only asked Shawna those things cause… cause.. Well, he has experience with this, first dates and all. And you heard him, he's rooting for us. He wants us to make it, like I do." Noah was shouting his in protest as Kurt turned his head, not wanting to look at Noah. "I just thought, he would know better than anything I could look up. And every time I asked his advice he told me the same thing… to talk to you. And I have, we do. We always talk and that's great. I get to know you more… after every conversation we have.." Noah quietened down his yelling and slowly began to walk closer to Kurt. Noah still had some height on him, so he gently looked down at Kurt.

"Kurt, I swear. I haven't done anything with him. All he told me was.. to be with you. To get to know you.. Which I am..please Kurt.. I'm sorry." Kurt slowly looked up at Noah and saw the desperation in his eyes. He heard Noahs voice almost breaking in his plea. Kurt took a slow breath and answered. "Noah...I want you to do something for me.." Noahs eyes lit up for a second and smiled. "Anything.."

"Don't talk to me... Don't touch me and don't come near me. I need time to think" Kurt replied in a whisper, still lowered his gaze to look at Noahs chest as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Wha?" Noah couldn't believe what Kurt was asking of him. He was about to ask why but stopped himself. Noah sighed, "I get it. Don't worry, I won't talk to you or touch form now on. Just please Kurt, please believe me.." Noah turned around walked away, back to his job.

….

A few hours later, Kurt returned home, Noah was still cooking dinner but lucky for him Rachel was also home. "Hey Kurt, you alright? You're home late.." Rachel asked as she looked up at him. She was at the dining table, doing some course work on the computer. "I'm fine," Kurt said in a quiet voice as he walked past them both and headed to his bedroom. "Kurt?" Rachel called out. Kurt stopped in his tracks and waited for Rachel to continue. "You're not staying for dinner? Noah has cooked some pasta tonight..." "No," Kurt replied, still in a broken quite voice. "I'll skip dinner tonight. I'm off to bed. Night."

Before Rachel could stop him Kurt walked to his room and closed the door behind him. Rachel looked at the closed door. "That's strange, what's with him?" she asked out loud.

"Maybe he's had a hard day at VOGUE, leave him be." Noah said, trying to put Rachel off. "But it's Christmas Eve, didn't he say that he and his dad always opened a present up on Christmas Eve? I thought he would like to carry on the tradition" Rachel asked as she stood up and waked to Noah, who was still stirring the pasta in the pot. "We don't exactly have an extra gift to hand him. He only has two." Noah pointed out. "Still. He could of always opened up the box of chocolates I got for us.." Rachel kept turning her head from Noah and looked at Kurts closed door. She then leaned on the breakfast bar and looked at Noahs direction.

"Have you two had a fight?" she asked bluntly. Noah turned his head slowly and looked at Rachel. "No," he lied, "why would you say that?" "Well, you two seem to get along lately. Especially the on the day.."

….. [Flashback]

It was the day after the night out with the guys. Rachel woke up in her bed with a banging headache. "Awwwww… what did I drink last night?" She noticed that she was still dressed in the outfit she wore the night before and that she was in her bedroom. "Ok.." she said to herself as she tried to get up. She stumbled a bit and even knocked something off her nightstand. There was a small smashing sound but for Rachel it sounded like a whole mirror had broken apart onto a marbled floor. "Owwww, that's too loud…URG.."

….

:Smash: "Owww, that's too loud.. URG.."

Kurt and Noah were up and awake when they heard the crash. It was 11am and they noticed that Rachel was finally up. Kurt laughed when he heard Rachel cry. "Ha, wonder what she drunk last night.." he asked while looking at Rachels closed door. "Oh.. I don't know.." Noah replied in a smirky voice. Kurt turned his head and looked at him. "Did you… did you do that?" Kurt asked as he pointed in Rachels direction.

Kurt and Noah were sitting on the couch together. Noah had made them some pancakes, so they decided to eat them in the living room for a change rather than the dining table. "Now why would you ask that Princess?" Noah asked as he turned and looked at Kurt, while showing a large gin on his face.

Kurt jokingly gasped and looked at Noah with an open mouth and wide eyes, as if shocked that Noah would do such a thing to poor Rachel. "What did you do?" he asked in an 'I know you did it, so spill' voice.

"Oh well, if you noticed, I was in charge of her drinks last night.." "But she was drinking coke right?" Kurt asked "oh yeah, I served her coke.. It just came with an added feature.." he joked as he watched Kurt trying to figure it out. Kurt wasn't much of a drinker so he didn't try and guess. "What did you add?" Noah smirk got bigger, "rum..." it was then that Kurt busted out laughing again. "Yep. I made her have a Cuba Libre.. Extra on the Libre."

"No-Ah..that's mean." Kurt said while gasping and laughing at the same time. "Oh.. Why did you do that?" Kurt asked as he wiped the tears coming out of his eyes. "For you.." Noah said bluntly and quietly. Kurt stopped laughing and looked at Noah. "What? I wanted to spend time with you.. and if we carried on we would of stayed out all night.. We wouldn't of had time for us to.. spend some US time." Noah said as his voice grew deeper and slowly leaned his head towards Kurt. "Noah.." Kurt said in his deep voice as Noah brought their lips together.

With their breakfast plates on the floor, Kurt reached up and placed his arms around Noahs neck, bring Noah closer to him as their kiss grew more passionate. Before tongues could be added Kurt slightly pulled back to talk quickly. "You didn't need to do that…" he said in a small, sweet, voice. "Just because you wanted to spend time with me, doesn't mean you can get our friend drunk off her ass.." Noah giggled and replied. "Well, it worked last time and it was the only thing I could do. Rather than say 'hey, I want to spend time with my Princess'.. She would probably started to ask questions."

Kurt and Noah giggled together as they returned to their quick kiss. They knew Rachel would stumble out of her room any moment now but they couldn't miss an opportunity. Noah placed his hands on Kurts waist and pulled Kurt closer to him as Kurt tightened his hold around his neck.

"Noah.." Kurt said as he tried to retract his lips from Noahs. "we.. :kiss: need..:kiss: to..:kiss: stop..:kiss: Before Rachel comes out.." Noah just hummed in agreement. "Mmmm, just say when Princess.." Noah added tongue for their last few seconds as they heard "KURT.." from Rachel.

"Mmmm, now, :kiss:" Kurt quickly retracted himself from Noah as Rachel walked out of her room. Both Kurt and Noah were now sitting straight on the couch, looking at Rachel, both with straight faces. "Hey Rach, what's up?" Kurt asked. "Ha. Finally up Berry. It's almost noon.. What did you drink last night?" Noah asked with a giggle. "SHUT UP PUCKERMAN..Owww." Rachel yelled, but soon regretted it.

"Come on, I'll make you a tea." Kurt said as he stood and walked to the kitchen. Rachel, meanwhile, took a few steps and stopped on the end of the couch and looked at Noah. "You two seem chummy." She asked, looking at Noah questionable. "Just watching some TV Berry. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Noah said as he looked up at Rachel. Rachel hummed in suspicion as she walked off towards Kurt.

….. [End of flashback]

"You two just looked, I don't know, cute. You siting there next to Kurt.. Never thought I'd see the day really. I mean, it wasn't that long ago that you were tossing him in a garbage bin and bulling him because of who he is.." Rachel said as she looked questionably at Noah.

Noah turned back to the hot pot in front of him and kept stirring the pasta. "Yeah well, things change." He replied as he looked down.

Rachel kept looking at Noah and thought 'they sure do…'

…

Kurt was on his bed in seconds. As soon as his body hit the bed he began to cry. His afternoon didn't go well.

He was so focused on what Shawna had told him that he couldn't concentrate on his work. Even the simplest of things like answering the phone in a polite manner, he was answering the phone and just said "yes…" and he didn't listen to anything the caller asked him an kept redirecting the phone calls to the wrong people. Luckily Isabelle took pity on him and concluded that he was working too hard. So she sent him home an hour early. But Kurt didn't go straight home, he instead just walked around New York, not really heading for any place. And when it started to get too cold for him he slowly made his way back home.

'Stupid Noah, how could he do that? Talking about our sex life to a total stranger.. Why..' Kurts breathing kept hiccupping as he cried into his pillow. 'What am I saying, what sex life. Noah and I haven't even had sex.. and we won't now. Not after what he did..URG! I hate him. I hate him.. I hate him.' Kurt couldn't stop crying and he tried to hide the sound of his crying from Rachel and Noah. But every now and again he would, quietly, scream in frustration.

After an hour or so, Kurts crying calmed down as he laid on his side, hugging another pillow in his arms and resting his head against, a now, damp pillow under his head. After crying out his tears, he just laid there. And all he could think about was Noah. 'I miss him.. I can't stand not talking to him. It hurts too much, even if we are fighting. The last time we fought we made up in a few hours. But this time, it feels like we won't make up. I can't forgive him, I won't forgive him…. its breaking my heart. He's breaking my heart. I thought my heart was broken when Blaine cheated on me.. But it wasn't. This hurts more. How can it hurt more? We've only been seeing each other, officially, for under a month..' Kurt buried his head more into the pillow, trying not to start crying again.

'For the last week or so we've always slept together. I even set up an alarm on my clock for 5am..' 5am was set for Noah to leave Kurts room and return to his. This would mean that Rachel wouldn't catch them sneaking around her. Plus, it gave Noah a few more hours sleep in his own bed. 'I hate that time, that's the time where he has to leave me, in the cold. I was getting used to it; his heat, his warmth. His arms around me. My head on his chest.. Noah… I want to see you, touch you, smell you.. Noah…' "Ahh. Noah"

Kurt quickly rose up from his fetal position and looked at his door. His bedroom had gotten very dark. He didn't want to turn on a light so he just sat there, staring at his door. Hoping, wishing Noah would come in, give him a hug and kiss him. Tell him everything was ok. But it wasn't. 'I can't forgive him.. Noah, Puck..' Kurt laid back down and gripped the pillow in his arms and slowly fell asleep, just as new tears slide down his face.

**TBC**

**There all done, hopefully they like this **** huh?... :head slowly turned around and sees a mob of Fanfiction readers coming towards her..: No.. Don't kill me. I'll fix it, I promise. Just trust me, you'll love me in the next chapter. Even thou you'll probably hate me till then. I'll get the next chapter up after Christmas. So until then, put down the pitch forks. And have a good Christmas everyone.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine. Children Sing in Christian Rhyme..."

Kurt woke up gradually once he started to hear Christmas songs coming from the living room. 'Urge, Rachel must of switched on the radio..' Kurt groined to himself as he slowly got up. As he rose, he noticed his duvet was slightly coving his bottom half. 'Huh? I don't remember doing that during the night.' Kurt thought nothing of it at he got up to change his clothes. He was still in the clothes he wore the day before.

He got put, went to his wardrobe and took out an outfit which he thought was 'lazy.' He undressed and put on some worn old jeans, which hung on his hips, and a large, saggy, brown hoodie. He walked to his door and stopped himself. 'Ok Kurt, you're going to go out there and be civil. It is Christmas after all.. The day to; forgive and forget.. Forget that your, possible ex, boyfriend spread gossip about us and our bedroom activities to a guy that he's only know for a total 2 hours..' Kurt sighed to himself as he reached for the door handle.

'I don't want to break up with another guy. I mean two guys in one year, that's a record. But what will that make me? If I dump Noah and move on to someone else, would I feel free to be myself like I have been with Noah? Or would I make them wait before we even did anything? Wait until they prove themselves to me… how long would that take?' Kurt closed his eyes for a minute, composing himself. He placed his other hand on his chest 'Noah.. I don't want.. I don't want to give up on you but you made me cry. You made me hate you.. What should I do?'

Kurt took another deep breath, opened his eyes and opened his door to walk into the living room.

…..

As Kurt walked to the living room, Noah looked up and watched him. Noah just started in awe, 'look at him. Even in baggy clothes, he still looks gorgeous. I could easily go over there, grab him and start kissing him…making him moan my name… Dammit it Kurt, are you punishing me even more?'

Noah was in the kitchen. He was turning on the oven, preparing for his main duty for the day; preparing Christmas dinner. He bought a large turkey and a piece of salmon for Rachel. As he was getting everything prepared; the potatoes, the carrots, spouts and even some bread sauce. No one will eat it but it's always a nice feature. As he was doing this he kept turning his head towards Kurt. 'It's almost been a day since Kurt and I last spoke. I miss his voice, I miss him looking at me…I just hope, that after today.. he'll forgive me.. I'll explain everything again. I'll tell him that I was a coward for not talking to him or even doing my own research on male.. sex procedures.. Is there even a procedure? I mean, most of the time it's just me and Kurt touching each other… Urge, see this is why I need to read up on these things. I wonder if there's 'an idiots guide to male genitalia?' Wonder how much it cost if there was.'

As Noah started and thought about Kurt, Rachel came walking in from her bedroom. "Oh, you're up. Merry Christmas Kurt." Rachel yelled as she walked towards Kurt to give him a hug. "And a happy Hanukkah to you Rachel." Kurt smiled at her a she leaned back to look at his face. "You feeling batter after last night?" she asked in a quiet voice so Noah didn't overhear. "Oh, yeah. I'm ok, I'm a little hungry tho." Kurt confessed. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday and his stomach was beginning to feel empty.

"Oh well, I can solve that.." Rachel then grabbed Kurts hand and dragged him to the kitchen, "Puck here has just finished making a lovely porridge mixture that goes well with some honey. I know, because I've had some and it is de-licious." "Its a little tradition we have at our house when Hanukkah is on." Noah butted in as he moved to the pot to dish up another bowl full of his grandmothers, home-made, porridge.

"He's also got some doughnuts. Crispy Cream ones. Like a desert from breakfast," Rachel smiled as she handed Kurt the porridge bowl and guided him to the dining table.

As she did Kurt looked back toward Noah. He hadn't looked at him since yesterday and he was beginning to miss his face. Noah watched him leave and returned a small smile as Kurt looked back at him. Once at the dining table, Rachel stood and announced her plans for the day. "Ok. After you've eaten, well open the presents. Then set the table, have dinner and then maybe sing some carols before we play a board game."

Noah and Kurt both looked at Rachel as they watched her stand there awaiting their agreement. 'No point in arguing,' 'she has this whole day planned out doesn't she..' They both thought as they nodded in agreement. "Sounds good Rach," Kurt answered in a cheerful voice. He knew if he answered in a dull tone she would get on at him, so he played along.

…..

A few minutes later, after Kurt had finished his breakfast, himself and Noah started to make their way towards Rachel. "Morning Kurt, I hope you slept well.." Noah tried to make some sort of conversation as Kurt turned to leave the dining table. "I thought I told you not to talk to me.." Kurt said in a deep tone as he looked at Noah chest, rather than his face. "Come on Kurt, it's Christmas and I just wanted to know if you were alright..." Noah stated "besides, you looked cold after you went to sleep, so I pulled the covers over you."

Kurt quickly looked up at Noah. "You did that? You came into my room without permission.." Kurt was getting angrier. First Noah talked to him, after he told him not to. Then he finds out he went into his room without him knowing. How far was he willing to push Kurt? "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." As Noah sighed turned to leave, he didn't seem to do anything right at the moment. Then there was a knock at the door.

…..

:Knock, Knock:

"I'll get it" Noah announced as he made his way to the door. When he opened it he found Brody standing there, "Morning, Puck. Merry Christmas" "I'm Jewish dude, but yeah. Happy Hanukkah." Brody eyes widen in apologies as Noah stepped aside to let him in. Brody didn't want to make the same mistake so he greeted the other housemates with; "season's greetings Kurt.. Rachel."

Both Kurt and Rachel looked in the direction of the front door, and smiled as Brody entered. "Oh, Merry Christmas Brody." "Merry Christmas Brody, is it cold outside?" Kurt asked in a more happier voice than before. He was happy another person was around. Noah on the other hand wasn't as happy to see the happy dancer. 'oh sure, he's nice to him but not me.' Noah thought as he closed the door and continued his walk towards the group. "Yeah, freezing. But it's nice and warm in here." Brody said as he took off his coat. "You're just in time, we're just about to open the presents." Rachel announced in her happy voice. She went over and grabbed Brodys hand and pulled him towards the Christmas tree.

…

So there they were, Kurt, Rachel, Noah and Brody. Al lathered in a small circle, under the Christmas tree that was behind the char in the living room. Rachel had turned down the radio and now they were waiting to see who would start the unwrapping.

"Can I go first?" Brody asked, "I mean, I know I probably don't have a present.. But I'd like to give one to Rachel." Kurt and Noah both nodded and let Brody carry on. Brody smiled and reached to a plastic bag that he brought with him. "Here Rachel, this is for you." Brody handed her the bag and waited for her reaction. Inside the plastic bag was a wrapped up box. Brody watched her as her face lite up with wonder. "Oh Brody... you didn't have to..." Rachel unwrapped the present to reveal a red velvet box. She slowly opened it and found a silver chain necklace that had a snowflake pendant as its gem. "Brody… it's…it's beautiful.." Rachel looked at Brody and smiled, "I never imaged you'd get me something like this."

Brody smiled back as he took the box back from Rachel. He took the necklace out and reached over to put it around Rachels neck. "A snowflake. Just like one... you are one of a kind."

Rachel looked down at her new necklace and reached for the snowflake. "Thank you Brody, it's beautiful.." Rachel then leaned in and gave Brody a small kiss on his lips. Kurt and Noah slightly turned their heads in embarrassment. They didn't want to see Rachel kiss anyone. It was hard enough for them when they saw her kiss Finn.

….

As Kurt and Noah turned their heads they each turned to face each other. They both looked up and looked at each other. Noah smiled weakly at Kurt but Kurt just huffed to himself and turned his head the other way. 'Don't smile at me..'; Kurt thought as he saw Rachel and Brody finish their kiss, 'if Noah smiles at me, I'll have to smile back.'

….

"Emm, ok. Well, now that I have my bling… why don't we open the rest of our gifts. Whose first?" Rachel asked as she clasped her hands together in excitement. Noah looked towards Rachel, "well, seeing as you've started, Berry. Why don't you continue?"

Rachel looked at Noah; a little mad that the 'Berry' comment, but smiled. "Ok... Let's see. I'll open yours then Puck." Rachel reached for her little pile of gifts and saw a small box and attached to an envelope that said 'To Berry.' Rachel opened the little box first and found a small pair of turquoise, stud, gemmed earrings. "Oh puck, thanks. These look lovely but why blue?" "They're not blue. They're turquoise.. and encase you didn't know, that's your birthstone…" Rachel looked down at the earrings and then back up at Noah. "Yeah, I'm that nice." Noah said with a grin on his face.

Rachel smiled and thanked Noah again. She then reacted for the envelope and opened it. She guessed it would be a Christmas card. But no, it was a pair of tickets for a show. "Once – The Musical... Oh, I haven't seen this one yet. I've been dyeing to." Rachel said in an excited voice as she bounced up and down on the spot. With Rachels busy schedule she hadn't have time to see what was new on Broadway. Rachel was so thankful for the gift; she stood up and took a few steps towards Noah. She then squatted down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Noah quickly wiped it off. "Ewe, Berry." "Shut up, you deserve it... Thank you."

She smiled again then got back up to walk back over to her spot on the floor, ready for the next present. Rachel quickly opened up the slightly large gift that Kurt got her. She felt it soft and bouncy and immediately thought it was a stuffed animal. She opened the gift and found a dark pink, meshed, party dress. Along with 'Melissa x Jean Paul Gaultier' glass shoes. "Oh, Kurt. They're lovely." Kurt smiled "Well. I thought you could use a new outfit for your wardrobe. You could wear that for a dance glass or maybe for a night out. A multi-use outfit." Rachel smiled, she knew Kurt was on a budget but just thinking of the effort he put in, into looking for a new outfit, made her smile. She reached over and gave Kurt a big hug and whispered a "thank you."

….

"Ok, well. Why don't the both of you open my gift next." Rachel said as she sat back down in her small spot next to Brody. Noah went first. He reached over for his gift and grabbed the large, soft, gift from Rachel.

He ripped open the gift and stared at the contents. "..Ah," Noah said as he lifted his gift up to show everyone, "a fluffy jersey and a shirt, I.. don't know what to say.." Noah really didn't know what to say. He'd never received clothing from a girl before. His mother and sister yes, but they usually buy him socks. The jersey was a dark brown colour but had black buttons around collar, to give it a bit of style. "It's for winter Puck. You've been working in really cold weather, I just thought you'd want something to keep you warm." Rachel explained as Noah stared at his gift. He then looked over at the new shirt. It was long sleeved shirt, with a large collar and it was dark purple. Rachel sighed as she explained again. "When we went out the other night, you were just wearing a shirt with your jacket. You should put some effort in your choice of clothing when you go out. So I got you that as a starting point."

Noah was a little insulted but looked again at the shirt. 'It is nice, not really my colour... But she did think about me when picking it out. Guess I could always try it and If I don't like it, I'll give it to some homeless guy..' Noah thought as he looked towards Rachel. "Thanks Berr…" Noah stopped himself and decided to give Rachel another gift, for Hanukkah. "Thank you.. Rachel," Rachel looked at Noah in shock. He had never used her name since he arrived in New York and was surprised in suddenly hearing it. Her smile grew as she replied, "you're welcome.." 'I won't say Noah, I don't know if I'm aloud to..' Rachel quickly thought as she left it at that.

….

Kurt looked at Noah, also in surprise. 'I didn't think he'd call her Rachel. This is new. Is he getting fed up of using Berry or is it because it's Christmas?'

Noah looked at Kurt and nodded towards his gift. "What did you get?" he asked. Kurt shook his head out of shock and looked at his gift from Rachel. He's was also a large and soft. So he thought he got the same type of gift as Noah.

Kurt slowly opened his gift and found a new coat. It was like the trench coat he already had only this one was green. It was heavy to lift, which meant it was expensive. "Rach, I already have a coat." Kurt pointed out. He didn't want to seem ungrateful but why get him something that he already had. "Yes, but you don't have a green coat. You need something fashionable. You work at VOGUE now Kurt and you want to show off your style. Plus, you haven't spent anything on yourself for a while, so I've done it for you." Kurt looked at Rachel and smiled; he reached over and gave her a hug.

….

Next, it was the exchange that Kurt had been dreading. Kurt looked up at Noah and nodded to his gift to him. Kurts heart began to pound. 'I know we aren't talking to each other... but, I hope… I hope he likes it..' "You first?" Kurt asked.

Noah suddenly looked at his watch, for some reason, then said "yeah, Ok. Thanks."

'That's was weird..' Kurt thought as he watch Noah open up his present.

…

Noahs present was hard and a little heavy. As Noah started to unwrap the gift Kurt held his breath. Noah slowly teared the wrapping paper apart and found a back of a picture frame. Noah looked confused but as he turned it around he found a picture. It was a photo of a little girl; she had short dark-blonde, curly, hair and hazel coloured eyes. She was on her belly, in a pink, frilly, dress and looked up at the camera with a big smile. Noah gasped as he recognised who the picture was of; 'Beth.'

Noah looked at Kurt and asked, "how... how did you get this?" Kurt noticed he was still holding his breath as he breathed out to answer the question. "It wasn't just me.. It was Rachel as well." Noah looked quickly at Rachel as she placed her hand up and waved in defence. "Oh no. I only gave him the number; Kurt was the one who did it all."

Noah returned his gaze to Kurt, awaiting an explanation. "Well, I needed Shelby's phone number and Rachel is still in contact with her.. So I got her number and I gave her a call." Kurt slowly relaxed as he started to remember the conversation he had with her. "She's still I the Lima area, if you can believe that. I told her you were in New York, working on for better life. Working for.. for Beth." Kurt was beginning to blush as Kurt lowered his head. He couldn't stand Noah looking at him. Not because he was mad but rather he didn't want to show his face going red.

"She didn't really believe me but when I told her what you did for me she began to listen. I told her you were working hard, saving up money for Beth and how you want to become a better father for Beth. Then I asked if she could send a photo of Beth for you. A few days later she sent a couple of them. I still have them, I know you'll want them.. But this one.." Kurt pointed at the frame in Noah hands. "That one seemed the cutest. So I framed it and well.. She is very cute."

Noah looked at the photo again and nodded. "She is, I can't believe she's grown this much," Noah said aloud, not really caring if Brody heard. 'She's so cubby and her smile is so big and, are those teeth I see. Wow.' Kurt looked up slightly and watched Noah smile and continued to explain.

"Shelby also gave me something; it's on the back of the frame." Noah turned the photo around and saw a folded piece of paper. He grabbed it and opened it slowly. It was a phone number. "That's her mobile number. She's always on that thing, so she says that's the best way to contact her." Once again, Noah looked at Kurt. "Shelby said... the next time you're in Lima, to call her.. and she'll let you see Beth."

Kurt thought he'd remember everything Shelby told him but he suddenly remembered; "oh, but only for you. You can't tell Quinn... She said something like 'she can't trust her yet?' Apparently something happened between those two? I didn't ask, but I'm sure you can work something out if you want..."

Noah continued to look at Kurt. 'No, I won't tell her. I know she's the mother but this might be my only opportunity.. An opportunity to see Beth. To see my daughter. It may only be once, but I want to see her.' Noah turned the photo frame back around and looked at the picture of his daughter. 'I can't believe.. I can't believe he did this. He did all this.. for me.'

Noah looked back at Kurt 'I want to hold him. I want to thank him in a way that I can't show here. I want to kiss him, hug him, touch him.. Kurt.' "Thank you.. So much Kurt. This means... the world to me." Noah said softly as he looked at Kurt with soft eyes.

Kurt took a deep breath and replied, "I know and you're welcome." Kurt then sighed and realised th last bit of held air and looked down at his last gift. "So can I open mine?"

….

Noah gasped slightly as he, once again, looked at his watch. He returned his sight to Kurt and said "sure. Go ahead."

Kurt reached for Noahs gift, which was only a white envelope. He opened it up and found a Christmas card inside. The card was of a little teddy bear holding an airplane and playing with it, as though it was flying. 'It's very cute,' Kurt thought as he opened the card to read the inside. As he did a pair of ticket had fallen out. Kurt ignored them for a second and read the message inside.

'To Kurt. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope these will help you see your family more. From Noah.' Kurt then looked down at the fallen tickets and picked them up. It was a pair of plane ticket, bound for Findlay Airport, Lima, Ohio.

"They're for your use." Noah started as Kurt looked up at him. "They're reusable. They told me that if you call up the airport and say when you want to go.. you can go.. and it won't cost you a thing. Cause I've paid for it." Noah explained as he started to rub the back of his head. "At least, I think that's how it works? I don't travel much by plane. All I know is I spent money on plane tickets so use them as you please.."

Kurt looked down at the tickets then back up at Noah. "These, must have been expensive.. You didn't need to do this." Kurt explained in a quiet voice.

"Of course I did." Noah shouted, "You've been moping around here for the last few weeks. Complaining about how much you're missing your dad and all. So I bought them for you and Berr-Rachel.. to go back and see them." Noah turned his head away from Kurt as he didn't want to yell at his face. "Just say thank you and enjoy your trip."

Kurt looked at Noah with widening eyes. 'Is this why he's been working all that over time?' Kurt tilted his head downwards and hugged the tickets in his hand. "Thank you.. Noah." Kurt sounded like he was going to cry again but this time for a different reason other than sadness. He was just happy that Noah thought about him that much. Noah still had his face away from Kurt but heard the gratitude.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

…..

"Huh?" Brody, Kurt and Rachel said together. They weren't expecting anyone, so they all wondered who it was.

:Knock, Knock:

Noah was still facing away from Kurt but he smiled to himself. "Why don't you answer that Kurt?" Noah then turned his head towards Kurt after hiding the smile he just had. Kurt looked at Noah with confusion as he stood up and made his way to the door.

As Kurt walked he kept continuing to look back at Noah and a confused Rachel and Brody.

:Knock, Knock:

There was another knock just before Kurt reached the door. He grabbed the handle and slid the door open. And what he saw just made Kurt smile and laugh with happiness; "DAD?"

**TBC**

**How's that? Does that make you happy… can you put the shape objects down now? I hope everyone had a good Christmas. I, myself, got a 'soft kitty' hoody. (If you don't know 'the big bang theory' you won't get what I mean).**

**I should have the next chapter up soon. Have a good New Year people. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Just to let you know; they'll be some singing in this chapter. The Bold is Kurt. **_The Italic is Rachel. __**The Bold-Italic is Rachel and Kurt together**__. _And when Noah sings it just normal font.

Hope this will help you. Enjoy.

…..

"Hey kiddo, how's my boy?"

There he was, Burt, standing there, in front of Kurt. All wrapped up in his old work coat, his old work jeans and of course his trusty cap. Just like Kurt had always seen his dad. With his arms stretched out Kurt walked up to him and was locked in his warm embrace. "Wha... what are you doing here?" Kurt asked with his face being smushed by his dads hug. He couldn't believe it, his dad, here in New York. He hadn't seen him for weeks and here he was standing in front of him. 'Best surprise ever...' Kurt thought as he took a small step back from his dads tight hold and took a good look at him.

"Well, WE are here to celebrate with you..." Burt said in his usual happy-proud voice. "We?" Burt then titled his head to the left. Kurt followed his direction and saw two figures behind him. "Surprise" they both shouted.

"Carole? Finn? You're here too?" Kurt got a look at his step-mother and step-brother and his smile grew bigger. "Merry Christmas sweetie" Carole said with her mother-loving voice as she walked up to Kurt and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Hey bro, Merry Christmas." Finn was next. He wasn't use to mushy reunions, so he just gave Kurt a pat on the back that lead to an arm hug. "You going to let us in dude? it's really cold out here." Finn asked. "Of course. Come in, make yourselves comfortable." Kurt guided his extended family in from the cold of the hallway. They were all wrapped in their winter coats and scarfs so it must have been freezing outside, like Brody had told them earlier.

As Finn walked past Kurt to get into the warmth he saw something in Finns hand. It was a large bag?

…..

"Hey Rach.." Burt saw Rachel coming towards him. She wanted to make sure she wasn't hearing things. "Burt, how are you?" Rachel asked as she too received a massive hug from the lovable man. "I'm fine sweet-heart. You're looking well. I'll let your dads know, huh."

Before Rachel could ask about her dads, Kurt interrupted them. "Yeah, yeah Rachel's fine dad, you can talk to her later but AGAIN, how did you get here?" Burt turned to his son and smiled, "Well, you should thank Carole here. All I know, she was pushing me out the front door and telling me we were coming to see you. We got on a plane headed for New York and the next thing I knew I was driving a car to here."

Carole giggled and patted her husband on the back. "Yes dear, that's your version." She giggled again and told the real version. "Actually sweet-heart, you should thank your little roommate there.." Carole pointed her hand towards Kurt roommate. Kurt followed Caroles finger and was surprise to see "Rach? Did you do this?" Rachel was surprised that Carole would point to her and lifted a hand to defend herself. "Oh no.. It wasn't me." Rachel explained as she went over to Carole to give her a hug.

'It wasn't Rach?' Kurt thought as he watched Rachel give his step-mum a giant hug. 'Well I guess it would be strange. Her inviting my family when she and Finn aren't on speaking terms? So if it wasn't Rachel, then?' Carole kept pointing her finger and as Kurt turned around he saw she was pointing at "You did this?"

….

Noah nodded gently as he stood up and waited to greet the guests. Finn was the first one to walk up to him.

Kurt had to title his head in confusion but Carole soon explained. "Noah, dear, phoned the house the other week. He said you were really..er, bummed, that you couldn't see your farther. So, he said that we should come and see you." Carole walked up to Noah and patted his arm in gratitude, then turned her head to look back at Kurt. "Plus, this sweet boy, paid for the train tickets, and the hired car that we're traveling in. He even gave us extra money for Burts lost time."

Carole started to walk up to Burt and placed her arm around his waist. "You know your farther. He works extra at Christmas. He has to stay up late to make sure any emergency calls are answered. But, thanks to Noah, he was able to pay one of the lads to do the job for him this year… Burt could even give him a little overtime bonus, as thanks."

As Kurt looked at Carole and his dad he started to smile softly. "You're so lucky Kurt.. to have, such a good friend. Like Noah here. Thanks to him we can spend Christmas together." Carole looked back at Noah and smiled at him. Kurt hummed quietly in agreement. Kurt didn't want to look up at Noah but as his eyes betrayed him he saw Noah was slightly blushing. Noah hardly got any compliments from mothers. Well, he use to but they were for different reasons.

…..

As Carole was explaining the beginning of how they got to New York, Finn walked up to Noah and greeted him. "Hey dude, how's it going?" Finn asked as he held out his hand. Noah grabbed it and pulled Finn towards him for a 'manly chest bump hug.' "Yeah dude, I'm good. It's great you could make it." As they retracted from the hug Finn stood up straight, "Yeah well there's no Glee practice during the Christmas time. And I haven't seen Kurt since the break-up with Blaine. So I thought I'd tag along.. The ticket was free and all." Finn said with a smile and a laugh. "Oh, and here..." Finn then showed Noah the large bag that he'd been holding. "Before we left, your mother came to the house... She was asking for you." Finn informed Noah.

'My mum? Asking for me?' Noah thought quickly as Finn finished his sentence. "I told her where you were. Doesn't look like you've talked to her for a while," Finn asked. "Yeah well. My phone is always on... She hasn't phoned it, so.." Noah trailed off. He didn't want to think about his mother being 'worried' about him. He was a big boy now; he can take care of himself. "Yeah well. She gave me this anyway.. said you left it behind and you might be lonely without it." Finn handed the large bag to Noah and Noah instantly recognised it. He placed it down on the floor and opened the contents. 'My baby.. My guitar. Sweet.' Noah smiled. He was about to hold it but Carole had walked up to him, so he stood and received her praise.

….

Finn then turned his attention to Rachel as she walked towards him and greeted him. "Hey Finn." "Hey Rach.." Finn said in a 'holding his breath' voice. "I, I, I wasn't.. expecting you" Rachel replied in a small-socked voice. Before Finn could say anything more, he sensed a figure behind him. As he turned he saw who it was, "Oh, hello… again"

Brody nodded and extended his hand to greet Finn. "Hey, how's it going?" Brody asked as Finn looked down to his hand. Finn hesitated for a second before he took his hand and shook it.

….

"So, how long are guys staying here? Do you have plans?" Kurt asked his dad. Noah may have gotten them here, but now what? "Well, our return plane tickets are up in 2 days' time, so we were hoping you could hook us up?" Burt replied looking at Kurt, hoping he would come up with a solution. He only followed his wifes orders. "Yes. Of course.. it's just.. I don't think we'll have room here," Kurt said with a hesitant voice. "Don't even worry about it Mr. H. You're staying here.." Noah interrupted. "How about you and Carole take my room, then me and Finn will sleep out here. I'm sure we have extra blankets.. don't we?" Noah looked at Kurt for approval and Kurt nodded. "Yeah. If you don't mind them being the thin summer ones?"

"Great. Sounds like a plan," Burt yelled in a happy cheer. As soon as that was settled he took off his cap and walked to the couch to make himself comfy. "Thank you Noah dear..." said Carole before joining her husband. "So, is dinner cooked? Cause I'm staved." Burt informed people as he clasped his hands, awaiting either dinner or a warm drink.

"Nope, I'm just going to do that and it'll be ready in a few hours." Noah informed Burt as he made his way to the kitchen to start cooking. Kurt followed and quietly asked "Do we have enough food?" "Don't worry man..." Noah informed Kurt with a smile. "I bought an extra-large bird. I knew we'll be having guests.. remember" Kurt grunted to himself as he walked back to the living room.

"Well, seeing as you have everything organised. I'll be planting my butt here and finding out when the basketball game is on." Burt stretched his arms and settled down for the morning.

…..

A few hours later the turkey, the vegetables and Rachels fish was eaten. All that including a starter and desert made the 7 people full and contented. "Ah man. Kid, that was brilliant. I can't believe a young kid like you can cook that well. You could give Kurt here a run for his money." Burt announced as he wiped his mouth with the available napkin. Kurt wasn't amused by his dads comments but just let it go. He was too full to have a fight about one meal.

"Noah makes most of the meals for Kurt and I. he's gotten very good at it." Rachel announced as she started to stand away from the dinner table. "Guess he's had a lot of practice then.. That was wonderful Noah dear. Thank you. Leave the dishes and I'll clean them up in a few minutes." Carole yelped as she also began to stand and make her way back to the couch. "Burt, when's the game on?" Finn asked as he began to stand. "In a few. Come on, we'll watch the commercials before it starts."

As Finn started to walk towards the living room Brody stood and walked with him. "Do you have a favorite team Finn?" Brody asked. "Huh? Oh. Not really, I just like watching them. I'm more of a football guy." Finn informed Brody with a welcoming tone. "What about you man? You play sports?" Even though Finn didn't want to admit it, he was beginning to get along with this Brody guy.

"Well, seeing as I'm in New York, I'll have to vote for the New York Giants. You?" "Well, I don't mind voting for the Philadelphia Ea-Gales.." Finn eyed Brody as they sat opposite each other. For the next 10 minutes Burt and Carole watched the epic battle; Finn .vs. Brody on 'who knows more about football tactics'.

As that was going on Noah stood and started to gather the plates. 'I'll just sock them for a while. Mrs. H is nice to do this. Gives me a little break.' Noah thought as he started to run the hot water.

….

"Kurt," Rachel began. Kurt was still sitting at the dining table as Rachel walked up behind him. "Seeing as the whole family is here.. Why don't we perform a song together?" Rachel suggested. She did say she wanted to sing some carols but now. "Really? In front of everyone?" Kurt started to act shy. He hadn't performed in front of anyone for a while now. 'I'm a little rusty; I don't want to embarrass myself. Especially in front of my dad.'

"What's wrong with you? You love performing. I know it's been a while but come on, it's Christmas.." Rachel pleaded with her puppy-dog eyes. Kurt sighed at her routine, 'she won't give up till she gets her way...' "Ok" Kurt finally said with a sigh. "Good. Also, go ask Puck if he can play his guitar?" Rachel asked quickly as she started to walk towards the living room. "What? You want No-Puck to join us?" "Yeah, why not. We need music. Luckily Finn brought his guitar huh." "But why me, why can't you?" Kurt was beginning to argue as Rachel turned and made her point. "Because I need a few seconds to prepare... to announce us... And, weather you think I notice or not, you and Puck have been fighting and need to make up... go on... go go" Rachel started to shoo Kurt towards Noah as she turned back around and walked to the gathered group.

Kurt stood u from his seat and eyed Noah. As he started to make his way to him, Noah looked up to see him coming. "Rachel has asked me, to ask you, if you could play your guitar for us... we're planning on singing for everyone." Kurt informed Noah with a hand on his hip. "Really? What song do you want me to play?" Noah asked as he mirrored Kurts stance. "I'm guessing she want to do; Merry Little Christmas.."

"And you just assume I know how to play that?" Noah asked in a sarcastic voice. "If you can't that's fine..." Kurt replied with a slightly raised voice and brought a hand up in defense. Kurt waited for Noahs answer but didn't seem to get one. "Fine. We'll do it without your help." As Kurt began to turn Noah reached out and grabbed his arm. "Kurt.. I can play.. I'm just surprised," Noah said with a low voice.

"About what?" Kurt asked as he turned his head to look at Noah. "That you're talking to me.. isn't that breaking on of your rules?" Noah replied, his voice growing deeper, as he pocked fun at Kurts broken rule. "I said you couldn't talk to me. That doesn't mean can't talk to you and you'll need to reply to said question." Kurt began to argue with Noah again but this time with less hostility. "Beside we've already had a conversation this morning... So. Urge, stop confusing me." Kurt began to finish and started to pock at Noahs chest to make a point. "Now, can you play or not?"

"Yeah.. seeing as you asked so nicely.. " Noah replied with a grin on his face. As Kurt turned around and made his way to join Rachel a sudden thought popped into his head. 'I guess, I should thank him. He's done a lot today.. I'll thank him later'

….

"OK… so as a little treat" Rachel began to introduce the upcoming performance. As she changed into her new outfit that Kurt got her, she clapped her hands and got everyones attention. "Kurt and I have decided to treat you to a little after dinner song. I know it's short notice but we're all professionals so please enjoy.."

Noah grabbed a chair from the dining room and began to strum the strings as Rachel started to sing.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away.  
**  
_Here we are as in olden days, Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us, Gather near to us once more.  
_  
**Through the years, we all will be together, If the Fates allow. **

_**Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas no-ow."**_

…..

As Kurt and Rachel finished their song they are rewarded with cheers and encores. "Woooh, yeah.." "Wonderful, oh so lovely.." "That was great guys.. wow, it's been a while since I've heard you guys sing together" "Beautiful.."

As Rachel bowed and accepted the praise, Kurt turned his head towards Noah and smiled at him. Noah smiled back and walked up to Kurt, also took a bow. 'Hey, I'm getting some thanks too. No way am I letting the singers get all the attention,' Noah thought as he took another bow.

"Seriously guys, that was great. You two work so well together, I can't believe you two.. err what's the word dear?" "Harmonise." Harmonise, like that, so quickly." Said Burt as he leaned forward to speak to the two performers. "Well, you know. Kurt and I usually sing duets so it's natural for us to sing well together." Rachel replied as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. Bowing so much does make your hair slip forward.

Burt continued to lean forward as he looked at Noah. "What about you kid? I hear you're a singer.. Fancy giving us a demo. You're Jewish right.. ha, you must be getting tired of all of us saying Merry Christmas and all." Burt asked as he grabbed for his drink. "Er, yeah well, you get used to it. But na, you're alright. I don't perform that much.. can't take the lime-light when Rachel's involved." Noah joked as he pointed at Rachel

"Ah, come on man. It's your holiday too. I'm sure you have a sing in mind," Finn asked as he backed up his friend. Noah was getting nervous, like Kurt he didn't want to make a fool of himself. "Err.. well." "Come on Puck…" Kurt said with a supporting voice. "Let's hear it." Kurt smiled at Noah as he turned his head toward him. "I'm sure you know a song you can play," Noah was surprised; he didn't expect Kurt to ask him to sing. At least not when they were 'fighting'. But as Kurt and Rachel started to take a seat, that was Noah's que to start playing.

"Er, ok. Emm. This song is sung in Hebrew, so I hope you don't mind.. I'll give a ruff translation afterwards.. if you want to know what the heck I was singing." As Noah laughed and started to play his guitar again, he began to sing;

"Maoz tzur y'shuati , l'cha naeh l'shabeach  
Tikon beit t'filati, v'sham todah n'zabeach.  
L'eit tachin matbeach, mitzar hamnabeach  
Az egmor b'shir mizmor, chanukat hamizbeach  
Az egmor b'shir mizmor, chanukat hamizbeach"

…. [Translation]

"Rock of Ages, let our song, praise Thy saving power;  
Thou, amidst the raging foes, wast our sheltering tower.  
Furious they assailed us, but Thine arm availed us,  
And Thy Word broke their sword, when our own strength failed us.  
And Thy Word broke their sword, when our own strength failed us."

…. [End of Translation]

As Noah finished his singing and stopped strumming his guitar strings, an uproar of applauses and cheers once again filled the apartment. As it did Kurt just sat there and stared at Noah. 'Wow'

**TBC**

**Hey guys, let me just say, again, I have NO knowledge of Jewish tradition. I just look it up on the faithful Google and just copy. Thou after finding this 'Rock of Ages (Maoz Tzur)' and heard it sung by a Dov Rosenblatt, Deena Goodman and Rosi Golan.. I was hooked and had to choose it for Noah to sing. It was lovely and they were playing a guitar as well.. perfect.**

**So if I offend anyone, I'm sorry. But if you want a link to what I heard, I'll put one up if I get enough requests. **


	26. Chapter 26

"Alright, I'm getting worn out here guys.."

Burt yawned and stretched his muscles as he announced his tiredness. After Noahs performance Rachel wanted to keep the party going. So after Noah, Finn went. Then Brody wanted to show off his skills. Then Rachel, Finn and Kurt together. Even Burt and Carole started to sing along to all the Christmassy songs that everyone was performing. But after 2 hours of it, people were starting to get tired.

"Yes. Do you mind Kurt, if I and your farther head for bed now?" Carole asked. "Finn dear, can you pop down to the car and get out overnight lug—g-age?" Carole asked again as she yawned, trying to stay awake. "Sure mom," Finn replied and left the apartment to head to the rental car. They had luckily found an underground garage not far from Kurt and Rachels apartment. Paying for it was a nightmare but it was worth it.

"Fancy a cup of tea before you head to bed?" Noah asked as he stood beside Carole. "oh thank you dear. That would be nice of you.." As Noah made his way to the kitchen, Kurt watched him from the corner of his eye. He had ended up sitting next to his step-mother and was enjoying their little talks during the intermissions of each performance. "Kurt. Have I told you how much I like your friend there?" Carole asked Kurt as he leaned against her. "Yes, I think you have.." Kurt replied with a smile. "Well, I just wanted to let you know… just encase.. anything, you know happens.."

Kurt turned his head toward Carole and asked, "What do you mean?" "Well. You seemed pretty upset when you broke up with Blaine, all those weeks ago. And, I just want you to know that... me and your dad will support you. When you.. find someone new..." Carole hinted as she tipped her head towards Noahs direction. Kurt couldn't believe what was coming out of Caroles mouth and tried to play it cool. "What are you talking about? I haven't found… anyone new." Carole nodded her head and whispered softly, "I can see, that you don't want to tell anyone yet.. But I can tell dear. You have been starting at that boy since he sang his song.. Don't try and deny it."

Both Carole and Kurt turned their heads and looked over at Noah at the kitchen sink, then turned back to look at each other. Kurt lowered his head, ashamed that he could be so easy to figure out. "We've... been fighting. I don't know if I should forgive him." "Of course you should dear. Every couple have fights. If you don't have fights how can your relationship get stronger? Huh?"

Carole reached over and placed her hand on Kurts face. "I won't tell your farther.. but from what I can see... You two make a really nice duo. Give him a chance sweet-heart; I think you two deserve it." Carole smiled as she said her last thought as Kurt reached over and gave her a hug. 'She may not be my mom but she is a great step-mom.' Kurt thought as he sighed once Carole released him.

…..

A few minutes later Finn returned and everyone got ready to go to bed.

"Ok, so here's where everyone is staying.." Rachel announced as she stood in the middle of the room and assigned the rooms for the night. "Kurt and I will be in our normal rooms. Burt and Carole will be in Noahs room, who has kindly offered them his room. It's getting late, so I think Brody should stay the night?" Rachel suggested and looked over at the boy who was already falling asleep. "I'm sure Noah can loan you a shirt.." "What?" said Noah, this was the first time he heard of it.

"Huh-ha, and so Brody, Finn and Noah will sleep in the living room. But you boys need to work out who gets to sleep on the floor. You can work that out, can't you?"

The three lads stood together and started a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" game. Finn got the couch, Brody got the chair and Noah got the floor.

….

As everyone started to get ready for bed, Kurt stood at his bedroom door and watched the chaos, and watched Noah closely. 'I keep forgetting how much talent Noah has. I mean that song… it was wonderful. He likes to deny it but he loves to perform as much as the rest of us….' Kurt smiled to himself and then sighed as another thought hit him. 'I don't believe it, I'm falling for a another guy that has a wonderful voice.. Ha, it's become a thing for me.. It can't be helped... No matter how much Noah has embarrassed or even hurt me.. it has to happen, I just have to.. like him.

Dammit it. Carole's right... I should try, I can't just go off in a huff each time Noah does something I don't like.. If I keep doing that, I won't connect with anyone.. I need to talk to him, say I'm sorry... but how?' As Kurt continued to watch Noah he came up with a plan.

…..

As the lights went out for the night Finn was already snoring. Brody was curled up like a cat and Noah was still awake. In large grey top and blue boxers he wished he dressed warmer. 'Urge, this floor is hard and cold and hard.. Stupid rock. If I bet paper I would be on that chair now and Bro-boy would be laying here.. Next to Finns feet. Man they stink..' Noah tried to make the most of it.

It was now almost 1am and Noah was just drifting off to sleep. He had a good day and was now worn out. 'After all the cooking and the performing, all I want is some sleep..'

As Noah finally sub-come to sleep, he was awoken up a few minutes later by the squeaks and creaks of floor boards. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips on his. As he opened his eyes, he prayed that it wasn't Finn wanting to try something. Instead he awoke to Kurt, crouching above him in a large, baggy, PJ top.

"Hey, did I wake you?" Kurt asked in a whisper. Finn and Brody were right next to him and he didn't want to wake them up. "Err, yeah. I was just drifting off and then all of a sudden I feel some moist lips on me. That does tend to wake me up. Who do you think I am, huh? Cinderella?" Noah asked as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Actually its snow white; Cinderella was the lost a shoe, Snow White fell asleep." "Whatever dude, I don't do Disney.. So what's with the nice guy act?" "What do you mean," Kurt tried to act innocent as he pushed himself upwards and sat next to Noah. "Well, this morning you were yelling at me.." Noah explained as he looked at Kurt with an eyebrow raised. "I wasn't yelling… I was raising my voice and showing you how upset I was." Noah wasn't convinced and he sat up and crossed his arms.

"You were yelling at me.. for talking to you. And now what? You kiss me cause I was sleeping?" "No.. I forgot to tell you something," "What?" Noah was getting annoyed, he hated when Kurt played his riddles and was about to tell him to go back to bed. Kurt softly sighed and leaned himself forward to give Noah another kiss. "Thank you for all of this. You've done, what I consider, the best Christmas ever. Bring my dad and my family here. Cooking a great, but not brilliant, dinner. Singing a lovely Hebrew song... I can't believe you know that off by heart." Noah relaxed his annoyed face and began to smile. "I have many talents.. And it was a brilliant turkey and don't deny it." Kurt giggled as he replied, "I know.. Also, I need to tell you something… I'm sorry that I ov-er reacted to the whole Shawna thing."

As Kurt apologised, he reached his hand forward and placed it on top of Noahs head so he could rub his short hair. "I know it must of been hard for you.. Talking to someone about those types of things. At least you got to do it with a friend... I had to do it with my dad and believe me; I couldn't get much worse than that." Noah uncrossed his arms and brought Kurts hand back down from his head, as he held it tight. "Kurt, I didn't mean to hurt you." Noah soon began to rub Kurts knuckles. "I promise, I won't see or talk to him again.." "Don't do that... He's your friend and, no offence, but you don't have many friends in New York. I don't want you to lose someone over this. Just tone it down when it comes to your private life, huh."

Noah nodded in agreement and looked down at their entangled hands. "Mmmm. So now what?"

Kurt gently smiled as he raised himself up and pulled Noah up with him. "Now, you come with me," Kurt started to drag Noah towards his room, trying not to wake the other boys up. "Err.. where?" "My room," "err, I know this is a stupid question but why?" "Cause your room is currently occupied by my dad and Carole and unless you don't want me to show you how much I like you.. You could always stay here. On the cold, hard floor." Kurt suggested seductively as he turned towards Noah and grabbed his other hand. "You like me?" Noah asked in surprise. He didn't think Kurt would actually say it first, he thought he's have to work up the courage and tell him.

"Duh.." Kurt took a few steps towards Noah and pressed himself against him. He then gave Noah another kiss that latest a few seconds more than the last one. As Kurt released him and pulled Noah the last steps into his room, Noah replied; "Kurt.. I.. that is.. :cough: I err, like you too" Noahs face was becoming red. He was never one to tell a girl he liked them but in Kurts case it was slightly easier. Kurt just smiled and continued to pull Noah.

…..

Once they were inside and with the door closed, Kurt pulled Noah into his body and started to kiss him. As he stood on his tip-toes and wrapped his arms around Noahs neck, Noah started to pull away. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked as Noah detached himself from Kurts grip. "Err, I just need to grab something.. can you hold on one second.." Noah then left Kurt standing there.

'Urge. It'll be more than a second' Kurt sunk back down to the ground and awaited his boyfriend. 'Let's see how long it actually takes him,' Kurt sighed to himself and started to count. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6' "OK" '6 seconds I had to hold for.' Kurt smiled when Noah returned. "Close your eyes and put your hands in front of you." Noah asked as he walked slowly towards Kurt.

Kurt looked up at him with his head titled. "Why?" "Cause I have a surprise." Kurt shrugged his shoulders and decided to sit on his bed. "It better not be something dirty.." warned Kurt and he did what he was told. A second later he felt something in his hands. 'Emm, well it's not warm and soft, so that's a good sign..' Kurt thought as he started to feel what it could be. 'It's slightly hard and smallish... mmm' "ok, you can open them," said Noah.

As Kurt opened his eyes he saw a small parcel in his hands, wrapped in shinning wrapping paper. "What's this?" Kurt asked as he looked up at Noah, "dude, you need to open it to find out."

Kurt placed the gift down on his lap and started to unwrap it. "It's just something I got the other day… it might be stupid.. But I didn't want Berry to find it... sorry Rachel, to find it. And when I found out your dad was coming I had to re-hide it." Noah explained as Kurt finished unwrapping the gift. He held it tight and looked up at Noah with mixed emotions. "You, Noah Puckerman, got me.. as my first Christmas present.." "Third, actually.." Noah interrupted. "Got me a bottle of strawberry lubrication and a pack of condoms… Really.. I don't know what to say." And Kurt really didn't. "You're welcome… well, you said the main things that we needed was lube and condoms. So I got what you requested.." Noah showed a small grin as Kurt gave him a scolding look.

"Do I need to leave?" Noah asked in a quiet voice as he gave Kurt a pleading look. Kurt sighed and stood up from the bed. He went chest to chest with Noah, with the bottle and condoms in his hands. He stood up on his tip-toes and gave Noah a kiss on his lips. "You really know how to spoil a guy, don't you." Kurt joked as he tossed the items onto the bottom of the bed, grabbed Noah around the neck to pull him into another kiss. As Noah responded he began to wrap his arms around Kurts waist and place his hands on his bum. Kurt had forgetting what that sensation felt like, so he responded with a small squeak. Noah slightly pulled back from the kiss and giggled. "Look at you. Squeaking away, you're acting like it's the first time I've placed my hands there."

"I know.." Kurt began with his voice becoming slightly deeper. "It's just, I know it's silly but we haven't held each other for two days… and I'm beginning to get accustomed my you. You holding me and cuddling me." "That's not stupid," Noah replied as he started to pull Kurt closer to him. Making Kurts head lay on Noah chest, "you think I liked not being able to touch you?" Noah asked as Kurt slightly nodded his head. "You're wrong. My bed was cold last night.. I missed holding you. You're like a hot water bottle Kurt; you always kept me warm at night." Noah confessed as he pushed Kurt back to place his forehead onto his. "I missed you like crazy Princess. So please, next time I start to screw something up let me know so I can stop myself." Kurt began to giggle. "Why? Then we wouldn't be having make-up..." Kurt strayed away from the last word, as he didn't want to imply something. "Sex?" Noah finished. Kurt nodded as Noah began to kiss his face lightly.

…..

As they fell onto the bed, Noah was on top and started to push himself into Kurt. He wanted Kurt to feel him and his growing hard on. Kurt pushed Noah back slightly, "what's wrong?" Noah asked as Kurt pushed him on his back. "Nothing, it's just.. I've been a bit of jerk and I want to.. to, to show you how sorry I am." Kurt, as usual, didn't like to talk about sexual stuff and was hoping Noah would understand him.

"Kurt.. you don't have to." As Kurt position himself; pushing Noah towards the middle of the bed and placed himself between Noahs legs and his hands on either side oh Noahs body, he leaned upwards and faced him. "Has a girl done this kind of thing to you?" Kurt asked as his face began to blush. "Well, yeah. But.." Noah began but Kurt interrupted, "then I should do it too." Kurt pushed himself forward and landed on Noahs lips as he positioned himself on top of him.

Noah reached around and began to hug Kurt and started to rub his hands up and down his sides, slowly. Kurt pulled back slightly and began to kiss around Noahs neck. As he did he grabbed the bottom of Noahs shirt and pushed it upwards. Noah sat up to help Kurt take the shirt, as he did Kurt continued to kiss his way down Noahs exposed chest. Noah watched Kurt and started to take deeper breaths as he rested himself on his elbows.

As Kurt reached Noahs navel he placed his weight on one side so he could reach out and stroke Kurt hair. As Kurt looked up, he saw Kurt eyes almost shimmering. "Am I going to fast?" Kurt asked as he raised his head. Noah just stoked his hair lightly as he stared into his eyes, "no.. you're fine. I just don't want you to push yourself. "I'm not.. but.. I am a little nervous." Kurt looked down at Noahs blue boxers. "I haven't seen the FULL you, I just hope you won't be angry if.." Noah continued to rub Kurts hair which slowly moved down to his cheek. "I told you. You don't need to push yourself.." Kurt pushed his head into Noah touch and kissed his palm. "If it helps.. do you want me to lower them for you?" Kurt eyes widened. He thought he was going to cry but he didn't. 'I'm so scared.. I don't know if I can do this. But with Noah, I know he wouldn't push me. He likes me, I like him.. He's not the type to push someone into doing something they don't want to do..' Kurt nodded.

Noah grabbed onto his boxers and pulled them downwards. Kurt readied himself as his gazed looked down at Noahs neither region. Close up, Noahs private part was slightly darker than his skin colour and his pubic hair was wild but short. Kurt was now taking short-quick breaths, 'Noahs.. it looks so inviting, how can.. that, look inviting?' Kurt lowered his head and without thinking began to kiss then lick the tip of Noahs cock. 'It's as if it's asking me to kiss it.. to lick it.. to suck it.' Kurt became hypnotised, his breathing became calmer as he opened his mouth and took the tip into his mouth.

…..

'He's doing it. He's actually doing it…' Noah took in the sight. 'Kurt Hummel is actually.. God it feels good. It feels so good. It's so hot and his tongue is going round and around..' Noah had to fling his head back as he collapsed on his back. 'I can't… I mean… I have to' "ahh, Kurt.."

"What?" the sensation had stopped. Noah could no longer feel Kurts mouth on his cock. All he felt was cool air. "Noah, you ok? Shall I stop? Am I not doing it right?" Kurt was asking too many questions as Noah looked down at Kurt. "No.. you're doing great. I just.. ah, Kurt. Princess. Keep going.. Please keep going.." Kurt smiled as he looked back down at Noahs cock and started to blow on it. 'Damm it. He's teasing me… how can he tease me? A few seconds ago he was nervous.. and now..Ahhh' Kurt replaced his gentle blowing with the wetness of his tongue again. As Kurt licked Noahs shaft; he went from the scrotum and licked his way up, Noahs erected cock started to get bigger.

"Is it ok Noah?" "Yes.." "Do you want me to lick the tip again?" "Yes.." "Am I being mean in asking you these questions?" "Yes you are.." Noah yelped as Kurt giggled lightly. He took Noahs tip in his mouth again and started to swirl his tongue around. Noah breathing became quick and sharp. "Kurt.. Kurt.. Kurt.." Kurt was beginning to enjoy his name; getting repeated by Noah while he was sucking him off really seemed to turn him on.

Kurt began to rock as Noahs hips started to go up and down slowly. While rocking Kurts own erection was coming into play. His erection started to rub against the covers on his bed, the texture felt like Noahs slightly ruff hands.

As Kurts sucked Noah even more, Noah was arching his back to thrust himself into Kurt. "Kurt.. Princess.. I'm.. I'm gonna…."

Noah came in Kurts mouth. Kurt wasn't expecting it and felt the sudden sensation of Noah cum in his mouth. Noah soon relaxed and looked down at Kurt. Realising what he did, Noah sat up and grabbed onto Kurts shoulders to push him upwards. "Kurt, are you alright. I'm sorry I didn't warn you.." Noah grabbed onto Kurts chin and brought his face upwards. As he did he saw Kurts face becoming red and his cheeks slightly puffed. "Kurt.. spit it out. Come on. Its ok.." But Kurts took a breath thru his nose and swallowed. Tears immediately came to his eyes as the taste of salt and sweat entered his throat and went down. Kurt had a blink a few times before he was able to speak again.

"Did you just…" Noah asked as Kurt slowly nodded. "I wanted to try.. I didn't think I could but it was worth it. It wasn't as bad.. as I thought." Kurt slowly smiled as Noah stared at him. 'He swallowed? I can't believe it.. How can he do that?' "Why did you do that? It must of… err, did it taste bad?" Noah asked in a shy voice. 'A lot of girls have done that. They've sucked me off and most of them spit it out. And even if they did swallow.. they only did it the once.' "It was…" Noah awaited Kurts answer whilst his grip on him tightened. "Strange.. I can't describe it at the moment. But, it wasn't bad, ha- it was just warm." Kurt replied with a titled head and a grin appeared on his face as he tried to think of a definition to describe the sensation.

Noah eyes, that were wide with shock soon calmed. "I can't believe you did that.. Kurt. You just. Just. Turn me on so much," Noah pulled Kurt chin towards him and stuck his tongue in his mouth. He tasted himself but didn't think about it, all he wanted was Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Noah back and pushed him back so he was again on top. But they soon fell sideways.

…..

Noah was soon repositioning his hands to Kurts underwear. As he pulled them down he started to rub Kurts erection. "Ahh, Noah.. don't..." Kurt protested. "Why?" Noah asked while kissing Kurt neck, "I need.. :kiss: to please you.. :kiss: You can't sleep with this.. :kiss:"

Kurt stopped kissing Noah for a second and placed his forehead onto his. "You're going to sleep with me tonight?" Kurt asked in a hopeful voice. He didn't think Noah would stay the night, not with his family here. "You think I'm going to leave you? No way my Princess." Noah replied as he rubbed his nose on Kurts. "You've got me for the whole night.. Well at least until 5am.." Noah continued in a seductive voice. Kurt reached up and pulled Noahs face closer as he closed his eyes. "Oh. Noah.." Kurt forcefully stuck his tongue in Noahs mouth and shimmied himself closer to Noahs body, closer to Noah touch.

Noah pulled and stroke Kurts cock. "Noah.. more. Touch me more.." Kurt pleaded as he rubbed himself in Noahs hands. Kurt was beginning to lose it as Noah counted his touching and stroking. Noah dug a hand behind Kurts back and reached for his ass and began to rub it. The sensation made Kurt shiver with want and need. "Say my name Kurt.." Noah asked with a whisper in Kurts ear. "Noah.." "Say it again.." "Noah.." "I can't get enough of it Princess.. Say it again and again.." "Noah, Noah, Noah… Noah.. I'm going to.. Ahhhh" "Princess.."

Noah held Kurt tight as Kurts orgasm subsided. Noah started to slowly kiss Kurts neck again as his breathing slowed. As they began to fall sleep, noah grabbed a corner of the devet and brought it up around them. Noah gently held Kurt as they fell asleep; once again in each other arms.

**TBC**

**Ahhh. That chapter was hard to write. Lol, Have I ever said writing love scenes are hard? Lol. Anyway, hope everyone has had a good new year so far. Will update soon.**

**Thanks once again to all my new follower and favorites.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning; this chapter may contain small scenes that some readers may want to avoid. **

:BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP:

"Mmmmm," Kurt stirred as he awoke from his sleep. 'Guess it's 5..' Kurt thought as he tried to ignore the beeping and curl back under the duvet. As he stirred again he noticed he way lying in Noahs arm. Somehow during the night they had slipped into a 'spooning' position. Kurt was in Noahs arms and felt like he was sitting on Noahs lap, by the way they were laying. Kurt groined to himself as he felt Noahs arm start to move up and around Kurts chest and a hand started to hug his shoulder. "Is it's 5am already?" Noah asked in a croaky voice. "Yep.." Kurt replied. "Time for me to go?" "Yep.." "Back to that cold floor," "yep.." Noah sighed as it seems he wasn't getting a real answer from Kurt. "Can you say anything else, other than yep?" "yep.." Kurt giggled.

"Do you want me to go?" Noah asked again as he lowered his head and started to kiss around Kurts neck and shoulder. "No.. but I guess, if someone notices you suddenly disappeared during the night and somehow end up in my bed.. Well, they might start to think. And for Finn, that could hurt." Kurt pointed out as he turned himself around to look at Noah. "You are nice and cozy tho," Kurt went on as he started to stroke his hand along Noahs chest. "You calling me fat? Cause cozy to me means fat…" Noah asked in a playful manner as he brought his hand up to stroke Kurts hair. Kurt hummed to himself as Noahs fingers massaged his scalp. It was so nice that Kurt began to shut his eyes again to drift back to sleep. "Hey, Kurt, look," said Noah as he lifted himself up and tipped his head towards the window, across from Kurts bed.

Kurt re-opened his eyes and looked out his window. He smiled. "It's snowing.. ha, at last." Kurt happily said as he laid on his back and watched the snow fall upside-downwards. "It's been so cold recently I was wondering when it would snow… oh, I wonder if it'll snow enough for a snowball fight? Oh, the teams could be; Lima vs New Yorkers." Kurt was getting excite at the prospect of getting outside and enjoying the newly laid snow. Noah just smiled as he looked down at Kurt, 'still a kid at heart' he thought. "Hey, I forgot to tell you something," informed Noah as he continued to stroke Kurts hair gently. "Mmm, what?" Noah brought his head down and gave Kurt a smooch on his lips. "Merry Christmas Princess," Kurt smiled as Noah continued to place little kisses on his lips, "isn't that :kiss: a little cheesy, :kiss: even for :kiss: you?.." Kurt giggled as he brought a hand up from under the covers and gently pressed it against Noahs cheek. "Well, I do like cheese.." Noah giggled as he resumed his kiss attack. Kurt hummed into the kissing and whispered "Merry Christmas to you... sweet-heart."

"Sweet-heart?" Noah asked in a mocking tone. "Sorry.. I've been around Carole too long. She likes calling people sweet-heart," Kurt informed Noah as he began to sit up. He was suddenly getting warm from all the kissing and Noah did have to go. "It's ok, I like it," Noah replied in a less sarcastic tone as he also sat up to get ready to leave. "Hey, you finally have a nic-name for me,"

"I wasn't looking for one…" Kurt turned his head away from Noah as if to say 'it's not funny, don't ruin the mood.' "Now go on," Kurt slapped Noah shoulder and pushed him towards the door. "Had your fun and now you're kicking me out.. Fine," Noah giggled and kissed Kurt on the cheek as he stood and put his clothes back on. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Just as Noah was about to leave Kurt reached and grabbed onto Noah top to stop him for a moment. "Wait, Noah. I need to tell you something." Noah turned around and looked at Kurt. He had wrapped himself with the duvet and looked very inviting. Noah placed a hand on his hip, "What?" It's not like Noah wanted to leave but Kurt was making it hard for him. "Err.. Carole. She, kinda.. knows," Kurt explained as he looked down at his lap. "Huh?" "Yeah. She saw me looking at you and… she's a smart woman.. So, yeah. You mad?" Noah didn't understand Kurt, especially with that little explanation. But he sighed to himself and walked back over to the bed. Kurt was now sitting on the bed, his legs hanging over the edge but his head was still looking down. Noah placed a hand under his chin and made him look up. After giving him another kiss he said; "no, I'm not mad. Thou it might be awkward now?"

Kurt looked as Noah finished his kiss and asked "I know, it might get awkward for you now." "It's not that.." replied Noah as he straightened himself up. "Well, I'm only guessing. But I think she, may, have drunk too much last night. Cause, I swear, she pinched my butt when she came up and grabbed her tea.. So just to warn you… You might have competition Hummel" Kurt gritted his teeth, was Noah being snarky? "Did you just call me Hummel? Why you…" Kurt looked around himself and found a weapon. A pillow; and threw it in Noahs direction but he quickly ducked out of the way and grabbed onto Kurts arm. "Come here…" Noah laughed as he dragged Kurt up and pulled him into a hug and started to kiss him. They kissed each other for a few minutes as they knew it would have to last the rest of the day.

…

"Ok.. is there a place around here that a guy can get a newspaper?" Burt asked as he stood up from the dinner table, after having breakfast.

It was late morning and, finally, everyone was up. Burt, Carole, Finn and Noah were at the dinner table, finishing their breakfast. While Rachel and Brody were in the kitchen; washing up their dishes. Kurt, meanwhile, had excused himself and decided to go for a shower. He said he needed some time to himself; he may have missed his family but having them around reminded him of the fights they use to have over the one shower in their Lima house. Finn would usually complain that Kurt took hours to do his hair. While Kurt complained that Finn always left the bathroom... smelly. Due to his aftershave, of course.

"Why do you want the newspaper Burt?" shouted Rachel, she may have only been a few steps away but she still wanted in on the conversation. "I want to know who won the game last night. Seeing as we didn't see it, thanks to some singer last night.. And I want to know what the score was." Replied Burt as he looked around the room and gave everyone a stare. "Ha, sorry. Err, I think there's a news agent about a bloke away?"

"Great.. which way?" Burt asked as he gather his coat and put on his trusty hat. "If you go out the building and turn left.. Then after you pass the Chinese.." Noah began but soon stopped when he looked up and saw Burt giving him a questionable look. "I think you've gotten him confused already Noah," said Carole as she drank her cup of coffee and gave Noah a cheeky smile. "Yeah. New York doesn't work for people like me… want to give me a tour?"

Noah hesitated for a second. He had heard rumors about the 'almighty' Burt Hummel back in Lima, but he's in New York now, so Noah must be safe. "No prob. Let me just grad a coat," Noah replied as he also got up from the table and went inside his room to grab his biker jacket. "Thanks.." As Noah felt the room Burt turned to Carole. "Hunny, if Kurt comes out of the shower before we're back.. Not only would that be a miracle... But can you just tell him where we are?" Carole nodded as she stood up and gave her husband a kiss on his cheek. "Sure sweetie. But I shouldn't worry. Knowing Kurt, he'll still be in there till lunch." Carole then walked away and went to the living room. She landed on the couch with an "oww, comfy," sound and waved her hand up. "Have fun."

….

"Hey thanks man. I would have gotten lost if you weren't here," said Burt as he wrapped the paper under his arm and patted Noah on his back. It was still snowing when Burt and Noah left the apartment and with a boyfriend like Kurt, Noah took extra layers to keep himself warm. Not only was he wearing a vest underneath his jacket but he also put on Rachels gift to him; his dark-brown fluffy jersey. With dark-blue jeans and his large biker boots he was ready for whatever the snow brought him. The only problem was.. he'd forgot a hat.

With Noah and Burt walking side by side Noah replied to Burts thanks, "No prob Mr. H. glad to be of service. Are you enjoying your stay?" "Man, you sound like a concierge at a hotel.. relax. It's great that you've done this for us. I really appreciate it. According to Carole, Kurt was driving you nuts about missing his family." Burt joked as he repeatedly turned his head to look at Noah and back to see what was in front of him. "Yeah..." laughed Noah. "But he wasn't complaining that much. He was just talking about the times where you and him would spend time together during this time of year..."

Burt hummed to himself, "yeah well, this time of year is hard on him. With his mum gone I tried to make each Christmas less difficult. We eventually worked out a routine that works. Routines help him... knowing what he needs to do and when he needs to do it. It seemed to calm him down. Thou you've probably noticed that?" Burt asked as they stopped at a crossing. "Yeah. He likes to do things a certain way.. At least that's what I've noticed." Noah replied as he thought back to some of those times. 'He likes doing this his own way. Especially when it comes to performing; what song he's going to sing, how was he's going to sing it. What outfit he would wear and why he was wearing it.. Dude. Maybe Kurt has that DOC thing?'

Noah tilted his head towards Burt, "I actually think it's great that you and Kurt have that kind of relationship. I envy it... I never had that with my dad. When he told us that you were ill that time... I didn't really understand. But when I-we all saw him that upset, it kinda made us understand him better."

As the crossing light went green, they continued their walk back to the apartment. "Finn also says how cool you are.." Noah continued. "Yeah, well… I am a pretty cool dude.. man" Burt laughed and pushed himself against Noah to butt him a little as they reached the door to the apartment building. "Yeah." Noah replied and stuck his hand out to open the door. "After you.." "Hey Puck.. before we go in, I need to ask you something," Burt suddenly said as Noah opening the door. "Ok, what?" Noah turned to Burt and waited for his question.

"How long have you been sleeping with my son?"

…..

All Noah could hear was white noise. Time had seemed to stop, Noah felt himself turning hot as his eyes slightly widened in shock. "What?" Noah asked trying to keep his voice in a normal tone and pitch.

"It's a simple question and I have a right to know.."

Noah suddenly felt himself getting small as Burt slowly took a step towards him. Suddenly feeling the protective instinct; of a father protecting his son. Burts voice started to go deeper as he stared at Noah. "He's my son and I'm his father. I want to know that the guy, whom my son is sleeping with, is treating him right.. Are you?"

Noah was still in a state of shock as he tried to answer his question, "I.. I don't know wha," he tried to play it cool and say he didn't understand where Burt was coming from but it failed as Burt interrupted. Burt reached up his hand towards the door, that Noah was still holding onto, and gently closed it. "Don't play dumb, ok." Burt then placed his hand down to his side and took another small step towards Noah. His face becoming angry and more threatening. "I saw you. The both of you… You two were staring at each other. Smiling and turning away from each others gazes. And I saw you leave his bedroom last night," Noah once again tried to find his voice. "… I …" but he couldn't. Noah could only stand there and prey he didn't collapse due to the lack of feeling in his legs.

And in true Burt Hummel way he speech went slow then fast as he confronted the boy standing in front of him. "I woke up during the night, cause I heard a beeping sound. I thought it was coming from outside. I check around, didn't see anything. So I went to the restroom. Then I saw you leave his room and Kurt.. I'm guessing he was wishing you a goodnight?" Noah was trying to find a voice, "Mr. H.." but was once again interrupted. "I think you can call me Burt now…"

"Burt.. It's not.. I mean..." Noah sighed and straightened himself up and looked seriously at Burt face. "I'm sorry you found out this way," was all Noah could say at the moment. A father finding out he son was sleeping with, what he considered; an ex-bully didn't fit right with him.

"How long?" Burt asked in a slight raised voice. Noah was getting more nervous, this was way worse than when he was sent to the principals office. Even when he stood in front of the warden, at the young offenders jail office, wasn't as bad as this. "When I came to New York.. It was about a week or so after that.. we.. had our second kiss," "Second?"

'oh great Noah, now you have to tell him about that.' Noah thought as he tried to compose himself. "Yeah I kissed him before I left Lima.. But that time I was comforting him.. and he looked so cute and.." Noahs head sunk down a little as he said that word. 'Cute? What am I a total idiot, no one should call their son cute. Especially when I'm fighting for my life here…' Noah head was still down as he continued but his eyes were still looking at Burt. "Err, anyway, a little time after that second kiss, .. we.. We only sleep together. 'NO!' I mean. We don't have intercourse." Noah explained as he started to lift his hands in defense and pleading that his heart won't stop beating.

"Not yet anyway.. right?" Burt didn't seem to get anymore calmer as Noah took a deep breath. Poor Noah had somehow forgotten how to breathe in those few minutes. "So is this some kind of game to you?" Burt asked as he began to lean against the shut door, awaiting Noahs answer. "No," Noah replied in a determined voice. "Is it a bet? Emmm? See how far you can go with him before you dump him and brag back to your friends?" "No," Noah was finally finding his voice as he repeated the word slightly stronger. "So what kick do you get out of it?" Burt finally asked as he turned his head from Noah to look down at the ground.

"To be around him…" Noah replied in a soft voice. Burt took notice of Noahs tone and turned his head back around to look at him. "I want to.. always be with him." Noah seemed to have stood more confident as he defends himself. "He's the sweetest, strongest, sexi-fit-nicest person I know." Burt raised an eyebrow as to what Noah was going to say mid-sentence. 'Don't blow it Noah, you can do this. You can do this. This is for you and Kurt.. for Kurt' Noah took another deep breath as he continued. "He has taught me so much.. I can't tell you when it happened but it's happened. Sir, I've fallen for your son.. I'm sorry if that upsets you but I won't.. I won't let him go." Noah took a confidant small step forward, as if challenging Burt. He looked and felt more determined than he was.

"So you're serious?" Burt asked, in a calmer tone, as he titled his head. "Yes sir," Noah said with a nod to the head. "Have you made him cry?" Noah eyes went wide for a second, in realisation, but he stayed calm. "Yes sir I have… but I promise.. It won't happen again." Replied Noah as he shook his head. "If it does, I've heard you have a shotgun so.. you can aim that gun at me.. and shoot my.." 'Shut up' Noah coughed and realised he was saying too much. 'This isn't time for jokes.'

Burt smiled a little as he saw Noah look downwards and put his hands in front of himself. "I don't have a shotgun. Despite the rumors..." Burt took a long sigh and looked up towards the sky to see the snow still falling. "I just don't want to see my son hurt, again," Burt confessed, his voice returing to normal. "And having some.. wanna-be-gay-guy as his new partner, well it's hard to believe." Burt laughed slightly as he again looked at Noah. "I mean, I've seen you and your footballing buddies back in Lima. You were the top guy. The guy that had a different date every time I saw you.. or heard about you from Finn and Kurt. What makes you different? What can you give Kurt that another guy can't?"

Noah took in Burt serious tone and thought for an answer. After a few seconds he replied; "I don't know what other guy can give Kurt. But I'm trying to give Kurt the support that he needs." Noah was still looking down as he said this but as he continued he raised his eyes and his head in.. pride. "After what Blaine did to him.. I thought I would just be a shoulder to cry on. But, after I kissed him that first time.. Something opened. A door in my head that seemed to scream out 'don't let him go'.. it's hard to explain. It was like the Jew gods turned on a light from the heavens and that light surround him." Noah began to take short breaths.

Noah never thought he would say anything so.. sappy, about a guy. Let alone Kurt. But as Noah started to talk about Kurt his mind went blank and he just spoke the truth.

"Do you love him?" 'Damm it,' that was the question Noah was afraid to answer. "I don't want to answer that yet. We like each other, I know that but I don't want to push things that aren't there yet." Noah hoped he could get away with that. 'I don't want to give him false hope. I don't want to hurt Kurt or Burt or their family.. And saying something like that.. I mean Love.. that's a strong word.. and I'm not strong enough yet.' Noah waited, what seemed like a decade, for Burts verdict of him.

Burt pushed himself from the door, turned and placed his hand on the handle, to open the door to get inside. "Don't tell Kurt.. too much about this conversation." Burt said with a smile. "You're giving me permission to tell Kurt this?" Noah asked. He thought Burt would tell him to keep quite. "Yep.. A relationship is built on trust, son. I still want Kurt to come to me and talk about this but I don't want to push him." As Burt opened the door he finally said something that made Noah smile. "You're alright kid. Just don't screw it up." Well, a little smile.

….

A few hours later, after everyone had finishing their dinner, Rachel and Finn decided to take Brody home via the hired car. Brody insisted that he could find his own way. "What, na man. It's still snowing and you only came with a coat and scarf. You'll freeze." Finn insisted, he didn't want to admit it but he was actually getting on with Brody. Not that he'd tell Rachel this. As Brody said his goodbyes and Burt and Carole made themselves comfy on the couch. Noah and Kurt were busy in the kitchen, cleaning up after everyone.

While Carole and Burt were watching 'The New Normal' on TV; a popular documentary.. according to Burt. Noah took this opportunity to have a quick word with Kurt. Luckily they had their backs to the couple but Noah still whispered.

"Kurt..." "Mmm, oh Noah. Would you mind drying some of these plates? I'm running out of room." Kurt asked as he handed Noah a dish-towel. "Honestly, it's usually just the three of us.. and now I'm cleaning for six. Well, seven if you don't count Brody. Ha, it'll be nice when it's just us again huh. Well, not that I don't mind my dad being here.. It's just.. I like our space. No rules, no parents and.. A lot more privacy..." Kurt hip bumped Noah as he said 'more privacy' and gave Noah a smile. Noah couldn't help but grin a smile back but shook it off when he remembered what he needed to tell Kurt.

"Yeah.. anyway. You remember last night, you told me that Carole knows... about us" Noah said quietly as he started to rub down the wet dishes and placing them on the side. "Yeah?..." Kurt replied coyly, wondering what Noah was getting at. "Well-ll... she's not the only one who knows.." Kurt tilted his head and looked at Noah at the corner of his eye. "What do you mean?" Noah took a breath and told Kurt; "Your dad knows too..."

…...

"YYYYOOOUUUCCCHHHHHH"

"Huh? Kurt? You ok?" Burt heard a load scream and turned himself body to look behind. He placed his arm of the back of the couch and looked over towards the kitchen. "Kurt?"

"I'm f-fine.. No prob-lems dad." Kurt replied hesitantly. Burt took Kurts word and returned to his previous position. Only this time he placed his arm around his wife, who was trying not to laugh.

"What?" Burt asked his Carole with a smile. "Mm-mm. Nothing dear. I just think.. ha, Noah has told him.." Burt had already guessed about Kurt and Noah during the performances the previous night and discussed his feeling about it with Carole. Then, after seeing Noah and Kurt, later that night, he had to wake Carole up so they could discuss it even more and get her opinion.

Carole eventually told Burt what she told Kurt and since then it was a waiting game. To see which Hummel would crack first.

…

Kurt held his cut finger. It was just Noahs luck, that when he told his boyfriend, that his dad had had a talk with him, while he was washing a sharp knife. He was trying not to scream, again, in agony and tried not to cry. Kurt was hunching over himself and held his finger. His eyes were tightly shut and taking breaths threw his nose. As Kurt took the breaths and gritting teeth, he looked up at Noah and asked; "what.."

"Shit.. babe, don't do that." Noah was slightly panicked as he looked around for a plaster or at least a dry towel to help Kurt stop the bleeding. "You just told me my dad talked to you about us... And… Did you just call me babe?" Kurt pain suddenly subsided as het straightened himself up and looked at Noah. Who was currently finding a dry towel and placing over Kurt cut hand. He placed pressure on it and looked at Kurt with worry. "That's what you're worried about?"

Noah sighed and continued to hold Kurts hand. "God Kurt. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that while you have a knife. Does it hurt?" Noah asked while looking down at the covered hand. "It just stings... It didn't cut deep." Kurt replied as he looked at his hand to see if it stopped bleeding. "I'm fine.. anyway. Again, did you just call me Babe?"

"Err yes… what," Noah said as he lifted his head to look at Kurt. "It just came out… you just screamed and.." suddenly Kurt kissed him. It only lasted a second but it made Noah stop panicking. "You like the name Babe?" Noah asked softly. "Well.. I don't any reason why it would.. offend me.. It's better than beautiful.." Kurt smiled as he leaned forward and placed his head on Noahs chest. "So, what did dad say?" Kurt asked softly.

"He, just, told me not to make you cry. Or else he'd come after me." Kurt kept his head down as Noah told him what his dad said and secretly smiled. "And I swear, he says he doesn't have a shot gun.. but I bet he does. Hiding it from sight. Only brining it out when he needs to shoot anyone who does hurt you.. saying that, wonder if Hobbit is still alive?"

Kurt lightly punch Noah in the stomach with his wrapped hand then looked up at Noah. "he doesn't have a shot gun.." Noah smiled back down at Kurt. "At home.." Noah smirked and quickly looked over towards Burt and Carole, making sure they weren't looking. They weren't. So Noah bent his head down and gave Kurt a quick kiss. 'Stupid Noah. Doesn't he realise my dad is ONLY 5 FEET AWAY?"

…

A few hours after Rachel and Finn arrived back everyone decided to call it a night. The Hummel-Hudson family was due to fly back to Lima early tomorrow morning, so Burt wanted some sleep.

Everyone was asleep, except for Kurt and Noah. Noah had snuck back into Kurts room an hour after everyone went to bed. Noah made the excuse that his back was getting sore. Even tho he had been upgraded from floor to soft chair. As Noah made himself comfy; crawling under the cover and wrapping his arms around Kurt. They had decided not to try anything that night. They had already been caught by Burt one night so Noah was only staying for an hour.. Or two.

"Does it still hurt?" Noah asked as he gently rubbed Kurts hand. "No. I'm fine Noah.. I told you, it's like a paper cut." "Yeah, but paper cuts hurt. I mean, a slice can sting for days.." Noah lifted Kurts hand up from under the duvet and kissed his palm. Then turned his head slightly and kissed Kurts head.

"Noah?.." Kurt asked in a quiet voice. "Do you.. I mean…" Kurt lifted his head up and titled it towards Noah. "Do you think it would be alright.. If.. before he goes.. Could we… tell Finn?"

Noah suddenly froze and slightly pulled himself away from the embrace, so he could look down at a pleading, looking, Kurt. "You want to tell Finn?" asked Noah. "He is my brother." As Noah leaned on his elbow to sit himself up more he gave Kurt a dirty look. "So.. you don't want Finn to kill me and not your dad?" Kurt sighed and began to sit up himself. "Kurt… Babe, are you crazy? He will kill me or worse…" Kurt titled his head 'what could be worse?' "I mean Burt is one thing, I survived him. Carole; she's a lady so I can sweet-talk her. But Finn? I don't know how he would react."

Kurt sighed to himself 'he's over reacting again..' he thought as he moved himself closer to Noah. "Finn would act like he normal does. Freak out and then except it." Kurt reached out for Noahs face and turned it to look at him. "Look, with Finn on our side, the others will be less hostile." Noahs eyes softened as he moved his hand up to cup Kurts face. "You want to tell the others? As in the Glee club?" asked Noah.

"No.. I'm just saying; Finn is still the leader in our eyes.. isnt he? And when he agrees with something the others soon follow.." Noah didn't seem convinced. "I'm not trying to push you.. I just don't want Finn to hurt you. Since the wedding, he's become kinda protect over me. And if he finds out last rather than..1.2.3.. Fourth?" Kurt had to look away from Noah for a second, "wow, four people know about us.." Kurt looked back at Noah. "it would really hurt him.."

"Kurt?" Kurt leant forwards and gave Noah a kiss. "He's my brother Noah… please?"

Poor Noah had to fling his head back as he sighed and thought about what Kurt was asking. I'm so dead..' Noah slowly pushed his head forward and looked at Kurt again. He saw Kurt pout his lips, widen his eyes and looked up at him with a pleading look. 'Damm it, the puppy dog look. I thought only Rachel knew about that trick.. he's worth a beating I guess… hopefully it won't hurt. And it's not like he's asking me to come out to everyone.' "You only want to tell Finn?" Noah asked as Kurt nodded in reply. "Only Finn.. no one else?" Kurt shook his head.

Noah sighed but smiled, "The things you do to me, Princess."

**TBC**

**Yay, a new chapter. I was going to add more to finish this but then the next chapter would be really short.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning; this chapter may scenes that some readers may want to avoid. Please take caution. **

"Alright son. We're off."

It was official, Christmas was over. Burts bags were packed and sitting next to the front door. Kurt was a little upset; he didn't think he'd spend much time with his dad. "You sure you don't want me to come with you? I can easily get the subway back.." Kurt asked as he watched Burt put his coat on.

"No, no. you're fine. Besides, I don't want my son riding that underground machine unless he absolutely has to." Burt didn't trust the New York subway; he had heard horrible stories about it. Muggings being one of the top 5 reasons. "Dad, New York trains aren't that bad..." "Either way, I don't want you to come... It's going to be hard saying bye to you here…" Burt looked at Kurt with a frown and sighed. "It'll be even harder if we did it at the airport.. I mean think of the on lookers huh." Kurt sadly giggled at Burts attempt to make him not to go. "Come here..." Burt held out his arms and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Oh, I forgot to give you something..." Burt announced as he pulled away from Kurt and walked over to his bag to grab something. He came back a few seconds later with a large wrapped parcel. "Just a little something I forgot to give you before you left.." Burt continued as he handed the item to Kurt. Kurt took it in his hands and started to unwrap it. It was heavy so Kurt had to hold it against his chest to open it.

Once unwrapped he saw a picture frame which had two pictures in it. One picture was an old photo of Kurt and Burt, hugging eachother and smiling into the camera. The other was a group photo of a rare Hudson-Hummel day out, with everyone smiling and laughing into the camera. Kurt smiled at the photos and smiled at his dad. "I know you have a photo of us and your mum but I think you should also have a photo of the family now. And remember that you'll always have us." Burt said trying not to sound to mushy in front of everyone. Kurt shook his head and giggled as he re-hugged his dad. "Thanks dad."

…..

As Burt and Kurt had a little hugging section, Carole was saying her goodbyes to Noah and Rachel.

"Thank you both for welcoming us into your home." Said Carole as she hugged Rachel and walked over to Noah. "You should become a chef Noah.. Your meals have been wonderful." Carole hugged Noah as he smiled at her compliment. "Thank you. But I don't think I would stand going to a cook school.. It took me 13 years to get out of the school system.. Why would I go back?" Carole laughed at Noahs thinking and walked off towards Burt.

"It's been fun dude…" Finn said as he held out a hand to Noah. "Glad to see New York has a good effect on you." Noah clasped Finns hand and gave it a shake. "Yeah, thanks dude." Noah replied. He didn't really know how to say goodbye to a guy so he just let their hands shake until it became uncomfortable... Which lasted about 3 seconds.

Finn smiled then took a step next to Rachel. "It's been good.. seeing you, I mean." Finn said hesitantly. "Yeah.. emm. It's good that you came.." Rachel replied in her hesitant voice. Noah watched the awkward situation and just rolled his eyes. 'God, can't those two have a conversation that lasted more than two sentences?' Noah gave up and went to lean against the back of the couch, as he watched everyone getting ready to leave.

…..

As Kurt and Burt finished their hug Carole walked up behind them. Kurt sensed her coming and turned around to hug her good bye. "Don't be a stranger dear.." Carole began as she grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a hug. "I won't… and thank you," Kurt replied and whispered the thank you into his step-mothers ear.

As his parents walked to the front door Finn following behind them. "It's been fun bro..." said Finn as he opened his arms and wrapped Kurt into a hug. "I'll see you later dude... take care.." Finn then releasedKurtand continued his walk to the front door. "Err, Finn wait." Kurt yelled as he turned to see Finn walk away. "Wo-uld you mind sticking around for a second? I need.. to tell you something." Finn turned his head and looked at Kurt in confusion.

…..

Carole and Burt gave each other a little look, knowing what Kurt wanted to say. "Finn. We'll head to the car and get everything packed up," said Burt as he grabbed the luggage bags. Finn looked back around to his mother. "It's alright Finn. Rachel dear.. Would you mind help us. You can carry mine while I grab Finns," Carole suggested as Rachel nodded in agreement. "Sure, ok. Let me get a coat."

Carole then opened the front door and left first, giving Kurt a little wave. Rachel followed behind after grabbing her coat. Then as Burt waved bye to his son he looked over to Noah. Noah saw Burts look and stood up straight for a second, 'ha. At least I can keep him on his toes.' Burt thought as he nodded his head and left them to it.

Noah nodded back and as Burt left he blew out a held breath. 'Please don't shoot me..'

…..

With everyone gone, Finn stood in the middle of their entrance hall. Finn crossed his arms and waited for Kurt to talk. "What's up man, you ok?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to tell you something before you leave.." Kurt started as took a few steps to stand in front of Finn. "Er, yeah sure dude. What is it?" asked Finn. Finn placed his hands in the back of his pockets and started to rock on his heels, waiting for Kurt to continue. "Well, I just wanted to inform you that.. I'm seeing someone." Finn showed his surprise with raised eyebrows and titled his head upwards slightly to show a small nod. "Really? That's great man. Congrats.." Finn started to walk forward, in order to hug Kurt, but as he did he suddenly stopped himself. "Wait. Why are you telling me this now? And alone? What you haven't told Burt or mum yet?"

Kurt froze a little not really wanting to admit that he had already told Carole about the situation. He didn't want to guess what Burt said to Noah, so he just fiddled with his hands trying to come up with something. "Listen, I'm telling you this cause you're my brother and I really want you to know who it is... I want you to get use to them and not freak out when I bring him back to Lima." Finn was getting more confused. "Get use to him? Kurt, you're not making any sense. What do I know him or something?" Finn took another step to Kurt, "what you don't think I'll like the guy? He is being nice to you isn't he?" A big brother sense soon took over Finn and became more aggressive in his questioning.

Kurt tried to calm him down, "Finn, he's very nice. And very sweet.." before he hit Finn with the big 'Oh My God' moment. "And he's standing in the room..."

That made Finn stop smiling, "What… in this room? What?" Finn started to look around to see if the guy had somehow snuck in with Finn noticing. He looked around but only saw his friend Puck, still standing by couch. "What?" Finn slowed re-searched but still only found Puck in the room. He looked again and once again Puck was the only one there… a pattern was forming. Then after the third scan around the room, Finn stopped and started at the only other person in the room, other than himself and Kurt.. Noah gave him a short smile and waved to Finn. "Puck?.."

Kurt nodded slowly "Finn.. I'm dating Noah.."

…..

"Wh—I – wha.." Finn was currently in a state of shock. He must have been hearing things.. "wait Kurt, you're.. you're. You and Puck?" Kurt nodded his head again as Noah walked up and stood beside Kurt.

"Are you.. are you kidding me or what?" Finn started to yell and throw his arms around in unbelievablety. "When, how?" "Since he came to New York.." Kurt answered trying to keep his voice calm. "Wha.. how.. how could you do this? Huh.. why Kurt?" Kurt kept blinking his eyes as Finns voice got louder "What?" "How could you fall, for yet… another straight guy?" Finn gave Kurt a weird look whilst he tried to figure out how this could of happened. "I mean first me then Sam now Puck. How many guys does it take? Can't you find someone who is not straight to make into your little crush?"

This statement hurt Kurt as he took a little step back and titled his head down in shame. "Dude relax, ok.." Noah said quietly and placed his arm forward in defense, but Finn didn't hear him and kept yelling. "I mean, you've gotta stop doing this. I mean, just because Pucks here.. doesn't mean you should.. Throw yourself at him." Kurt head remained down as Finn continued his assault, "there are plenty of gay guys out there, so don't go crushing on Puck just because he's here."

"Yo Hudson, that's enough, cool it will ya.." Noah spoke louder trying to get Finns attention. "He'll be going back to LA soon and then what will you do huh? Go out and crush on another guy that will turn out straight?" Kurt took in Finns words and started to think about them, 'is he right? Would Noah really go back to LA? He has saved up some money now... Will he try to start a new business again somewhere else? Leaving me behind?' Kurt closed his eyes and tried not to picture Noah leaving him.

"Dude. I said drop it." Noah yelled and stood himself in front of Kurt, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. In this city, in apartment, with Kurt.." Noah shouted with determination towards Finn. "What?" Finn asked with a quiet voice, "haven't you been listening to me? I told you I'm staying right here.. With Kurt.. I want to be with Kurt..."

Silence hit the apartment. No one talked; no one spoke or moved for 30 seconds. Finn started at Noah who was still standing in front of a shocked Kurt. Kurt raised his head and looked to see Noah standing in front of him, protecting him from Finns wrath. Finn slowly walked up to Noah and stared him down. Each of them taking deep breaths threw their noses.. Waiting to see who would speak first. Then suddenly :POUND:

…..

"FINN.." Kurt screamed. With a strong right hook, Finn punched Noah of the left side of his face. Noah wasn't excepting it and went down with a hard thud on the floor. Noah groaned as he rubbed his cheek and looked up at Finn, "Owww, that hurt.." "Shut up." Finn shouted as he started down at Noah. "What the heck dude... You're sleeping with my brother?"

Noah was shocked at the sudden U turn Finn came up with. "What? A second ago you were yelling at him for trying it on. Now you're yelling at me?" Noah asked as he sat on the floor, still rubbing his face. "Yeah well…" said Finn as he looked from Noah to Kurt, "he's my brother... you're my best friend.."

"Listen," said Noah as he stood up to talk man to man with Finn. "It wasn't Kurt who came on me. I came onto him.." Noah started as he looked briefly at Kurt, "I came to New York to be with Kurt. I thought I just came here to sort my the feelings I was feeling.. But now, I've fallen for him." Kurt looked at Noah with awe, "Noah.." he said in a quiet voice.

"Dude… you... That's my brother" Finn grabbed onto Noahs shirt collar and pulled him forward, ready to punch him again. "You can't just say that. I know you, I know what you're capable of.." Noah sighed and awaited Finn to punch him more, "you don't fall for anyone… you didn't even fall for Quinn or even Zizes when you were with them." Finn was getting more angrier, thinking about the past when Noah stool Quinn away from him. As he brought Noahs face closer to his, threating him. "I'm gonna kill you. What were you thinking going after him, huh?"

Kurt couldn't stand it anymore as he tried to pull the two best friends apart. "Finn, you need to calm down." Kurt placed his hands between the small gap of Finn holding Noah and tried to pry them apart. "Look, Noah came here to get away from his problems.. At least that's what he told me at first." Kurt explained when Finn slightly turned his head to look at him. "But then after a week or so... he told me the truth." Kurt voice kept going from quiet to shouting trying to explain how he feels. "He said that he wanted to know what he was feeling. He went through a lot to do that.. I can't tell you it all but.. after a while, we just fell for each other." Finn started to release his hold on Noah, taking in what Kurt was saying. Noah, in turn, looked at Kurt via the corner of his eye.

"It happened naturally. I wasn't interested in Noah at first.. But now... I mean, he's really sweet and he thinks for other people.. And he's very warm.. And loving.. and.. he kisses.. really.." "Dude!" Finn pushed Noah way and looked at Kurt with wide eyes. He didn't really want to hear what Kurt and Noah were doing.

When Noah was finally released he looked at Kurt with soft eyes. He hadn't known what Kurt felt for him as Kurt didn't talk much about his feeling. So this sudden expression made him happy. "Did you mean all that?" Noah asked Kurt, ignoring Finn for a second. Kurt turned his head and looked at Noah "Of course I do.. I really.. like you Noah." said Kurt with his arms coming around himself and slightly titled his head. "And I don't want to be away from you.." Kurt tilted his head back up and looked at Noah with pleading eyes. "Please don't go back to LA. I don't know what I will do if you do."

Noah smiled and took the few steps towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around his body. "I'm not going anywhere that doesn't have you.." Kurt smiled at Noah and Noah smiled at Kurt. "Really?" Noah hummed and brought his face closer to Kurts, rubbing his nose to his. "Do you think I'd leave you Princess?" Noah slightly tilted his head, in order to kiss Kurt but something stopped them.

"DUDE!… are you serious?" Finn shouted at the two love-birds. Had they forgotten about him, he was standing right there. "Seriously?.. You two?"

Kurt and Noah were still looking at each other when Noah answered Finn. "Yeah.. sorry dude." Noah turned to look at Finn "I seem to do that to you, don't I. Taking things that you.. want to protect." Noah let go of Kurt and stood in front of Finn.

"So.. you two.." Finn couldn't get his head around it and looked back and forth at them. "Dude. Are you gay?" He finally asked Noah. "I want to be with Kurt… that's all I want. I'm not gay. I just want Kurt" "Dude, that's gay." Finn said bluntly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… as long as.. you don't do anything in front of me… Or say mushy stuff like that.." Finn implied with a wiggle of his figure, "you're still a dude, dude." Noah smiled; he knew Finn would eventually understand. "Sorry Kurt." Finn apologised to Kurt with a sorry looking face when Kurt asked, "so you're ok with this? With us?" Kurt asked, not wanting Finn to blow up again. Finn sighed as he brought his hand down and slouched his body in defeat. "I'll stand beside you, if that's what you're asking." Kurt smiled as Finn started to ask some random questions.

"Are you telling people?" "No" said Kurt and Noah simultaneously. "Only people that are important." said Kurt trying to make Finn feel important. 'Or who have found out by guessing' Noah thought but didn't say. "So who else knows?"

"Err, my friend Shawna," Noah started off. "Carole, Burt," "Oh.. a work mate of mine; he knows" said Kurt trying to figure out how many people do know. "Huh, how do they know?" Noah asked. "He saw us that night at the pub," "And you're just telling me this?" "What it's not important.." as Kurt and Noah argued Finn butted in. "So.. wait, I'm the .. the fifth?" Finn counted with his fingers. "Five people know about you two?" "Oh, look we made it to five.." Kurt giggled and clasped his hands in excitement. "Does Rachel know?" Finn asked next, "NO." Kurt and Noah shouted, simultaneously again. "You can't tell her," Noah warned Finn. "Why?" "Cause.. we don't know how to tell her.." explained Kurt. "Rather, we don't want to tell her.." Noah corrected him, "Noah," "It's true babe.. She'll explode and tell everyone if she found out about this."

"Babe?" Finn questioned. 'Kurt lets him talk to him like that?' Finn wondered. "I know.. Look Finn, we'll tell her in time but right now could you please be cool with this?" Noah asked in a worry, pleading voice. "What? Oh, ah. Sure dude… I trust Kurt. He knows what's best.. You I'm not sure about." Finn pointed and sighed, "but, when the time comes.. I'll be with you. To sur-port you both.." Fin concluded as he swung his arms like he usually does when he's calmed down form a fight.

Kurt smiled up to his brother and hugged him. "Thank you."

…

As they waved Finn goodbye from the apartment, Noah and Kurt took a sigh of relief and wrapped each other in their arms. "Ah, alone at last" said Noah in a tiring sigh. "Well at least for 5 minutes," Kurt corrected as he reached up and kissed Noah. "You ok? With Finn and all?" he asked as Noah started to rock them from side to side.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Didn't think it would be that easy.." Noah laughed as he hugged Kurt more and reached a hand up to rub his face. "So, how many people are left to tell?" Noah asked as a joke. Kurt giggled and reached up again to kiss Noah. "Who cares.. can you just kiss me until Rachel returns?" Noah nodded and let Kurt kiss him further. "Mmmm, only 5 minutes? Better make it count.." said Noah as he suck his tongue down Kurt throat. Suddenly;

"HAAAH, I KNEW IT"

…..

Before Kurt and Noah knew it, it was already night time. Kurt was in his room, finishing up putting on some night moisturising cream. When Noah knock on the door and let himself in.

"Aw, what a day.." Noah sighed as he fell on Kurts bed. "Urge, all the explaining and the shouting, man. My voice hurts.. how about yours?" Noah asked as he turned his head towards Kurt. Noah was lying on his back, on Kurts bed, he was still wearing his clothes; a pair of black jeans and a white cotton top. He was exhausted from having to re-explain himself to Rachel, straight after explaining himself to Finn. Only Rachels took MUCH longer.

…. [Flashback]

Kurt and Noah groaned slightly as they took a seat on the couch. It had finally happen, they were caught. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Noah thought as he watched Rachel march up and down in front of them. 'How stupid are we.. Getting caught right in our own apartment' Kurt thought, 'in our own hallway,' thought Noah.

They were replaying the scene back in their heads; the two of them, standing in the middle of the entrance way. Hugging each other. Kissing each other.. How could they not be caught out? They weren't even paying attention to Rachel until she standing right in front of them.

"I knew it.. I knew you two were hiding something.." she yelled and soon dragged them to the living room. "I want answers.. how, when, why..?"

Rachel saw them, she had just returned from helping the Hummel-Hudsons rental car. Helping them pack up their luggage. When she entered the apartment to a shocking site.

Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman kissing? She couldn't believe it. "Rachel, if you can give us 10 minutes we can explain." Noah asked with a sigh. He thought he would have a little more time with Kurt before she returned. "No, this will take longer than a measly 10 minutes. .. I mean I need answers." Rachel shouted as she took off her coat and threw it across the room. "so come on, when, how, why?" She wasn't taking no for an answer so Noah answered before Kurt could explain. "Since I came to New York. I kissed him. Because I wanted to. There happy?"

"NO.." Rachel shouted again and crossed her arms and waited for the real answers.

… [2 hours later]

"I mean.. what does this even mean? Are you gay now Puckerman? You like guys instead of girls?" Rachel asked as she poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen. As she did Noah was praying his headache would subside. While Kurt just sat back and let Rachel have her little tantrum, 'no point in talking until she lets us talk..' He thought as he stood to stretch his aching muscles.

"I mean.. Kurt.. what about that guy you're seeing? What would he say if… he.." Rachel turned her head to look at Kurt, coming to a sudden realisation. Kurt turned and gave Rachel a 'sorry' smile. "Oh my god Noah's him isn't he.. Arge.. Kurt, how could you do this? What were you thinking?..."

Kurt decided to sit back down and let Rachel have another rant. "Kill her.. Kill her now Noah.." Kurt asked as he leaned his body next to Noahs and let his head fall onto his shoulders. "Can't.. the neighbours would wonder why the yelling and screaming suddenly stopped.." Noah replied in a huff.

…. [End of flashback]

"I can't believe we had to sit and talk for the rest of the day. She wouldn't let up huh. Luckily she let us order some pizza.. She wanted all the details, nosey Jew." Noah continued as he looked up at Kurts celling. "Well, its best getting all out in the open now, rather than later. She would have hated us more if she knew weeks down the line.." Kurt replied as he finished rubbing in the night cream.

"Guess you're right. But you know what that means don't you?" Kurt turned to look at Noah, "no? What?"

Noah smiled and got up to walk over to Kurt. He placed his arms around his shoulders and bent his head down to whisper in his ear. "It means we're official.. Think about it six. That's six people that know about us now. That's like half of glee club.. All those people are on our side." Kurt smiled to himself as he felt Noahs warm breath on his neck. "So, you can't get rid of me now." Noah kissed Kurts cheek and smiled in the mirror reflection.

"Damm, guess I can't," replied Kurt as warmly smiled back and titled his head to lean on Noahs cheek. Then he remembered something, "hey, I forgot to show you something." Said Kurt as he quickly walked to his bedside table. He opened the top draw and pulled out, what looked like, some postcards. "Come and look at these.." Kurt said with a lightly raised voice so Noah could hear him and sat at the edge of his bed. Noah followed and sat next to Kurt and saw what was in in hands; more pictures of Beth. "These are the extra photos I told you about at Christmas." Kurt added as he handed the photos over to Noah and watched him flick through them.

Noash smile grew bigger after each picture he looked at. There were seven in total, some of them had Shelby in them but most of them just had Beth in a typical day photo. "Oh look at this," Noah announced excitedly, "she's having a little tea party. Haa, look at her. She looks so grown up with her little tea cup and dolls." Noah happily described the photo to Kurt, even though Kurt could see them as he looked over Noahs shoulder. Kurt snuggled up to Noah and placed his head on his shoulder to look over to see the photos. "How old is she now?" Kurt asked, trying to keep Noah in a good mood.

"Ahh, she's around.. three… Wow, my daughter is three years old." Noah smiled was soon lost as he thought about those lost years. "Three years Kurt. I haven't been around for three years… I wonder if Shelby tells her about me. Bet she tells her that her dad is a dead beat.." Noah frowned as he imagined Shelby telling Beth that her dad doesn't care and he gave her up cause he didn't want her. "That's not true. She would say that her dad loves her, and that one day she'll see you again.." Kurt explained with a soft voice, trying to comfort Noah. He placed his hand on Noahs arm and started to rub it, "and you did see her for those few weeks Shelby was back in McKinley.. "

"Yeah.. but I was also.." Noah stopped himself from saying that he was seeing Shelby during that time also. He didn't know if Kurt knew that. "Er, sharing her with Quinn. And with her jealously.. it didn't work out well." Noah quickly said as he put the photos back on top of the side table and grabbed onto Kurts hand. "You're wonderful.. for doing all this you know," Noah said quietly as he titled his head in Kurts direction. "Calling her and talking her into letting me see Beth… I don't.." Noah took a breath, "I don't know how to thank you."

Kurt smiled and moved his hand so he was holding onto Noahs hand. "You don't have to.." said Kurt as he leant forward and gave Noah a small kiss. "Although.. if you want to thank me.." Kurt quickly said in a teasing voice. "You could find a signed copy of Alexander McQueen: Savage Beauty book.." Noah stared at Kurt, gobsmacked at his request. "Does.. I.. Alex Queen?" Kurt laughed at Noahs attempt in trying to remember what he just said. Noah soon joined the laugher as he reached out and took Kurts face in his hand.

As he did, Kurts laugher grew silent. Then Noah started to rub his thumb at Kurts bottom lip. "You're beautiful.." Kurt slightly frowned at Noahs words but Noah continued, "I know you don't like that word. But you are Kurt.. You have a beautiful soul. A beautiful mind, which always thinks of others… I just, I could just kick myself... that I didn't see it sooner." Kurt smiled softly and pressed himself into Noahs hand. Noah took his other hand and held Kurts face as he brought him forward and started to kiss him softly.

…

Noah gently pushed Kurt down on the bed and climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Kurts hands moved up Noahs arms and wrapped round his back, pulling him down. Kurts eyes slowly shut as he felt Noahs weight on top of him. 'He may be a big guy but he's quite light..' Kurt thought as he titled his head to deepen the kiss. Noah took this opportunity and stuck his tongue down Kurts throat. Feeling the sensation of wetness Kurt moaned, "mmm, Noah.."

Hearing Kurt say his name made Noah ever more excited. "Kurt.." Noah started to peek kisses on Kurts lips as he talked "Princess.. :kiss: can :kiss: I :kiss: have you? :kiss:"

Kurt still had his eyes closed when he answered Noah and started to move his body from side to side slightly, "mmmm, you already have me.." he said in a sighed hum. "Kurt,.." Kurt slightly opened his eyes to look up at Noah and saw a slight seriousness in his face. "Can I have you?" Noah asked again with a slow deep voice, hoping Kurt would understand what he was asking. Kurt smiled and re-closed his eyes. "Mmmm, yes Noah. Yes.." Kurt reached a hand up to Noah head and pulled him down to kiss him again. "Take me Noah.. make me yours.." Kurt then started to arch himself up to help Noah hold him more.

Noah pushed and dug is hands under Kurt and tried to hold him. One hand was on his back, the other down by his ass. But he couldn't really do anything with that position so he sat himself up. Kneeling and planting his bum between Kurts legs, he pulled Kurt up so they were a sitting position. Once he and Kurt were nose to nose he hungrily kissed him again and started to take off Kurts shirt. As Noah pulled up Kurts top and pulled it over his head, he finally got to see Kurts smooth chest.

Noah placed his hand on Kurts chest and started to rub. He felt Kurts rib cage and his shoulder structure and touched them with care. Noah hummed and sighed to himself and took in the details of Kurt body; the odd mole her and there, the smoothness, the warmth. 'I'm going to treasure this... this moment, this feeling... I don't want it to end.' Noah thought as Kurt looked at him. "You ok?" Kurt asked with a hit of worry in his voice. Noah nodded but didn't look at Kurt. "Yeah, just.. admiring the view." Kurt giggled and titled his head forward to kiss Noah. While kissing Noah, Kurt mirrored Noah previous movement and removed Noahs thin shirt, rubbing his hands down his arms and ending up wrapping his arms around Noahs neck.

Kurt liked the feel of Noah, he was also smooth and warm to the touch. But unlike him Noah was harder. More sturdier, stronger than Kurt, which made Kurt smile. Having someone strong in his life was always a good thing. He felt Noahs hands around his back and rubbing him up and down slowly. He could feel Noah putting pressure on him, wanting to hold him closer than he already was. Which was hard as they were already chest to chest. But Kurt wasn't complaining, he hadn't felt so wanted or needed and he wanted Noah to keep holding him, for as long as he could.

…..

After a few minutes of making-out, Kurt had ended up in a slouch position. His legs were still wrapped around Noahs waist but he was laying against a pile of piled up pillows, so his back wouldn't hurt. Noah was still on top of him, still kissing him and holding him.

Gradually Noah reached down and started to unbutton and unzip Kurts jeans. As Noah realised Kurt so he could finish pulling off his jeans. As he did Kurt pushed himself forward, via his elbows, and started to lick and nip at Noahs ear. "Noah.. kiss me.. make love to me.." Kurt asked in a raspy voice. After disposing the jeans, onto the floor, Noah attacked Kurts neck and started to suck and moan into it. "I want you, Princess.. I want you," Noah replied in a gasping voice, making Kurt moan in excitement. Noah left Kurts neck and started to kiss down Kurts exposed chest, all the way down to Kurts underwear.

'Grey today huh,' Noah thought as he started to lick and breath into the fabric to get Kurt erection started. "Mmmm, Noah…ahh.." Kurt moaned as he watched Noah nip at his underwear and saw his cock starting to show. Becoming bigger, the tip of Kurts cock peeked out at the top of this underwear. Noah noticed this and began to lick Kurts tip, making Kurt fling his arms up and around his face. "Noah... don't lick there.." Kurt pleaded with a gasp. "Why?" asked Noah as he continued licking. "Cause.. I don't want to scream. Rachel will hear.." "Let her hear, she knows about us now.." Noah reminder Kurt as he started to rub Kurts cock threw his underwear.

Kurt was feeling so good at that moment, yet he couldn't show how much he was enjoying it. Unlike the other times Noah 'played' with him, Rachel might hear them this time. 'I can't scream… I can't moan loudly.. But Noah's... licking me, sucking me.' "Noah.." Noah wasn't really listening to Kurt as he reached up and took off Kurts underwear and released Kurts cock and all its glory. Noah shimmed down the bed, so he was more comfortable and licked Kurts cock properly. Hearing the moans and gasps from Kurt made Noah happy and wanting him more.

After Noah licked he started to suck; bringing his lips to the tip of Kurts cock and engulfing it into his mouth. "Ahh.." Kurt moaned as he felt Noahs tongue swirl and turn around. Making his cock wet and making Kurt wanting more. "Noah…" Kurts head was flung back in pleasure, so he looked forward to see Noahs head. He reached a hand forward and started to rub Noahs mohawk. He hadn't felt it for a while and he missed the feel of it. 'He's hair is brittle but soft.. like a small cat' Kurt giggled to himself and continue to rub his fingers into the hair. Reaching down to Noahs neck he added pressure and massaged his skull to make Noah moan. "Mmm.. keeping rubbing me Kurt. It feels good." Noah asked as he looked up at Kurt with darkened eyes, making Kurt gasp. He looked into Noahs eyes and couldn't stop himself leaning forward and capture Noahs lips quickly. "Noah…"

As Noah kissed Kurt again, he placed his hand on Kurts cock and started to pump it gently. Making Kurt moan. Suddenly Kurt pulled away, "aow.." said Kurt as he turned his head away from Noah.

"Noah, stop. That hurts.." Kurt didn't realise Noah was trying to stick his fingers in him and without any 'wetness' it made it harder. "Kurt.." Noah gasp, "sorry. I wasn't trying anything.. I mean.." Kurt turned back to look at Noah, "Noah, remember.. you need to make it soft.." Kurt tried to explain as he shut his eyes, trying to ride out the sudden pain. "In the draw.. there.." Noah looked over in the direction of Kurts tilted head and saw his side table. He reached over and opened the top draw. There he found the strawberry lubrication and the condoms he got Kurt for Christmas. "Ha, you've been waiting haven't you?" He giggled at Kurt after he reached to grab the 'tools'.

Noah sat himself up and started to pour some lube onto his fingers. After rubbing the contents onto the rest of his fingers, Noah took a breath and placed his middle figure at Kurt the entrance of Kurts anus. "You ready?" Noah asked as Kurt looked at him. Kurt nodded his head and then a second later he yelp; "ahh.." Noah stopped but Kurt shock his head, "no, don't stop.. It's just cold.. just be gentle.." Kurt requested and reached out to grab a hold of Noahs shoulders.

…..

It had been a few minutes later as Kurt and Noah finally found a rhythm. Noah was now pushing two fingers into Kurt while the other hand pumped Kurts cock. Kurt was still lying on the pillows and just started to move his hips gaining a rhythm to match Noahs. Kurt was gasping each time Noah moved his fingers inside him. Noah was doing a scissor movement, wanting to make Kurts entrance more open. Noah was watching Kurt gasp and moan in pleasure, seeing him squirm made Noah excited.

'He's beautiful.. Gasping, moaning, sweating.. for me. Only I can make him do this.. Kurt.. I want you.. I must have you..' "Kurt.." Noah spoke for the first time in a while that make Kurt look up at him, with one eye slightly open. "Can you.. reach forward and touch me?" Noah requested, "I want to enter you.. I want you Kurt.." Noah said in a deep voice as Kurt tiredly pushed himself forward to reach for Noahs unopened pants zip.

Kurt undid the top button of Noahs jeans and unzipped his zip. Daringly, he reached into Noahs boxers and brought out Noahs cock, holding it made Kurt gasp more in pleasure. 'Noah, he's so hard.. It must be painful.. I'm taking all the pleasure...' Kurt thought as he moved himself forward and wrapped an arm around Noah neck and whispered. "Noah.. do you want me to touch you?" Kurt asked in a deep moan. "God yes Kurt, touch me.. but I want to cum inside you.. So don't touch so much.." Noah asked in a gasp as Kurt started to place pressure on Noahs cock. Kurt nodded in agreement and looked over to find the condoms Noah looked out earlier. He let go of Noahs cock and reached for the condoms. He opened one and started to place it onto Noahs erected cock, adding pressure as he slid it on.

Noah moved his fingers out of Kurts anus and placed both is hands on Kurts hips. He was breathing heavily now and looked at Kurt with lustful eyes and kissed him. "Kurt.. can I?" Kurt stayed still after Noah kissed him, "can I finally have you?" Kurt nodded and gently shut his eyes in anticipation. Kurt opened his legs more, letting Noah have more room. Then Noah slowly slid himself into Kurt.

"Ahh.." Kurt gasp, feeling Noahs tip going inside him. "Shit.. ffff-uckk." Noah gasped as he started to feel the sudden heat coming from the inside of Kurts anus. Noah continued to push himself in, moaning as he went. "Ahh. Fa-ck.. shhhh. Man.." Noah groaned. "Noah.. Noah…" Kurt couldn't help but move his hips slightly as Noah continued to enter him. Then, finally, Noah was in. His whole penis was in Kurt Hummel anus.

'It's so warm..' Noah thought as he took a breath trying to calm himself down. He could fell his cock pulsing in pleasure as he sat back slightly and took in the sight of Kurt. His eyes were still shut; he was still getting use to the size, his breathing eventually evening out. Noah couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. "Even now.. you turn me on.." said Noah as Kurt opened his eyes to look up at Noah. 'Noah..' Kurt thought as he watch Noah look at him. 'You're so kind.. and treat me so gently.. I'm so happy.. I hope we can stay like this…' Kurt thought as he watched Noah lean in and give him a soft kiss. Kurt moved a hand and rested it against Noahs face and deepened the kiss.

"Mmmm.. mmmmm.. move Noah, move." Kurt requested as he wrapped his arms around Noah neck and arched his body towards Noah, desperately wanting to feel him. As Noah moved his hips, his jeans started to slip from his waist, giving him the opportunity to finally taking them off. As he did, he moved into Kurt more, making Kurt move his hips in pleasure.

…..

There they were, two naked men. Moaning and pleasuring each other. Gasping and pumping. Kurt had slipped further down the bed so Noah was more on top of him, moving his hips and cock into Kurts anus. Grabbing each other and wanting more of each other. It was too much to take.

"Ahh, Noah… Noah.." "Kurt…" Kurt could feel Noahs hands everywhere. On his ass, on his back, in his hair he couldn't handle it much longer. "Ahh, Noah… make me come Noah… make me come.." "Ahh.. Princess.." "Ahh" "Princess…" "Ahhhhh.." Noah kept pumping himself into Kurt, each time becoming harder and deeper. "Kurt…" "Ahh, Noah…"

At that last moan, Noah realised himself and came in Kurt. Kurt soon followed and slapped his essence onto Noah chest. Each of them gasping as they came and holding their hold on each other they waited for the ecstasy to pass. Nose to nose and with closed eyes they soon relaxed and Noah fell on top of Kurt with a 'humph.' Noah slowly stroked Kurts hair as Kurt left his fingers in Noahs mohawk. "Kurt.." Noah softly asked, "Do you think Rach heard us?" Kurt could only smile and laugh at Noahs thinking as sleep soon took over him.

**TBC**

**Ahhh, yay. Finally.. I was worried about that scene but I think I did alright. What do you think? The next chapter will be written soon. But in the meantime PLEASE write a review, I do enjoy reading them.**


	29. Chapter 29

:BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP:

Noah pushed the snnoze button on the alarm clock. He had been up for the last half hour and didn't want Kurt to wake up to his ugly mug. Creepy as it was, Noah couldn't help but admire Kurts angelic face as he slept. Noah hummed happily as he reached out his hand and gently touch Kurts soft hair. Unlike his normal styles, that were gelled and perfected, his bed-hair was adorable. Soft, messy, with a curl at the tip. Noah liked this look and wished he'd keep it on his days off, rather than always styling it to the perfection it was.

Noah ghostly moved his hand downwards and let his fingers touch Kurts face. Feeling the smoothness and warmth Noah smiled as he remembered what occurred last night. 'I can't believe we did that. Man, ha, I can't believe what I did. Look at him. Kurt, my Kurt. God, can I really say that now? My Kurt? Ha, to think those words are in my head.' Noah moved himself closer to Kurt, while trying not to wake him. 'I'm going to look after you Kurt Hummel. I won't let anyone hurt you. Kurt.. My Kurt' Noah moved even closer and placed a light kiss on Kurts cheek.

As Noah retracted Kurt started to stir.

…..

:BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP:

'Urge, did I hear the alarm.. Is it 5am already?' Kurt thought to himself as he tried to turn around and go back to sleep, but noticed he couldn't move freely. Why? Because beside him was his boyfriend, hogging most of the bed. As Kurt opened his eyes he found Noah sprawled over the other side of his bed, snoozing away like he didn't have a care in the world.

'You've got to be kidding me?' Kurt thought as he pushed himself up and looked over at Noah. His arms were flung over his head and his legs were spread wide, luckily a corner of the duvet covered him. 'Can he take up much more room?' Kurt again thought to himself as he leaned over Noah to grab the still beeping alarm clock and switched it off.

When Kurt got a closer look at the clock he noticed something that made his heart beat faster.

"Shhhh-it.." Kurt swore in a low voice. He quickly threw the clock back down and shook Noah awake. "Noah, Noah. Wake up.. its 7am," Kurt whispered in worry as he shook at Noahs arm. "Urge.. what?" Noah asked with a grown. "It's 7am.. get up." Kurt said again in his normal voice. "Yea.. so?" Noah replied as he tried to wrap the duvet back around his body.

"What do you mean so? Its 7am not 5am.." "Yeah, I know. I changed it." Kurt stopped his shaking and pulled Noahs face towards his. "You changed it?" asked Kurt. "Wh-Why did you do that?" asked Kurt as Noah moved himself round to look at Kurt. "We-ll,.. after the fantastic love making last night.." Noah began as he tried to find Kurts face with his still closed eyes. "Err, you fell asleep.. :cough: and I decided to reset the alarm. Now that Rachel knows about us, I figured we deserved an hour in bed." Noah began to open his eyes and saw a worried looking Kurt infront of him.

"Does Rachel know you're here?" Kurt asked as he pushed himself upwards to hover over Noahs face. "No.." "Then won't she freak out when she finds out you snuck in here to … have your way with me?" Kurt asked in a light laugh as he sank back down to the fluffy pillows and warmth of the bed.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night.." said Noah "all I could hear was you saying 'mmm Noah.. Oh Noah.. Give it to me'..." "I didn't say that.." Kurt argued as Noah pushed Kurt down and climbed on top of him. "Relax Princess and enjoy our little lie-in." Noah finished and started to kiss Kurts neck.

"Fine, but we need to get up soon.. you know, so we can go to work.." Kurt replied as he let Noah attack his neck. "Party-pooper.." Noah mumbled between kisses. "You haven't realised this.. But you took something from me.."

Kurt had to think for a second, wondering what Noah was going on about. As Noah briefly stopped his kisses he pushed himself up and hovered above Kurts face. "You took my virginity.." Noah pointed out as he gave Kurt a look. "Huh? What virginity.. You are far from a virgin than Madonna is." Kurt argued as he watched a small grin grow on Noahs face. "Silly," Noah bent his head forward and whispered deeply in Kurts ear, "I've never done it with a man.. you're my first.." Noah went back up to Kurts face and kissed his lips, while Kurt watched with widen-realisation-eyes. "And you're my last."

As Noah looked down at Kurt, Kurt looked up at Noah and brought his hand up, form under the covers, to cup Noahs face. 'He's right.. I am his first. I forgot how big this is for him..' "Noah.. was.. last night.." Before Kurt could finish Noah interrupted, "yes.. it was the best night I've had.." Noah sunk his head lower and before he re-kissed Kurts lips he added, "so far."

…

Half an hour later, Kurt and Noah finally got up. Kurt wrapped himself in his house coat while Noah put on the clothes he wore last night. Not wanting to be apart Noah held onto Kurt, with his arms around his waist he hugged Kurt via his back. They walked out of the bedroom to a surprised Rachel.

"Are you kidding me?" Cried Rachel as she saw the couple, "you're sleeping together?" she asked with a hand on her hip and leaning on the breakfast bar with the other. Kurt just smiled while Noah kissed the back of his neck. "So what Rach, it's not like I see Bro-boy doing the same to you." Noah replied mockingly as Kurt waked towards the kitchen. Rachel flinch at his comment but kept her composure.

Noah let Kurt go and joined Rachel at the breakfast bar. "You're just jealous.. I've got my guy.. Where's yours?" Noah asked with a sarcastic tone that made Rachel humph. "At-least my guy is descent.. unlike you. You haven't got a decent bone in your body," Rachel argued as she turned to walk next to Kurt.

"I swear Kurt, what do you see in him?" Rachel asked as Kurt made himself a cup of tea from the already boiled kettle. "Rach, calm down," "I won't calm down.. I mean.. hello, its Puck." Rachel continued to argue. "Oh, its Puck now. The other day you were calling him Noah and saying how much he's changed since coming here?" "Th-at was before I knew what he was doing. Seriously Kurt.. Puck?"

Kurt sighed; they had been over this over and over again. And Kurt was getting tired of it. "Look, like I said before; Noah's changed." Kurt replied in a calming tone and looking at Rachel with a cup in his hand. "At least for me he has.. and if you can't deal with that, then.. I'm sorry.." Rachel grunted and turned her head away from him. "Please Rach, give him a chance. I promise if he does anything you can do what you want with him.. ok?"

Kurt gave a pleading look to Rachel as she turned her eyes to look at him. "Fine.." she replied with a sigh. "I guess.. you have been 'cheerier' lately. And it's not like you two are having sex yet.." laughed Rachel, but soon stopped when she noticed Kurt wasn't laughing with her. "Oh my god.."

Kurt smiled and gave Rachel a one arm hug. As Rachel hugged back she eyed Noah and said, "if you ever hurt him.. I'll hurt you." She threatened with a wiggle of a finger as she stomps off to her bedroom to get ready for college. 'Yeah-yeah. Like I haven't heard that in the last 24 hours.' Noah thought as he watched her leave.

…

Once Rachel left Noah took a sigh of relief. "Man.. you've got a lot of people willing to fight for you," said Noah as he walked up to Kurt and re-wrapped his arms around his waist, from the front, and placed his hands on his bum. "Don't hurt my son, don't hurt my bro, man. If your mum was alive what would she say?" Noah asked without thinking. "Probably.. take care of my boy." Kurt replied as he leaned against Noahs arms to look up at him. "Or else my husband will have words," Kurt finished with a giggle. Noah looked down at Kurt and laughed with him and then leaned in and pecked a kiss on his lips.

"So, where are you today?" Kurt asked as Noahs lips left his. "Depends on, who calls first. Probably promoting New Years, so I might get paid extra." said Noah as he gently rubbed a hand up and down Kurts back. "I was going to suggest lunch.. but I think I'll be busy." Kurt frowned at this but it quickly turned into a smile. "Never mind.. bu-t you can always meet someone else," Kurt quickly suggest which made Noah think. "Who?" Noah asked. "Well.. you could always call Shawna."

Noah was surprised at Kurts suggestion and gave him a 'huh?' look. "Really?" "Yeah.. I mean, I was pretty mad at him last time but.. he is your friend and I shouldn't be mad at him for your mistake.. so, why not go and patch things up with him," said Kurt as he unwrapped himself from Noahs hold and walked back to his bedroom to change.

….

Noah sent one text to Shawnas mobile; 'usual place, usual time, P'.

Shawna walked into the burger joint and saw Noah sitting at a far table with a burger and drink opposite him. "How's it going?" Shawna asked with a sad face as he sat himself down. "Listen Puck,.. I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm sure you and Kurt got into a huge fight because of me and I just wanted you to know.. I didn't mean any harm. And if there's anything I can do.. to help, then.."

As usual, Shawna was blaring out too many words in one breath. Noah had to shake his head and interrupted him. "It's ok.." said Noah in a calming voice. "We're alright." Shawna breathed a small sigh of relief, "look, yes you.. spilled the beans. But it turned out alright." Noah brought himself forward so his elbows were now on the table,

"Yes, me and Kurt got into a fight. He told me not to speak to him. So the only thing I could do was watch him. I watched him walk away, I watched him from afar and I saw how, god damm sexy he is.." Noah laughed, "You know what I thought about, while Kurt wasn't speaking to me?" Shawna shook his head, "I thought about the times I didn't listen to him." Shawna looked confused but let Noah continue. "Before we got together he use to prattle on about how being gay made him a stronger person. I laughed about it. Just because he was gay didn't mean he was strong.. but as the months went on.. I saw him grow into a strong person. He use to stand up for himself.. when no-one else would help him. He took on guys twice his size just to make himself heard." Noah sighed as he thought about those days. "and for those few hours he didn't talk to me.."

Noah stopped himself for a second, "I missed his voice. Ha, me. I jock that never wanted to hear him talk.. missed his sweet-strong voice." A huge smile grew on his face. "I never want him.. not talking to me again." As Shawna smiled back at Noahs confession, Noah punch him on the arm.

"Oww," Shawna yelped and rubbed his sore arm. "That's for making Kurt mad at me... I mean dude. Do you know how hard that day was for me? How much trouble you got me in cause of your sudden bought of truthfulness?" Noah started at Shawna with an angry face. "I couldn't help it.. he had that look of 'tell me the truth, or I'll kill you'.. It was scary."

'Yeah, he gets that from his dad,' Noah thought as he took a sip of his drink and sat back against his chair. "So, you forgive me Puck?" Shawna asked quietly. "Just eat your burger.." said Noah as Shawna, not needing to be told twice, grabbed the burger and started to eat.

"Orf man. Thrist iis just fhat I need. Bizzy da and aaall." Noah could hardly understand Shawna as he talked with his mouth full and gave him a dirty look of disapproval. "I mean.." Shawna swallowed, "not only did I get in trouble with you.. But the guy I was going out with dumped me that night. Christmas was dull as well; family going all the way to Arizona when I'm here in New York. Not that I complained, me and the mates went out and had a Chinese dinner, ha. That was fun. Did you and Kurt have a good Christmas? Bet you did." Shawna asked with a smirk and eyebrow twitch. Noah couldn't help but laugh. He missed Shawna, even if he was annoying and almost cost him his boyfriend. 'You just can't stay mad at the guy.'

…..

After the catch up; Shawna and Noah had to say bye to each other. "Listen," Shawna asked as they walked out and out to the busy streets. "if you and Kurt, and Ray of course, aren't busy at New Years. Why don't you come on over to the bar? A bunch of us are gathering for a little drink and see it through to New Years?" Noah nodded in agreement, "yeah, sounds cool. I'll let them know." 'It would be nice to get Kurt back to that bar, we did have fun last time.' Noah thought as he waved bye and turned to leave.

"Puck.." Shawna shouted before Noah could leave any further. He gave Noah a sad smile and held his arms out, asking for a hug. 'man, this guy is such a girl,' Noah thought as he slouched a bit and opened his arms out, awaiting Shawnas normal jump and pound hug. Only this time Shawna walked up to him and gently wrapped his arm around his back.

After a few seconds Shawna let go. "Oh, before I go.." Shawna quickly said and reached for something in his side bag. After a quick rummage he found what he was looking for, "here, Kurt may want to borrow this.." Shawna handed Noah a handhold video camera.

Noah was surprised at the gift and looked at Shawna with wonder. "Err, thanks." Noah was suddenly getting ideas into his head and tried to shake them off. 'Don't even think about it Noah..' he thought, 'you two have just gotten to the stage of actually doing it. Don't even think about sex tapes..' But it was too late Noah had a vision in his head;

…. [Imagination in Noah's head]

Kurt and Noah were in a bright white room.

Kurt was lying on a fluffy bed, sprawled out and only has a thin sheet wrapped around him. "No-wah" Kurt asked in a high dusked voice. "Come to bed.. ahh, what are you doing?" Kurts arms were above his head, as he laid on the bed. With his head propped up with huge pillows and looking at Noah on the other side of the room. Kurt seemed to be covered with flakes of lights and sparkles.

"Err, nothing babe," Noah would answer as he fiddled with the visible camcorder. "Just, checking the lens and all," Noah laughed as he finished with his adjustments and made his way back to Kurt. "Forget about that thing.." Kurt answered in a grump tone. "We've already made three. Come on, just come back to bed.." Kurt sat himself up on his hands, "and have your way with me.."

Noah smirked as he crawled up from the bottom of a wooden four poster bed, and came up to Kurts face. Kurt wrapped his arms around Noahs neck and waited for Noah to kiss him. "Sorry babe. It's just, no matter how many times we do this.. I just can't get enough of you.." said Noah in a hummed voice and kissed Kurts temple. Kurt smiled and giggled, "oh, Noah. You know I'd do anything for you… anything at all-ll"

…. [Back from imagination in Noah's head]

'Yeah, like he'd ever do that' Noah thought as he hung his head in shame of what he just imagined.

"It's for his audition.." Shawna explained as Noah quickly looked up at him. "Huh?" "You know, for his NYADA entrance audition," Shawna again explained as he handed Noah the camera. "The spring tryouts will be wanting the tapes soon. So encase Kurt hasn't done one yet, he can borrow my camera. Tell him it's a little peace offering," Shawna smiled sweetly at Noah and turned to leave. "I'll see you again," Shawna yelled as he waved goodbye to Noah and disappeared into the crowd.

Noah waved him off and looked down at the camera. 'Kurt hasn't spoken much about NYADA. Wonder why? Is he happy at VOGUE?' Noah grunted his thoughts away and made his way back to his assigned placement.

…..

"Woow, boy. That was good," said Brody as he ate his last balled up spaghetti. He rubbed his belly and arched his back as he laid back on the chair he was on.

Rachel had invited Brody for dinner.. without telling anyone. But that didn't put Noah off in making an extra plate for Brody. As they sat around the dinner table and talk about their days Brody couldn't help but be polite in giving Noah his thanks. Tonight Noah made spaghetti bolognaise. "I mean.. if I could eat like that every day I would be happy man.." Brody continued he looked over at Rachel, who was just dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "How come you can't cook like that?" asked Brody not really realise what words like that could do to him.

Rachel coughed, "er, well. I don't get a chance to cook as Noah here always cooks as part of our living arrangement." Rachel laughed, "I mean he doesn't have a stable job like Kurt and me, so he pays his way through food." Noah laughed at Rachel reasoning. "Stable job? Rach, your job is a part-time waitress slash dishwasher at a local deli down the block. I wouldn't call that 'a reliable' income," Noah laughed again as Rachel blushed in embarrassment.

Trying to cut the tension Kurt started to talk. "Anyway, er, at least I'm finally getting to sit down. What a rough day I've had.. I mean it's stupid. Who would eat a double chocolate cake with chocolate-toffee ice cream over a $700.00, white, designer outfit? Right before a photo-shoot?" said Kurt in between bites as he sucked up spaghetti balls in his mouth. "I don't know Kurt.. I thought VOGUE only hired professionals?" asked Rachel. "Well, I guess it changes when you're a daughter of a lawyer of a guy that washes the upstairs bosses restroom huh," laughed Kurt.

"So, er. What are your plans tonight?" Kurt asked in Brody's direction, who was sitting opposite him. "Well, were planning to see a late movie, the theatre were going to is playing 'les miserable'," said Brody. "We're going to compare between the movie and the stage version," continued Rachel, who wanted to put her ideas in. "How about you two.. thou you two don't seem to have that much in common.. what will you do tonight?" asked Rachel in a mocking tone.

Noah didn't like her tone so answered before Kurt did. "Don't worry about us," said Noah as he placed his arm around the back of Kurts chair. "I'm sure we'll just curl up together and watch a movie.. In the dark. In the comfort of this warm apartment. You know, where no one can see us," Rachel wasn't amused and for extra measure Noah stuck out his tongue without Kurt or Brody noticing.

"Didn't know you two were together," said Brody in a deep voice, suddenly realise why there was tension in the air. "Congrats." Kurt smiled at Brodys kind words and then suddenly coughed. As he did he covered his mouth and said ":cough: eight :cough:" Kurt and Noah giggled at the inside joke as they stood and started to clear away the dishes.

…

"Noah, your bed is cold," said Kurt as he climbed into the ice cold bed. "well, that's because I'm mostly in your room. So this bed gets cold," Noah replied as placed a clean night shirt on and climbed into bed next to Kurt.

After the movie; Kurt and Noah decided to call it a night. And after clearing the snake bowls and glasses, Kurt changed into a large PJ top and they made their way to the spare room. Tonight they were in the spare room that Noah was occupying. No real reason for it other than Noah wanted Kurt in his bed that night. He had started to feel bad always using Kurts bed while he had a room of his own. 'One night as his place and a night at mine, that's how I see it.' Noah thought as he looked over at Kurt. "If you're really that cold, I can help warm you up. here.." Noah wrapped his arms around Kurts waist and upper body and pulled him closer. "How's that, better?"

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Noahs neck. "Mmm, better," Kurt said with a giggle, "wanna make-out?" Kurt asked with a joke, knowing full well what Noahs answer would be. Even though he and Noah spent the whole night together they just sat and watched a movie. They wanted to enjoy eachothers company. But as the evening drew to a close there urges to each other became stronger. A touch there, a kiss there.. Noahs hand going lower. But now they were in a bed so they could finally touch each other, properly.

Kurt brought his face closer and started to kiss Noahs lips. Closing his eyes, Kurt began to feel Noah push him down onto the pillow, while gently stroking his thumb around Kurts hip. Noah licked the bottom of Kurts lips, asking for access. Which Kurt replied by opening his mouth slowly to allow Noah in. Noah quickly deepend the kiss by adding tongue and pushing Kurt further into the soft pillows.

Kurts left hand gently reached around Noahs face and cupped it, with his fingers reaching around Noahs earlobe. "Mmmm, Noah.." "Kurt.." Noah moaned as he brought Kurt closer and began to wrap his legs around Kurts, enjoying the deep make-out session. He was about to pull the waistband of his underwear down.. when;

:BANG:

"What was that?" Kurt asked with a scare. "nothing babe.. it sounded like the front door. Rach must be back," Noah suggested. He didn't want Rachel spoiling the moment so he quickly got back to kissing Kurt. But a few seconds later;

"AHHH, BRODY.."

As they heard the scream they both halted and opened their eyes in horror. 'oh no,' 'oh please Allah, no,' both Kurt and Noah thought as they froze mid-kiss. "Ahh, yes. Yes.. mmm. God, yes… ahhh" Noah had forgotten that Rachels room was right next door to his and apparently the walls were extra thin.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Noah yelped as he pulled himself away from Kurts lips. "This is payback isn't it.." Noah asked aloud as he looked down at Kurt, "this is payback for this morning and earlier.. god, that woman drives me crazy.." Noah crawled off Kurt and sat on his knees. "How can she be having that much.. you know.." Noah wasn't calming down. From Kurts point of view, he could see Noah pointing a finger at the joining wall and making threats at it. "She has only know the guy for what.. a month.. and she's screaming his name?" Noah looked at Kurt with unbelievablity, "how fast are they going? How good is he?"

"Noah.." "I never knew she could scream that loud.."

"Noah.." said Kurt, trying to show Noah how loud he was getting. "He's staying the night, so they must be close.." "Close?" said Noah with a raised voice. "They're having sex Kurt.. sex.. Right next door." Noah continued, flicking his hand at the wall. "They can not have sex.." "Why?" asked Kurt, while still lying on the pillows. "Isn't that what we're.." "Yes.. but.."

Kurt then pushed himself up and knelt beside Noah, "Noah, its ok.. we don't have to do it every night," pointed Kurt as he reached his hand to grab onto Noahs. Noah sighed and intertwined their fingers, "Why not? Babe.. I wanted to make out..I want to make you feel good.." Noah rubbed Kurts knuckles with his thumb, "I wanted to be with you tonight.. To.. you know.." Kurt smiled at Noahs attempt. "Now she's gone and ruin it." Noah huffed and sank lower on the bed, showing his disappointment. Kurt giggled at Noah's childesness and reached with his other hand to pat his head. "Sorry sweetheart.. maybe tomorrow.." Kurt sadly-smiled as he pulled Noah back under the covers.

"Anyway.. why don't we, like any normal couple who don't want to hear their roommate have sex next door, maybe listen to some music and chat for a little while. Huh?" Kurt suggested while moving himself so his head was under Noahs chin and curled up beside him. Noah smooched the top of Kurts head and grunted but agreed, 'Stupid Berry.. Stupid Broccoli.'

…..

The room was full of low music. Kurt didn't want to spoil Rachels.. whatever. So they kept the music down but it was loud enough for them NOT to hear anything.

"So, I saw Shawna today.." Noah began as they started a new conversation. "He sends his love.." They had already talked about their day; apparently Noah was back in Times Square promoting the New Years Eve Party Night. Not that it needed much advertising, but he was promoting 'to be on TV' when the cameras were on the public during the final countdown. While Kurt told Noah that he received a call from his dad. Just telling him again that they enjoyed their visit and they should come home soon. He promised he would.

"His love huh," Kurt laughed as he laid in Noahs embrace. The room was dim with the light of the speaker / radio stand that held Kurts classic iPod. Kurt and Noah were stretched out on the bed, Noah arm wrapped under Kurts body, spooning him, while his hand was playing with Kurts. Hand in hand they laid there, enjoying each other body warmth. "So what else were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much.. he's invited us to a New Years party if you want. Oh," Suddenly Noah remembered what Shawna gave him. He released Kurts hand and got up from the bed. Walking over to his tossed aside clothing and searched under neither them. After finding what he wanted he skipped back over to the bed and jumped on the side and handed Kurt the item.

"What's this?" Kurt asked. He knew what it was, clearly, but he wanted to know why Noah had it. "A video camera, Shawna gave it to me.." Noah roughly explained which made Kurt question the reason more. "Why did he give you this.. and please say it wasn't to record a porno," said Kurt with a winch.

'Ha, so he does think about that stuff. I knew it,' Noah thought as he hid his evil smile. "He said.. he wants you to audition for NYADA with it," Noah replied calmly and placed his hand over the camera. "Which I agree.."

Kurt looked at Noah, "What?" "Kurt, since grad year, you and Rach always wanted to come to New York to go to NYADA.. So why aren't you there?" Noah didn't want to start an argument but he needed to know. Ever since the four of them went out to that restaurant and Brody asked Kurt about NYADA, Kurt said he wasn't thinking about it. It wasn't like him.

"Because I didn't get in," said Kurt with a harsh tone. "And that's stopping you?" Noah asked with more force. "Yeah Noah, its kinda hard to go to school if you don't have the permission to.." Kurt was getting annoyed and gently threw the camera down in front of them. Kurt crossed his arms and looked away from Noah, like a little kid being told he couldn't do something.

Noah sighed and shook his head in disagreement. With his face looking 'pissed off' Noah titled his head to talk to Kurt. "Ever since you found out about that school, nothing has stopped you for reaching it. The dream of performing in front of people. Singing, dancing," "I can't dance" Kurt butted in. "That's always been you.. If you want something and something stops you, you push it away. You pushed the football team, you pushed Karofsky.. you pushed me.. Why aren't you pushing them?" Noahs voice was raising every now and again. He wanted to know why Kurt wasn't following his dream.

Kurt growled loudly and pushed himself up to land on his knees and knelt beside Noah. "Cause.. A professional said I was no good," Kurt yelled angrily as he arched toward Noah to argue. "I tried my hardest... I came up with something that I practised and practised on for weeks then at the last minute I changed cause I knew it wasn't good enough. They even said it was great.. but it wasn't perfect." Kurt was close to tears, "Not like Rachel,"

"Rachel only got in because people told them she was good. You had to do it on your own. She is not good as you Kurt.. You're better. You know that, I know that.."

"Still.. why try just to be told no," asked Kurt as he lowered himself back onto his knees and sunk his bum down on the bed. His eyes glossing over to wet tears, Noah couldn't handle it. Noah brought himself forward and kissed Kurts lips holding their connection for a few seconds. "You don't know that.." said Noah in a husked voice. He brought himself back a little so he was looking at Kurts face again.

"You were only told not yet.. try again. It's like a football game; if one tactic doesn't work you try another.. Until you go pass that guard and push all the way to the goal… you know?" "No" Kurt said bluntly, not really understanding football lingo.

Noah laughed at Kurt honesty, "Glee club know you can do it.. so does your dad. And Rachel.. Even hobbit boy knew. You just need to know you can.." Noah tilted his head forward and placed his forehead onto his. "Cause I know you can.. And I'm not giving up on you," Kurt blushed at Noah statement and without thinking pushed his face forward to grab Noah lips.

Kurt pulled back a few seconds later and brightly smiled at Noah. "I already sent my tape off.." Kurt confessed. Noah giggled and smiled and kissed Kurt again. 'He got me to confess how good I think he is.. Man, I'm a sucker aren't I'

**TBC**

**Yay, chapter 29 is done. Hopefully this chapter is alright. It's kind of a filler before the next part of the story.. Which I can't wait to type. **** Hope everyone is going well. Will update soon. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning; this chapter may scenes that some readers may want to avoid. Please take caution. **

"5..4..3..2..1..HAPPY NEW YEAR"

:BANG. POP. FWWWEEEE: :CLINK. CLANK:

"HAPPY NEW YEAR…" "HAPPY NEW YEAR…" "Out with the old, in with the new…" "Oww, yeah…" "HAPPY NEW YEAR…"

Fireworks banging. Glasses clashing together and everyone cheering in the New Year in. Kurt, Noah, Brody, Rachel and Shawna were doing celebrating at the local bar along with several other people in New York. The bar was packed with couples, friends and families all wanting a new drink to toast the New Year.

"Happy New Year people.. wow. Hope this year is better for you than the year before.." Shouted Shawna from across the room. He had split up from Noah and Kurt and went over with his mates from NYADA, leaving the couple beside a wall. Everyone was dressed for the occasion, especially Kurt and Noah. Kurt had made Noah invest in a fitted grey suit. Said it was the future business meetings he would be holding when people realise 'a public noticeboard' would work. So Noah was wearing a fitted, stripped, silver-grey suit with a white shirt underneath. His hair nicely styled with curls intertwining showing off his 'smart' look.

Kurt was wearing a fitted, shimmering, black suit with a red shirt underneath. His hair styled and gelled and looking 'fit' in Noahs eyes.

Kurt was currently in Noahs arms, slightly swinging from side to side and had a drink in his hand. "So, do you think this year will be better than last year?" yelled Kurt. Everyone around them were singing 'auld lang syne' so it was hard for them to talk normally. "I don't know.." replied Noah in a loud voice. "Let's make a list; last year I was just receiving good enough grades to graduate, with no career prospects.. I only got laid three times and I lost my daughter for the second time."

Kurt frowned at Noahs list. It didn't seem he had a good year. "That was the beginning of the year.." Noah continued and looked at Kurt. "Then, I worked in LA with a crappy job. So when I came back to Lima for a small reunion, I discovered that one of my 'boys' was being cheated on.. So when I went to console him he showed me what I was missing." Kurt began to smile. "So, I packed up, whatever stuff I had. Moved to New York to find zed person and make him mine." Kurts smile grew. "And they, in return, showed me a new beginning.. So, in conclusion; I have a good job. I have a wonderful place to live but it does come with an annoying roommate. And I have a wonderful friend whose turned into my wonderful boyfriend.. Who, without him I wouldn't be getting the chance to see my daughter again."

Kurt sank his head into Noahs chest and blushed. Hearing all those, positive, things made him grin with happiness. Noah reached under Kurts chin and brought his face back up. "So if that was last year.. I can't wait for this year." Noah brought his face closer and gently kissed Kurts lips. Feeling Noahs lips against his made Kurts eyes close as he felt the softness. Noah retracted his lips but still looked at Kurt as he re-opened his eyes. He brought his hands around Kurts waist and let his hands drift down towards his ass, cupping it as they did. "Happy New Year Princess..."

Kurt brought his spare arm up and encircled Noahs neck. Because he was wearing heeled shoes he didn't need stand on his tip-toes like he usual did. He brought Noahs upper body closer to his and said, "Happy New Year Noah.." in his normal voice. With the loudness it made Kurts voice sound deep and quite which made Noah giggle. Kurt brought his lips closer to Noahs and once again kissed him, not caring who saw.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne,  
we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne.

And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp ! And surely I'll be mine!  
And we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne.

For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne,  
we'll tak a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang sy-ne. "

…..

Everyone was singing and cheering as Kurt and Noah continued to enjoy each others hold. And just as Noah was about to move a hand up and into the back of Kurts pants…

"HAPPY NEW YE- Oh.. come on you two. You can have your way with each other when we get home.." Rachel yelled as she came hopping up to the kissing couple. 'Everytime..' Noah thought as he retracted his lips from Kurt and growled in annoyance. "Rachel, don't you have a boyfriend to annoy?" Noah asked as he turned his head to look at her.

"Actually, Brody and I were just coming over here to see if you wanted to go home?" Rachel yelled in reply. She had her hands on her hips and arched her upper body forward to argue back in Noahs face. "It's only a minute past midnight.." argued Noah. "And everyone is just going to drink till dawn," Rachel pointed out as she straightened herself up. "So why stay when we can have a little drink at home.. Together.. You know.. as a family?"

'She does have a point' Noah thought as he started at Rachel and frowned. Ever since their little 'confrontation,' a few nights back, Noah and Rachel promised to try and get along better.

….. [Flashback]

It was the morning after Brody spent the night.

Noah was in the kitchen making a cup of tea for Kurt and himself. It was still early and Noah wanted to spend the morning in bed, seeing as it was a weekend. As he was finishing stirring the teabag in his cup Rachel walks in from her bedroom. Her hair was a little messy and she was wearing a shirt that oblivious Brodys. "Hey.." said Rachel as she tried to straightened out her hair and make her way towards Noah.

"Hey.." Noah replied, not making eye contact with Rachel. "You had fun last night.." Rachel mid-stopped her motion but continued walking forward. "Yes, well. Brody and I didn't want the night to end... So, I invited him back.." she informed Noah with a tone of 'none of your business,' as she gave Noah a snooty look.

"You could have warned us.." informed Noah, "what if me and Kurt were still on the couch?" "Well you weren't.." "Not that you noticed.." said Noah as his voice started to rise in annoyance. "What does that mean?" asked Rachel. "It means.. that Kurt and I heard you come in and.. have your way with Bro-boy." yelled Noah, as he flung his arm out in annoyance. "You could have easily texted us or phones to say he was coming back here. We would have found a way to leave you two to.. have at it.." Noahs voice rose more, trying to show Rachel how disrespected he felt.

"Ex-cues me. I didn't plan for Brody to come back here, and second I didn't know you two were being disturbed," "are you kidding? I'm pretty sure I heard the upstairs neighbours pond on their floor for the amount of noise you two were making.." spat Noah as he braced himself against the breakfast bar. "Oh don't be silly.. Besides, for all I know you and Kurt had gone out and spent the night in some sleazy hotel room," replied Rachel, her voice rising to match Noahs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Noah. "It means that, that is just like you.. Taking some girl to a horrid hotel room, having your way with her.. Just for you to dump her the next day." Noah was taken aback; he couldn't believe what was coming out of Rachels mouth.

"I wouldn't treat Kurt like that." Informed Noah as Rachel continued to walked up to him and came face to face with him. Her face becoming red with rage. "Yes you will… you don't realise what you're doing. You're just having fun.. Trying out Kurt as a test run. Then once you find a better offer you'll ditch Kurt and go after them..." That's not true." "Yes it is.. and you know it."

"It's not.." Noah yelled. "Then you tell me.. tell me what makes Kurt different? Huh? What makes him so special..."

"Because I love him…."

Silence hit the room. Noah had yelled the three words he didn't think he would say. But what else could he say? Rachel was assuming the worse and Noah knew it was all lies.

'What? What did I.. I love him? No.. no it can't be.. Not yet.. I can't love him yet. I promised his dad I wouldn't love him till I know.. But, do I know.. Do I love him?' All these questions were going around Noah's head at once. Suddenly he was growing a headache. He placed a hand up to his head to see if that would help calm the growing pain… it didn't.

"You.. you what?" Rachel asked in a gasp. Not really understand what Noah just said. "You love him?" Rachel took a small step back and stared up at Noah, as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I… I mean.. that's just…" Noah took deep breaths to try and calm himself down as Rachel watched in horror. After a few more seconds Rachel spoke, "ok.." she said in a calm voice. "I get it.." Noah looked at her with tearing eyes, thou he didn't know why he was beginning to cry. "Kurt's.. that special to you.. And you don't know it yet.. Fine. I'm sorry I brought Brody back without telling you guys. It won't happen again." Rachel took a breath as. She was starting to notice her eyes starting to tear up. "I won't tell Kurt. Cause, I don't think you really believed what you just said.. Maybe it was from the heat of the moment. But I think that's what you really believe." Rachel turned to walk away, back to her room where Brody was still sleeping.

"Just…" she began as she turned her head to look back at Noah; who still had his hand to his head. "Think about what you feel. Before you tell Kurt that.. He's my best friend. I don't want to see him hurt again." Rachel continued her walk back to her room and slowly closed the door, so she didn't wake anyone up.

Noah just stood there. In the middle of the kitchen as he watched Rachel leave. 'How could this happen? How could I suddenly feel all that.. In one argument; I blurted out that I loved someone.. Me, Noah Puck-Puckerman is in love with Kurt Eliza-beth Hummel? ' Noah slowly took his hand away from his head and stood up strong as the headache suddenly seemed to go away. 'I'm in love.. ha, I'm in love..' Noah smiled.

He slapped the breakfast bar and grabbed the two mugs that were on top of it. He walked to his room and saw, a sleeping, Kurt looking comfy on his bed. 'Best view ever..'

….. [End of flashback]

"Fine.." said Noah as he realised Kurt from his hold and looked back at him. "Ready to go babe?" Noah asked as Kurt gulped the remaining contents of the glass, still in his hand. "Yep.. :burp: ready" "dude.. Nice." giggled Noah as Kurt excused himself.

…

Once home Rachel went straight to the fridge and opened up a cooled bottle of campaign. Along with four glasses, she bounded back to the tired group and poured the contents.

"A toast.. to new beginnings," announced Rachel as she raised her glass and clinked it with the others. Thou, begin a lady, she did drink it slowly.. but drank it in one gulp. Brody and Noah watched as she poured herself another drink and gave each other a look. "You're going to have fun tonight," said Noah as he lifted his glass to Brody, Brody nodded and gulped down his remaining glass.

….

After finishing the bottle, Rachel and Brody so went to bed and closed the door behind them. Leaving a tired Kurt and Noah. They finished their glasses and placed them back on the breakfast bar, then made their way over to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Urge, that was a good night huh?" Kurt asked as he slumped himself next to Noah, wrapping his arm around his and placing his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. Did you have fun?" asked Noah as stretched out his legs and kicked off his shoes. "Yeah, it was nice seeing Shawna.. loud as ever," laughed Kurt. He looked over to Noah and admired his face. 'he's so good looking.. no wonder every girl fell for him back at McKinley..' Suddenly Kurt had an idea. Smiling to himself; Kurt took a deep breath, stood up in front of Noaoh and placed his hands on his shoulders.

He then he sat himself down between Noahs, slightly open, legs; sitting so his knees where beside Noahs hips and his bum on the couch. Kurt began to blush when he noticed his groin was slightly pressed against Noahs, but he ignored it. "Kurt, what are you doing?" asked Noah, as he took placed his hands on his hips, trying to support Kurts weight and shifted him around to make them.. comfortable? "Just, thought I'd try something.." replied Kurt as he wrapped his arms around Noahs neck and placed his head on Noahs shoulder. "See, isn't this nice?" asked Kurt as Noah titled his head, wondering what Kurt was up to and to give Kurt more access.

Kurt started to place light kisses on Noahs neck. "Ahh, ok you're up to something." Mocked Noah, as his voice got slightly high as he felt Kurts lips. "I'm just kissing your neck.." "I can feel that.. but why?" asked Noah. "Cause, it looks inviting.. so dark and firm. I can't help but kiss it.." replied Kurt as his voice became deep. He didn't want to yell in Noahs ear. "Does it feel good?" asked Kurt as he started to kiss upwards towards Naohs ear.

"It's.. nice.." replied Noah. He started to feel warm and his hands started to fidget.

Kurt then started to place his kisses around Noah chin, which was a little stubby from not shaving. Kurt liked Noahs 'rugged' look, he liked the feel of texture on Noahs face. It made him feel like he was with someone older.. Which technically was true; Noah was older than Kurt.

Kurt lowered his hands slightly, so he could support himself when he reached under Noahs chin and onto his chest. Luckily Kurt had the access to the top part as Noah buttoned downed his shirt when he walked into the apartment. "Kurt…" Noah said as he took, what seemed like, a held breath. "Mmm?" mumbled Kurt, as he started to unbutton Noahs shirt and flare it open with his hands. Kurt kissed and started to lick around Noah chest he noticed something, "huh? Noah.. you have a nipple ring?" asked Kurt as he straightened himself up to look down at Noah piece of jewellery.

"Huh. Oh yeah.. I've always had a piercing there. It's just recently decided to put it a ring back on.. like and earring." "Aow.." said Kurt as he instantly covered his own nipples. He could just imagine what the pain a piercing, there, would feel like. "Doesn't it hurt?" asked Kurt as he looked into Noah eyes. "Na, it did when I first got it done. But it's fine now." Kurt looked back down at Noahs piercing and started at the metal ring. 'I wonder if the metal's cool?' thought Kurt as he moved his face closer and engulfed the metal ring into his mouth, sucking and tasting the metallic along with Noahs nipple.

"Ahh. Kurt.." said Noah, not expecting him to do that. As he felt Kurt tongue encircle his nipple he started to feel warm again. As Kurt sucked on Noahs nipple, Noah brought a hand down, from Kurts hip, and placed it on his ass and started to rub it gently. Making Kurt jolt but he didn't let go of the ring. Noahs other hand slowly stroked his back, up and down, massaging his spine. "Kurt.. This feels good…" said Noah as he took deeper breaths than normal.

"Noah.." said Kurt as he lifted his head up at little, so he could just see Noahs face. "Are you feeling.. er, turned on?" asked Kurt, still in a deep voice. "Kurt, what's gotten into you?" Noah asked while looked down at Kurts face, but could only see his eyes. "Well.. It's just.. you're always seem to be the one that starts.. these kinds of things.." said Kurt as he brought his head up. "I figured.. maybe I should.. You know… get your motor running." Noah laughed at Kurts logic and brought his hand up, from his back, and ruffled his hair. He cupped Kurts face and pulled it towards his. "Princess…" said Noah as he placed his lips against Kurts and kissed him; adding tongue when Kurt took a breath.

Kurt tightened his hold around Noahs neck, then turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Suddenly felt Noah lifting him up. "Ahh, Noah.." Kurt yelped as Noah lifted him up and fling him over his shoulders. "What are you doing?" "Duh.. I'm taking you to bed.. I'm not about to have you eat me without being comfortable..." informed Noah as he took large steps toward Kurts bedroom.

…

As soon as Noah closed the bedroom door and flung Kurt on to the bed with a 'thud,' he climbed on top of Kurt and started to attack his neck. Noah dug his hands under Kurts body and slightly lifted him up to hold Kurt as he kissed him.

"Kurt… you turn me on so much.. You know that?" asked Noah in a lustful voice, as his lips were against Kurts neck and shoulder. "No.." replied Kurt, though he knew he did. He wrapped his arms around Noahs back and held him. "Well you do.. the things you do to me. The way you stand, the way you look. It takes all my strength not to always attack you.. when you walk in every afternoon... You, always, look so good. And you smell delicious…" confessed Noah.

Kurt giggled as he heard the compliments, ":giggle: really?" "Yes.. Kurt.. I.." suddenly Noah stopped. He stopped his nipping and he stopped his words. All he did was hold Kurt close. "Noah?" asked Kurt, slightly worried on what he did to make Noah stop.

"I mean it Kurt.." said Noah as he tightened his hold. Kurt became slightly tensed as to how strong Noah held him. "You're so precious to me.. you mean so much.. I can't.. I can't express that enough." Noahs voice began to break and he didn't want Kurt to know he was beginning to tear up.

'I love him… I love him, soo much. I don't want to lose him.. But I can't tell him. Not yet, it's not the right time.. Please. Please let this time freeze. So I can always hold him like this.. So I can love him this much..' thought Noah as tears escaped his eyes.

….

"Noah? Are you ok?" asked Kurt as he reached his hands up and gripped onto Noahs shoulders.

Noah blinked his eyes a few times, so Kurt couldn't see that he was crying, then lowered Kurt down on the bed and moved his head so he hovered over him. He coughed so his voice would return to normal. "Yeah.. I'm fine. Just er, got caught up.. :cough: you really do that to me babe, you know.." Noah laughed as he tried to hide away his emotion.

"Noah.." said Kurt as he brought a hand round and cupped Noahs face gently. "I have to tell you something…" Noah eyes widened a little, shocked to hear Kurt 'had to tell him something.' 'What's he going to say? Is he going to say he likes me? He loves me? What? What does he need to say?' thought Noah as he waited for Kurt to speak.

Kurt sighed and sadly smiled at Noah, "I forgive you.." "Huh?" said Noah. Not understand where 'I forgive you' came from. "What did I do?" asked Noah in a high voice, wondering what he did to make Kurt forgive him. "I forgive you, for bullying me," Kurt said softly as he rubbed Noahs face. "I forgive all those time you threw me in the garbage bin. For all those snark remarks you and your friends use to give me.. Cause, if we're doing this.. being a couple and all. I figured I should forgive the past and look to the future.. The future of you and me... Together." Kurt finished with a smile and a look that made Noah think 'awww.'

"Kurt…" Noah relaxed his eyes and softly looked at Kurt. "But I don't forgive you for nearly swirling me that time.." Kurt gave Noah a serious look but couldn't hold it as fits of laughter came out of his mouth. "Huh? Why not?" asked Noah. "Cause, you almost ruined my hair.. You're lucky I outsmarted you and ran off.." explained Kurt as Noah gave him a 'come on' look.

"You didn't outsmart me.. I let you escape.." explained Noah as he happily argued with Kurt. "Yeah right. You weren't as smart back then as you are now… thou saying that you did just graduate. With the grade you got I was surprised you didn't repeat the year." replied Kurt as he gave Noah a sly smirk.

"WHAT? What's that supposed to mean.." asked Noah as he started to tickle Kurt. "Nooo-ahhh… ahha-aahaaa. Stop it…. You're tickling me…" "I know… so say I'm smart.." "Hahhaha.. no.." "Say it.. Or I'll keep attacking you.." "Hahahhhah.. no… ok, ok.. You're smart. You're smart… " Kurt laughed and giggled as Noah slowed down his attack. "Real-ly?" "Ha-ha, yes. You're very smart Noah.." Noah stopped his attack and looked at the flushed Kurt below. "Really?" asked Noah again. "Yes.. after all.." Kurt began as he looked up at Noah, trying to catch his breath. "You got me didn't you…" Kurt smiled up and Noah, as Noah smiled down at him. "Damm right."

…

Noah started to kiss Kurt again. Starting with pecks then holding the kiss for a few seconds before starting another. Feeling Kurts soft lips on his ruff ones hand Noah happy. After a few kisses Noah stuck out his tongue asking for entrance. Kurt giggles and slightly opened his mouth; Noah slowly lowered his head and stuck, his already out tongue, into Kurt mouth. He started to swirl it around and Kurt soon joining in with his tongue as they fought for dominance.

Kurt grip on Noahs shoulder grew tighter as he pulled Noahs body closer to his. "Noah.. Mmm.. Kiss me Noah… touch me.." Kurt whispered as he hummed between breaths. "Princess.. Kurt… God, Kurt. You're so cool and wet… mmmm, turn me on Kurt…. Kurt me on more.." Noah voiced his reply as he opened up Kurts shirt and started to kiss down to his pants.

Noah sank lower down the bed and as he reached Kurts zip he lowered himself onto the floor. Pulling Kurts pants down and pulling at Kurts legs, so they hung off the bed, Noah started at Kurt underwear. Red ones today. Noah reached up and pulled Kurts underwear down to reveal Kurts cock. Half erected and ready for Noah to lick. "Mmmm, Kurt. You look so good," said Noah as he started to lick Kurt cock.

As Kurt felt Noahs tongue he gasped at the sudden texture and heat from it. "Nooah… Noah.." Kurt said to himself as he felt Noah lick the tip and his erection starting to grow. Noah kissed and licked the tip then placed his lips around it. Breathing heat on it, making Kurt shudder in anticipation. "Noah…" Kurt yelped. "Yes Kurt.." asked Noah as he teasingly looked up at Kurts face, reddened with embarrassment and want. "What do you want me to do Princess?" "… Noah… don't tease.." warned Kurt as he took in deep breaths. "I'm not teasing.. I just want to know what you want.." Noah repeated and waited for Kurts instructions.

"… you just want me to say it don't you.." yelled Kurt as he stared angrily at Noah. "Ye-pp…" "Urge.. Noah.." Noah tilted his head and waited for Kurt to say the words. "Suck me Noah.. I want-you.. to.." Kurt calmed himself as he listened to what he was saying, urging himself on. "Suck me with your mouth.. I want your tongue around my cock.. :deep breath: do it Noah.. Do it…" Kurt looked down as saw Noahs eyes darken. "Make me cum.. in your mouth.." That was all Noah wanted to hear as he replaced his mouth on Kurts cock and drove it into his mouth.

Breathing warm air onto it and licking around it.. Making Kurts cock grow harder. "Ahh, Noah.. Noah.." Kurts hips started to move as Noah went up and down, sucking and wetting him. Noah had to hold him down, he still wasn't use to Kurt moving on his own and he didn't want to have any accidents.

After getting use to the rhythm they had created, Noah unzipped his own pants and shoved his hand down his boxers and started to pull at his own cock. As he went down and back up on Kurts cock, he pulled at his own. His pace speeding up as he enjoyed the pleasure.

With his eyes closing, Noah didn't notice Kurt starting to sit up. Kurt saw Noah sucking on his cock as well as playing with his own. 'No fair..' he thought as he placed his hands at the back of Noahs head and pushed his fingers through his mohawk hair. Noah hummed in pleasure.. he loved it when Kurt touched his head. "Noah.. faster Noah.." Kurt commanded as he gently shoved Noahs head towards his hardened cock.

Kurt closed his eyes as he started to feel his cock go deeper in Noahs throat. "Noah….ahhh… more Noah, do it more.." whispered as his pants and breathing got louder. 'I'm doing it.. I'm fucking.. I'm fucking Noahs mouth..' Kurt thought as he looked down. "Noah… Noah.. Noahh.."

As Kurt fucked Noahs mouth, Noah pumped his cock and came as Kurt came in his mouth. "Ahhhhh..AHHH.." Noah tried to hold it in.. but couldn't and had to spit some of the cum out. "Plahh.." Noah spat out Kurts contents and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Kurt.. I couldn't hold it.." said Noah as tears came to his eyes.

….

Kurt looked down at Noah, he could see some of his cum around Noahs mouth. Kurt stood up and took off the remaining clothes he had on, flicking off his fallen pants and turned around.

He fell onto the bed and lifted his ass above Noahs head. "Noah… do it Noah.. do it.." said Kurt while looking back at Noah, who was still on the floor. "Are you sure? You don't want me to…" Noah was going to suggest some lubrication but Kurt shook his head. "No, I want you Noah.. Please.." Kurt begged as he turned his head back around and waited.

Noah stood up, with a wobble, his legs still slightly shaken from the last orgasm. He quickly reached over to Kurts side table and pulled out a condom. He quickly put it on and readied himself to enter Kurt. Noah took some deep breaths and held his cock at Kurts entrance, "you ready.. Kurt?" Noah asked in a shaky breath. With Kurt nodding his head in approval Noah started to push himself in.

Kurt took a breath and froze. Feeling Noahs cock pushing inside him.. it started to hurt. But Kurt held his stance and his scream. He felt every inch of Noah inside him as he exhaled his held breath. "Kurt.. You ok?" asked Noah as he took a moment in getting use to the feel of being inside Kurts anus. Kurt needed a second also, he wasn't expecting to miss lubrication that much.

Kurt lifted himself up at little, with his elbows, to take a shaky breath. "I'm fine.. Don't worry…" "I'm all the way in Kurt.. .." informed Noah as he waited for Kurt to adjust. "I can feel you Noah.. You're so hard.." Kurt took another second then, "Noah.. I want you to move.." Noah nodded and started to move himself backwards and forwards.

It started out difficult. It felt like moving a square piece of wood inside a round hole.. Atleast that what was going around in Noahs mind. But after a few thrust the process became easier and began to get faster. "Ahh, ahh, ahh.. Kurt, you feel so good." Informed Noah, as he started to rub Kurts back. His cock becoming more slippery everytime he entered Kurt. "You're so wet.. it feels so good.. I could do this all night.."

Kurt felt it hard to giggle. Even at a time like this, Noah could still make Kurt laugh.

'I love it when he makes me laugh..' Kurt thought as he felt Noahs cock becoming even harder as he moved inside him. 'What?.. I love it?' Kurt suddenly thought. 'What does that mean.. I love it when he makes me laugh? Of course I do. I can't remember the last time I laughed when I wasn't with Noah.' Kurt lowered his head to the mattress, he needed a quick time out.. but he was a little busy. 'I like everything he does for me. Making me laugh, talking to me, holding me.. Kissing.. I like it all. I love it.. Do I.. Do I love Noah?'

Kurt raised his head and tried to look over his shoulder. All he saw was Noah, with his eyes closed and thrusting in him. He looked like he was enjoying himself. 'His expression.. It turns me on..' Kurt thought as he looked back to the front and continued to think.

'Is it possible.. Do I love him? Do I love Noah Puckerman.. The guy who use to tease me? Ridicule me? Throw me in the trash…' as Kurt thought about it, a vision of Noah came to him. Him, in his old football jacket, looking round at him and smiling. 'I love him.. Oh my god.. I love him. I love Noah Puckerman..' as Kurt kept thinking this his pants became louder. "Ahh, ahh, ahh Noah.. Noah… do it more Noah… do it more.." "Kurt.. feel it Kurt. Fell me.." Noah replied as he reached round and grabbed Kurts cock and started to pump it.

"AHHHH.. Noah.. Noah, don't. If you do that.. grabbing me.. I'm going to.." Kurt shouted as he continued to huff and pant.

"Kurt… Princess.. God Kurt… Kurt…. Kurt…" Noah screamed as he clamped his eyes down and pushed deeper into Kurt. "Noah.. Noah… I'm cummmm—" "Ku-rrtttt… " Kurt screamed, not really caring who heard as he came on his bed sheets and Noah came in Kurts anus.

As realising, Kurt fell on the bed and Noah fell on top of him. Both inhaling deep breaths. "Kurt.. that was…" Noah panted as he tried to get his breath back. Kurt twisted his head a little so he saw Noah from the corner of his eye.

'I can't tell him.. Not yet. If I tell him, he might get scared and not want to see me again. I love him.. I want to always be with him.. So I'll keep this secret to myself for a while.. Till it's right. Till the moment is right, then Noah Puckerman you'll be mine. All mine and no one will take you away..' Kurt thought as he closed his eyes and accidently fell asleep.

…..

A few hours later Kurt was awaken by some movement. It was Noah trying to move off the bed. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Noah asked with a ruff voice. Seems like all the panting really got to him. "It's alright.. I needed to. ..AWO." Kurt suddenly couldn't move as he reached round and rubbed his lower back.

"Kurt.." panicked Noah as he sat beside Kurt, "are you ok?" "Ye-ah.. just a little sore.." Kurt replied with a hissed breath. "You-really did a number on me.." Kurt didn't want to laugh, as it hurt so much, but he couldn't help it. Noah smiled and kissed Kurts head, "yeah well.. I couldn't help myself.."

Noah sat up and looked down at Kurt, still laying belly down on the bed. "Stay there.. if you can. I'll get us some warm wet towels." Noah then jumped off the bed and walked, stark naked, to the bathroom. Kurt looked on. 'Idiot.. what if Brody and Rachel see him.. oh god what if they heard us.. Ah, who cares? Pay back for the other night..' Kurt thought as Noah returned with the towels.

After washing themselves off, Noah helped Kurt into bed and they soon fell back to sleep.

…..

A few days after the New Years party, Rachel, Kurt and Noah were sitting in the living room watching some TV. "They call these people talented? Please.. this, this is just karaoke for pros.." stated Rachel as she watched the performing artist on the screen.

Kurt giggled in agreement as he laid next to Noah with their fingers entwine. Rachel was getting used to seeing the pair like this but it felt better if Brody was around. "And yet, you're voting for them.." Kurt pointed out as he saw the phone in Rachels hand. "Might as well vote for the most talented person rather than the less talented."

As the three sat back and watched the show, Kurts phone went off.

:It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A, It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A:

"Hello. Of hey… huh? But why… so you think me coming there will help?...can.. Can I call you back? Ok, thanks. :beep: urge.." "Who was that Kurt?" asked Rachel as she watched Kurt stand up to answer the phone call.

"That was Finn.." "Why was your phone playing YMCA?" asked Noah.

"Cause Finn was in the army.. Duh. Rachel has New York, New York as her ring tone.." answered Kurt as he stood up and took a few steps away from the duo. "Oh, what's mine?" asked Noah, curiously. "Err.." Kurt began hesitantly. "Macho Man.."

Noah gave Kurt a look of 'say what?' His eyes slightly widened in the thoughts of having that song as a ring tone. "Well, you know.. 'Macho, macho man.. You've got to be, a macho man'.. see" Kurt explained as he sang a lyric while punching the air. Noah could only tilt his head forward and sigh in disappointment. 'Dude.. my boyfriend thinks I'm gay… wait?'

"Anyway, Finn wants a hand with Glee.." Kurt began again, as he explained what the phone call was about. "He said he wants to give the club some.. Inspiration."

"So why is he asking you? Why doesn't he call me?" asked Rachel. "Well Rach, for one thing you're not together anymore. Second he knows I'll answer my phone in a normal 'Hi' tone. And not your way, when you say 'Hhhiiii' in that girly way you do.." Kurt pointed out as he sat back down next to Noah.

"So what's the problem?" asked Noah, wondering why Kurt was suddenly acting cattish. "He.. he wants me to go back to Lima…"

**TBC**

**Dum. Dum. Dah… Why does Finn want Kurt to return? Will he return to the place where he got his heart broken? Find out next time.. LOL, no seriously I loved writing this chapter. The sex scene suddenly came to me and I just went for it.. Hope it was ok.. you know me **** Anyway, nect chapter will be up soon. Keep reviewing. **


	31. Chapter 31

:Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock:

The sound of a hidden clock was the only thing Noah could hear. It was past 2am and Noah was wide-awake. He was currently sitting on the couch and thinking about what happened during the last few hours.

….. [Flashback to 8hours ago]

"He.. he wants me to go back to Lima…"

Silence hit the room. Rachel and Noah looking at Kurt as if they just heard someone died.

Kurt was sitting, slouched, on the couch next to Noah. He had just received a phone call from Finn asking him for some help with the current Glee club. Kurt had had his head in his hands but took a breath and held his head up, and put on a smile. "I mean.. he wants us.." Kurt tried to explain.

Rachel and Noah looked at Kurt with confusion. "He's trying to get some of the old members back for an 'assignment.'" "What kind of an assignment?" asked Rachel, curious of the sudden request. "He didn't say.. all he said was he wanted to show the new 'New Directions' what a winning team looks like…" Kurt continued as he looked to Noah then to Rachel.

"Well, isn't that good? I mean, he's showing us off really," said Rachel. "It must mean that those lot can't do the job right.. So he needs us to show them. Ha," Rachel clapped her hands together with excitement. "I can't wait to show off my.. err, I mean our talents to the new generation… show them what it takes to reach the highs of star dome." Rachel said with pride as she stood, happily continuing clapping her hands and jumping up and down on the spot.

Noah and Kurt looked at her and rolled their eyes in 'here we go' thoughts. "Did Finn say anything else?" asked Rachel.

"No" answered Kurt, with a shaking head. "He said he would explain it all once we get there.. As if he expects us just to drop everything and come at his beckon call.." said Kurt as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "I mean, who does he think I am?" "His brother?" stated Rachel. "Step-brother Rach." Kurt replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Rachel raised her eyebrows in Kurts sudden loss of interest. 'I know Kurt doesn't mean that.. he would do anything for Finn.. So why is he acting like this?' She thought and looked at Noah for help.

Noah looked down at Kurt then up to Rachel. He gently flicked his head to the side, telling her to leave them alone for a second. "Err, why don't I make us a drink.. " Rachel announced then excused herself and walked over to the kitchen, leaving Noah with Kurt alone.

…..

"What's up?" asked Noah as he joined Kurt in sulking next to him. "Don't you want to go back? See your dad and all?.." Noah turned his head, so he was looking at Kurt on the side, "maybe.. go to Lima Bean.." hinted Noah. "..get a coffee?"

Kurt didn't move but looked at Noah from the corner of his eye. "I don't like coffee now.. you've put me off it an onto tea.. and I'll never forgive you for that." Said Kurt with pouty lips, which made Noah giggle. Kurt sighed, "and you know why I'm upset..." Kurt continued in a low, muffled, voice. "It's just… I left everything, up in the air… with Blaine. I haven't talked to him, or texted him. Nothing... I don't know what even start, to say to him. Or what he'll say to me."

Noah turned his head back to look straight ahead of him. "Bbrrrppphhhtt. Is that all you're worried about?" asked Noah. Kurt now turned his head so he was looking at Noah. "Dude remember, he cheated on you.. Not the other way around.."

Kurt put on a small smirk at Noahs attitude, then placed his head on Noahs shoulder. "If he tries anything.. just think back to that day. The day where your world got destroyed… I'm sure he'll come up with some story, while you've been away. Just don't listen to him…" Noah reached up and cupped Kurts face, still not looking at him. "You haven't done anything wrong.. Ok. So don't worry." Kurt smiled and hummed at Noah touch. 'I know he's right.. but that still doesn't make it easy..'

A few minutes later, Rachel came back with some drinks in her hand. "Who wants white?"

….. [End of Flashback]

Noah thought back to what he said. 'Don't worry?.. What kind of advice is that?' He flung his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He had left the comfort of Kurts bed over an hour ago and was only wearing black boxers and he borrowed Kurts night coat to keep himself warm. Even tho Kurt was pretty small, Noah ended up wrapping the coat around himself like a cape. And now he could only think about what would happen if Kurt meets up with Blaine again.

'It's Dalton Boy after all. How can I compete if he tries to make a move on Kurt? He has charm, politeness, a pretty good voice and he can gel his hair into any style he wants.. I can't do that. I don't have much hair to compete with… Urge, maybe Kurts right. Maybe going back is a bad idea.' Noah looked over at Kurt open bedroom door. 'But, he'll get to see his dad and the Hudsons. He was so happy at Christmas. He misses them, even thou he hides it… but there's also the point of; if we go back, together.. Will we turn back into those people? Puck and Hummel."

Noah growled aloud in annoyance and put his hands on his head. "I won't get to hold him.. Not that I usually hold him in public. And it's not like I'm welcome at the Hummel-Hudsons residents at the moe. Plus, would my mother even let me back in the house… On top of all that, he'll have to call me Puck when were around the clubbers... after all that's what expected.'

He flung his hands down on his legs, got up from the couch and walked back into Kurts room.

…

There he was; Kurt. All curled up on one side of the bed. Hugging a pillow, who he thought was Noah. Noah looked at him and gently placed his hand on Kurt head, feeling his hair inbetween his fingers. 'We've come so far.. and now, it feelss like we'll be taking 15 steps back.' Noah sighed, 'I don't want to hide myself away.. But knowing Kurt, he would agree that we'll need to go back to how we use to be. But not to the garbage tossing thing. 'Hummel and Puck'.. seems so alien now.'

As Noah stroked Kurts hair he started to wake up.

Kurt half opened his eyes, feeling the sensation of someone touching his head. He turned slowly and began to see a figure above him. After a few blinks he recognised Noah. "Noah?" Kurt asked in a raw voice. "What are you doing?" asked Kurt, as he fell on his back and reached up his hand to the arm that was stroking him. "Come to bed…"

Noah looked down at the half-awake Kurt and smiled. "Kurt.." He said softly and bent down to gently kiss Kurts lips. Kurt was too tired to stop him, so he just let Noah kiss him, not worrying why or what was wrong. As Noah pulled back Kurt frowned, missing the warmth. "Sorry I woke you.. I just went to get a drink.." lied Noah as he quickly hopped over to the other side. He took off the night coat and got into bed, getting under the warm covers. "Ahh, nice. You're like a little hot-water bottle." Said Noah as he brought his arm around Kurts neck and pulled him towards his chest. Flinging the pillow, Kurt had been holding, onto the floor.

"Aww. My pillow.. Ahh Noah, you're cold." Said Kurt with a shiver, feeling the coldness of Noahs arm. "How long were you out there?" "Not long babe..." Kurt hummed, not really believing Noah. He placed his left arm around Noah waist and moved his head between that soft spot on his shoulder and chest. "Mmm, nig-"

Kurt cuddled into Noah and quickly fell back to sleep. Leaving Noah to once again look up at the ceiling, still having the thoughts of; 'I'm not going to worry.. It's only a few days.. It's only.. a few.. days.' Noah then fell asleep.

…..

"Yes, yes… Yes, yes… yes…..yes"

"..So that's a yes?" "Yes, you should go with him," Shawna confirmed with a stern voice.

It was the next day and Noah was in Central Park. Todays job was promoting the bike tour of the movie and TV sites. Noah thought it was good idea for two reasons. One, it would keep him fit, for once. And two, it was easy to remember all the tour stops, as he watched a lot of movies when he was in high school. He had to do something while he was in detention.

It was lunchtime and his tour had stopped for a little picnic break. Shawna just happened to be walking by and saw Noah in cycling pants and just had to say hello. He and Noah took up a little spot next to a small stonewall. It was perfect for Noah to rest his bike and lean against to catch his breath. This was his second tour of the day and poor Noah was getting tired. While they stood and had a drink break, Noah was telling him about the phone call Kurt got and that he was heading back home for a few days.

"Why are you, of all people, insisting I should join him? Unlike those two, I can't get time off to go to Ohio. I don't take holidays.. unless its national."

Shawna was shaking his head, he couldn't believe Noah. "Think of it this way; you are sending your, lovely, boyfriend off, 530miles away. To see his ex-boyfriend. To whom, you happily pointed out, was once the love of his life.. Oh yeah, that's a brilliant idea. I mean how many more warnings do you need?" Shawna did have a point and it wasn't like Noah hadn't already thought about all the possible consequences. But hearing it from someone else made it sound worse.

"Look, it's not like Kurt is going to fall into his arms or anything.." stated Noah as he took a sip from his water bottle. "How do you know? No offence to the guy but, from what you've told me, this 'gel-haired-lad' was what? A dream-boat. A knight in shining gay armour, if you will. That was there for him when one else was."

Noah was taken aback, "I was there for him back then.. Well, maybe not physically. But when he left.. You know, he was missed…" Shawna gave him a dirty look, not believe a word Noah was saying to him. "He was my bro.. that's what bros do… they morn."

"Mmm-humm," hummed Shawna, as he hopped on the small wall and took a seat.

"Hey I was there for him when the jerk cheated on him. Why don't I get the glory of saving him?" Noah argued as he slightly turned to Shawna and stuck his thumb to his chest. Making the point it was him that did all this. "I came looking for him.. I didn't see Bl-aine do that," said Noah in a mocking tone.

"You only looked for him because you realised you had feelings for him.. Not because you wanted to be there for him in his time of need." Shawna huffed, he was getting annoyed of Noahs little mind.

Noah inhaled deeply, ready to shout, "but now it's different.." Noah started, "I care about him. We care about eachother. We even…" Noah hesitated and stopped talking. He was about to say something he wasn't really supposed to say. 'Damm it, what's wrong with me and talking… must learn to think before I talk..' Noah quickly thought, before Shawna caught on. "What? We even what Puck?" asked Shawna, wanting to know what Noah was going to say. Shawna leaned forward and braced himself from falling but holding his hands against the edge of the wall bricks.

"Well, I mean.. I at least.. I don't know about Kurt.." Noah was beginning to blush, and turned his head away from Shawna and looked down at the ground, trying to calm himself down. Shawna leaned more forward, almost falling off the wall. He wanted to see Noahs face and all he saw was his heat rashed ears.

"Puck.. do you.. awww," Shawna hopped off the wall and walked up to Noah and grabbed his arm. "Puck.. you love him." Shawna sang merrily. "You love him, You love him. Puck-Luck loves him.." "Shut up" "aw Puck, you have to tell him. Better yet, tell him in Ohio." Shawna happily shouted as he let go of Noahs arm and started to twirl in the middle of the street. "Oh, it'll be so romantic.. you and him, in your old home town. Declaring you love.. Start a-new. Start from the beginning.. Oh, I can just see it…"

…. [Imagination in Shawnas head]

Kurt and Noah were holding each other tightly. Glittering stars coming from their eyes and their bodies seemed to glow with happiness.

"Oh Kurt my love… I must tell you something important.." said Noah in a deep 'manly' voice. Kurt stared lovingly into Noahs eyes and waited for Noah to continue. "Seeing as we're here, in our old home town.."

Suddenly a background popped up behind the duo, of an old English looking town. "In front of all our friends.."

Then suddenly there is a group of people behind them. Artie, Blaine, Finn, Mr Schu, Mike, Sam, Jake, Ryder and Joe were standing behind; Tina, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Unique, Kitty and Marley, who were looking at them. All the girls' hands held tightly together, waiting for Noah to say what they hoped he would say…

"And even tho.. We are in the imagination of someone else.. Who hasn't meet or even know about any of these people.." Kurt looked from Noah over to the large group and nodded in agreement.

"I just want to say.." Noah kneeled down on one knee and took Kurts hand. "That I'm in love with you Kurt Hummel.." Kurt looked happily-shocked and his smile grew into an open mouth grin.

Suddenly Noah was in a tucks. His hair gelled flat and he was holing out a sparkly diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Now, suddenly Kurt was dressed in a pure white wedding dress. "Oh Noah.. my love.. Of course I will." Noah stands and hugs Kurt and they kiss. Their friends and family, clapping and cheering in the background.

"Congratulations…" "Don't they make a cute couple.." "I wish my boyfriend was as wonderful as Puck is.."

…. [Back from Shawnas imagination]

"Aren't you over-thinking this?" Noah asked as he watched Shawna act everything out. 'Should I just leave him there? He looks like he's having a nice daydream?' thought Noah as he took another sip from his drink. 'Just another day in New York..'

…..

Over the next few days, everything was settled. Rachel and Kurt had booked off the few days needed to travel to Lima, do what Finn needed them to do and the travel back. They decided to use the plane tickets Noah got them for Christmas and Noah bought an extra ticket for himself.

He told Kurt "I want to go with you.. cause that's what a good boyfriends does.." to which Kurt jumped on him and kissed all over his face. "Thank you.. You're the best" Kurt replied with a cheerfully scream.

It was planned that Kurt and Noah would travel together one day. Then Rachel will travel the next. For some reason she wanted the apartment all to herself for a night. They didn't ask the reason why but they gathered Brody had something to do with it.

Kurt called Finn and told him that the three would join him in his 'almighty battle' of teacherhood. He asked Finn to pick them up at the airport and to drop Noah off along the way. Finn was so grateful that he even agreed to pick up Rachel the next day.. in fact he insisted.

…

'Planes are so much faster than trains,' thought Noah as he packed up his duffle bag. He just packed the essentials; clothes, a comb and after-shave. While Kurt packed; clothes, shoes, a wash-bag, hair straighteners along with hair product.

As Noah went to check on Kurts progress, he found him in his bedroom. "Dude, we're only going for a few days.. and you probably have half this stuff at your home," noted Noah. He watched Kurt zip up his large troll bag. With Kurts back to him Noah got a nice view of his ass.

"Always be prepared," answered Kurt with a huff as he pushed the bag-lid closed. "Neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night.. will my fashionable looks go unseen." "Mmm-humm," replied Noah. He walked up behind Kurt and encircled him in a hug. "You'll look gorgeous in anything.. But I prefer you in nothing..."

Kurt giggled, "guess you haven't seen me in my tight jeans then.." He then elbowed Noah in his side, promotion Noah to let him go. "In any case, you won't be seeing me naked for a while," said Kurt while he turned around to look at Noah. Noah looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" "Well.. it's not like my dad will let you stay over. And I don't think your mum would like me around yours either.. So, I guess.." Kurt started to realise what he was saying and tilted his head to look at Noahs chest. "We'll not be able to.. you know, touch each other for a few days.."

Noah placed his hands on Kurt shoulders, and sighed "I bet I can outlast you.." Kurt flicked his head up to look at Noah. "What?" Kurt yelped , thinking 'where did Noah come up with that?'

"Yep, I bet you.. 5 bucks, that you'll kiss me before I kiss you.." Noah gave Kurt a smirked look and raised an eyebrow. Challenging him with the expression of 'well?'

"You're kidding?" Kurt asked with a giggle and titled his head slightly to the side. "You think you, Noah Puckerman, can out last me?" Noah began to smile, "yep.." he replied with a pop. Kurt lifted a hand to Noahs chest and pocked him with his index finger, "starting?" "Starting…" Noah checked his fake watch on his wrist, "now."

Noah giggled some more and stuck a little tongue out for a 'ok, you asked for it' look. "Oh, ok.." Kurt said with a sigh. "That's fine.. Guess my plans are out the window.." Kurt started to walk out of his bedroom, adding a little wag of his butt. "What plans?" asked Noah with a 'huh' voice. "Wel-l.. I thought, seeing as it was our last few days together.." Kurt turned himself around and walked backwards. "That, maybe, we would, spend as much time as we have. Together.. You know, in bed.."

Noahs eyebrows sudden rose, realise what Kurt was getting at. "Huh.. well-yeah.. but" Noah tried to back-track his words, but to no avail. Kurt turned back around and continued to walk out the room. "Too bad.. Guess I'll have to.. please myself." Kurt turned his head and started to lustfully whisper, "after all, we're talking about 5 bucks. Don't want to loss that bet."

Kurt walked out of sight, leaving Noah standing there with his mouth half hung open. 'Dear Jew God what have I done..'

….

The next weekend, Kurt and Noah travel to the airport and waited for their flight.

To Kurt, it felt like their first vacation together. Well, they were at an airport and they were traveling together. They even bought a few souvenirs for Burt; A statue of liberty crown and a large foam finger glove that said 'NY is #1'.

When the flight was boarding they found a pair of seats at a window. Kurt took the window seat as he wasn't a fan of flying and wanted to see the sky. "It calms me" said Kurt.

The plane took off and a female announcer said; "ladies and gentlemen, we'll be flying for approximately 58 minutes. Stewardesses will be round to serve you drinks in a few moments. So sit back relax and enjoy your flight.. Thank you."

Noah sat back and relaxed. He'd never flown before so this was a new experience for him and so far he was enjoying it. But he couldn't help but watch Kurt staring out the window. "You ok?" he asked. "Fancy something to eat? Sandwich? Chips? Hotdog?"

Kurt turned his head and shown Noah a troubled look. "Noah.." Kurt started and shifted himself so he was leaning on the armrest next to Noah. "First off, I don't eat anything above 5,000 feet. I mean, who knows what my stomach might do.. Secondly when we get to Lima.." Kurt licked his lips and started to shake with uneasiness. "Will we.. I mean.." Kurt shifted his eyes from side to side, "will I need to go back to calling you Puck?" his voice began to crack at the thought of it. It had been a long time since Kurt had call Noah, Puck. But that was the name everyone expects to call him.

Noah looked at Kurt and also began to realise the consequences of going back home. 'I knew he was thinking that, he's been looking depressed all day,' Noah sighed and dipped his head forward in defeat. "I.. I guess so.."

Kurt knew that would be the answer, but he didn't like it. He placed his chin on his chest and frowned at the thought of saying that word; Puck. "I mean, that's what you use to call me, right? Before we left.." Noah then tried to put a spin on the announcement. "But I guess, if people already know that I'm living with you.. It's only natural that we would call each other by our first names.. maybe?"

Kurt laughed, "Are you kidding? We were in Glee club for 3 years… we've shared a hotel room. We've performed together. And not once during those times have I ever called you Noah.. So what makes you think things would have changed now that we live together?" Kurt didn't want to act rude or brattish, but he wanted Noah to see what people might be thinking.

Noah sighed and lifted his head up, along with putting a figure under Kurts chin and pushing it upwards so he was looking at Noah. "Kurt, you can call me whatever you want. If you want to call me Puck while we're there, then that's fine. Just promise that when we get back to New York, you'll call me Noah again."

Kurt looked hurt when Noah asked this. "I don't want to call you Puck.." he grabbed onto Noahs hand and pushed it off his chin. "I want to call you Noah.. Noah is your name, not Puck." Kurt yelped quietly. He didn't want the other passengers to hear him. He shoved his head towards Pucks chest and let it stay there for a second. 'It's stupid.. I want to keep saying Noah.. but, people will start to ask questions if I start doing that. I need to protect him. I don't want Pucks name to be trashed,' "Fine, I'll say Puck.." Kurt finally said. He reached up and placed his hand on the side of Noahs face and moved his head away from his chest. Kurt smiled sadly, "but I'll be thinking Noah, and only Noah."

'Kurt..' Noah began to lean forward to give Kurt a kiss but he stopped himself. "Wait…"

…..

Kurt was ready to receive Noahs kiss but Noah stopped, "Nice try.. " Kurt back off a little and looked at Noah in confusion. "You were trying to get me to kiss you? Is that why you're acting this way.. So I will kiss you and you'd win our little bet?" Noah widened his eyes and lifted an eyebrow in suspicion.

Kurt wasn't even thinking about the bet, but he sighed played along, "err, yeah. You got me.." he said with a laugh and closed his eyes tight, prying he wouldn't cry. Noah silently laughed and leaned back on his seat. "Ah, I knew it. Kurt.. Man dude. You almost got me.." Kurt slowly opened his eyes and saw Noah returned to his previous position. "I'm not that stupid. Trust me Hummel.. You'll kiss me, before I'll kiss you.."

Kurt also leaned back on his seat but reached over to hold Noahs hand. 'He just called me Hummel.. is he returning to the Puck I use to know?.. I hope not.' Kurt tried to calm himself down by breathing deeply and hoped he didn't hyperventilate.

…..

An hour later, the plane landed. Kurt and Noah got their luggage then Kurt called Finn to say where they were.

A few minutes later Finn arrived in Kurts Navigator. 'Ahh, my baby,' thought Kurt when he saw Finn pull up in it. Finn got out of the car and greeted the couple. "Hey dude, what's up?" he asked Kurt. Finn walked up to Kurt and gave him a quick hug and then he quickly saw Noah behind him. Finn nodded, "how was the flight?" he asked as he made the move for a high-five.

Noah lifted his arm and slapped Finns hand, "it was quick.. so much better than a train," informed Noah. He grabbed Kurts bag and opened the trunk to put them inside. "So, where are we off to?" asked Finn, wondering what the plan was.

"We're dropping off Noah before we head back." Kurt explained as he watched Noah dispose of their bags. "Right Noa- I mean Puck." "Puck?" Finn was suddenly confused with the way Kurt spoke. He looked from Kurt then to Noah, "di-d.. you two have a fight or something?" asked Finn, wondering what was going on. "Na dude. We're not fighting," yelped Noah, as he shut the hood. "Kurt's just calling me that so he can get used to it.." Finn looked even more confused. "Get use to? Why?" "Well, short version is we don't want the Gleeks to find out were dating. So-we've gone back to Hummel and Puck."

Finn shifted from side to side, he couldn't believe what Noah was saying. "Hummel? You.. You're calling him Hummel now? Dude, you sometimes called him Kurt?" Finn gave Noah a look of disappointment, so he turned to Kurt for some answers. "I can't call Noah, Noah and he can't call me Kurt.." Kurt looked over at Finn and showed him a look of 'drop it.'

"I need to call him Puck.. Like I use to.. So no one will as questions." Kurt answered with a humph. As Finn watched Kurt get into the car he once again looked at Noah. "Dude, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, so what if people find out.. I know and I'm fine" "Really?" "Yea-h, sure.. I don't think about you and my little brother you know.. doing it. In a bed... holding one another." Finn stared into the distance and was lost to the world, until Noah patted him on the back. "Don't think about it too much dude."

…..

After an hour of driving, Finn arrived at Noahs house. He stopped outside and waited for Noah to get out. He looked over his shoulder and said "well, here's your stop dude. You need any help with the bag?" "Na, you're alright." "Have you told your mom you'll be coming home?" "Err, I tried to call her last week. But she didn't answer. So, who knows what I'll find in there."

Noah opened his door but before he got out he looked over at Kurt. Since getting in the car, Kurt had been quite and kept his head down. As Noah left the vehicleKurt still didn't move. Noah grabbed his bag and went over to Finns door. "I'll see you later dude," he held up his fist and fist-bumped Finns hand. "See ya," replied Finn. "Better prepare your voice for Glee club." "Oh, you expect me to sing?" Noah laughed as he once again looked over at Kurt.

Kurt didn't look up nor response to whatever Finn and Noah were saying. "See ya Kurt," Noah replied quietly and walked around the front of the car to the side-walk.

…..

"See ya Kurt,"

Kurt still had his head down when Noah walked in front of the car but he did see him. He watched Noah walk up the path towards his house. He saw Noahs bag over his shoulder and he was wearing his leather jacket. It was still cold, so he was glad Noah kept warm.

He couldn't stand it, Kurt kept biting his lip so he would stay quite. But, he couldn't stand not saying goodbye to him. As Finn restarted the car, "I'll be right back," Kurt quickly opened the passenger door and hopped out of the car. Slamming the door shut he ran up behind Noah and grabbed onto his jacket.

Noah stopped in his tracks, as he felt Kurts head on his back and a hand grab on his jacket. They stayed silent for a few seconds until Kurt spoke. "I'll miss you.." Kurt said quietly into Noahs jacket. Noah barley heard him but understood what he said. Like him he didn't want to be separated from Kurt. He was use to walking up next to him, he was use to cook for him in the evenings. He was going to miss that over the next few days.

Noah turned himself around and encircled his arms around Kurts body, pulling him closer. He put his head on top of Kurt and said; "I'll miss you too, Princess," into Kurts hair. Kurt reached his hands around Noah and returned the hug. "Don't worry. I'll see you in a few days.. Do you want me to call you later?" Kurt shock his head, "just text.. I don't I could bear hearing your voice and not have you near me" replied Kurt as Noah giggled.

"Fine, I'll text you later." He squeezed Kurt again then let go of him. Kurt looked on as he watched Noah walk into his house and close the door behind him.

Kurt sighed to himself and slowly returned to the car. "Dude, you ok?" asked Finn, as Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yeah.. I'm fine." Finn wasn't convinced, "the least he could do is to kiss you goodbye, so something. Guess he didn't want to make a scene," Finn guessed as he put the car in gear. "Na, we have a little bet on. But don't worry.. I'll win," replied Kurt with a sad smirk.

Finn couldn't begin to understand what those two had between them. All he cared about was Kurts happiness. As he watched Kurt relax in the car seat, he smiled in satisfaction and continued their journey. 'This week is going to be interesting..'

**TBC**

**Yay.. another chapter done. Urge, that was another hard one. Felt like it took me forever. It's hard to try and describe things without repeating the same words.. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please do review. **


	32. Chapter 32

'Home Sweet Home…'

These words were the first thing Noah thought of as he walked through the front door of his home. His house was a bungalow; a levelled floor home on top of a small hill. It was his home the place where he grew up and he did love it.. but over the years it reminded him of his mother. A worn out, shell of a home but had a lot of love in it. And that pretty much summed up mother was. She looked older than she was but he knew she had a lot of passion inside of her.. it's just the drink that stops her.

Last time he was there the place was a mess, to say the less. Clothes flung everywhere, old newspapers, bottles, old Chinese take-out boxes. With his bag still over his shoulder Noah took his first steps inside and he noticed a few things. First and foremost was.. 'is this place more tidier?' Sure there were still some clothes lying around the place but they were hanging off the couches, as if ready to be put in the wash. And the old papers were stacked up near the entrance, ready to be thrown out, 'wonder what's going on?'

As Noah started to walk around, he heard someone in the kitchen. "Ma?" Noah shouted, wondering if it was his mother, 'who else could it be?' Suddenly he heard the sound of a plate dropping. 'Guess I must have scared them' Noah thought as he waited for a reply.

"Noah?" a shaky voice replied. Noah stayed still, "Noah, is that you?" the voice asked again.

Noah put down his bag and walked to an arched door entrance, that lead to a long hallway which showed the other half of the house. "Yeah ma, it me. You alright?" shouted Noah as he leaned beside the wall connecting the arched doorway. As he looked down the hall he saw the opening to the kitchen and then saw his mother, slowly making her way over to see him. She looked better than the way Noah had left her a few months ago. She had her long, brown, hair up in a bun and her eyes didn't look bloodshot. Unfortunately she also looked like she had just seen a ghost, her face was a little pale and she was breathing in deeply. "Am I alright?" she asked sarcastically, giving Noah a dirty look. "Am.. I.. al-RIGHT?" she shouted.

…

"So what's the plan for Monday?" asked Kurt. He and Finn were only a few blocks away from their house so he thought he'd put in some small-talk before they got there. He needed to get his mind off Noah as well. "Well.. I haven't really thought about how the class will go.. but I do know what the lesson will be," explained Finn as he shook his head, slightly, from side to side and spoke in a confidant voice. Kurt lifted an eyebrow, curious of what Finn had planned, "and that would be?" he asked. Finn puckered his lips ready to explain his plan.. but instead said. "It's a secret.." "You have no idea have you?" "I have the ideas.. just.. I don't know how to execute them… ye-t"

Kurt blew a puff of air upwards, to his slightly flopped hair, and giggled. 'Typical Finn.. a good leader but missing the brain.' "Fine, just remember a few of us are taking time off for you.. So, you better make it worth our while." Kurt warned Finn with a side glance. "What do you mean.. You'll get to see everyone." Finn gestured with a smile. "Exactly who did you invite?"

"Er.. besides the three of you. I asked Quinn and Santana. Mercedes and Mike weren't able to make it. Thou I don't know who'll come." 'Great Quinn's coming..' thought Kurt. It's not that he didn't like the girl it's just her and Noah have chemistry. Even Kurt could see that. 'Please be dating someone, please let her be dating someone.'

A few minutes late they arrived back at the Hummel-Hudson home. Finn, kindly, grabbed Kurts bag and went through the front door.

"Were home," shouted Finn. "Anyone home?" shouted Kurt, he guessed someone was home cause his dads truck was in the drive way. But it was Carole who saw them in first, "hi boys. Kurt hunny.." Carole quickly stepped up to her step-son and gave him a big hug. "Haaa, ha. You're looking well. How was the flight?" She was wearing a tight, dark blue, skirt with a large hoddie on top. So Kurt guessed she had just returned from work. In addition, she had a dishtowel in her hand. So she was starting dinner as well. "Fine.. so much easier than a train," joked Kurt as he retracted himself from Caroles tight embrace. "Good, you're dads in the den."

Kurt smiled and went in search of his dad but he didn't need to go. As soon as Kurt took off his coat he saw his dad walk towards him. "There he is.." Burt loudly announced, with his arms out wide and ready to embrace his son. He grabbed a hold of him and moved from side to side, "how's my boy?" Kurt giggled, "Fine dad. You?"

"Yeah. I'm good. How was the flight?" "Good, yeah." Kurt nodded, he was glad to see his dad. After a few seconds Burt let go and patted down Kurts sides, "great. Well, why don't you drop off your stuff in your room, come back down then we'll catch up," Burt let go of Kurt and walked into the living room, getting himself comfortable on his trusty recliner.

…..

"What do you think if I'm alright? Where have you been?" Joelle was shouting her head off. She couldn't believe her own son would just walk back into a home he hasn't visited in over 2 months and think nothing of it. "You've made me sick with worry. God Noah, can't you even call from where you were?" "I left a note before I left.. " explained Noah. "A note that just said 'I'm off to NY. Dinner's in fridge'.. Oh yeah, that explains everything." Joelle sighed and crossed her arms. She looked at Noah with angry eyes and tapping her foot with frustration. But as she took a moment, she started to calm herself.

"Where have you been?" she asked calmly but still had a shaking voice. Noah took a long breath but lowered his head, feeling his mothers anger and disappointment. "I told you.. I've been in New York," he said quietly, not wanting to start another fight. "I.. went to see a friend."

"A friend huh? What friend? You haven't mentioned any 'friend' that lives in New York…" Joelle was trying not to shout. "Urge, look. Before we start with the who and what questions.." Joelle sighed and relaxed her posture, "why don't you go and change. I've given your room a once over… so don't be surprise if you see your floor, for once." "K" was all Noah said as he went to pick up his bag then walked past his mother to his room.

…..

As Kurt stepped into his old room he noticed how bare it looked. His dad had left the room as he left it all those months ago. His large double bed was gone, which took up most of the room, was now in New York and all was left was a single mattress. 'Looks like dad wanted to fill up the space,' thought Kurt. 'Huh, great, do I have to sleep on that? That's really going to do my back in.' Kurt placed his trolley bag near the door and went over to one of his double wardrobes. He opened the doors and saw some hanging shirts and pants that he didn't take. 'had to leave a few things here… can't bring my entire wardrobe back with me..' Kurt closed the doors and looked over his shoulder. He then saw shelves full of photos and a few hanging frames of awards.

He crossed over and took a closer look at all of them. He found some photos of him and his dad, during the years. A photo of his mum cuddling a younger version of himself and one that looked familiar. 'Ha, dad must have copied this.' He thought, the picture looked like the one his dad gave him for Christmas. He gently picked it up and touched his mothers face. 'I miss you everyday,' he said to himself as he placed the photo back down with the gentlest of care.

Next to the family photos there were a couple of shots of the Glee Club.

He saw pictures of him and Finn, in a brotherly hug. A Hudson-Hummel family photo with the surrounding frame saying 'Family. A new Journey.' Kurt had to laugh, 'look how young we look. It had only been about two years since our families became one.. but some much has changed since then.'

As Kurt went down the line he saw a bunch of other photos that made Kurt frown. It was a whole half wall, dedicated to him and Blaine. Blaine and him in their Dalton uniforms. Blaine and him in their prom outfits. Him and Blaine hugging, laughing and enjoying each others company. 'I forgot about all these.' Kurt picked up a random photo of the two of them and stared at it. He saw himself smiling as he hugged Blaine, 'I guess I didn't want to throw these away at the time… I must of thought we'd get through.. whatever we were going through.' Kurt kept a sad face as he continued to look around. 'All those memories, of all those happy times. And now.. now I'm not even talking to him. I don't even know if I want to see him.'

Kurt let out a deep breath and placed the photo, in his hand, back down. But unlike the others he placed it face down so he didn't see the smiling faces. Kurt felt like he was going to cry until he some group photos above the 'Klaine' shrine.

They were random photos that Kurt took on his last day at McKinley. Most of them were of the Glee club but there were some photos of his other friends. Some were in his French class, his Home Economics classes, Science. His smile grew when he saw images of him, Rachel and Tina making funny faces at the camera. Him and Mercedes acting like divas. An older picture, his dad took, of him and some of the cheerleaders in their Cheerio outfits. 'Red didn't suit me,' he thought as he scanned a few more.

Suddenly he stopped himself and looked closer at a particular photo. Behind a Glee group photo stood a long photo frame. He reached up, grabbed it and brought it down to eye level. The frame was silver and it had three small pictures inside. Kurt remembered he place it behind the group photo because he didn't like how the pictures turned out. He liked the top one; it was of him, Finn, Mike, Sam, Artie and Noah all in a group huddle. 'I remember that one,' he thought. 'I wanted a group photo of the old football team. I wanted to remember my Cheerio days and the players I cheered for. Of course, I wasn't going to get the whole team in it.. just the ones that were important.' And those boys were important to him.

He looked down to see the other two photos. There was one of him and Artie and Mike together. Kurt was sitting on Arties legs and it looked like he was giving Kurt a ride. And Mike looked like he was pushing them along the corridor. 'I think we were racing.. or something. Seeing how fast Artie could go if he had someone on board.'

The last one made Kurt smile but not in the way the thought. It was another group shot but this time it was only him, Finn and Noah. Doing a Charlie's Angels pose, it felt like a family picture. After all, Finn and Noah were and still are best friends and Kurt was Finns brother. 'A bro-brace' Kurt thought as he looked closely at the image. Noah was smiling, he looked so happy. Was it because of all the photos they were taking that day, or was it because of something else.

'I know Noah only realised he had feeling for me.. But, I sometimes wonder when he started to think about it. I wonder when friendship turned to.. romance? Was it the first time we kissed.. or maybe he started to like me but didn't know it? I'll admit, I've always like Noah. Sure he was a neanderthal when he was around the football guys, but alone he was one of the nicest guys. He has a great voice, a good sense of humour and he joked around, even with me. Not the bulling type of way but the 'lets play a prank,' kind of way.

I guess the same can be said of me. When did I fall for him? Was it when he kissed me? Or was it sooner? Or maybe it was natural. I fell for him cause we got to know eachother. We started to laugh together, have dinners together, talked about.. nothing. ' Kurt placed a finger on the small photo and touched Noahs face. 'Noah' an image of Noah entered Kurts head and Kurt started to blush.. 'URGE, this is stupid.' He thought as he shook his head to get the image out. 'We've only been apart for less than hour and I already miss him. Damm it.' Kurt had to place the frame back down but set it upfront this time. 'Damm you Noah Puckerman.. How am I going to get through this weekend without you? Huh, I'm such a girl'

…..

A few days, after Noah left for New York, Joelle was still a little confused. She had seen the note Noah left for her but guessed he would only be gone for a week or so. But when days turned into weeks she started to notice and then started to worry. Of course she tried calling his mobile but it soon became clear that her line was disconnected. Guess she missed a payment.

Also, without Noah around things were beginning to pile up. Clothes were unwashed, dishes weren't being cleaned and bills weren't paid. Yes, Joelle had a part-time job but it was Noah who posted off the payments for some of the bills. So, she asked for some extra time at work which got her more money to pay off some late payments.

After a month Joelle realised Noah wasn't coming back any time soon. She wasn't worried too much about her son, after receiving word from her mother that he had contacted her. So she tried calling some of Noahs friends. None of them had an answer for her. She even tried Noahs mate Finn? Was it? Noah would sometimes stay around the 'Hudson' place, but when she called them she got an older gentlemans voice, who said he didn't know where he was.

Then, a few nights ago she then began to realise how disorganised her home had become. Clothes flung everywhere, the smell of Chinese and pizza boxes around the livingroom and bedroom. She couldn't believe it. She also noticed how many empty bottles there were. 'Guess if fell off again..' Joelle thought as she started to pick up the rubbish. Joelle knew of her problem and it usually involved an ex-boyfriend that makes her go back onto the drink. Noah use to help her through these difficulties but with more men coming into her life the more Noah got less involved. She didn't blame him for giving up on her.. but it would have been nice to know that he cared about her.

She found an old photo of her and Noah, while she was clearing up, and saw them both happy and shoulder hugging eachother. With the knowledge that Noah was still in touch with her mother, Joelle knew she need to change. 'He'll come home soon… I know he will.'

So when she heard him today, she was happy but didn't show how much she missed her only son.

…..

After eating their chicken dinner, Joelle and Noah walked over to the living room and took a seat on the worn, brown, couch.

With a half glass of wine in one hand, Joelle sank down on the couch and waited for Noah to join her. Since being him Noah had taken a shower and had changed clothes, he was only wearing a loose pair of running pants and a black sweatshirt. He sat near his mum and waited to hear what she thought. During dinner he had told her why he when to New York… not the 'I needed to see Kurt' part. No, he told her the LA wasn't working story. Joelle bought it.

"So, let me get this straight.. you're staying with that Jew girl Rachel?" asked Joelle as she took a sip of her drink. Noah nodded, "and her boyfriend?" Noah hid a laugh and answered his mother. "No ma. He isn't her boyfriend, he's gay. And he's applying to the same college as." "Ahh," said Joelle finally understanding the room circumstances. "But in the meantime he's working for the magazine VOGUE."

Joelle nodded a few times then placed her glass down near her feet, "and his name is Kurt? The Hummel boy?" Noah nodded and started to relax his back into the couch. "Yeah.. that's him.." Noah replied quietly. As Joelle looked carefully at him, Noah took a second to think what Kurt might be up to. 'Bet he's enjoying his families company.. It's pretty late now. Wonder if he's in bed.. Wonder what he's wearing...'

Joelle started to show a smirk on her face and moved closer to Noah, "No-ah.." Noah was thrown out of his imagination and looked over at his mum, giving her a 'what' look. "Are you thinking about someone? Someone special? Someone in New-Yor-k.. maybe?" Joelle asked with a click. Noah tried to laugh it off, "wh-what? What makes you think that?" "Cause you have that look.." Joelle twirled her finger in front of Noahs face, "the look of.. 'I'm thinking about someone' look."

"Na, no one special.." he lied, to Noah, Kurt was very special but he didn't want to get into a debate with his mother.. At least not in the first night back. "Never mind that now.. How are you? I haven't spoken to you since I left.." Joelle turned her head in shame, "you look well. And the place looks pretty decent.. what's been going on?"

Joelle sighed and looked back at Noah. "Nothing really.. I sobered up." She giggled, "and I noticed how messy the house had gotten. So I spent a few days clearing up.. It's nearly done," Joelle looked over to the stack of papers and the pile of washing she still needed to do. "The phone line was cut off so I got some extra time at work… Then, I heard from your grandma. Said you were doing well…Noah, why didn't you contact me?"

"I tried.." sighed Noah, "but like you said.. the phone line was cut. And I... didn't think you'd worry too much about me.." Joelle frowned at Noahs dull tone. She reached over and took a hold of his hand. "Noah.. I'll always worry about you. Until I know you're safe.. I'll always worry." Noah looked over to his mum and smiled. "just, you know. give me a call sometime.. The phone works now." Joelle and Noah laughed together as Noah placed his other hand over his mums. "I will.."

Joelle smile grew as she grabbed Noahs head and pulled it towards her lips. She kissed his mohawk and pushed him back.

…..

"So where Noah?" asked Carole.

It was dinnertime and the Hudson-Hummel family were sitting at the dining table. Tonights meal was meat-loaf with potatoes and mixed veg, one of Caroles famous dishes. "Oh, er, Noahs at his place, he wanted to see his mum" Kurt informed Carole. "Oh really? I thought he would come round and say hi first," "yeah well. His place is a bit far from here. But I'm sure he'll pop in before we leave."

"Well, tell him he's welcome," said Burt as he patted his face with a napkin and continued his talk. "Anyway, it's good you came when you did. The garage is full and if you fancy some extra money you could come and help me out. Test your skills of how much you remember, huh." Burt laughed when he looked over at Kurt. Kurt smirked at his remark and answered "oh please dad. I can change a tyre, make an oil change and replace a battery in under 30 minutes…" Burt knew his son was confidant at his mechanic skills and smiled at his response. "So, I guess I can help you out.. You know, for old times' sake." Burt shook his head and laughed. "That's my boy, he shows off his confidence in things he knows about.. ha. Good. I'll start you off with an easy one, to help you get back into the swing of things."

"Whaf, hait. Ifv u wear fat bizzy Burf, u cof of assed me," Finn interrupted with a mouth full of meatloaf. "Finn swallow then speak," warned Carol. Finn did as he was told and apologised for his bad manner. "Anyway, you should have told me Burt. I could help out to," Burt nodded at Finn and hummed in agreement.

"I know kid, but you've been busy at that school of yours. And, no offence, but Kurt can disassemble and install a 4X4 headlight in 2 minutes. You, well, take 2 minutes to find which light bulbs need to be changed.." Finn looked at Burt with slight confusion. "There are so many different lights on a car.." "At most there are 5 sets of different lights. Plus, all you have to do is turn on all the lights then take a tour round the car… it should take you 30 seconds," informed Kurt, showing off his knowledge. "Look Finn, you're a great, trainee mechanic. But Kurt, he's been doing that kind of stuff for years. Don't worry," Burt reached over to Finn and patted the back of his shoulder. "It takes time. You've only been working there, part-time, for a few months. You'll get the hang of it."

Finn looked down at his plate in disappointment, "still, if you need help. Just say." Burt smiled at Finns consideration and nodded, "yeah. Don't worry. You're busy right now and that's good."

"I think Burt just wants to spend some time with Kurt dear.." interrupted Carole, in a quiet voice. "After all, it's not everyday these two can bond.. Now that Kurts moved to the city." Finn looked up at his mother and slowly smiled, understanding what she meant. If his dad was still around Finn would spend as much time as he had with him.

"Anyway, Kurt, encase you didn't notice. You don't have a bed, sorry sweetie. We were going to replace it but we haven't had the time," said Carole, quickly changing the subject. "That's ok. At least a mattress is there. The first few days, before my bed was shipped, Rach and I slept on the hard wooden floor." "Didn't that hurt?" asked Finn, "ye-p it did," said Kurt with a pop.

After a few moments of silent eating Burt brought up another question. "So, are you planning to perform in Glee club Kurt?" "I don't know. to be honest.. I haven't performed in quite a while. And it depends on what Finn has planned," "oh? Finn dear what have you got planned?" asked Carole, suddenly interested at what Finn had planned. "After all, you told us you were thinking of inviting all the older members.. What are your ideas?"

Finn cheerfully smiled up at his mom and sat up straight in his chair. He cleared his throat, "well, I can't tell you everything," "because he doesn't have any clue on how he's going to pull this off" interrupted Kurt quietly. "B-ut. Basically, the club is a little down." The family settled down and listened to Finn.

"I mean sure we made it to regionals.. but unlike last year, half the group are like 'yeah so what?' They don't understand what it means to gain that ranking and they also seem a little uninspired. So I thought 'why not get the old gang back together? And show them what it means to be a team.' Or something like that." The family smiled at Finns thinking, "Sounds good man. Showing the newbies what the oldies can do and what they should strive for." said Burt. 'Oldies? We're not THAT old' thought Kurt. "I mean, half of them will be graduating this year and just like last year they want the young kids to carry on the tradition." Burt continued. "Exactly," gestured Finn with a raised hand. "And if I'm planning to stay with the club, I just can't rely on the others to always come back when the club is down. But most of the newbies are freshmen. So they'll remember this and pass it on to the newer members during their time there.." Finn finally finished his speech and relaxed back into his chair.

"You know, as confusion as that was.. I kinda get it." Kurt said, complementing his brother in his smart thinking. "Nice job Finn. You always did have the best ideas when it came to glee." "Thanks man," "but saying that… are you going to tell us what the plan is?" "Nope.." Finn stood up, took his empty plate and made his way to the kitchen. "Oh yeah, he has NO idea." Carole and Burt could only giggle at Kurts remark then continued with their meal.

**TBC**

**Yay, ch.32 is done. It was hard trying to work out the conversation between Noah and his mum.. it was a lot longer but it soon got confusing. Hopefully it reads well. Ch.33 should be up soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

:Knock Knock:

It was mid-morning, on a Sunday, and Noah was bored. Yes it was great to see his ma and all but without Kurt around he was just sitting around and watching nothing on TV. He'd rather be sitting around and watching nothing on TV with Kurt. He had had enough. So he got up and walked to the Hummel-Hudson household. He walked up the small path to the front door and knocked on the door..

"Well hello Noah dear, what a surprise," said Carole.

Bu-t instead of seeing Kurt, or at least Finn, he meets Caroles face. "Oh hey Mrs H, how's it going?" he asked her in a slight nervous tone, he wasn't expecting to see her and semi-froze on the spot. "Is, er.." 'Think dude think.. you want to see Kurt, just say it.. Say it, don't be a woose.. just say it,' "is Finn around?" 'IDIOT!'

Carole gave Noah a suspicious look. She was expecting him to ask for someone else. But she politely stood there and watched as Noah rubs the back of his head. "Ah-huh," Carole coughed so she wouldn't have to giggle. "Sorry dear. Finn is picking Rachel up, from the airport. He won't be back till later this afternoon." Noah nodded in acknowledgment, "I thought you'd might want to see Kurt?"

Noahs eyes suddenly widened in panic, 'Ahhhh. Ok Noah, think man, think. How should I act? Calm? Shocked that she would even suggest something like that.. I can't remember if she knows about us?.. Oh, no how long have I not talked for? She's waiting for me to answer. Answer her man, answer. Yes, is Kurt around?.. OUT LOUD you dummy, say it out loud' "Yes, well.. If Finn isn't around, I guess I could see Kurt." 'Oh yeah, the Puck-mister is smo-ooth…'

"He's not here either.." informed Carole with a smile. 'What?' "Ah, ok.. well. I guess I can always call him," replied Noah. He nodded politely, turned around and started to walk away. "Wait," Carole shouted, she couldn't help but laugh at Noahs innocences and invited him into the house. "Come in, make yourself at home. Kurt is currently at his farthers car shop. He wanted to help him out with some cars that are in at the moment.."

"Really?" said Noah as he followed Carole to the kitchen. "I didn't think Kurt does that kind of thing," "what kind of thing?" asked Carole as she stood at her kitchen counter. "Well.. getting his hands dirty. Kurts not the one to do that type of thing," Noah giggled and images Kurt covered in black oil. "Didn't he tell you he grew up around cars?" Noah shrugged his shoulders, "kinda. I've just never pictured him doing.. manual work."

Carole tisked at Noah and turned her back to him. "Oh dear Noah. Let me tell you a little something about Kurt.." Noah stood a few steps behind Carole and leaned against the counter top. He crossed his arms and waited for Carole to start talking. "As you can imagine Kurt and his dad have very few things in common.." Carole started as she turned back to Noah. He noticed she had a plastic bag in her hand but thought nothing of it. She relaxed her elbow on the counter, next to Noah, and continued her story; "Sure they're farther and son.. but Kurt isn't the type to watch football. Go hunting or even hang out at a bar. I don't think Kurt even drinks.."

Noah quickly reminisced about a particular incident that involved alcohol and Kurt, 'oh yeah. He hasn't drunk anything since that time..' but Noahs thoughts were interrupted by Carole.

"..But the two things that they do have in common are Kurts mother and cars." Carole took a moment for herself and thought back to some of the stuff Burt told her when they first got together.

"When Elizabeth died, Burt had a hard time looking after Kurt. He was at that age where he couldn't just be dropped off at some day care. And with money tight and no family around.. Burt did the only thing he could do. He took Kurt to work with him." Carole started to smile, "Kurt would, apparently, sit in the office and play with some pieces of paper until his dad had lunch with him or when it was time to go home… " Carole sighed and her eyes softened, "but he knew that Kurt didn't deserve that. Being all alone.. Sometime Kurt would run around the garage just to pass time. He was only eight and, as you can imagine, he was bored… He watched his dad fix cars, be covered in dirt and oil. He found it funny when his Burts face was covered in the stuff.. So when Kurt was a bit older he wanted to know what Burt was doing that made him so dirty." Carole smile started to grow. "So, Burt showed him and Kurt learnt. He even got Kurt to reach into tight spaces if he dropped something in an engine. That's how they bonded over… not over what football teams were in what final. But rather what engine was more powerful in what vehicle.. I'm sure, if Kurt wasn't into music and performing like he is. He would of made a terrific mechanic.. not that he isn't already."

Noah took in Caroles words and hid a smile. He didn't think Kurt could be that manly.. but a guy who knows how to hot wire a car is worth hanging on to. Carole held out her index finger that was holding onto the plastic bag he saw earlier. "Here.." She handed the bag over to Noah, "you know where the shop is? Go and see the dynamic duo and give them their lunch. They forgot it before they left this morning." Carole smiled while Noah looked a little confused.

"Why do.." "You want to see Kurt right? Well, there's your way in." she patted Noahs shoulder and guided him back out the door.

…..

:Bang. Bang. The sound of metal hitting metal. Bang, Ping:

"Ha, what's next?" Kurt asked aloud as he wiped the growing sweat off his brow.

Even thou it was Sunday Kurt decided to start helping his dad early. He was on his third car of the day and Kurt was just getting into the swing of things. "Kurt…." Kurt was next working on a vehicle that had some engine trouble. So with the continuous rattling of nuts and bolts and the radio begin on loud, it's no wonder he didn't hear his name being called. He was surprised he could hear his own thoughts. "Kurt… for goodness sakes, Kurt?" Still not hearing his name Kurt continued the maintenance work until he felt a hand on his back.

"Kurt.." "Ahh, dad.." yelp Kurt as Burt came into view. "What? I've been shouting your name a few times now. Guess you didn't hear me."

Kurt hopped down from the Dodge Ram truck and cleaned off his oil stained hands with a rag that was hanging off the car. He was wearing an old, grey, boiler suit that had the Hummel logo on the front breast. "Guess I didn't.. what's up?" "Well, I was wondering when you wanted a break. You've been working hard since early this morning.." Kurt sighed and looked over at his dad, "Yeah well. This keeps me occupied. No offence dad but I'm not one to watch Sunday football."

"Are you trying to use up your time to think about what you'll do tomorrow? Maybe also take some time to think about someone?…" Burt asked in a methodically way. "Huh?" Kurt asked quickly, 'where did that come from?' Burt gave his son a look of 'come on' which made Kurt worry. 'Oh no.. Does he think I'm thinking of Noah.. well, now I am. I should really talk to him about all this.. I mean, I know he knows.. But does he know that I know what he knows…' "Blaine possible?" 'Blaine?'

"What? You think I'm thinking about Blaine?" Kurt asked with a 'huh' tone. "Aren't you?" 'Well.. I am now' Kurt turned away from his dad and sighed, "er.. I'm not thinking about him.. Well I am now.. But, I'm not really thinking about anything."

Kurt sank his body downwards and sat on the trucks front bumper. "I haven't talked to him for like.. 3 months." Burt joined his son and tried to sit next to him.. without falling on his bum. He patted his thigh and urged him to talk, "It's already hard, being in the same area code as him." Kurt lowered his head and held onto his hands, "how am I supposed to see him, let alone talk to him.. without wanting to punch his face into the nearest wall?" Burt had a giggle and moved his hand upwards to rub Kurts shoulder. "You'll just have to bare with it. Try not to think about what he did.." Kurt shook his head. "Dad.. he cheated on me." He looked to his right to see his dad struggling to sit next to him.

"I know. I know he hurt you. But you have to atleast hear him out before you shut him out for good." Kurt slowly nodded and went back to look down on the floor. "You also have to remember this.. No matter what he did, he was your friend before he became your boyfriend." 'My friend?' Burt was speaking the truth. Before all this happened, Blaine was Kurts best friend. He would talk to him about everything and vice versa. As Kurt took a moment for Burts words to sink in Burt decided to leave him to it. He patted harder on Kurts shoulder and used it to push himself up, "Al-right, urge. I'm heading to the office.. Er, don't work too hard. I want to show my customers that I do most of the work here," Burt laughed at his joke and walked back to the connecting office.

"Sure dad.. I'll be done in a few hours.." Kurt shouted as he stood up and went back to work. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard once again.

…..

Time seemed to slip by for Kurt. He enjoyed times like these. Him alone, working on cars in his dads shop. It was like tunnel vision and Kurt didn't like to be disturbed. Especially when he was just about to…"Hey" :Bang: "Ahh.." 'Shit.. bugger.. fuck.. fuck..'

Well that did it. Kurt was in the middle of tightening a loose nut and with the sudden sensation of someone touching his hips he banged his head on the bonnet. "Urge, dad, wasn't you who told me not to… Noah?" Kurt rubbed his head and turned to face Noah. "What are you doing here?" "Well.. I was walking by here, minding my own business. Then I turned my head and saw a fine, round, ass just hovering in mid-air. So I thoughts I'd check it out.. But now it looks like I'm about to call an ambulance.." Noah reached up and placed his hand on top of Kurts head and rubbed. "I didn't mean to scare you.. And I didn't mean to crack your head open." "Haaa. It's alright. I was more startled than anything," giggled Kurt as he took a good look at Noah.

"So.. what are you doing here?" Kurt asked. "What? Can't a guy walk a few miles to see his mate?" Kurt stopped rubbing his head and took his and Noahs hand down. He placed his hand on his hip and waited for a real answer. "I tried to call, seeing as you didn't text me last night." Noah continued mockingly, "then when I went to your house. You weren't there either but Carole said you were here with your dad."

"You went to my house?" Kurt asked with a surprised tone. "Yeah, I said I was there for Finn.. but your step-ma saw right through that. So said invited me in for a drink and said she couldn't let me leave until I had a I promised to bring you this.." Noah held up a plastic shopping bag. Noah opened it up and showed Kurt the contents, "some sandwiches for you and Burt. Along with some chips and soda cans...mmm, it's making me hungry." Kurt looked inside the bag then up at Noah, "what time is it?" "About two," answered Noah. 'Wow, I didn't think it was that late.. And come to think of it, I am getting hungry.'

Kurt nodded a thank you to Noah, took the bag from him and bent down to put the bag down near their feet. "You didn't need to do that.. but thanks," Kurt said and as he pushed himself back up he found Noah standing there with puckered lips. "What?" asked Kurt with a giggle. "I got a thank you but don't I receive a thank you?" Kurt slightly 'urge' at Noahs request and was about to thank Noah.. until… "Wait.." Kurt retracked his face away from Noah and ticked is index finger at Noahs face. "Hu-ha nice try. No way Noah, you're not getting off that easily.."

"What do you mean?.." Noah asked with an innocent look. "You.. Getting me to kiss you.." Kurt gently pushed Noah away with his finger and crossed his arms. "It's only been a day. Can't you stand not kissing me?" "Oh, I can.. It's you I'm worried about.." "Me?" Kurt replied in a high-innocent voice, playing along with Noahs 'game'. "Oh, I can cope." "Really?" Noah asked, while raising an eyebrow, "Even when I do this?" Noah brought his arms up and flexed his muscles then brought them above Kurt head and brought them down to encircle his waist. He pulled Kurt closer to him, and not caring about his dirty work clothes, he put his head on Kurts shoulders and hummed in content. "See, isn't this nice?"

"Err.. hu-ha." Kurt tried to reply while trying to control this urges. Noah snuggled into Kurts shoulder and moved his cheek closer to Kurts neck, feeling the warmth coming from Kurt. "You're so warm.. mm and cuddly.." Noah purred. Poor Kurt had to gulp and breathed out a held breath. "Noah…" "Mmmm, so nice.." Noah continued as he moved his left hand downwards. He gently squeezed Kurts ass cheek which made Kurt squeaked. "Epp..er," "ha, still squeaking are we?.. You're so innocent.." "Noah.." Kurt tried to say but it seemed like his voice was suddenly getting quieter.

Kurt couldn't take it much longer, feeling Noah was making him blush and all he was thinking was to push Noah back and let him have his way. 'Urge, no.. I won't let him have the pleasure.. He has to kiss me,' thought Kurt as he gently pushed Noah away. Leaning back but still had his arms around Kurt, Noah asked, "What is it Princess? You want a kiss?" Noah giggled. Kurt didn't answer instead he reached a hand up and started to unzip the top of his work overalls; slowly revealing a black tank-top. "Actually, I was just thinking, I don't want your nice clean shirt dirty.. And, I am getting pretty warm.." replied Kurt as he slipped off the arms of the suit and tied them in a knot around his waist.

….

From the moment Noah walked into the Hummel car shop it seemed as thou everything was going in slow motion and 70s porno music was suddenly switched on. And now he was watching Kurt, in slow motion, unzipped his suit and he saw Kurts upper body slightly pink, rather than white. "Few.. I was getting hot under there.." informed Kurt as he reached up and put his hands around Noahs neck. "Now.. where were we?.." he asked cunningly. He stepped on his tip-toes and snuggled his head on Noahs shoulder. "Mmmm, this is better. Now I can feel your 'rippling' muscles.." Kurt started to rub and pinch Noahs arm as he moved his hand down from his neck. This time it was Noahs turn to blush as he gulped rather loudly. With Kurt brushing up to him, he didn't hold him as tightly as he did before.

"No-ah.." moaned Kurt in his ear and gently blew his words, "you're not holding me right.." Noahs eyes slightly widened, "hold me tighter Noah.." Kurt moved his head so he was facing Noah. "I want you to hold me…" Kurt continued to whisper as he brought his face closer and nudged Noahs nose with his. He gently blew warm air to Noahs face and purred "I want you.. Noah."

'Kurt..' thought Noah as he calmly closed his eyes and was just about to kiss Kurt. Until…

"Kurt.."

…..

'Dad, oh no' Kurt suddenly thought as he heard his dads voice coming from the nearby office. He pushed Noah away, causing Noah to stubble a little. "Kurt.. what the.." Noah yelp but Kurt quickly interrupted him. "You need to hide.." said Kurt in a nervous voice. "Hide? Where" Kurt quickly looked around, trying to find a good hiding spot. 'Where can you hide a body in a garage?'

Kurt was looking all around then he looked behind him. 'Of course, where else would people hide bodies.. In a truck..' "Hide in the back seat.." said Kurt as he pulled and pushed Noah towards the car. "Kurt.. seriously," Noah protested, 'how is he this strong?' he thought as he suddenly found himself in the back of a truck. "Just stay down and don't make a sound.." warned Kurt as he shut the door. "What?"

Kurt quickly ran back to the front just in time to see his dad walking from the office door. "Kurt.. Come on its nearly two, you should take a break from…" Burt stopped in his tracks and looked at his son. Burt saw Kurt slightly panting and with half of his boiler suit around his waist. "Break from what dad?" asked Kurt as he tried to catch his lost breath. Burt shook his head, "err, from all the work you're doing. It's not healthy.. Are you warm?" Burt asked as he looked at Kurts slightly pink sink.

"Huh? Oh, yeah.. Just thought I'd take a little break.. Haha, smart minds think alike." Kurt gestured with a hand to his head. "Ah-ha.." Burt replied slowly as he looked around Kurt, wondering what he'd been up to. "What's that?" Burt asked and pointed to a plastic bag at Kurts feet.

"Huh? Oh that.." Kurt looked down and picked up the bag. "Er.. Carole just popped round to give us some lunch.. Ha, isn't that nice of her?" Kurt laughed nervously and looked in the bag. "Er, here.. she made you a sandwich. Along with a packet of chips.. Salt and vinegar. Oh, and orange soda.. Mmm, yum." Burt continued the few steps to Kurt and took the packet-lunch. He looked questionable at his son and asked, "why didn't she come back to the office.. Say hi to her hubby?" "Sh-she only wanted to drop these off, didn't want to disturb us.." Kurt smiled while giving his answer. "Oh.. well.. I guess I can always call her to say thanks.."

Kurt panicked and reached out to stop his dad. "No, er. I mean.. she said she was heading to the market.. she won't be at home. Why not say it in person when we get home tonight?" Kurt was good at thinking on his feet as he tried to convince his dad.

Burt once again gave Kurt a questionable look but ended up shrugging his shoulders in agreement. "Guess you're right. I'll thank her later.. You coming to eat with me?" "Er, yeah. Let me just finish this and I'll join you in a minute.." Burt walked off, back to his office, leaving Kurt to breathe a sigh of relief. 'Feww. I'll have to text Carole and ask her to go along with this… she won't be happy but.. I can't tell him yet. Not in a place like... ah Noah..'

….

Kurt walked back to the back passenger door, of the truck, and opened it up. He found Noah sprawled along the back seats, looking annoyed. Kurt smiled and waved to Noah, "hi.. Er, having fun?" Noah could only groan and looked pissed off at Kurt. "I'm sorry Noah.. I haven't talked to him yet." "He already knows Kurt. So it wouldn't, urge, sur-pr-ise, urge, him" Noah groaned as he crawled out of the truck and sat on the edge of the seat.

"I know.." Kurt replied with a sigh, "but.. I want to still tell him my own way. I mean, I don't want to keep sneaking off cause that's not fair to you.. or him. It's just.. he jumped to conclusions the first time Blaine spent the night… he was drunk, Blaine was not my dad, and he spent the night to sleep it off. And he found him in my bed. Blaine in bed not dad.. And then we had a long talk about protecting ourselves and stuff like that.." Noah raised an eyebrow as Kurt smiled, "I'm rambling I know but.." suddenly Kurt was silenced. Somehow, without Kurt seeing, Noah had grabbed Kurt and made him step closer to Noah. he then press his lips on top of Kurts head to calm him down.

Once Kurt felt those lips he calmed down and took some deep breaths through his nose. "Stop rambling," mumbled Noah in Kurts messy hair. "It's all-right.." Noah hopped down from the high truck and pulled Kurt into a hug. "I get it.. Stop worrying.." Noah rubbed Kurts back and placed his head on top of Kurts.

After a few seconds of rubbing Noah noticed Kurt starting to giggle. He gently pushed Kurt away, so he was looking at his face. Kurt was trying to hide a smile as he bit his bottom lip. "What?" Noah asked, as he raised an eyebrow with wonder. "You kissed me.." said Kurt in a whisper. "Huh?"

"Yo-u kiss-ed me.." Kurt said again slowly as his smile grew. "I did not.. I.. I kissed your head, not your lips. That doesn't count" "No-ah kissed me. No-ah kissed me.." Kurt started to sing and spun around in enjoyment, "ha-ha pay up.." Kurt was then standing still and had his right hand held out awaiting his reward. "Oh come on.. that doesn't count. A kiss on the head isn't like a kiss on the lips.. it doesn't count." Noah tried to explain. "Really?" Kurt asked with a hand on his hip, "a kiss is a kiss.. Besides, it wasn't in the rules." "What rules? We don't have any rules.." Kurt still stood waiting, with his hand out and twirled his eyes around.

"I'm not giving you $5," "why not. You kissed me, air go, give me the money.. Then kiss me again.." Kurt puckered up his lips for Noah. "No," "Noah.." "No, it wasn't a real kiss.." Kurt was starting to get annoyed. "Really, then what was that smooch sound?" "Smooch sound? What smooch sound? You can't make noises when you kiss.. It's physically impossible." Noah, too, was getting annoyed as he came chest to chest with Kurt.

"Urge, fine.. You didn't kissed me." Kurt took a few steps away from Noah and flung his hands up in the air. "I didn't feel your lips on my head and hear that sweet sound of you puckering up and kissing into my hair. Nope. Guess it never happened."

Now they just stood there, neither of them backing down. "Urge, fine. You know what.. " Kurt finally said and pointed his index finger at Noah, "I have a lot of work to do.. So, why don't you just leave?" Noah groaned and flung his head back as Kurt walked back to the trucks front. "Kurt.. don't walk off. Come on.." Noah moaned and followed the annoyed mechanic. But it was too late, Kurt wasn't listening and Noah wasn't one to tolerate 'a girl having a tantrum.' "Fine.. I'll be off then," Noah continued as he flung his arm up in protest. "I guess I'll see you around.." still no answer. "Fine.."

Noah walked out of the shop and made his way home, leaving an upset Kurt staring into a car engine.

…

It was the next day, late afternoon, when Kurt drove into the car park of McKinley High. He decided to celebrate the occasion and by that he wore some of his best dressed clothing. He was wearing, tight, brown suede jeans, with a long white shirt on top, along with a black waist coat on top of the shirt. He had done his hair New York style, which meant that it was straightened into a curl at the front but it looked messy around the sides.

He heard the bell go for lunch and waited a few minutes for the hallways to clear before he walked in. 'Ok Kurt. You can do this. Just think of it as another day.. there's nothing for you to worry about. Who knows, Blaine might not even come up to you.." Kurt was inhaling deep breaths at the thought of walking back into that school and facing what he didn't want to see. 'You can do this… You can do this.. You..' Kurt sighed slowly as he looked over to his passenger seat and saw his phone.

He picked it up and flicked it on, seeing if anyone had called him. Nothing. No messages, no missed calls. 'He hasn't called..' thought Kurt as he thought about what happened yesterday. 'This is stupid. All he had to do was kiss me.. I didn't even care about the money. He could have easily said 'oh I'll pay you some other way.' That would have been more romantic.' Kurt threw his phone down and crossed his arms in a sulk. "But N-O. He had to go all macho and deny everything… I know what I felt.. it's not fair. Why can't he just say he wanted to kiss me. Just say he missed me.. is that so hard? Stupid Noah.. No. I'm in Lima now… Stupid.. Puck.'

Kurt sighed once again but held his head up and looked over at the school. He took a final breath, picked up his phone, grabbed his new trench coat, that Rachel got him for Christmas, locked his car and walked up the steps to a side door. 'Get ready McKinley.. Kurt Hummel has returned.'

**TBC**

**Yay. I liked typing this chapter. Don't worry, I'll get them back together.. thou saying that you may hate me in future chapters.. oh the ideas in my head.. Hope you liked this one. Please review **** Thank you.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Just to let you know; they'll be some singing in this chapter.**_ Italic is Blaine. ___**Bold is Kurt. **_**Bold Italic is Kurt and Blaine.**_

…_**..**_

"Hey there lady lips, what a surprise this is..."

Kurt had just walked down a hall and turned a corner before he heard the familiar sound of high heels. Actually two sets of high heels. Ahead of him was a girl wearing tight black mini skirt a white top with a black cotton jacket on top, with a matching checked-black and white scarf around her neck. 'Boy she looks deadly' thought Kurt as he took in the vision of Santana Lopez. Next to her was another girl who was wearing dark blue dress that fell just below her knees, which had prints of yellow flower heads, and a mini jacket to keep her shoulders warm. Yes, the ever so classic Quinn Fabray was in the school. Kurt couldn't speak for a good few seconds. It looked like the girls had just come from a photo-shoot for a magazine for a headline called 'Lima Bitches' And We Know It.'

"Wow, we should put out a bulletin; Missing one New York gay guy, if found please return. No cash reward," laughed Santana as she strutted up to Kurt with her famous don't mess with me walk. 'And it begins.' thought Kurt as he nodded, nicely, to Santana.

…..

Before Kurt could reply he heard another sound of running heals. "Kurt…" then he felt the weight of Rachel Berry hanging off his arm. "Hey, I missed you. How's it going?" But yet again before he could answer Rachel turned her attention to Kurts companions. "Ah, Quinn.." Rachels yelped in a squeak. 'Wont anyone let me talk?'

Rachel retracted her arm from Kurts and went to hug Quinn. "Ooooh, how are you? Ah, why haven't you used that train ticket I sent you?" asked Rachel as she arched her back to look at Quinns smiling face. "Ah Rachel. See unlike you I go to a real college, which means I have lessons that I need to attend daily and tests I need to complete or else I'll be kicked out of the Yale. The Yale I worked so hard to get into.." Quinn replied sarcastically but still with a grin. Quinn looked over to Rachel and saw her puppy eyes, she gently shook her hair and said, "but don't worry... I will come by next time I'm free. How about spring break. Ok?" Rachel smiled and nodded in excitement then turned her attention to Santana. "Santana. You should come by too, we have plenty of room. Don't we Kurt?"

'Really?' thought Kurt and shrugged his shoulders in agreement as Rachel turned to give him a quick look. "Na, I'm alright at the moment Berry. Don't want to over crowd your small apartment with all my awesomeness." Santana replied with a flick of her hair. "So, moving the conversation along, how many has Fetus Face bribed to get us here?"

"Er, well. Finn told us that he invited us and you two and the others are currently busy. Which is a shame really. I really wanted all of us to reunite." "Well we did reunite a while back but you didn't show," Quinn interrupted. Rachel let go of Quinn and went back to latching onto Kurts arm feeling a little hurt that Quinn would bring it up. 'It's not that I didn't want to come.. I just didn't want to see Finn,' Rachel thought as she lowered her head. After a second she looked over to Kurt, "so, I guess were just waiting for Noah. Wonder where's he's gotten to."

"Noah?" Santana asked with a hint of suspicion. "Since when have you two gotten to first name basis?" Santana continued to ask as she placed a hand on her hip. "Er well.." Rachel hesitated and looked over to Kurt to help answer the question.

"I bet.. she and Noah have had a little rondayvoo at some point.." giggled Quinn as she joined the interrogation and placed her hand lightly on Santanas shoulder. "Maybe he made a special trip to New York just for a little hook-up seeing as he couldn't get any in LA." "Yeah, but why go all the way to New York just to see Berry? There must be plenty of finer asses out there other than 'sticks' here," Santana responded and fingered Rachels figure. Rachel had forgotten how spiteful Quinn and Santana could be, "for your information I already have a guy... and as for Noah.."

…..

Before Rachel finished her sentence Finn ran up behind Quinn and Santana and greeted the group. Coming from the full choir room he said "hey, guys. Glad you could make it.." Santana and Quinn quickly turned their heads, quickly forgetting about Rachels blathering, and acknowledged Finn. "Hello Finn.." Quinn said sweetly. "Ah, speaking of Fetus Face.. How's it going?" Santana replied in her divaish tone.

As they chatted, Kurt tugged Rachel aside to have a quick word. "How were you going to finish that sentence?" asked Kurt. "I don't know. I think I was going to wing it," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Typical. What have I taught you? Talk before you think." Rachel bit her lip from inside her mouth and looked over to the small chatting group, "sorry, so ok, what's the plan?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"Plan?" "Yeah. Haven't you and Noah talked about how you're going to act?" "Oh, well.. we pretty much said that I'd be calling him Puck again," "Oh.. why?" Kurt titled his head to the side, "because it's easier.. Less questions means less hassle. Especially from those two," Kurt hinted and flicked his head towards Quinn and Santana. Rachel hummed in agreement but then started to look around. "So, do you know where he is?"

Kurt seemed too stiffened for a second but then arched his body towards the nearest locker. "Who knows… not like he tells me anything," Kurt replied in a groan as he crossed his arms. He almost looked like he was about to frown but Rachel noticed his sudden change. She sighed, "ok.. What did he do now?" "What do you mean?" "You two have only been going out for a few weeks... at least from my count," Kurt nodded and let Rachel continue, "but you look like you're about to punch something.. And you can't punch that hard." Kurt resented that remark but let Rachel have it.

Rachel stepped in front of Kurt and rubbed his arm, asking him to talk. Kurt stood up straight and let his arms fall to his side. "We had a bet, before we left New York.. An-d I kinda won. But Noah won't accept that." Kurt sighed and looked over to 'the popular' kids. "I think he, just, didn't want to admit that.. He misses me, as much as I miss him.. Stupid isn't it?" Kurt hung his head and waited for Rachel to answer. She softly smiled and rubbed Kurts arm harder. "Yes.. it is stupid,"

Kurt flung his head up and watched Rachel smile grow to a quite laugh. "It's Puck, Kurt. The guy with a reputation of not showing feelings, you should know that by now." Kurt couldn't help but snort-laugh. She was right. "Just, let him have this one and go back to the way you were."

…..

"Ah, its seems that our leader wants us.." hinted Rachel as she looked back over to the small group.

She was of course speaking about Finn as she saw him wave them over. Rachel looked back over to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Come on.. Let's go greet our legacies." Rachel pulled Kurt towards Finn, who directed them to the choir room. "Right this way guys.." "Relax Hudson, we all know where we're heading." Corrected Santana as she walked pass Finn and headed, heals first, to the room.

One by one they entered and looked over to the right and saw, the staring faces, of the new, New Directions.

…

They were all there, all.. Well mostly all, looking excited at seeing their superiors once again.

"Alright guys.." Finn shouted as he clapped his hand to get some attention. "We have a few guess here today.. most of you have already know cause.." Finn paused for a moment then teesily announced, "they were previously the original member OF New Direction.." the Glee club started to clap and cheer, "a-nd some of them were here a few months ago. Bu-t please welcome.." Finn twirled his arms around and pointed to the nearby piano.

"Santana Low-pez," Santana waved her hand like royalty and smiled at the applause she received. "Quinn Far-bray," Quinn took a small step forward, curtseyed, then took a step back to a spot next to Santana, who was now leaning on the piano.

"And now.. for the main attractions.." Finn giggly announced and asked for a little drum-roll from the band boys. "Please wel-come. The one and only.." "Thank god.." Santana whispered to Quinn. "Miss Rachel Berry and Mr Kurt Humm-el" Most of the originals whistled and cheered at the introduction as Rachel and Kurt took a bow. "Thank you. Thank you all for this wonderful hospitality." Rachel graciously accepted the cheers and waved back to her adoring public. 'Oh boy..' thought Kurt as he tried not show his 'come on' look.

'Rachel has to be the star..' 'Nothing ever changes..' Quinn and Santana thought as they both looked at eachother, both knowing what the other was thinking.

As Kurt let Rachel have her moment in the old choir rooms spot light.. that wasn't even on. Kurt looked around the smiling faces of the new club. He saw old friends, new friends and people he didn't know. But there sitting near the back row centre, and clapping a little out of sync from the rest, Kurt saw him. Blaine. Kurt tried to look away but every time he did he could feel Blaines eyes on him. He tried his best to ignore it but Kurt couldn't help but feel a small blush coming upon his face.

…..

As the cheers died down Finn took the opportunity and stepped up front. "Ok, great. Well, there was supposed to be another member.. but I guess he forgot or still asleep," Finn coughed out of slight nerves and quickly looked over to Jake. Finn was hoping Noah would show up but the thought only lasted for a second. He asked the four originals to take a seat.

Quinn and Santana, of course, headed straight to Britney who was sitting near the front on the left. They shared a quick 'welcome home' hug and sat next to each other, with Britney in the middle. Kurt and Rachel took up a pair of seats to the right that sat near some of the newbies. Rachel waved a hello but all Kurt could do was to sit facing forward. He was trying not to look in Blaines direction. 'This is harder than I thought,' thought Kurt as he tried to pay attention to what Finn was going to say. 'I don't want to look around to see if he's looking.. but,' Kurt did. He looked over to his right and saw Blaine look at him with a weak smile. Kurt quickly flicked his head back to the front. "Damm it, that's why people shouldn't look around.'

"Ok, lets gets started. First, I'd like to thank….." As Finn started to introduce the weeks assignment Kurt drowned out his voice and reached into his back pocket to get his phone.

He flicked the screen to unlock and still didn't find any new messages or voice mails. 'Come on Noah.. Where are you?' Kurt was getting worried. He knew Noah was a bit mad at him yesterday but he didn't think he was this mad. 'There's no excuse to not to show up. He can't be that angry at me.. can he?' Kurt began to frown as grip his phone tighter in his hand. For no reason Kurt flicked through his phone and click on his gallery photos. His gallery started with a few photos of him and Rachel. Then him, Rachel and Finn. Him and Finn... then he found some resent ones of him and Noah. One particular photo Noah had taken. Kurt remembered Noah taken the phone away from him one morning and took a picture of them in bed.

…. [Flashback]

"Noah don't.." Kurt was laying in his bed and he had just woken up 5 minutes ago. "Come on.. I have bed hair. How did you get my phone anyway?"

"Ah, I just went through your pockets to see what you had in them," confessed Noah as he positioned himself next to Kurt, almost cheek to cheek. "You what?" asked Kurt. "Smile," :snap: Noah took a picture.

"Ah, Noah, that had a flash…" moaned Kurt as he tried to get his phone away from Noah. "Why are you doing this?" "Cause it's fun.. Now say Puckman.." "No-ah," growled Kurt but Noah took another photo. :snap: This one showed Noah trying to steal a kiss with Kurt looking like he was in the middle of a yawn.

Kurt reached his hand upwards and finally grabbed his phone back from Noah and threw it on the floor. "Noah. It's 6 in the morning, why are you waking me up with taking picture?" Noah started to snuggle down back under the covers. "Duh, I wasn't expecting you to wake up.." "Noah?" "Alright.." Noah sighed, he couldn't believe he was about to say something this mushy. "I woke up a few minutes ago, went to the john and as I came back I looked over to you. And.. I don't know, I just found you cute. Laying there.. dreaming away. I couldn't find my phone so I searched for yours.. and found 35cents in the process."

Kurt looked sympathetic at Noah, "aw, Noah.." Kurt reached over at a finger on Noahs face gently stroking it. But then he suddenly flicked his nose "don't do creepy things when I'm asleep." Kurt groaned and turned his back to Noah and tried to get back to sleep. As Kurt felt Noah starting to spoon him he couldn't help but smile. 'Stupid Noah… at least wait until I figure comb my hair.' Noah reached his arm around Kurts stomach and hugged him tight. Kurt heard Noah hum and he placed his arm on top of Noahs. "Get some sleep.. we need to get up in an hour." Noah groaned in annoyance but soon fell back asleep with Kurt in his arms.

….. [End of flashback]

Kurt quietly gigged to himself and decided to text Noah. 'Maybe he is still asleep,' thought Kurt as he sent a text simply saying 'ARE YOU HERE YET?' then returned the phone to his back pocket. Afterwards he tried to catch up to what Finn was saying; "weeks lesson is…. Parodies."

…..

"Parodies."

"Is that like a party?" asked Britney as she twirled her hair around her fingers. Finn licked his lips and tried not to insult his friend. "Ahh, no Britney." Britney seemed disappointed but Finn carried on. "A parody basically means an imitation of the style of a particular writer, artist, or genre with deliberate exaggeration for comic effect. In other words, making music funny." The club awed and giggled at the prospect. "do you mean 'the duck song?" asked Sam with his hand raised up. "Cause.. I find that funny," "you find a signing ape funny," said Santana trying to put Sam in his place.

Finn shook his head and continued the lesson. "Basically, artists take the music of a well-known song and write new lyrics that are considered funny." "Like the eBay song.." Rachel interrupted, trying to help Finn explain his meaning. Most of the students understood what she meant.. but others didn't. "Err, the eBay song?" asked Kitty in a mocking tone, "what's that?"

"You're kidding me?" asked Kurt as he turned to look over at the girl who dares question the eBay song. "You don't know the classic eBay?" he asked. "Er No," replied the cheerleader. "Unlike you, I don't listen to music that was sung in the 1950s.. and unlike you I wasn't born in the 80s" she continued and crossed her legs in a high classed way. "Born in the 80- ah, how old do you think I am?" asked Kurt in a huffed and stood from his chair. He wasn't about to let this cheerleader have the last word. "I don't know.. thirty?"

"Thirty-why you…" Kurt took a few steps forward, so he could see his opponent and took deep breath, "I am only.. what? 4 years older than you. And you call me old," "well aren't you? After all you ARE 4 years older than me.." Kitty replied in her cat way and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

'Why that little..' Kurt was beginning to flush in anger and was about to fight back until Finn stepped in. "Maybe.. Kurt should demonstrate what a Parody is?" hinted Finn as he glared over at Kurt with the eyes of 'Dude, calm down.' Kurt huffed out his built up annoyance but agreed. "Fine.. I'll be glad to," he said and walked up to the centre of the room.

"Ah, wait.." Kurt stopped mid-track and looked over his shoulder to Finn. "as most of you know, some songs do require a few voices to give a certain affect. And this particular song won't sound right with just one voice alone.." Finn was correct, a solo voice won't show the powerfulness of the song. It's meant to be sung as a group. But with the look of most people, none of them knew all the words to the song. "So.. Why don't we have a little treat and bring back one of the best duos in glee."

'Wait, what?' Kurt suddenly thought. Kurt had a bad feeling about what Finn was going to say. "Ladies and gentlemen… may I introduce the great workings of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.."

….

'WHAT?' was the only thing Kurt wanted to scream. 'How could he do this? In front of everyone? I'm going to kill him.. I'm really going to kill him. I'm going to pick up this mic-stand, hit him over the head. Drag him to the parking lot and drive over his head. Yes, that is how I am going to kill him.'

Silence hit the room. Everyone knew of the Blaine cheated on Kurt rumour and they didn't expect Finn to put pressure on it. "Finn I.. I don't think.. this is such a good" Blaine tried to say with a nervous voice. But Finn put a stop to his backing out idea. "Nonsense, come on Blaine get up there.." Blaine hesitated but made his way up to the centre stage.

Kurt started to take in more breaths, 'I can't do this.. not yet,' thought Kurt as he looked over to Rachel for some support. Rachel could only shrug her shoulders and mouth 'you'll be fine' to her frightened friend. "Er Finn.. what are you doing?" Kurt asked, trying not to show his discomfort. He reached out to Finn and grabbed his arm to stop his movement. "I'm trying to teach a class with two of the best singers.." Finn moved closer to Kurt and whisper in his face, "look, I know you two haven't spoken for a while." "Finn I cant.." "But, you two are great.. vocally together. So please, show off that talent you two have. Please," Finn gave a pleading look to Kurt then turned his back to sit in the front row.

"Ah, ok. So, without further ado.. Kurt and Blaine.." a small applause echoed the room as the club waited for the song to start. Kurt quickly stepped to the band to tell them what song they needed to play. He returned to his mic-stand and waited for the music to start.

…..

:Band plays the music of' I want it that way' by The Backstreet Boys:

_Ye-ah.. A used.. pink bathrobe, A rare.. mint snow-globe. A Smurf.. TV tray, I bought on eBay.  
My house.. is filled with this crap, shows up in bubble wrap, most every day. What I bought on eBay._

Tell me why **(I need another pet rock)**, _Tell me why_ **(I got that Alf alarm clock)**  
_Tell me why_ **(I bid on Shatner's old toupee)**. _They had it on eBay._

**I'll buy ... your Nik-Nak, Just check ... my feedback.** _"A++"_** they all say. They love me on eBay.**

**Gonna buy**_ (a slightly-damaged golf bag)_,** Gonna buy**_ (some Beanie Babies, new with tag. From some guy) _**I've never met **_**in Norway. Found him on eBay**_.

_I am the type who is liable to snipe you,_ _with two seconds left to go, whoa_  
_**Got Paypal or Visa, what ever'll please ya, **__as long as I've got the dou-gh._

_I'll buy.. your tchotchkes, Sell me.. your watch, please_.  
I'll buy _**(I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...)**_, **I'm highest bidder…..**

_(Junk keeps arriving in the mail, from that worldwide garage sale)_

**(A Dukes Of Hazzard ashtray,**___Hey! A Dukes Of Hazzard ashtray_)  
**Oh yeah..** _**(I bought it on eBay)**_

**Wanna buy** _(a PacMan Fever lunchbox.) _**Wanna buy**_ (a case off vintage tube socks)_  
**Wanna buy** _(a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre,_ **use by Dr. Dre.) **_(Found it __**on eBay)**__  
_  
Wanna buy **(that Farrah Fawcett poster)**_** (Pez dispensers and a toaster)  
**_**(Don't know why.. the kind of stuff you'd throw away) **_**(I'll buy on eBay)  
**_  
**What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y**

…..

As Kurt and Blaine sang, everyone started to clap, cheer and even try joining in the song. Kurt and Blaine even started to dance and swinging around to the lyrics. Kurt would sing the high-long parts and Blaine would take the lower tones. For the first time in 5 months they were enjoying each other company.

About half way through the song, Blaine started to take notice of the slight changes Kurt had. He had grown taller, again. His hair had grown. Even his natural looks had become more handsome and 'boy his ass looks good.' Blaine couldn't help but stare at his singing partner as he blared out the beautiful notes and emotion of the song. 'It's like old times. Us, singing, together.. this feels right. I know we're right.. We're right for each other. Kurt Hummel, I am not letting you go. You'll see, I'll have you back in my arms before we part.'

As the song ended, and the cheers and applause echoed the room, Kurt and Blaine stood closer than they previously were. Taking deep gulps of air, trying to catch their breaths after such a upbeat song. Finn stood up from his chair "yeah.. That's what I'm taking about.. whow," Finn shouted and cheered. "See.. this is why you two are the best… well, one of the best." Finn corrected and turned to the club. "Alright guys.. you've got your assignment. Lets see if anyone can top that."

…..

As everyone started to leave Kurt took notice of one particular student that he couldn't take his eyes off. It wasn't until he had left the room and Blaine took a step in front of him that he turned his head away.

"You did great Kurt.." Kurt was still a little flushed after the performance but smiled weakly back at Blaine. "Thanks.. you, weren't bad yourself." Kurt started to fidget he still wasn't ready to have a full on conversation with Blaine. he felt a little trapped. "You must have had a lot of practice.. You must perform all the time so something like this is nothing for you, huh?" Blaine smiled but shook his head. "Na, performing with you is always a rush.." Kurt smile grew a little and he titled his head forward so he didn't show his blushing face. 'I've forgotten how easily Blaines words can make me feel.. He always knew what to say to make me blush..'

"Listen.. Not to rush anything but I'd really like to talk.." Kurts head shoot upwards at the words of 'to talk.' Meaning Blaine wanted to talk about what happened. "Can we maybe go somewhere? Maybe coffee?.. or, dare I ask, dinner? Sometime?"

Kurt was a little taken-a-back. He hadn't expect Blaine to be this forward. Even after a performance like that, he thought Blaine would just walk off and then ask him later. "Er.." Kurt was lost of words and had to take a second to think. 'What should I say? Yes? No? No. You say no. he doesn't deseve a chance..' But as Kurt thought he looked at Blaine and seen him gives his 'say yes' look. 'Man, I really want to hear his side.. I want to know what I did wrong. Even though people say I didn't do anything. I must of done something wrong.. for Blaine just to do that to me.' Kurt looked down into Blaine eyes and saw the continuing pleading look of want and need. Blaine only wanted one answer.. "Yeah, ok."

Blaine smiled and almost hopped up and down with happiness. "Great.." "But, not right now." Kurt corrected with a held out hand to calm him down. "Maybe.. we could grab a drink in a few days." Blaine nodded and started to walk out the room, backwards. "Yeah.. That's fine. I'll.. a.. text you to get some details.. K.. see ya," Blaine waved and exited the choir room, along with Sam, with a big grin on his face.

Kurt waved him off and saw Rachel approach him. "You ok?" Kurt nodded, "yeah I'm ok.. although I think I just made a date." "Really?" "Yeah. But it's nothing.. don't tell Noah," warned Kurt with his finger pointing at Rachel chest. She nodded, "so what did you think?" asked Kurt. Kurt hadn't performed in a while and he wanted to know, honestly, how it all went. "Kurt.. you were aw-some." He smiled but didn't have a chance to reply cause Rachel started to ramble on. "I mean seeing you two perform again.. Urge, it was like... inspiration. You know? I mean. I know you two are having troubles.." "We've broken up Rach," "but the pas-sion. The emotion of that song, seemed to bring you tow back together." "Actually Finn brought us together, cause.." "I never knew how good an old thing could be. Ahh, I've got to talk to Finn.. oooh, I've got to talk to Finn.." and with that Rachel ran off trying to find Finn who had already exited.

'What passion? It was a song about shopping..? Weird girl.' "Hey Kurt, we're off for lunch. You wanna come?" Santana called to him as she and some of the original glee members exited the room.

…..

A few minutes later Kurt was now sitting in the lunch hall, along with Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Tina and Artie, just talking about nothing. "So, how is everyone?" asked Artie "Rachel, Kurt how's New York? Been in any upcoming shows?" Rachel giggled. "oh Artie, well actually.." as Rachel began her story of her great life in New York. As she did everyone, in union, were seen to roll their eyes and instantly thought 'here we go.' But, politely, everyone smiled and let her jabber on, "I auditioned for an off-Broadway musical a few weeks ago." Artie smiled at Rachel success, "that's great Rach.. and?" Rachel licked her lips and turned her head away from Artie, "yeah well. I didn't get it.. But it was a huge learning experience." Artie smiled sympathetically and looked over to the next victim.

"So Santana how's Kentucky?" "It's great.. I've taken up golf. Not to put a stamp on the whole lesbian thing. But playing a championship courses, featuring scenic views and the Appalachian Mountain backdrops really relaxes you." Everyone started to laugh as Artie went down the line to Quinn.

However Kurt wasn't paying attention to any of this. He was watching someone else and Tina took notice. "Kurt, you ok?" Without looking at her Kurt hummed, "yeah fine," and continued to look in the other direction. 'You have to talk to him.. Just get him alone for a few minutes..' Just staring at him was driving Kurt crazy, so he did the most rational thing he could think of; he got up from the lunch table and started to walk towards the guy who was a few tables away. Luckily for Kurt the group on said table had started to disperse so he grabbed a seat opposite. "Hey.."

"Hey, what's he doing? He does know who he's talking to right?" asked Artie as he saw Kurt leave the little group. "Who cares, let lady Hummel do what he wants. Anyway Quinn tells us more about this old man you're dating, " asked Santana as she turned herself more towards Quinn.

**TBC**

**Yay. This chapter took longer than I thought. I was working with one thing but then decided to change it. Anyway.. did you catch my little joke about Blaine? I'm working on the next chapter.. thou I might take a little break before I upload it. Keep reviewing. Thank You **


	35. Chapter 35

**Just to let you know; they'll be some singing in this chapter. **_Italic is Jake.___**Bold is everyone else. Also, the song Jake will be singing may seem offensive so some readers. Please take caution.**

"So, why'd you do that?"

There they were. Down and empty hallway with Noah staring into Kurts eyes and Kurt trying to figure out what to say. How to explain himself. He was trapped. On his left was a dusty vending machine and to his right was Noah, having his left hand against the cold wall to stop Kurt from escaping. While Kurt arched his back to lean against the wall he tilted his head forward slightly and simply said; "I just wanted to help.."

…. [Flashback to half an hour ago]

"Hey," Kurt had sat down, opposite a young teen and made himself comfortable, on a hard plastic chair. Crossing his legs he placed his arms on the table in front of him, "you're a Puckerman right?" Kurt was looking directly into the eyes of Noahs younger brother; Jake. 'He looks just like Noah.. only his skin was much darker and his head had a full head of hair.'

Jake, who currently had his arm wrapped round a brunette girl, looked oddly at Kurt. "My surname is Wheeler… but yes. I'm Jake Puckerman." Kurt laughed, "mmm, I could tell by the family resemblance," Kurt shuffled the chair more forward towards and placed his elbows on the table. "Can I have a word with you Jake," asked Kurt in an none discreet whisper. Jake arched an eyebrow to Kurt, wondering WHO this guy was and WHAT he wanted to talk to him about. "I have something important I need to talk to you about.." Kurt coughed, "and I'm sure your little friend here wouldn't mind disappearing for a while." Kurt hinted and flicked his head towards the brunette.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Leave.. Well, not leave.. Just don't be around while I'm talking to him." Kurt reiterated with a beaming smile. He didn't want to sound 'threatening' but Kurt didn't want to discuss 'family business' with someone who may not know about the situation. 'Not that I know anything myself.. but, I want Noah and Jake to talk about what happened. And with Noah not being around I might as well get the ball rolling.. Hope he doesn't mind.'

"What do you want?" asked Jake in a growing annoyed tone, he was beginning to dislike this guy and him threating his girlfriend didn't help. "I just want to talk to you about a certain brother of yours.." Kurt saw the sudden interest in Jakes eyes so he slowed his speech, "and what you thought he did around a certain time.." Kurt hinted. Jake sighed and turned to the girl. "Marley, would you mind?"

The girl, Marley, looked from Kurt to Jake and heard the slight seriousness in his tone. "Err, sure.," she replied and started to get up from her seat. "I'll see you in class," Marley bent down and kissed Jake on his cheek. As Jake watched he leave Kurt couldn't help but think, "Marley? As in Marley and me.. Aww, who would of guessed she was named after a labrador.' "She's cute. How long have you two been an item?" Jake wasn't amused as he turned his attention back to on the guy in front of him. "What business is it of yours?" Kurt was a little hurt; he wasn't doing very well at making a new friend. "What do you know?"

Kurt was again surprised at Jakes sharp tone but he kept himself cool. "I know Puck almost made a mistake.." Jake sniggered, "ha, almost." "That could have cost him his brother." "Ha, correction. He did make a mistake; he slept with my then girlfriend." Kurt shook his head in disagreement, "that's not what I heard." "Oh yeah, and what did you hear?" "I heard he made-out with a cheerleader that was comparing brothers."

Jake was a little taken-aback and leaned forward, on his arms, on the table, "and where did you hear that?" he asked in a harsh tone. "From Puck who heard it from her," Jake sniggered again "and you believe him?" "Yes." "Why?" Kurt smiled and answered with some pride, "no offense, but I know Puck better than you do.. Which is a shame, I always believe brothers should look out for each other."

Jake shook his head; he couldn't believe a stranger was giving him advice about brothers. Jake straightened himself up but kept his hands on the table, "Look.. er," "Kurt." "Kurt" "Hi," "err, yeah hi. Look.." Jake paused for a second and took a good look at this Kurt. 'Look at him, he's smiling like he's pleased with himself. Coming over here and talking gibberish about Puck. Who is he to do that? Why doesn't he come and speak to me? He's a coward. He couldn't face me cause he knew what he did was wrong… I've made up my mind about him... So why am I listening to this nobody? Why can't I just leave or tell him to get lost?' "Do you have a brother?"

Kurts smiled softened and nodded, "yep.." Kurt started to look around, "ah, he's right over the- oh." Kurt pointed to a table a few meters away from them but soon regretted showing his family. Jake followed Kurts pointed finger and saw 'Teach Finn' sitting down with some of the seniors from earlier. "Finn? The guy that's pretending to be a walrus?" asked a skeptical Jake while trying to hide the sudden laugher that was building up inside of him. Kurt sighed and hid his face in his hand. Finn was currently sitting next to Rachel and was doing his famous 'walrus' impression; by sticking two straws in his mouth and clapping his hands together. 'Oh Finn, really...' Kurt sighed in embracement but put on a face of pride when he turned back to Jake. "Finn's your brother," Jake asked again, worryingly. "Not by blood but yeah."

"O-K.. err. Has he ever done anything like what Puck did to me? Cheat on one of your ex's?"

Kurt chuckled and looked questionable at Jake, "Really? You can't tell I'm.." "Ok, stupid question.." corrected Jake. "But, I mean has he ever hurt you?" Kurts face slightly fell as he thought about the answer he was going to give, "Yes. Finn has done things that's made me hate in at times.." "Then you know what I mean." "No I don't. Cause what Puck did to you was different from what Finn did to me. He hurt me.. made me feel ashamed of myself.." Kurt sighed and dipped his head forward, " but you know what he did afterwards? He always found a way to apologies to me. Weather it was dressing up in some ridiculous get-up or just giving me a hug. And he's always done that.." Kurt pushed his head back up to look into Jakes eyes. "He's always been known to think with is mouth and whenever he says something, he knows he'll regret, he'll always find a way to put it right.. That's what a brother does. They fix things.. they apologies."

Jake groaned and slouched back in his chair. "Yeah, well he never apologies," Jake look like he was gritting his teeth as he titled his vision away from Kurt, "he never said he was sorry.. Or even tried to explain what happened between them." "Did you let him?" "No." Jake shuddered; he wasn't supposed to say that out-loud. "I heard you ended up punching him without giving him a chance to explain what happened." Kurt spoke softly, "you need to give him a chance. You only heard one side.. the side of a girl who got regretted. Listen to your brother."

Jake look back to Kurt and saw an almost pleading look in his eyes. "You two have at least one thing in common. You both grew up without a dad. Family is really important to Puck. He would do anything for family, for brothers.. Please Jake. Just listen to him."

Jake looked at this begging stranger in front of him and felt sorry for him. 'Why is he doing this? Is he doing it cause Puck put him up to it? Or is he doing cause he actually cares.. Why would he care about me? Why would he care about Puck?'

Just as Jake was about to take a breath and answer Kurts request he looked over Kurts shoulder and saw a tall figure standing behind him. Kurt noticed Jakes movement and thought it was one of his friends, wondering why he was talking to a gay guy, but as he turned around he saw the figure Jake was seeing; Noah.

…..

"Hi," "ahh, geez Puckerman.. Don't scare me." "Ha, why? You probably scared yourself when you looked in the mirror this morning," Noah laughed as he placed his arms on the table between Santana and Rachel. Yes Noah knew he was late and he was showing it with the sweat coming off his head. But considering Noah just finished running the few blocks from where the Lima town bus dropped him off, he was looking and feeling pretty good. "Greetings seniors.. What's happ'ning?" Noah happily asked as he greeted his old friends. "Puck. Good to see you," said Artie while raising his fist up to Noah, asking for a bump. Noah accepted. "Nice to see you man. Chang," Noah tipped his head to Tina.

"Where have you been?" asked Quinn. Noah looked over to his right and saw his old flame, looking beautiful as ever. "Ah you know me Q. I don't get up till my alarm clock rings 5 times. Otherwise I'd be tired for the rest of the day." Noah giggled and raised his head up to look around the lunchroom. It was just as Noah remembered; the room smelt like potatoes and was painted in old yellow colours. "That's all? Mmm, I here I was thinking you were having difficulties of shooing away your latest sleeping buddy," Santana commented as she looked Noah over, starting with his butt. "You didn't even have time to dress yourself.." Noah looked questionable at Santana, wondering what she meant, "you have odd socks on." Noah looked down at his feet and saw he had one black sock and one red sock on. He ignored his wardrobe malfunction and started to look around the large hall.

The truth was once he saw the time he quickly dressed in whatever he wore the day before and made his way down to McKinley. He never switched his alarm on to begin with. Since moving to New York, Kurt was his alarm. He would get him up with a whack of a pillow, even before they were together. 'My own personal alarm clock.. thou he wakes me up better now that we're sleeping together,' Noah thought as he gave Santana an awkward smile. 'I got up late and put on anything I could find, that's the reason I have odd socks on. Stupid woman. Unlike you I don't need to worry about how my hair looks or make-up or weather that lipstick goes with that outfit. Urge, enough about her.. Where is he?'

Noah gave up his scanning with a huff and looked down to Rachel, who was on his left. He bent down and whispered into her ear "where's Kurt?"

Rachel was currently speaking to Finn, who joined them as Kurt left the table, but stopped and turned to look at Noah. She hesitated for a moment. She didn't want Noah to give himself away and being next to Santana, who had hearing like a bat, didn't help the situation. "Err.. he's over there. Talking to that guy." 'Guy? What guy?' Noah thought as he looked over to the direction Rachel had hinted at.

There he saw the back of Kurt talking to a teen; Jake. He grumbled a thanks and pushed himself off the table. "Hey, where are you going? You just got here and you're leaving?" Quinn quickly asked as Noah made his move to leave. "I er… got to say hi to my little bro," explained Noah as he pointed out to Jake. "Oh, alright but hurry back. I want to hear about your life in LA," Quinn smiled and winked.

'LA? Oh yeah, they still think I'm there..' Noah signed and started walking over to the next table. Noah was taking large steps but eventually slowed to a stop when he started to hear the conversation Kurt and Jake were having. He was going to 'sneak' up on them but he was spotted before he could.

"What's going on?" asked Noah as he looked from Jake to Kurt and wondered why they were on an isolated table.. together. Jake groaned and turned his head in annoyance. "Nothing," he replied spitefully and stood up to leave. He hooked his backpack over his shoulder and kicked his chair away. "I was just leaving.." Jake stopped for a second and looked back down at the boy he was speaking to. "I'll see ya round," said Jake and he turned to leave the lunchroom.

…..

As Jake left the lunchroom Kurt mentally kicked himself and slouched his chest on the table. 'Well.. that could of gone better,' Kurt let his head fall on the table and with a :thud: "oww. These tables are quite hard," groaned Kurt as he waited for Noah to say something. 'He's going to yell. He's going to say 'what are you doing talking to him?' 'It's none of your business,' 'I'm still pissed about yesterday.' Urge, why did I come over here?'

A few seconds later Kurt felt his wrist being pulled at. He lifted his head up and saw Noah pulling Kurt to his feet. "Come here.. we need to talk," said Noah as he continued to pull Kurts arm. 'Oh that's never good,' "wait a sec.. I have my legs crossed and.." "Come on. I don't want people to see," groaned Noah as he waited for Kurt to straightened himself up. As he stood up Noah didn't let go of him and pulled Kurt in the direction of an unused hallway.

….. [End of flashback]

Kurt was happy to see Noah but he couldn't show it in the middle of a lunch room. But it was Noah who grabbed ahold of Kurts wrist and dragged him out the lunchroom to an empty hallway. It was empty because that particular hallway only leads to the boys changing rooms. Luckily there weren't any sports on during the lunch break. The only thing in the hallway was an overly expense vending machine.

Noah pulled Kurt towards the machine and decided to get him a bar of chocolate. Grabbing into his pocket Noah pulled out a handful of change then $2.30 later a milk chocolate bar fell out and Noah handed it to Kurt. "Thanks," said Kurt then leaned against the wall behind him and started to unwrap his little treat.

Kurt looked from the chocolate bar then towards Noah then back again. "So, where were you?" Kurt asked in a small voice and took a bite out of the chocolate bar, he couldn't read Noah right now so the only thing he could do was eat. Suddenly with a :pound: Noah had slammed his left hand against the wall to stop Kurt from escaping and with a dusty vending machine and on his right Kurt was trapped.

"First, I want to know. Why'd you do that?"

Kurt took a long breath and tried to look directly at Noahs but with his eyes glaring at him he found it difficult to start his voice, "err, well.. First I want to know is what did you hear?"

"I heard from around the part of Finn apologising to you for something?.. Don't know what that was about?" Noah replied slowly and in a deep voice as he looked slightly down at Kurt. Kurt had heals on but he still sank down the wall, feeling the intimidation Noah was showing. "But I want to know why you were talking to Jake in the first place.." Noah asked again and waited for Kurt to talk.

"I just wanted to help.. Jake was there.. So I..." Kurt was getting already getting confused and frustrated. He couldn't get the right words out; he didn't know where to start really, so he did the only thing that felt right to him at that moment, he straightened himself up, took a deep breath, held his head up high.. and started yelling.

"Look, you weren't here to start the conversation to talk to him…" Noah eyes widened in surprise, he didn't expect Kurt to start yelling at him. "So I thought, stupidly, 'hey, why don't I go over there and start a conversation with him..' mmm? Maybe get his side of the story of why you two aren't talking. Cause all you ever told me was you hooked up with a cheerleader that turned out to be your brothers ex.. Only, you're going to laugh at this.. He told me they were still going out." Kurt took a breath, "so either you really didn't know who you were hooking up with.. Or that cheer-twit played you both." Noah continued to blink his eyes; he hadn't seen Kurt like this. There he was flinging his arms around and pointing to nothingness and all Noah could do was watch him.

"And I can't just go off and yell at a cheerleader cause they punch and kick for a living.." Kurt calmed himself down and started to retract his yelling voice. "So, I went up to him to see if there's anything you could do to get you back in his life.. And you know what he said.." Noah remained silent but shook his head to the answer 'no what?' "He just wants you to say sorry.. That's all. Just apologies Noah.. Just say sorry. Then you two.. can go off an-.." Kurt paused. He suddenly felt like he had stepped over a line. He leaned back against the cold wall and let his arms wilt against him. "I know I shouldn't of talked to him.. But, I just had to. He's your brother and you've always said family's important to you.."

Noah relaxed his arm and let it slowly fall down to his side, "since I broke up with Blaine, you were there to support me and I just wanted to return the favour." Kurt signed, "I'm sorry Noah. I think I've made it worse."

Noah inhaled a deep breath and sighed, "Kurt, I didn't ask you to do anything for me. And I wasn't expecting you to 'return a favour,' I supported you cause of what that douche did to you." Kurt briefly smiled, 'ha, douche.'

"Look, at some point I'll talk to Jake. I just don't want you getting in the middle of something that doesn't involve you.. It was my mess and I should have fixed it before I left for New York." As Noah began to soften his expression he reached for Kurts hand and squeezed it gently. "You know, I initially came here to apologies for yesterday." Kurt face turned into confusion, "I went home, after you kicked me out of the shop. I was so mad.." Kurt turned away from Noah, feeling ashamed of what happened.

"But not at you, not really anyway... I was by the way that I didn't take the opportunity to just kiss you. I acted like a child who didn't get what he wanted.. I came to see you cause I wanted to be with you. It's boring without you around," Noah cupped his hand under Kurts chin and gently rubbed his thumb along Kurts cheek. "And now, what you did for me just makes me realise how lucky I am to have you.. You're always thinking of me Kurt. I don't why.. but thank you."

Kurt pushed himself off the wall and collided his lips to Noahs. With one quick smooch Kurt pulled back, "duh. Because you're my boyfriend.. and I.. kinda like you." Noah smiled and continued to thumb Kurts cheek. "It was just a spur of the moment thing. But, I could sense that Jake still has deep feelings about that day. So, I suggest you do something before he starts hating you again."

Noah smile grew, "did you just kiss me?" Kurt started to giggle and rolled his eyes, "No-ah.. Come on, don't change the subject. I'm trying to talk, seriously, about you and Jake. So don't go off and say.." "Did you?" Noah asked again with a smirk, Kurt laughed and shook his head "ye-ah." "Does this mean we can kiss again?" Kurt reached up, with his spare hand, and grabbed the hand that was on his chin. "We-ll.. I already won." Noah sniggered, "yeah right." "How bout we call it even?"

"Fine.. but technically I've already paid for your winnings." Noah dropped his hand off Kurts face but kept their hands intertwined. "Winnings?" Noah nodded and hinted at Kurts other hand that held the chocolate bar. "Oh, come on.." "That cost me $2.50. That's half of $5." Kurt started to swing the joined hands from side to side. "Oh, look at you doing math. I'm so pr-oud." Kurt replied with a pout then began pushing Noah backwards to see inside the contents of the vending machine. "So what do you want?" Noah hummed loudly, "mmm, I fancy some candy." Noah pointed out the one he wanted and waited for Kurt to pay for it.

'Such a kid.'

…..

The rest of the day went quickly, actually so did the next few days. During the day they went to McKinley and in the afternoon they would hangout with their respected friends. So, for Kurt that was Rachel, Finn and some of the juniors, who were now seniors and Noah hanged out with everyone else.

'That's how it is, the higher and lower ranks of popularity. Unfortunately for me I'm the lower while Noah will always be the higher.. I'm alright with that cause at the end of the day all we want to do is be in eachothers arms. If we can get a chance but it seems like everytime Noah and I get a chance to be with eachother its either "Kurt" from my dad or "No-ah" from his mum. Guess it can't be helped.' While Kurt mulled over the thoughts the hussel and bussel of the next Glee class was getting ready.

Kurt watched Noah sitting in the second row, surrounded by the girls. Quinn, Santana and Britney were surrounding him. Asking him questions about his life in LA.

"So what's it like out there.." asked Santana while rubbing his bent knee. "Are you located in North or South?" "Does it matter, LA is LA, what difference does it make?" Noah replied with a shrugging of his shoulders. "Well, you had to be somewhere to be nowhere," Brittany kindly pointed, with a twirl of her hair and a side hug to Santana. Santana nodded in agreement "I bet you go from place to place.. A different girl in a different location, huh." Santana giggled as she continued to mock Noah. "That would be a record, even for you Puck," Quinn commented as sprayed out her petticoat dress and made herself comfortable next to Noah.

The classroom was starting to get full and Noah saw a mixture of old and new faces. But there was one face he didn't want to see, "hey Puck, glad you could make it.." purred Kitty as she stepped past Noah and waved her hand flirtatiously. Noah tried to ignore her but when Quinn asked "do you know her?" Noah had to take a few seconds to think of a new reason of how he could know her.. without spilling the beans.

…..

With a loud clap everyones attention turned to the front; Finn had something to say. "Ok, it seems that some of you.. Ryder. Still haven't gotten the concept of parodies. So, maybe another demo might be a good idea? Has anyone come up with a parodie?" Finn looked around the room to see if anyone would volunteer. No one. But as Finn took another sweep he saw one hand held up. "Ah, Jake. Do you have one?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "well. I did look up a song.. But it a bit I don't think I should even suggest it," "why?" "Well it's a bit.. raunchy." Everyone owwed and awwed at the word. "Raunchy? Oooh Jakey. I didn't think you had it in you." Wade commented as he flicked his hand out for a cat-scratch, "I didn't think you knew what the word meant," Kitty replied. "Well now. Let's give Jake a chance," said Finn trying to calm the room daown. "It doesn't matter if it is.. raun-chy, per say. Just as long as it's a parodie. Do you want to take the floor?" Finn fanned his arm out and invited Jake to the front.

Jake nodded and made his way down to the front. "Err, if you don't mind. I'll need a volunteer." Nearly all of the girls stuck their hands up and waited for Jake to choose his accomplice. "I'll do it Jake," "no me Jake," "I'll be anything you want me to be Jake." Jake giggled but put his hands up to stop them, "thanks guys. But, I think for this particular song it'll be more.. ironic if it was a guy."

The boys of the choir turned away from Jakes vision. "A raunchy song.. .with a guy? Ye-ah. Nope. Sorry man." "Yea-h, sorry dude." "I don't even want to know what you've got planned. " "Oh come on guys. So what if it's raunchy," Blaine commented and stood up from his chair. "You don't even know what the song is. So how can you say it'll be dirty? I'll do it Jake." Jake kindly refused and shook his head. "Thanks man. But actually, I was wondering if Kurt wouldn't mind helping me out."

Everyone turned to a surprised Kurt who sat there with widened eyes. "Me? You want to do a song with me?" Jake nodded and grabbed a spare chair for Kurt to sit on. He placed the chair in the middle of the room and walked over to Kurt, "you don't need to sing. Just basically sit there." Kurt wasn't convinced of the 'basically' part but stood up and walked over to the seat. As the club started to appalled, Noah, Rachel and Finn looked at each other wondering what Jake was up to.

…

As Kurt sat down Jake whispered some instructions into his ear. "Ok.. basically you just need to sit here and let me flirt with you.. Are you ok with that?" Kurt turned his head to Jake and gave him a 'What?' look. "I don't want to force you into anything if you don't like it," "then why pick me?" Kurt interrupted, "but I think this song will show I'm not just a smooth-safe guy. Who just sings and dances in the background."

"Why? That's what I use to do.. besides, I hear you're a good dancer." Jake had to double-back himself. "What? How do you know?" "I know cause Puck saw you last time he was here. He said you were really good. Not Mike Chang good but good." Jake blushed but shook it off, 'he's trying to confuse me,' "OK, ready for some fun?" "Flirting with a guy while your girlfriend is inches away?" Kurt replied sarcastically "oh yeah. I'm ready," Kurt replied nervously as he awaited Jakes song to begin. Suddenly the room was surrounded with the sound of the Prince's song I Wanna Be Your Lover.

'Oh, no.'

….

_I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?  
I like your skeletal structure, baby. You're an ectomorph, no doubt…_

Your face is real symmetrical and your nostils are so nice.  
I wish that I was cross-eyed, boy so I could see you twice…

Boy, you smell like Fritos, that's why I'm giving you this hungry stare.  
You're so hot, you're gonna melt the elastic in my underwear…

I'll bet you're magically delicious, like a bowl of Lucky Ch-arms.  
You'd look like Venus de Milo, if I just cut off your arms.  
What I'm tryin' to say is ...

I wanna be your lover, baby. I need somebody to love.  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby. Now, I need somebody to love.

Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo.  
Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo.

Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?  
My love for you'd like diarrhea I just can't hold it in…

Stop, drop and roll now, 'cause baby, you're on fire.  
I'll bet your outfit makes a lot of noise in the drier…_****_

_You're absolutely perfect, don't speak now, you might spoil it…  
Your eyes are even bluer than the water in my toilet…_

Say, has anyone ever told you, you've got Yugoslavian hands?  
No, of course not, that would be stupid, just forget I ever brought it up.  
The point I'm trying to make is ...

I wanna be your lover, baby, I need somebody to love…  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby. Now, I need somebody to love.

Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo.  
Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo Ooh hoo ho .

_I wanna be your Krakatoa, let my lava flow all over you..  
I wanna be your anaconda. And your heat-seeking missile too.._

I wanna be your beef burrito, am I making this perfectly clear?  
I wanna be your love torpedo. Are you picking up the subtle innuendo here?  
Uh huh..

I hope I'm not being forward, but do you mind if I chew on your butt?  
You can tell me truthfully. Am I a steamin' hunk of love now, or what?

There just aren't enough o's in "smooth," to describe how smooth I am…  
Maybe you've seen my picture. It's in the dictionary under "Kablaam!"

My lips are registered weapons, can I invade your personal space?  
You must have fallen from heaven. That would explain how you messed up your face…

We-ll, how'd you get through security? 'Cause, baby, you're the bomb…  
I'd like to take you home right now. So you can meet my mom.  
Because I ...

I wanna be your lover, baby, I need somebody to love..  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby. Now, I need somebody to love._****_

Girl, you must be Jamaican, Because Jamaican me crazy…  
Girl, you must be Jamaican… (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo.) Because Jamaican me crazy… (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)****

I wanna be your lover, baby… (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
I need somebody to love… (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)  
You know I just wanna be your lover, baby. (Girl, you must be Jamaican) (Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo)  
Now, I need somebody to love.. (Because Jamaican me crazy) (Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo)

…

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. There he was standing in the middle of the room swings his arms like a conductor with everyone was still singing away to 'Girl, you must be Jamaican. Because Jamaican me crazy, Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo'

Over the last few minutes Jake had flirted his way around, below and even above Kurt. Dancing and swinging around at the front stage with everyone looking on. Even Finn and Kitty were getting into the song and Kurt was getting use to the innuendo lyrics.

"What did you think?" Jake yelled loudly as everyone continued to yell and screaming the repeating lyrics. "Yeah, that was fun. Everyone seems to enjoy it.. Did you?" asked Kurt. "Yeah," Jake replied with a smile. He grabbed ahold of Kurts hands and started to spin him around. "I didn't think I could sing a song like that.. but it seemed to get easier." Kurt nodded in agreement, "that's because you let yourself go. That's what Glee club is about, letting yourself be free and expressing yourself in ways you didn't think you could do."

Jake laughed and nodded to Kurts words but soon stopped, "Is it true? What Puck told you? About me and dancing?" asked Jake as he slowed his motions in twirling Kurt around. "Yeah.." replied Kurt and stopped his movement to look at Jake. "I told you, your brother loves you and he's really proud of you."

Jake chuckled, 'proud?' "He must really like you.. to tell you all that," Jake looked over to Noah who was clicking his figures and singing aloud to the song. "Didn't I hear he use to pick on you?" "Yeah" "Because you're gay" Jake looked back at Kurt. He couldn't understand how Noah could turn from a jerk to a nice guy. "Yeah.. but he's changed," "How do you know.. I mean. How do you know he's changed? How do you know all this?" Kurt continued to hold Jakes hands and took a small step towards him. "He's my roommate, so I know.." Jake was surprised. He didn't know Noah had moved to New York, he thought he was still in LA, ".. we always talk. You should get to know him.."

"You really care about him. Don't you?" Kurt happily nodded "Yeah.. I.. I like him." Jake frowned and continued to stare at a smiling Kurt. 'How? How can a jerk like my brother get him as a friend? I don't understand. He's so sweet. And after everything Puck did to him, he's forgiven him?' Suddenly a new thought popped into Jakes head. 'If Kurt likes him.. does that mean Puck likes him? As a friend? Or maybe more?' Jake looked over at his brother once again. 'Really Puck. Is this guy really that important to you? Is he someone special to you?"

…..

As the music slowed to a stop Finn clapped his hands in gratulations. "Man, that was great Jake.. See guys that's the kind of thing we need to show. Songs that may be bad but can still show the funness. Great job Jake.. great-" Suddenly Finn stopped his speech and looked over to his shoulder to a sight that made him freeze. Everyone took notice of this and looked over to what Finn was looking at. Sudden gasps were heard and "oh no's" were said. There in the middle of the choir room was Jake kissing Kurt.

**TBC**

**Dun-Dun-Dah.. Ahhh, what is he doing? This chapter ran longer from what I expected but I didn't realise all the things I needed to cover. **

**Also, I'll apologies again if you found the written song 'offensive' but this song was always meant for this story. Thou I was going to let Kurt sing it but then I changed my mind as he already sung a song. **


	36. Chapter 36

"Sorry"

That was the only word Jake murmured before he planted a kiss on Kurt. It was like a slow-moe, Kurt saw the decent and then felt a pair of large lips on his.

A few seconds later Jake retracted his lips and looked upon an aww-strucken Kurt. Jake couldn't believe what he just did, Kurt couldn't believe what just happened, but it did. Kurt had felt the forceful, hard pressure and full oh 'what am I doing-ness' lips of Jake Puckerman. And right in front of a stunned-stricken class of eleven. No one uttered a single word. The only movements seen were of Noah and Blaine standing up, from their seats, and gawking at the duo.

For Kurt it felt like his heart was in his head; hearing his own heartbeat in his ear and feeling his face turning red made him feel dizzy and made his legs almost give way.

That sudden sensation of someone kissing him, without any notice, gave Kurt a sudden case of deja-vu; instead of seeing Jake, in front of him, he saw Dave Karofsky. The Dave Karofsky who bullied, ridiculed and secretly kissed him in the boys locker room all those years ago. Remembering his hands on his face and feeling that forceful pressure on his lips, it was a memory that Kurt wanted to forget. But now, having Jake stand in front of him with his hands on his shoulders and pulling Kurt towards him, to plant a large smacker on his lips, brought all those memories back. That memory of him and Karofsky alone, in a darkened room, made Kurt shudder.

'Push him off, Push him away,' were the only words in Kurt head but he couldn't carry out those actions. Kurt didn't have the strength nor the instant instinct to just push Jake away from him. That was until a voice shook him out of his little trace. "Dude.."

Kurt blinked a few times and brought his focus back into the choir room. 'What just happen? What am I..' Kurt was still confused but he defiantly felt a pair of hands on him and quickly turning his head to his right Kurt saw eleven pairs of eyes staring down at him. Kurt then looked to the owner of the hands and saw sorry looking eyes staring at him… Kurt began to panic and the only thing he could think of was to push Jake away and run out of the room… So that's what he did.

…..

"Kurt…" cried Blaine as he ran after an exiting Kurt.

Noah was too frozen to follow. He knew he should go after him but he needed to have a quick word with his little brother. 'How dare you.. touch my boyfriend.. I'm going to kill you..' those were the words going around Noahs head. Those and the feeling of 'I want to pummel you to the ground.. then pick you put and do it again.'

"Dude, what the hell was that?" asked Artie as he rolled up to Jake and started to confront him. "Did you just do.. what I think I saw?" Jake was hesitant but managed to answer, "well.. I" but he couldn't finish his sentence cause at that moment Noah quickly walked up to him and punch him :POUND: square in the face.

"Ahh," Jake fell to the ground, with a thud, and held his sudden swelling jaw in his hand. But Noah wasn't done. He grabbed Jake by his collar and pulled him to his feet. He then carried Jake forward and slammed him against some cupboards, which held some of their competition trophies. "Why'd you do that?" Noah asked with gritted teeth, "what made you THINK you could just, simply, do that to him?" Jake groaned and tried to stop Noahs actions by grabbing onto his wrists. "Ah, what's the big deal.." Noahs eyes widened, "I'm sure he gets pounced upon like that all the time. He is gay." Noahs grip on Jakes shirt tightened, 'he's use to that..' Noah couldn't believe what his brother was saying and neither did the other glee members.

"Wow, how stereotyped are you? Are you actually this stupid?" asked Santana, "does the stupid gene really run in your family?"

Noah wanted to voice his opinion about Santanas views but he was too busy holding Jake up. Besides, it was Finns turn to speak. Finn stalked up to Jake and got right into his face, "what did you just say?" he asked with unbelievabilty. Jake was going to answer Finn but Finn continued, "that's my brother.. You have NO idea what you've just done," shouted Finn. "Look man, I.." Jake tried to finish his sentence but Noah retightened his grip and pushed him further into the cupboards.

'This is getting out of hand,' thought Finn as he placed his hand on Noahs arm, "Puck.. let him down." Noah looked from Jake to Finn and growled in agreement. As Noah let go of Jake, Jake slightly stumbled and fell back into the cupboard. But he straightened himself up, took a breath and said "look, I'll apologies to the guy but I still don't see the big deal. It was just a kiss."

Noah had to bit the inside of his lip to try and stop himself from doing something he'll regret.. but with that dumbfounded look on his face Noah had to punch Jake one more time in the stomach. "What's the big deal?" Noah asked his aching brother, keeping his fisted hand in the middle of his stomach. "It's not just a kiss for a guy like Kurt."

…..

As Noahs hand remained in his brothers stomach, Quinn looked on. She watched Noah closely; the way he reacted, the way he spoke and the way he was handling this situation. 'I don't get it. Why's he so mad? I mean sure I'm pretty cheesed off at what happened.. but Noah. As soon as it happened he was the first to stand and take notice.. Not even Blaine noticed until everyone went quite. I only noticed cause I was by Noahs side, I didn't even see it happen. Not really. All I saw was Jake looking down at Kurt while his hands were on his shoulders. So how long was Noah watching.. was he looking at his brothers actions.. or was he..'

…..

Finn quickly grabbed onto Noah and pulled him off Jake before he did anymore damaged, "dude, calm down." Finn huskily whispered as Jake groaned and grabbed onto his stomach.

Finn then turned to the gasping group and announced "alright guys, class is dismissed." With groans and moans of 'come on,' most of the glee club did as they were told and exited the music room.

"What? You're sending us off before we see the good stuff?" questioned Ryder. He did secretly enjoyed these moments; where Jake would screw up things and get punished at the same time. It only made him look better in the eyes of Marley, who he'd had a crush on since he started at McKinley. "Yeah, we want to see a show Hudson. We've got front row seats and everything." laughed Santana as she stepped closer to get a good view. "This will be better than my fight with Quinny… not as popular but.." "Would you guys lay off Jake," cried Marley as she stepped forward to see how her boyfriend was doing. "Oh come on Rachel two point O. Face it, your boyfriend likes guys," mocked Santana as she moved to step behind Puck. "That's not true.." Marley yelped as she grabbed onto Jakes arm to help him straighten up. Jake was grateful for her help but stopped her by holding up his hand, "its ok.." Jake groaned slowly.

"Alright everyone enough," yelled Finn once again, "leave, now." Finn pointed to the door and waited for everyone to leave. "That includes you Marley.." Marley looked up to Finn and saw his serious face. She nodded in acknowledgement and let go of Jakes arm.

"Hope Kurt's ok," said Tina as she waited for Artie. "I sure he's fine, he's not going to let one little kiss affect him" answered Artie as he wheeled his way out the room, "Speaking of which, where is he?" "err, I think Blaine went after him.."

…

Noah straightened himself up and watched everyone leave. He heard what Tina and Artie were saying and quickly thought about the whereabouts of Kurt. 'Kurt's with Blaine?.. Damm it. That Warbler better not do anything,' as soon as everyone left Noah turned back to Jake and gave him a scolding look. "Ok, now that everyone is gone you can start explaining yourself"

Jake looked away from his scolding brother and hung his head in shame, he could only concentrate on the shiny grey floor below his feet. "Don't you think you kinda embarrassed yourself, and Kurt, with your actions?" asked Finn trying not to sound as pissed off as he previously was.

Jake shrugged his shoulder and turned his head forward, but kept his head down, "I wasn't really thinking," "ha, got that right," replied Noah with a laugh.

Finn placed his hand on Noahs shoulder, to tell him to listen. Noah slightly nodded and asked Jake "then what were you thinking?"

"I don't know.." Jake shrugged his shoulders again then titled his head up slightly to look at Noah, "I just.. I couldn't help it. I don't know why I kissed him, I just did.." "Humph, that's not a good enough excuse," "Puck," Finn warned again and stared at Noah with a 'let him finish' look.

"What? It's not," said Noah. "Finn, you don't just kiss someone for no good reason.." Noah continued as he made his point while pointing an outstretched hand towards Jake. "You kiss them cause you like them." Suddenly Finn got an idea and turned to look at Jake "or, you kiss someone to get a reaction from someone else.." Jake caught on to Finn tone and turned his head to him. He took a long breath through his nose and frowned grudgingly at Finn. 'Bingo.'

Noah looked questionably at Finn, not really understanding where he was going with this but soon then turned his attention to Jake. "Did you want a reaction out of Kurt?" asked Noah. Jake shook his head and didn't answer Noahs question. Finn did. "No.. he wanted a reaction out of you. And it looks like he got one. Didn't he Puck" Noah raised an eyebrow to Finn and then suddenly got what he was going on about. Noah quietly growled and again looked at Jake; he couldn't believe he got tricked. 'He kissed Kurt so he would see how I would react. Man, that's the oldest trick in the book.. I can't believe I fell for it.'

"After chatting to him that time, I kinda got how close he was to you.." Noah remained silent and listened to his brother. "I couldn't believe what he was saying about you. He was actually praising you. You, the brother who cheated on his own brothers ex." Jakes voice was rising; finally he had a chance to express himself rather than fighting to make his point. "You've been here for what? Two days.. and you still haven't spoken a single word to me.." Noah sighed and relaxed his built up posture, "I mean, lets not talk about you and Kitty.. But rather, you haven't come up to me and even asking how I doing."

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me.." "Well I did. But no, you sent your little messenger boy to talk to me instead." Jake shook his head in frustration and then began to laughed, "and there I was, talking to this guy and he was telling me how much he likes you and how we should talk out our problems. To try and get back to the what we were.. I mean, what were we to being with Noah? Brothers? Acquaintances? Or just the spawn of a man who doesn't provide for his family and whom we haven't seen for most of our lives?" Jake sounded like the wanted to cry but begin the tough guy he wanted to be he didn't. He just fisted his hands and preyed his voice didn't break into a squeak.

Noah sucked in a few breaths and tried to slowly answer Jakes questions. He fanned his hands out, in surrender, and said "Ok, first of all. I didn't know Kurt had spoken to you.. until I got there that afternoon and he told me. Secondly, and I'm pretty sure I've my point about this; I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND," Noah made sure he yelled that last point. "Well you should have asked," snapped Jake, interrupting Noahs words. "It's not really a thing you ask why she has he tongue down your throa-t," Noah had to stop himself. He didn't want to continue telling Jake what he and Kitty did that night. "Look, I know I made a mistake. But I didn't know it was a mistake until she said it was.. I got straight out of there once I knew." Jake crossed his arms and turned away from Noah. "I made that kind of mistake before.. and I didn't want to repeat myself. "

Jake moved his eyes to look at Noah and saw the guilt and plea on his face. "You're my family and family is important to me…" Jakes expression softened, "you're important to me."

…

"Kurt?"

Kurt didn't hear his name being called as he ran out the choir room and into the McKinley hallways. 'Run.. I have to run. I can't get trapped again.. I don't want my life in danger again..' But as soon as Kurt thought this he slowed his running into long strides and then to a stop. 'Trapped? Life in danger? Why am I suddenly thinking this? I know Jake won't hurt me...Yes that kiss came out of nowhere but.. why am I running?'

Kurt then started to hear the faint footsteps of someone behind him. "Kurt.. You ok?" the voice sounded like Blaine and when he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder Kurt turned his face towards the owner. "You ok?" Blaine asked again. "Yeah, yeah I'm alright," replied Kurt "I guess I'm just super embarrassed," Kurt began to giggle and placed his hands on his face, "urge, I can't believe I did that." Kurt mumbled in his hands, hiding his face. "I just ran out that room, without a second thought.. Urge, how could I be so childish?"

Blaine smirked and started to thumb circles around Kurts shoulder, "you just got a shock. It's natural to get out of that kind of situation."

Kurt hit Blaines hand away from his shoulder and turned his body to face him. "I haven't run away from anything in my life.. This is the first time I've literary done such a thing.." yelped Kurt. "I've never ran away from anyone whose kissed me.. Not Britney, not you and not Karof-sky.." Kurt realised what he was saying and tried to stop himself from saying that name but once he did he couldn't take it back. Kurt produced a loud groan and walked backwards to slouch against some standing lockers.

"You were thinking about Karofsky?" asked Blaine as he took a few steps forward to stand in front of Kurt. Kurt sighed "I wasn't thinking about him.. but as soon as Jakes lips hit mine I sudden envisioned Karofsky and remembered what happened when he kissed me."

Blaine placed both his hands on Kurts shoulder and repeated to rub gently circles where his thumbs laid. "Jake shouldn't have done that. Why did he do that? Did he say anything to you before he kissed you?" Kurt shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know.. I can't remember.." Blaine gave a sympathetic smile and waited for Kurt to calm down. 'So he said nothing and just kissed him.. with no provocation? There must be more.' All Blaine remembered was him watching a great performance. Singing and swaying along to the final lyrics to the song. Then as soon as he turned to give Tina a smile, he turned back and saw Jake having a mouth to mouth session with his Kurt. 'I hope he enjoyed it, cause that's the last time Jake Puckerman will pucker-up to Kurt.'

Kurt couldn't really remember what Jake said before the kiss.. but he did remember it had something to do with Noah. But he couldn't tell Blaine this. It would add more questions than answers.

Blaine smiled and jokingly said "I have to admit. That song was a bit.. sexual ordinated." Blaine giggled, hoping Kurt would see the funny side of it all. "I didn't think Jake had the guts to flirt with a guy. He's never shown that side of himself.." Kurt smiled and nodded to Balines words, "guess I just have it in me.. You know, picking up straight guys. Ha, it's a curse." Blaine shook his head, "it's not a curse," Blaine pulled Kurt towards and wrapped his arms around Kurts back to give him a hug. "You just have that flare about you.." Blaine placed his head on Kurts shoulder and tilted it slightly to hushly talk into his ear. "How could anyone not fall for you?" "Ha, because I'm a guy.." "That's not an excuse. You can make friends very quickly Kurt.. all you have to do is give them your winning smile and the guys knees quiver."

Kurt smiled and automatically brought his arms around Blaine waist and snuggled into the embrace. "You really know how to charm a guy.." said Kurt in a giggle. Kurt suddenly felt safe in Blaine arms, like he use to when they were going out. Feeling his tight hold and warm body always made Kurts belly flutter with joy. "Na, only with you dummy…" Blaine slowed his words and brought his lips closer to Kurts ear. "You're the only one that makes me quiver." Kurt seemed lost in Blaines words and buried his face in Blaine neck. Smelling his aftershave fragrance and feeling the slight stubble he had on his face. "Do you want to go and grab a drink? Might make you feel better?"

Kurt slowly blinked his eyes, feeling he was coming out of a trance and realised what he was doing. He brought his head up and looked into Blaines eyes. He hesitated, 'what am I doing?' "I er.."

"Kurt?.."

…

"So, do'u like him or what?" "What?" "Kurt?" Jake, Puck and Finn were now sitting on the choir room chairs, in an odd triangle. Not really looking at eachother and nobody saying a word for a few minutes but at least the atmosphere had calmed down from before. But now Jake had had enough of the silent treatment and decided to open up a new topic; "I mean, he talked highly of you.. I guess. I mean it is you." Noah snorted a laugh, thinking about the kind of words Kurt would use to describe him. But as he did he looked over to his brother and still saw that frowning face he held since they started talking.

Noah quickly thought it over and decided to be honest, "I'm living in New York.. Not LA like people believe." Jake quickly tunred his head to Noah and stared at him in shock. "I'm living with Kurt and Rachel. I've been they're roommate for a while now.. and during that time Kurt and I have become.. something." "Something?" asked Jake in a questionable tone. "I.. I love him."

"WHAT?" Jake and Finn yelped together. They couldn't believe what Noah just said. Jake looked from Noah to Finn, then back at Noah then back at Finn. "You don't know?" "I only know they were going out, not that long ago.. But, I didn't think it was this serious… you love him?" Noah looked at Finn with a 'duh' face. "Yeah. I mean isn't that how things go when you spend time with someone?"

"Have you told him?" Finn asked with widened eyes, this kind of news was full of 'oh my god' moments. "No.." Noah replied mockingly, "I.. I don't want to jinx things. I happy the way things are.. I won't say anything until he does." Finn looked from Noah to Jake to see what his opinion was. "Er why?" asked Jake with a hand flick. "Why wait for him to say it? Why don't you?" "Err well because I'm that stubborn and I'm too cool to say those pansy words?" "Anyone who says pansy isn't cool Noah," Jake pointed out, without noticing he said Pucks real name. "Besides I've never said those words," Noah continued while crossing his arms and legs in annoyance.

Finn scooted his seat closer to Puck and asked "you've never said it to Quinn?" with a raised eyebrow of curiosity. "No-t really.. Even if I did, look how well that turned out. What's the point of putting yourself out there just to have it flung back in your face?" "Dude you're stupid.." Jake got up from his seat and moved to a closer seat next to Puck, "if you love someone you should show it." Jake pointed out as he hit Pucks leg to get him to sit up. "Look at me. I love Marley and I try to show it all the time.. singing her songs. Telling her how much she means to me, writing her short love letters.. I mean who writes long letters?" Finn nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you should see them in Glee club.. it get annoying," Finn interrupted with a giggle but Jake carried on, "always being told you're loved by someone who loves you, what person wouldn't love that?"

Noah groaned in annoyance and agreement. 'I can't believe it's come to this.. me talking girly talk with two guys.. Man, where did it all go wrong?' Noah could just hit himself. He never saw himself as the 'sharing feelings' kind of guy. 'This is all Kurts fault. That Ladyboy, Lady Face, Teen Gay-Lady Lips.. Who has the biggest glass coloured eyes and whitest of white skin.. who just..' Noah put on a smile without realising it and hummed. 'Who wouldn't love to hear I love you from the guy you love? Kurt.. Kurt' "Shhhh-ahhh Kurt."

Noah suddenly got up from his seat and ran to the door. "Puck?" "Where are you going?" asked Finn and Jake after one another. "Where do you think? That Glee-wannabe is with him.. how can I leave the along this long?" Noah grabbed onto the door frame and catapulted himself down the, now empty, hallway. "Err, he went the other way" Jake shouted after Noah as he left the music room. The remaining trio watched a running Noah run pass the door way the opposite way he went down and laughed. "Man, he's an idiot.." "He's not an idiot," Finn corrected Jake, "he's just a mug who's in love."

Jake laughed and nodded in agreement. "Come on, I better walk you to your next class," Finn suggested as he stood from his seat and waited for Jake to make a move. "I guess I'll have to make up some excuse of why you're late.." "ha, I'm sure you'll think of something." "oh great, you're not going to help me?" "why? I'm the student you're the teacher," "sub-teacher." As the two argued, Jake picked up his backpack and flung it over his shoulder, they once again saw Noah standing in the door way. "Er, are we cool man?" asked Noah, looking over at Jake. Jake nodded and smiled. "Ah, good. I'll chat to you later.." and with that Noah flicked a thumbs up to Jake and continued his search for Kurt.

He turned the first corner but didn't see him, 'wonder where he's gotten to.' "Kurt?"

…

'Noah..' Kurt looked over to the voice he heard and pushed Blaine away from him.

"Kurt?" Blaine shouted after Kurt but his voice fell on deaf ears. So he just watched Kurt jog back down the hallway he ran down. Turning a corner Blaine lost sight of Kurt and became a little annoyed. 'You're not getting away that easily Kurt Hummel,' and with that thought running through his head Blaine chased after him. But as soon as he turned he turned the same corner Kurt turned down, and looked down the hallway, he saw nothing. No Kurt. No other person voice body, nothing but a line of closed lockers. 'Where did he go?'

**TBC**

**Where did he go? Ah, that's the question for next time. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Oh, by the way I have two possible ways to start the next part of this story. But I'd like your opinion; should I give the couple one more argument that could lead to a big disaster or should I not and just let them be together? I know which one I want to write, lol. But why not try and change my mind. **


	37. Chapter 37

'Huh?'

As Blaine looked down the hall, looking to the left then to the right.. even behind him. But he couldn't figure out where Kurt went. 'I don't get it? Where did he go?' Blaine slowly walked down the hall and looked into a windowed door, which leads into an empty classroom.. Nothing.

:Drrrrriiiiiinnngg:

There was the bell for the next class. 'Guess I'll have to catch up to him,' thought Blaine as he suddenly remembered he'd left his side bag in the choir room. With a sigh he gave up his search and ran back to the choir room, hoping he can make it to his next class in time. Blaine jogged down to the end of the hallway and turned the corner. What he didn't take notice of was a brown door. A brown door that most students didn't take notice of because of what it represented. Camouflaged against the dull wall of McKinley High the students only knew it as the janitors closet.

…. [Flashback to 15 seconds ago]

As Kurt turned the corner, leaving a stunned and confused Blaine, Kurt saw Noah halfway down the hall.

'Noah' Kurt was glad to see him but he didn't think Blaine would be as happy. "Kurt.." Kurt heard Blaine call his name and began to panic. He runs the few extra steps and collides with Noah, who had his arms held out to catch him. "You o-" Noah tried to ask if Kurt was ok but Kurt interrupted his words.

"No time. Blaine's behind me. We need to go," Kurt quickly explained, while trying to guide Noah back around the corner from where he came from. But with a left and right look, Noah found a quicker way out of the situation.

With held breaths, Noah and Kurt waited for the coast to be cleared. As soon as they heard the school bell they knew the hallways would be full of students moving from class to class. Bumping of bags, pushing of shoulders, people in a hurry to make it from one side of the school to the other in the 40 seconds they had before a teacher would tell them off for being late.

….. [End of flashback]

So there they were. Standing side by side each other. Waiting for the silence of an empty hallway.

As the sound of scuffling shoes stopped and the sound of shutting doors died down they knew they were clear. "Ah, man that was close," said Noah with a sigh as he tried to look at Kurt. However the janitors closet was almost pitch black. Kurt wasn't a fan of the dark and tried to feel around for Noahs hand. But luckily, with a simple click, of a hanging light bulb, a beam of light shone down on the duo. "Ah, thank you. That's bett…" Kurt was going to say 'better' but before he could he felt a pair of arms go around him and he was then pulled into a tight hug.

"You ok?" Noah asked as he buried his head into the crook of Kurts neck. Kurt groaned, "Mmm, well. I can't breathe right now but.." "N-o.." replied Noah mockingly knowing he was purposefully holding Kurt too tight, "I mean after what happened? You looked terrified.. Where did you go?"

Kurt slightly stiffened in Noahs arms which Noah felt and slightly release his hold on him. "I.. only went down the halls. I needed to compose myself.. No offence but your brother really spooked me." Noah slightly frowned and moved to stand in front of Kurt. "I know. I saw your reaction.. but don't worry. I sorted it out for you." Kurt looked confused and asked "what do you mean?" and with a smile Noah simple said "I punched him for you." "You punched Jake? Why?" yelped Kurt. "Duh, cause he kissed you.. I wasn't going to let him get away with that.." "But.. to punch him?" "He deserved it.." replied Noah in a spoilt child voice. Kurt couldn't believe what Noah was saying.. but after seeing Noah have a pout 'I can do whatever I want face' he couldn't stay mad. Kurt shook his head and started to laugh. 'I can't believe he did that for me,' thought Kurt as he dipped his head forward and laid it against Noahs chest, Kurt then brought his hand up and started to rub Noahs arm soothingly.

"I've never seen you act that way before," said Noah in a low voice. Kurt had to sigh, he understand what Noah meant. "You've been in situations of bullies, threats of garbage tossing and even the odd swirly.. and you've never moved from where you stood. You always stood your ground. So, what made Jake any different?" Kurt sighed again and quietly said, "he just reminded me of Karofsky and it just freaked me out." Kurt titled his head up and looks directly into Noahs eyes. "I needed to get out of there and my legs just took me away.." Noah felt Kurt shiver for a second time, "I didn't mean to do it.. I'm sorry" Noah snorted, "why are you apologising? You freaked out. No one will blame you for that.. Finn even got up in Jakes face. So relax." Noah bent his head down and kissed Kurts head to try and comfort him. Kurt felt the slight heat coming from Noahs lips and calmly shut his eyes to take in the kind gesture.

"What happened after I left?" asked Kurt curiously while he reopened his eyes. He just found out what Finn did.. so what did everyone else do? "Well, there were definite the open jaws of 'what the hell just happened' moment.." Kurt sniggered, imaging the Glee clubs faces. "Then, when you left...and Anderson went after you.. that's when I kinda punched Jake... and, speaking of people I want to punch, what happened with you and Anderson?" A briefed silence hit the tiny room. "….. Noth-ing." answered Kurt after the slight hesitation." "Kurt," warned Noah, "don't fib."

"Nothing happened.." Kurt answered again with an awkward, nervous, smile. "He just did what you would have done," "he kissed you did he?" "What no.." replied Kurt in a high-pitched squeak. "Where did he kiss you?" Noah suddenly got agitated. The thought of Blaine actually touching Kurt didn't fit well with him. "Noah he didn't kiss me, he just gave me a hug." "He hugged you?" 'Oh for goodness sake,' thought Kurt as he watch Noah go into a hissy fit. "F-F-For how long?" "Oh, I don't know, I didn't have a stop watch on me" said Kurt as he threw his arms up and slapped them into a crossed arm pose. "So that long?" "Noah?" "What else did he do?" Noah was getting frustrated. A kiss may have been one thing but a hug.. 'He's dead.'

"Nothing.. he.. he just… kinda… asked me out."…. Well that done it.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?" yelled Noah but knowing where they were he didn't yell as loud as he wanted to. "He asked you.. my boyfriend.. out?" "Noah he doesn't know I'm your boyfriend," Kurt interrupted but he didn't think Noah heard him after what he said next. "I'm going to kill him. I mean.. how can he just ask you out after everything he put you through? Doesn't he realise you two have broken up?"

"If it helps I didn't answer him.." said Kurt trying to calm Noah down by grabbing and thumbing his hand which seemed to do the trick. "But I might go.." .. Well that didn't help. "What?" replied Noah, wondering why Kurt would even think about doing such a thing.

"Noah I need to go," said Kurt trying to keep his voice calm. "Why? Why do you need to meet up with him? Don't you care about me at all?" Noah crossed his arms suddenly feeling unloved that Kurt would do such a thing to him. "Why would you.. go out with your old boyfriend.. just for him to try and win you back? Cause that's what he'll do Kurt. With his smooth, I went to Princeton, voice," "He never went to Princeton," Kurt interrupted. "He'll talk garbage so you will fall for it." Kurt sighed and reached up to opened Noahs hand to hold it. "I need to know Noah.." Kurt quickly replied, trying to defend his actions. "I need to know why he dumped me."

Noah groaned in annoyance, 'not this again,' he quickly thought before replying with "I already told you. He dumped you cause he didn't know what he was thinking. He only thinks with his dick. Not his heart like you. If he really cared about you he wouldn't have done anything with that other guy," "I know," Kurt replied with a quite mumble. Kurt could feel himself starting to break "I still want to know.." he continued with a small yelp and shut his eyes tightly, he could feel himself wanting to cry. "I want to know why he did what he did." Kurt gripped into the sweater Noah was wearing, trying to hold in his frustration. "Was it me that made him do it? Could I have done something to stop his actions?" "You were in New York," Noah pointed out before Kurt yelped again. "That's no excuse."

Noah could feel the tight grip Kurt was holding on his sweater end. He looked down and saw his hand crunched up in the sweater like a ball. Noahs initial anger suddenly went away as he saw Kurt holding on to his composure. He uncrossed his arms but kept a hold of the hand Kurt had on him. 'Kurt,' "I want to make sure I don't repeat my actions.. I don't want to lose you like I did him." Noah was suddenly confused, "What?" he asked in a hushed voice.

'Shoot. I said too much,' thought Kurt as he grabbed onto his hair fringe, with his spare hand, and let his arm hide his face. "Noah.. I'm not a girl.." 'A girl?' "and I guess I'm still.. a little insecure about wondering if you'll just leave me.. and go off with someone like Quinn..." Kurts voice began to crack, "I don't know if I can give you a future that you'd want. A family. Someone you can easily show off... I can't easily give you that.. But someone like her can.." Kurt then slammed his body against Noah and pressed his face into Noahs chest. Noah then began to feel a wetness on his shirt. 'He's crying' "I'm not Quinn, Noah. I'm not Quinn" Noah looked down and saw Kurt shaking and starting to hiccup in anger and depression.

'Is he really comparing himself to Quinn? Still?' Noah moved his hands up to Kurt shoulders and squeezed them for a second, then pushed Kurt away from him. As he did he began to see Kurts reddening face and light splashes of tears in his eyes. "You're an idiot.." said Noah bluntly and in a harsh tone.

"If I wanted to be with Quinn I would have followed her to Yale. And if I wanted an easy life and someone easy to show off I would have stayed in LA.. But no I followed you." Noah hunched himself over and bumped Kurts forehead against his. "I want to be with you Kurt. You're already giving me a family… if you call a roommate like Rachel family..." Kurt giggled and started to wipe his tears away with his shaking hand. "Your dad's kinda cool, as long as he doesn't have a gun in his position.. Carole seems cool and she's there for us, like a mother should. And you've even given me a chance to see Beth again." Noah tone went from harsh to lovingly. "How can I not be happy with you?" Noah gave Kurt a peck on the lips, "I want you Kurt… only you.. And if you don't get that, then I guess that's means I need to keep showing you.. until you understand." Noah closed his eyes and kissed Kurt again.

…..

A few tear drops escaped Kurts closed eyes as he enjoyed the kiss Noah was giving him. 'Hearing those words from Noah made him sound so passionate. He never likes to say soppy words.. but when he does it means so much to me.' Noah stopped the kiss and said "don't go out with him… just come back to mine. My ma is working overtime so the house will be empty." Kurt remained silent and looked at Noah with a sad look. 'Oh no..' Kurts lips began to pout and produced a whining puppy sound. Noah groaned and twirled his head; he couldn't resist the sad-puppy eye look. "Urge, if you must see him, to get your stupid answer, then go. But don't spend an evening, an afternoon or even a full hour with him. Just hear him out then come find me." Kurt pout became a sappy smile and he nodded happily. "Urge dude, I'm becoming whipped. Never thought that would happen.. Now we better get out of here, the smell of bleach is getting to me."

Noah placed his hand over the indoor handle and was about to twist it open until Kurt stopped him, but placing his hand on top of his. "Can we not leave yet?" Noah stopped his motions and looked down at Kurt who was looked back at him with simmering eyes. "Can we just stay here a while? We haven't been alone for a good while.. So, why waste the opportunity." Noah chuckled and replaced his hand on Kurts hip. "You know, I think my bad-assuluence is rubbing off on you."

…..

After a few moments of simple lip kissing Noah angled his head and attacked Kurts lower chin and neck. Nipping and licking around the area Noah, as well as Kurt, was starting to enjoy himself. As their make-out session started to get heated, and Kurt looking over his shoulder to give Noah more access and to take a quick look of their 'romantic?' surrounds.

It was just as Kurt had suspected. Like most cleaning stations the cupboard was small.. really small. Surrounding Kurt and Noah was a bucket or two of empty mop buckets. The mops were on the other side and were ranging from sort of new to my god does that thing even clean the floor? The smell of bleach and pine fresh was also around them and on a musky wall was an old calendar and, for some reason, a hanging picture of Coach Sylvester; she looked like she was looking right at them. Kurt concluded it was a screen capture of her time on TV as she was sitting at a desk and doing her iconic 'C it' hand gesture.

'Does the janitor have a crush on Coach Sylvester?' thought Kurt as he showed a weird face while looking at her smug look. "What's wrong Kurt?" Noahs deep voice brought him out of his logically thinking. "Oh nothing.. I was just wondering why there was a picture of Coach Sylvester there." Noah seemed confused but as Kurt nodded in the direction of the photo Noah followed his view and nervously laughed. "Oh that.. I'm sure it's nothing" Kurt took a small step closer to the photo and took it down from its hook. Noah smirked nervously again and tried to grab the photo from Kurt but Kurt stops him and turns the framed photo around.

On the reserve side was a group photo of the 2012 Cheerio team. But unlike the photo in the yearbook this particular picture was marked. From Kurts point of view it looked like someone had taken a pen and crossed off their faces during a period of time.

"Why are their faces crossed out?" Kurt asked aloud and looked at Noah for an answer. "Noah.. do you know why these girls have their faces crossed out?" "Er.." "Also.." Kurt looked up above, "how did you know there was a light up there?" Kurt asked as he flicked his index finger from the photo to the light and waited for an explanation.

"Er, well.." Noah tried to think of some logical explanation but he couldn't. 'Aw, damm it. Might as well tell him.. He's going to find out anyway.' Noah sighed and dipped his head in shame, "ok.. Now, you have to remember what I was like.." Kurt wasn't initially impressed at Noahs opening defence but waited for him to continue. "I was a player. A football player to be precise. And big time players, like me, use to get a lot of ass… attention," Noah quickly corrected himself as Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And as a result of getting said 'attention'.. A lot of girls.. cheerleaders if you will, wanted some alone time, with me, to get to know me better." Noah giggled with nerves as Kurt crossed his arms, began to tap his foot and titled his head, giving a look of 'come on.'

"Ha, so back when I was a freshman.. I paid the _custodian_ for some free space." Kurt had to bink a few times as he tried to figure out what Noah just said. "You were renting the janitors closet? How much?" "Err, at the time it was $7 per turn." "NOAH!" Kurt yelped with a screech, "what.. that was cheap back then. As my popularity grew the guy wanted to up the…" Noah stopped. He looked at Kurt and saw deadly dagger eyes of 'you jerk.' "Oh come on Kurt. That was ages ago.." "We only graduated 9 months ago.." Kurt interpreted with gritted teeth.

"Yeah.. But I haven't used this space for ages.. I was too busy chasing Quinn," Kurt humped, closed his eyes and turned 180°, now facing away from Noah. "Come on Kurt.. the last girl I had here didn't last for more than 30 seconds.." "I'm more annoyed about the 'per turn' comment" replied Kurt with another huff. Noah sighed and placed his chin on Kurts shoulder, "do you want to know who it was?" "Do I want to know?" Kurt asked quickly, not really wanting to hear the answer but he might as well. "Mercedes.."

Kurts eyes quickly opened and widened in shock and turned back around to face Noah. "MER-cedes?.." Kurt was going to shout at Noah but remembered he was in a closet, so he'd better keep quite. "You had Mercedes in here?.." Kurt was gritting with his teeth, trying to hold his temper. He instinctively double-slapped Noah on his shoulder. "Why? Why Mercedes?" He wasn't mad, per-say, more annoyed. Out of all the girl he could have why try it on with why try it with one of his best friends.. And the worse thing was she didn't even tell him.

"It was back when we were singing partners, remember for the 'Ballad' lesson, and she was on the Cheerios. We were technically going out.." Kurt sighed relaxed his stiffened posture. 'That's true they did go out. Not for long but..'

"So… I tried to get her in here.."

…. [Flashback]

"Where are you taking me?" asked Mercedes as she let her boyfriend drag her, by her wrist, down a busy hallway. Mercedes had just finished her Cheerio practise and was heading to the girls changing room to change back to her regular clothes. It was the end of the day and Coach Sylvester had driven her club to the brink of exhaustion and all Mercedes wanted to do wanted to do was to go home and have a bowl of tots, 'yum.'

But no, she had just exited the gym and found Puck standing there, in his jacket and black jeans, with a smile on his face. "Just come with me.." he said and took her arm, "I need to show you something."

After a few twist and turns Mercedes found herself in front of a door that said 'Janitors.' Puck, gracefully opened the door and waited for Mercedes to step inside. "The janitors closet?.." Mercedes asked questionly and gave Puck a questionable look, with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip she took the few step to step inside, "boy this better be good."

With a bang the door was closed and they stood in a tight closet together. Facing each other, Mercedes waited for Puck to explain himself. "Bit crowed.." said Mercedes sarcastically. Puck switches on the small light that was above them. "It's a broom closet, what do you expect?" replied Puck, matching Mercedes sarcastic tone. Mercedes groaned and started to tap her foot, showing she wasn't impressed about the current situation Puck got her in. So to try and lighten the mood Puck quickly pushes his face towards Mercedes to try and land a kiss. But even with the limited light Mercedes quickly stopped him.

"What are you doing?" "Come on Mercedes.." replied Puck with a put on childish tone. "I just wanted us to be alone for a while," Puck then decides to grab onto Mercedes hand and give it a gentle squeeze, "and seeing as you don't want to hang out after school," "cause I like doing my homework," interrupted Mercedes as she watched what Puck was doing. "This is the best place to you know.." "Know what?" Mercedes asked in a surprisingly high voice. "Make out."

…..

As students walked pasted the janitor door, unaware of anything going on inside, there was a sudden :SLAP: sound heard from inside. The next thing they knew a popular football player, aka Puckerman, fell out from the janitors door and landed with a large thud.

"I am not one of your little hussies Puckerman."

Students stopped in their tracks and started to watch the drama unfold, not knowing how it started. But it was a dull day so a good lovers spat was always a nice pick-me-up. "You can get some other girl to be your little prize.. but not me." Mercedes stood over a fallen Puck and gave him a click with her fingers. "I am a queen and I deserve to be treated like one." As the diva walked away, with a swing of her hips, the continuing McKinley students stared and started to laugh and point.

Puck groaned and fell on his back in defeat, "dude, what happened?" laughed Finn as he found his fallen friend. "I think me and Cedes are over.." "Oh.." Finn nodded and bent down to help his friend up, "er, were you even on?"

….. [End of flashback]

Kurt tried to hold is laugher in, with his hand covering his mouth he tried to hide the giggling sound that he was producing. "Sh-she slapped yo-u?"

Noah nodded, "yep, right in the kisser." "PaaaaHahaha.." Kurt instantly laughed and relaxed his posture. "Go ahead. Laugh it up. But to my defence I never knew a sister could slap like that. I mean, I knew she could but.." Noahs words went silent as Kurt gave him a quick smooch. "Was she the last one?" "Yep, I gave up chasing cheerleaders after that and started focusing on getting Quinn.. but that didn't work either." Kurt frowned at Noahs statement and reached his hand up to stroke his face. Noah rubbed his cheek into Kurts hand, "I know you don't approve of my old ways but I promise you, I've put all that behind me." Noah moved his hands down behind Kurts waist and Kurt arched his back to lay in the embrace. "You're right, don't approve of your actions but that was the past. Right?" Noah nodded in agreement, "yeah. Don't worry Princess."

Kurt smiled when he heard his nic-name.

…..

After a few bumps and trips, Noah finally had Kurt pressed up against a wall... A small wall, but secure a wall. With all the bleach, mops and rags around them it was surprising that they ended up in the position they were in.

With Noahs thin green sweater hanging off a mop end, Noah was only left wearing his brown undershirt and worn-in blue jeans. Kurt did have a fluffy red sweatshirt on but Noah already took it off and put it on the janitors uniform hook, which was attached on the door. Now all he had left on was an armless, V-neck, t-shirt and tan-red pants.

Noah had Kurts wrists up against the wall at first but after a while he released them and slid his hands down Kurts arms to his waist. With his hands now free, Kurt encircled Noahs neck. Then he spread one of his hands up to cup Noahs face. Gently palming his cheek and stroking Noahs ear with his thumb and fingers. While his other hand guided its way up and combed through Noahs short mohawked hair.

"Mmmm Noah.." "..Ahh, Kurt.." they mumbled and moaned after each other, not wanting to be apart for more than a second. As Noah tugged at Kurts shirt end, to reach some skin, he began to thumb Kurts hip and moved his right hand further down to gripped on to his ass. Making Kurt hitch a breath, 'huh, every time..' thought Noah as he swiftly moved his hand around to the front of Kurts tan-red pants. Then with a quick click and zip Noah had undone Kurts pants and started to rub the outside of Kurts briefs.

Noah hummed and closed his eyes and just enjoyed grabbing and massaging the shape of Kurts growing cock. 'It's been a while since we've done this.. ' thought Noah as he swirled his tongue around Kurt mouth. 'The tight grip around my neck as he gets excited.. The sound of his moans when I touch him.. The coolness is his tongue, it just turns me on.. Mmmm and his cock. Ah Jew-god, I can feel it growing and getting harder against my hand.' Noah decided to up the ante. He stopped the rubbing for a second to sneak up and under Kurts briefs; to finally feel Kurts warming cock in his bare hand. 'Strangely, it felts so warm and it's slightly twitching.' Noah then moved his other hand around a little bit and massaged his cool buttock.

As soon as Noah did that Kurt gasped and clutched onto Noahs shirt with all his might. "Noah.. don't.." "Don't what?" Noah asked in a gasp of his own. "Don't… don't… ahh, don't surprise me like that.. ahh, I almost came.." Kurt felt like his legs would give way any moment, so he held on to Noah and continued taking small inhales of air. "Ah.. Noah.. I.. I can't take.. I can't take it much longer.." Kurt continued in a dry voice. "Try and hold on Princess…" replied Noah in a husked voice. But hearing his nic-name made Kurt even tenser. Kurt laid his head against Noahs upper chest and let one of his hands let go of Noahs shirt and work it way around Noahs back. Hugging him tighter as Noah grip of Kurts cock tightened.

Noah stopped his hand again and proceeded to push Kurts briefs lower. As he felt the base of Kurts _testicles Noah placed the elastic of Kurts briefs under them, hoping they will hold his briefs in place, while Kurts cock tasted the cooling air around them. With the extra room Noah began a pulling motion on Kurts cock. Sliding his hand back and forth Noah picked up a little speed each time he heard Kurt take a panting breath. _

"Ah.. Noah.." Kurt couldn't take it and flushed himself against Noah to kiss him. Shoving his tongue down Noahs throat he suddenly got the sensation of want and need. "If I could Princess.." Noah moaned in Kurts ear. He made his voice slightly deeper and lower in volume. "I would get down on this floor and suck you off.." "No-ah.." "I would make you wet.. by swirling my tongue around you and making you beg for more.." "Stop it.. No-ah.." "I won't Kurt… I won't stop until you cum.."

"Ah.. Noah.." Kurt couldn't take it and flushed himself against Noah.. and came in Noahs hand.

…

As Kurt breathed in deep inhales of air and the muck sent of Noahs aftershave, Noah felt the aftershock of Kurts eruption. Feeling the heat and wetness of Kurts essence made Noah freeze. He looked down at his now dirty hand and saw how much Kurt produced. It was a clear and whitish colour and it filled Noahs palm and dampened some of his fingers. Noah breathed a sigh of relief and did a quick look round and found, what he thought was, a cleanish rag. He wiped his hand off and placed it on Kurts back, hugging him and rubbing away his orgasm.

…..

As soon as Kurt shot out his essence he felt like his legs were going to cave in. He seemed to blank out for a few seconds but when he opened his eyes he found himself in Noahs embrace and still on his feet. "You ok?" he heard from Noah as he tried to catch his breath.

"Err, yeah. I'm fine.. Sorry. Ha, I'm not use to doing this kind of thing standing up," "and you think I am?" joked Noah. Kurt had to giggle and kiss Noahs cheek. Then his upper lip. Then his lower lip and soon enough they were kissing again.

"Ahh, I want you Noah.. I need you..mmmm, take me. Make me yours.." Noah guessed it was the adrenaline talking but he couldn't help but be turned on my Kurts demands. "Ah.. Princess.." Noah pushed Kurt further against the supporting wall and flushed himself against him. Suddenly giving Kurt the sensation of humping; Noah still had his pants on but he quickly undid them so he didn't hurt Kurt with the metal buttons or zip. With his boxers flushed against his naked cock Noah produced small bumping actions. "Do you feel me Kurt? Do you feel me getting hard for you?" Noah asked hungrily as he attacked Kurts neck; biting it lightly. "Mmm, yes Noah. Yes I do.." replied Kurt as he sucked on Noahs ear, trying not to shout. "Fuck me Noah… I want you."

That did it. Noah was beginning to lose it. He groaned loudly and he sounded hungry.

Of course Noah wanted to fuck him. He wanted to screw his brains out.. but he couldn't. He wouldn't do that to Kurt, no matter how much they wanted to. 'I'm not going to do Kurt here.. not in a place like this.. it's not right.' "I can't Kurt.." said Noah, trying to think of a quick excuse to stop his actions and get him out of his heavenly trance. "I don't have anything.. Besides, we can't have sex not in a janitors closet.." Noah voice slowly brought Kurt out of la-la land. "I want to do it in a bed. Where we can be free and scream and yell in private.. rather than needing to keep quite."

Kurt blinked his eyes and came back to reality. Looking down and around he saw himself half erected, his pants half way down his legs with his arms around his half panting boyfriend. 'Not very dignified.'

Kurt sighed and realised Noah was right. He didn't want to do it in a schools janitors closet. He wanted to do it in a bedroom, on a bed, in a home that either of their parents could walk in and catch them in the act. Like a normal couple.

"You're horrid.." moaned Kurt as let go of Noah and bent down and fixed his pants. "You kidding.. I'm hard. And I have to deal with it" moaned Noah as he reached over to grab Kurts top. "You know we haven't had sex in almost a week.. I'm surprised I let you get away.." "That's because you're turning into a gentleman.." said Kurt as he cupped Noahs face. "Guess my good influences are rubbing off on you..humm?" Kurt gently slapped Noahs face, gave him a smooch and took back his sweatshirt.

…..

"Come over to mine tonight.." Noah quickly reminded Kurt. "As I said, my ma will be working overtime and I'll make you dinner. It'll be just like we're back in New York."

Kurt sadly smiled and turned his vision away from Noah. "What?" "I don't think I can.. it's just my dad. He expects me home and.." "So, just tell him where you are. He won't mind.." "But I.." said Kurt hesitantly. It's not that he didn't want to be with Noah. But with his dad keeping a close eye on him since being home he didn't want him to worry. But seeing Noahs put on puppy dog eyes made Kurt roll his eyes and groan in defeat. "Urge.. fine. But I want to be back before eleven."

"Well.. we can always send him a text.." Noah gave Kurt a kiss, "if" :Kiss: "you're" :Kiss: "late." :Kiss:

Kurt smiled and quickly looked himself over to see if he was alright to walk in public. 'Pants are up. Hair is a little shaggy but fixable if I find a mirror. Clothes in fitting order, right all set.'

Noah turned the door handle and took a peek outside. "I'll go out first and make sure the coast is clear." Noah warned in a low tone, just encase someone was stepping around the corner. "You count to 30 then come out after me." Noah closed the door again and made sure Kurt understood the plan. Kurt nodded. "K. Shall I meet you at yours tonight? Say 7?" Noah smiled, "ok." He dipped his head down and gave Kurt another quick kiss then went back to opening the door and exit the closet.

"I'll see you tonight." Kurt quickly said before Noah left.

"K… Love you.." and Noah closed the door behind him.

.

.

'What?'

…..

**TBC**

**Don't hate me. But really can you see Kurt doing it in a closet? :YES: No, you can't, shhhh.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Just to let you know; they'll be some singing in this chapter. **_Italic is Britney.___**Bold is Sam. **

'What?'

Kurt was left stunned. He could feel his cheeks begin to flush. There he was standing in a schools janitor's closet, ready to count to 30 like Noah had said to do, and then, out of the blue, Noah said something that made Kurt freeze and have his mouth left hanging half-hung open. 'Did.. did I hear him right?'

…. [Flashback]

"K… Love you.."

….. [End of flashback]

'Love you? As in he loves me? Since when? ' Kurt was only left behind for 5 seconds. And in those 5 seconds he was filled of shock, horror, unbelievablity and aww-ness. 'What do I do? Does.. does this mean he wants me to say it back? I mean, am I even ready to say it? I know in my head I'm ready but what about my heart?' Without noticing Kurt brought his hands up and pressed his palms against his chest. 'I still haven't 'officially' broken up with Blaine yet. But that's no excuse.. is it.' Kurt then stepped forward and laid his head on the janitors door. 'Why? Why say it now? Especially after leaving me like this.'

Kurt banged his head against the door thinking that would help him get an answer…'Oww' it didn't. Kurt couldn't believe the sudden rush of emotions he was having. Happy, confused and now he felt angry; not at Noah but at himself. 'I can't leave it like this.. I can't leave it with him leaving me behind and just saying something like that without an explanation?' Kurt physically shook his head, 'Urge, no. I may have run from Jake but I won't run from Noah.. I mean, who does he think he is? Saying something that life changing and expecting me to deal with it.. Alone? Oh hell to the no.'

Feeling determined Kurt straighten himself up started taking some breaths and began to pump himself up. 'Alright Kurt, this is it. You've thought out this, you know how you really feel.. kinda. But still! All you have to do is step outside, tell him how you feel and deal with the consequences.' Kurt looked down at the door handle and grabbed onto it. 'Alright… here goes..' He started to twist the handle and push the door open. Kurt saw a bit of mid-afternoon light but then :SLAM: the door was suddenly pushed back. 'Or not.. what's going on?'

Kurt tried to open the door again but he was still stopped by whatever was on the other side. 'Is someone leaning against this door?'

Kurt pressed his ear to the door and started to hear faint and mumbled voices. He tried pushing the door again but the door didn't move. 'Urge, someone must be lying against the door.' Kurt became concerned, 'Is it Noah? Is he stopping me from coming out.. or is he stopping me because he's talking to someone?' Kurt growled lightly in annoyance, 'of all the times to speak to someone. Why now?' Kurt flushed his ear against the door again to see if his hearing had improved.

The janitors door was surprisingly thick and Kurt could barely hear the full conversation. 'It's a girls voice… defiantly a girl.'

"…-dering if.. free tonight?" 'Is she asking Noah out?' "..give us another try.." 'Another try.. urge, I can't hear whose saying what.'

Kurt quickly looked around himself, remembering a science trick he learnt. If you glass cup against a door, you can hear through to the other side. Kurt couldn't find a glass cup but he did find a plastic one. 'mmm, might as well try.' Kurt placed the cup rim against the door and placed his ear against the base. ".. take you... early dinner?" Kurts eyes widened, he had defiantly heard that and it was defiantly Noahs voice.

Kurt pushed himself away from the door and growled in annoyance. 'He's taking her out?' Kurts heart started to beat faster. ' Urge, I can't believe him. That's not Noah, that's Puck. Urge, I can't believe him.. if that's Quinn I swear he will pay' Kurt shook his head, trying to get the sudden image of Noah holding his hand out to Quinn. 'No. No. Quinn wouldn't do that. She hasn't shown any interest in him since we've been here.. but thinking that, he has been spending time with Quinn and Santana. So who knows what he does when he's around them.'

…. [Imagination in Kurt's head]

In, what seemed like, a bright lighted room. There, in the middle of the room, was a large waterbed with sparkling white silk covers. And a certain naked Noah Pukerman was lying in the middle of a Quinn and Santana sandwich, who were half naked.

"All right ladies.. who's next?" Noah asked in a deep sexy voice.

"Oh.. me Puck.." "No, me Puck.." Quinn and Santana replied in matching low sexy voices. They were both wearing silky pink lingerie and had a hand on Noahs muscular chest. "No Santana it's my turn.." said Quinn as she scrapped her nails over Noahs chest. "You're wrong Quinn," replied Santana who had her long hair down and falling over her beautiful brown shoulders. "We said we'd swap. I have the lower you have the top." "Yeah I know," Quinn replied back, tilting her head to lay against Noahs shoulder and her finger now made circles on Noahs chest. "But.. I'd rather be on the bottom than the top for now.."

Noah had a cheesy grin on his face and he flexed his arms and placed them above his head and laid his head on top. "Ladies, Ladies." He then laid his arms on a white, fluffy, pillow. "You both can have your share.. we have plenty of time."

…. [Back from Kurt's imagination]

'Ok. Maybe that's reaching a bit too far.'

A few moments later Kurt sighed a sigh of relief when he finally heard the sounds of disappearing footsteps and the pressure of the door finally lifted. 'Guess they're leaving.' Kurt reached for the door handle again and opened the door. He opened the door slowly and poked his head out. Kurt looked to his left then to his right but didn't see Noah or the mysterious woman anywhere.

…

"K… Love you.." Noah replied as he closed the door behind him.

As the door banged shut he suddenly realised what he'd done or rather what he said. 'Did I just say love you..' Noahs eyes widened at that sudden realisation. 'I love him.. is that what I'm saying? No, no, no.. I can't say that yet.' Noah quickly looked behind him and then back in front. 'What do I do.. I can't just leave now.. can I?' Noah inhaled a deep breath and started to take small steps away from the janitors door. He acted like he was sneaking off; with his arms hanging out to keep an imagined balance and making sure his feet didn't make a sound. But after five steps Noah stopped and relaxed his posture. 'Damm it. I can't just walk away and not say anything.' Noah released his held breath, turned around and stomped back to the janitor door and just started at it.

Noah lowered his head, he felt ashamed at what he almost did. 'I'm such a coward. What am I doing? I can't just run away…' Noah thought for another second, 'No, no I can't. I don't want to really. I've run away from a lot of things in my life.. Quinn, Beth, my ma, Jake.. and just now I was about to run away from Kurt; the one person who I want to prove myself to.' Noah wiped the dishearten look on his face off and put on a determined face. 'I can't just run anymore. I don't want to be a Lima Loser anymore.. So, I'm going to wait here and face him. I'm going to look him right in the eye.. and tell him…' Noah started to hear his heartbeat in his ear. 'I'm going to say Kurt Hummel..' Noah swallowed a sudden gulp of saliva in his mouth and took a deep breath. 'I'm.. in love wi-'

"Puck.." 'huh?'

….

Noah flung his head to his left as he heard his name being called and he saw a small girl waving her hand at him.. Flirtatiously he might add. "How's it going? I finally found you." 'Oh dear Jew-God no.' It was her. The girl that drove him and his brother apart. The last women he fondled with before pursuing Kurt. The last girl he ever wanted to see. 'Katie.. er, I mean Kitty.'

Noah was just going to ignore her but he suddenly noticed, from the corner of his eye, the janitors door handle beginning to twist. 'Ahh!' As casually, as he could, Noah moved his arm and flushed his hand against the janitors door. 'Don't come out. Don't come out.. Ha, now that's just a bad pun.'

"Hey Katie.." Noah replied in a nonchalant way. Kitty, in her iconic cheerleading outfit, strutted her way towards the older teen. "It's Kitty.." she replied sounding offended that someone like her could be forgotten. Kitty curled up to Noahs side and reached up her hand to latch onto Noahs outstretched arm, leaning against the janitors door. She arched up her right leg so her foot was also against the door and to help her chest be pushed forward for Noah to get a good look at her.. cleavage.

"What do you want Kitten?" asked Noah in a harsh tone. He didn't want anything to do with this girl so why was she bothering him now? "Well.." Kitty replied in her flirtation tone. "I was wondering if you were free tonight." Noah had to shake his head, he thought he was hearing things, and he looked down at her with an arched eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well.." Kitty continued with a roll of her tongue. "I figured.. why not give us another try. I mean, you left before we even got our clothes off and I wanted to test your skills." "My skills?" "Oh yes. I probably told you before.. But, you have quite the reputation.." Kitty started to stroke her hand up and down Noahs outstretched arm, adding her nails to scratch along his biceps as she did. "We only got to the first layer of clothing.. so, why not try going all the way?" Noah had to chuckle. 'Is she serious? Is this how all girls acted with me? And I fell for it?' Noah was going to answer her request with a 'I'm not interested' speech but Kitty went on.

"Or.. we could always" Kitty reached her other hand around the back of her and grabbed a hold of the janitors door handle and began to twist it. "Go into this closet and do it in there.." Noahs eyes widened. He didn't want Kitty to find Kurt inside there. "It'll be nice and dark but we have to be quiet as a mouse.. thou saying that.. I doubt a guy like you wouldn't want to stay quiet for long." Kitty giggled and tried to open the janitors door but Noah stopped her.

"No.." he yelped giving Kitty a slight fright. "I mean.. we can't do it here. It's not classy enough for you." Kitty seemed charmed by Noahs refusal and let go of the door handle to grab onto Noahs hip. She then stepped closer to Noah and double blinked her eyelashes at him. "Oh.. then, where do you want to go?"

Noah had to think; he looked from Kitty, to the janitors door then back. He had to get Kitty away from the door, then get rid of her. "Err.. why don't I take you out for an early dinner? The final bell will be ringing soon... By the way why are you out so early?" "Oh, cheerleading practise.. that's what you get from being the head girl. You get to leave class early you set everything up. Only this time it seems I'll be missing it to spend time with you." Kitty reached up her hand and started to lightly claw at the side of Noahs face. Noah smiled in discomfort, "ok.. ah, Breadstix?"

Kitty nodded at Noahs suggestion and as they walked away Noah placed his arm around her neck and walked her from the school grounds. With Kitty having a huge smirk on her face and Noah rolling his eyes, Noah preyed that Kurt would forgive him for the sacrifice he did for him.

….

When Kurt did step out of the janitors door he couldn't help but feel upset. He sighed and fell against the door and waited for the final school bell to ring.

:Drrrrriiiiiinnngg:

As the bell rang Kurt headed back to the music room because he left his coat there when he ran off. He sat down, on his coat, and decided to stay there for a while. He needed to think. He was sitting there, on the back row with his hands in his lap, for a good 10 minutes before the other Glee members returned for their final lesson of the day.

As the students came in, and sat in their little groups, Jake eventually arrived with Marley in his hand. He let Marley go and went over to have a quick word with Kurt. Kurt barely noticed him until his shadow dropped on him. Kurt looked up and saw a guilt-ridden Jake standing in front of him and he was doing a little swing dance of nerves. Swinging from side to side Jake said "hey.." and Kurt replied with a "hey."

"Er, are you ok.. I didn't mean to get you upset and sun off. I just wanted to stir Puck up. I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Kurt could sense Jakes guilt and replied with a small smile "it's ok. I knew you didn't do it to hurt me.. Thou next time try not to be so forceful.." Kurt giggled and brought a hand to his shoulder. "Ha, you kinda hurt my shoulder when you held onto it." Jake nodded and apologies again. He was going to ask the question of 'where was Puck,' but before he could Rachel and Finn quickly walked up to them.

"Kurt.. are you ok?" yelped Rachel once she saw her friend from the choir room door. "Finn and I were so worried when you left." Rachel sat next to her friend and grabbed a hold of his hand for any support he needed and then looked an evil 'what are you doing here' to Jake. Who gently rolled his eyes away and sneaked off, back to Marley. Finn soon joined them and took Jakes place to stand in front of Kurt. "Hey bro. You ok?" Kurt kept his small smile and smiled up at Finn. "I'm fine," Kurt replied in a small voice. He had had enough of people asking if he was alright.

"Where did you go?" "Did Puck find you?" Rachel and Finn asked quietly, trying not to cause a stir. But before Kurt could answer them a loud sound of clapping was heard that made them turn their heads to the main stage of the choir room. It was Blaine, only now he was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses.

"Ladies and gentlemen.. Please, allow me to introduce the King of Swing. The Gem of McKinley. And doing a onetime performance as the legend Tom Jones's.. Mr.. S-am Ev-anes."

The next thing the club knew Sam comes out in a, very sexy, black outfit. This consists of a shimmering black suit shirt. Tight fitted black pants and a thin leather jacket. Sam was also wearing a, hopefully, glued on silver-fox coloured beard with a matching wig. He looked like Tom Jones.. only smaller and with a hard to place ascent.

The band, who were on the opposite side of the room and had their mouths hanging open, stared to play an upbeat Sex Bomb tune.

…..

**Hello everybody.** _Who's that?_

**Its Tom here.. Live at McKinley.** _Hello Tom. _**Hi.**

**I've got a little story to tell you.. about you know what.** _Your bum?_

**That's right ladies..**

**Look at me baby, I'm a sex machine, I may look really dirty, but I keep my undies clean.  
Hardly new, I've been around for years. But I still go out drinking beers.**

**Now don't you dare laugh cause you think I'm old, I spank the ladies' bottoms cause I'm very very bold.  
My ass is getting flabby, but I ain't gonna worry. Cause baby I got news for you.**

_What news have you got for us Tom?_

**Big bum, big bum, I've a big bum, I may be over 60 but I still turn ladies on.  
Big bum, Big bum, I've a big bum, It's tight, it's firm, it's Number 1.**

**Check out my buns baby..**

**Now don't get me wrong, ain't gonna do you no harm. **

**Put your hands on my ass cheeks and my bum will keep you warm.  
It's big, it's hot, it's like a radiator. Baby check me out cause I'm a sexy alligator…  
The ladies out there, listening to me, I've had a sexy bottom since the age of 23.  
And yes I must react to claims that my - Ass was put together in a factory in Dubai.**

**Big bum, big bum, I've a big bum, I may look like a granddad but I'm still out having fun.  
Big bum, Big bum, I've a big bum, It's tight, it's firm, it's Number 1.**

**Big bum, big bum, I've a big bum, I may look like a granddad, but I'm still out having fun. Big bum, Big bum, I've a big bum, It's tight, it's firm, it's Number 1.**

**Play those horns boys.. Nice.. Careful now… One more time.. Everybody**

**Big bum, big bum, I've a big bum, I may be over 60 but I still turn ladies on.  
Big bum, Big bum, I've a big bum, It's tight, it's firm, it's Number 1.**

**Key change…**

**Big bum, big bum, I've a big bum, it looks good in my trousers and it's voted number one.  
Big bum, Big bum, I've a big bum, It's tight, it's firm, it's Number 1.**

**Big bum.**

**I was reading the paper the other day, they had a list of all the best bums in the world.**

**Guess who was on top.. Tom. Not for the first time ladies, probably not for the last. **

**You know what I'm saying? Check out my sexy bums.**

…..

As Sam started to dance and swing his bum around, for the ladies in the room, Kurt and Rachel had a quick catch up. He told her where he went and what happened with Blaine and with Noah in the closet… well, not all of it.

"Few.. ah, Kurt. I was so worried. I wanted to chase after you myself but what Jake did just made me freeze." Rachel squeezed Kurts hand, "I'm glad you're ok.. You are ok aren't you? Cause you don't seem that happy." Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "huh. Oh, I'm ok. Really.. it's just.." Kurt sighed and looked upwards at the celling then back down to get closer to Rachels face. What he wanted to say next needed to be discreet. "It's just.. I think Noah said he loved me."

"What?" Rachel squeaked trying to keep her voice down.

"Kurt.. that's great." Kurt started her down, "isn't it?" Kurts eyes then softened. "Yeah.. yeah it is. I mean, thing is.. he didn't actually say he loved me." Rachel titled her head to the side and gave Kurt a confused look. Kurt swiveled himself around so his body was closer to Rachels. "You know, when you leave the house.. and you yell to your dad 'alright I'm going out.' And he replies with 'ok sweetheart. Love you'?.." Rachel nodded in understandance. "Well.. it was kinda like that… Noah was leaving me behind and we were saying that we would meet up later tonight. So it was like 'ok, see you.. love you' kinda thing. You know?" Rachel looked more confused but understood. It's a polite custom in some families; when you leave a house and the people you leave say they love you. But saying that not all families were as close as Kurt and Rachel's.

"Kurt.. do you love Noah?" Kurt looked at Rachel and had a quick think of the answer. 'Yes. I love Noah. I really like him.. and even the other night I thought I loved him. But, I don't want to push Noah to say it if he didn't mean to say it. It may all be one big mistake." Without knowing, kurt titled his head down and put on a frown.

For Rachel Kurts long pause meant something so she tried giving him some advice. "Kurt. Remember when I told you when Finn told me he loved me?" Kurts hearing perked up and he looked up at Rachel. "How excited I was.. and how happy I was to know that had loved me.. as much as I loved him." Kurt slowly nodded. "Well. You haven't done that. So, I don't think Noah has really said it.. but that doesn't mean you shouldn't say it first." Kurt was suddenly surprised at Rachels thinking but continued to listen. "I've seen you two together.. and quite frankly, I'm jealous... I don't have someone whose always there for me.. at the moment I mean. I did with Finn.." Rachel looked over at Finn who had taken a seat at the front row to watch the 'strange' performance. Then back to Kurt, "but I haven't gotten there with Brody.. Honestly, I don't know if I ever will.. it's still early. But you two.. Since Noah came to New York, you two have been inseparable.. Having dinners together. Sitting next to each other when watching TV.. even before you started dating. And to be honest.. your smile is bigger with Noah. .then it ever was with Blaine."

Rachel looked over at Blaine and hinted for Kurt to join her. "You two were wonderful together. You met under a shandalar on a stair way. How romantic can you get? But you and Noah, you met at school.. He did bully you. But you became friends. He may not say it but he missed you when you left for Dalton.. and Kurt, he chased you to New York.. How perfect is that?" Kurts smile grew as he thought about what he and Noah had been through to get this far. "Just like me and Brody.. you and Noah are new at this. He's never been in love, far as I know. Even when he was with Quinn, I.. I don't think he ever said 'I Love You' to her. So, give him a break.. and just let him be. If he doesn't want to say it yet, don't push him.. It'll come. But I'm sure if you say it first.. he'll say it right back."

Kurt looked to his friend and nodded. 'She's right. I should relax and let it flow.. I mean, we've only been going out for.. what 4 months. I shouldn't expect too much. We've done so mush already.' Kurt began to feel better and relaxed back in the chair he was in. A bit of colour came to his face and Rachel saw his smile grow. She decided to change the subject.. slightly "so anyway.. where is Noah?"

A realisation hit Kurt and he looked nervously at Rachel. "errr.. I think.. he's kinda on a date."

"What?" Rachel couldn't believe what these two were doing to each other. "Well, I was still stuck in the closet when a girl came up to Noah. I didn't hear the whole conversation but I think she was flirting with him.. So I think he asked her out to buy me some time to leave." "Who was it?" "I don't know.. I thought it was Quinn but.. Quinn's over there." Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw the Yale student clapping and singing with Santana. "Well.. that Kitty girl isn't around. Maybe it was her?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "don't know. I'd better text Noah to say I'm alright."

As Kurt brought his phone out of his coat pocket he saw a text message alert from Blaine. : Hope you're ok. B : Kurt hesitantly looked at the phone, then he looked over to Blaine then back again. Rachel saw this and asked "what?" Kurt sighed and seemed to have made a decision. Rachel saw Kurt type up a text, pressed send, and then saw Blaine look up at them with a smile. "Kurt… what have you done?"

"I just figured.. I better hear him out first.. Before I say something to someone else."

…..

About an hour later Kurt found himself in Lima Bean, waiting for Blaine to bring him a drink. The place was quite quiet, considering it was after school. Kurt had found a small table in a quiet area of the store. On the glass table was some sugar packets and a yellow flower in a small vase.

"Here you go. I remember your favourite; a none-fat mocha, right."

Kurt stared at the coffee cup Blaine placed in front of him and sighed. Yes, Blaine had remembered the right order but since being in New York he had gone off the taste of coffee. He was starting to preferred tea, especially the way Noah made it; he would put the tea bag in hot water. Pound the bag with a spoon and then add milk. Then which a quick stir and the removal of the bag he'd hand it to Kurt as he exited to work. 'Mmm, I fancy a tea now.' It was only from time to time that Noah would kindly skip out to the local coffee shop and get Kurt a choco-mocha. But now with Blaine, still hovering over him with a smile, he politely nodded and replied with a quiet "thanks."

Blaine then sat down, opposite Kurt, and tried to start a conversation. Blaine giggled, "You really did a disappearing act back there didn't you. Where did you go?" Kurt shifted his eyes to Blaine, "oh well. I just turned the corner and went into the restrooms." Blaine sighed and nodded then began to tap his fingers against the glass table top. "Look Kurt, I know you only came here to hear about what happened that night. So, I'll tell you.."

Kurt froze. He'd been waiting for weeks, months.. waiting to hear Blaines explanation. He wanted to know why he did it. When did it start? Who was that other guy. Kurt had to admit to himself; he didn't really see the other guy. Thanks to Noah and his large hands Kurt only knew that he was about to run into Blaine in a 'situation', whatever that meant. Noah kept him from seeing who Blaine was with.. so really, Blaine could be innocent and he could be over thinking everything. He'd listen to rumours and not hear the truth. He had heard from his Glee friends that Blaine was with another guy.

After that night Kurt didn't listen to Blaine, even after the dust settled; no phone calls, no text messages not even a email. So poor Blaine could be innocent and Kurt had really been the one who cheated. 'Maybe I'm the bad guy.. after hearing all those rumours, I just gave up and moved on. And I moved on to the one person I'd never expect to move on to.. Noah Puckerman. Oh god.. I cheated on Blaine with Noah Puckerman. How bad is that? If I told myself that before Blaine and I stopped talking, I'd be laughing my head off. Noah Puckerman.. kissing, touching.. sleeping with me.'

Kurt was beginning to get himself upset. He didn't want to feel this sudden guilt. He wasn't guilty of Noah.. but, just maybe he was guilty of doing what he did while he was still, technically, with Blaine. Sweet, innocent Blaine. Who has been nothing but honest, loyal, dependable..' "Nothing happened.."

'What?' Kurt realised Blaine suddenly started speaking to him. With his head slowly tilting downwards, as he felt his sudden guilt hit him, Kurt flicked his head up and looked at Blaine with a questionable look. Blaine had such an innocent face on him. Kurt couldn't help but beginning to smile as the feeling of relief spread all around him. 'I knew it.. I knew Blaine wasn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't cheat on a Math test, let alone a person he loves. It's just like him. He is loyal, kind, dependable..' "… well no, that's a lie. Something did happen but I didn't realise how far it went until I saw you that night."

Kurt growing smile quickly turned into disappointment. 'I should of listened to Noah..'

"You mean until you got caught." Kurt interrupted, his face becoming cross and full of annoyance. "Yeah well.. there's no excuse. But you have to believe me I.. I didn't plan any of it" said Blaine, trying to save himself from Kurts disappointed look. "All I did was meet someone I befriended on Facebook. He lives in Lima and he use to go to my old school before I left for Dalton. So, in the beginning it was quite nice. We soon found out we had a linkage of friends. You know what that's like.. you leave for a new school and miss your old friends.. and if you find someone that's link to something you knew.. isn't it nice to reminisce?"

Kurt groaned to himself, knowing Blaine had a point. But that still make whatever Blaine was saying right. Reminiscing and hooking-up are totally different things.

"After a few days.. we got to talk more and more about out old school, the friends.. the next thing we knew we were talking about our present lives. About or new friends, what eachother was up to…" "Did relationships possibly turn up, in your little conversations?" Kurt interrupted again to which Blaine give a guilty look. "Yes.. relationships came up. I.. told him about you and where you were. And he told me about him and his.. partner." Blaine started to play with his hands, seeing if they would help explain the situation. "Said he and him were fighting and they decided to take a break.." "What the Ross and Rachel kind?" asked Kurt while he crossing his arms. Blaine groaned and continued, "we.. consoled eachother and next thing I knew.. we.. Well I won't spare the details."

"Why not. You've been pretty honest so far" replied Kurt in a angered voice. "Look," Blaine pounded his hand on the table causing the small flower and the coffees to shake. "It only started with a kiss and that lead to.." Blaine stopped himself realising he didn't need to say anymore. "Then why did you do it.." Kurt started at Blaine; he stared right into his eyes and only saw a shimmering shine of guilt and apologies. Kurt didn't want to breakdown and tried to keep his eyes from tearing, "why did you cheat on me?" he simply asked hoping his voice wouldn't break.

"It wasn't planned… And I don't want to act selfish but I missed you Kurt." Blaine stood up and moved his chair closer to Kurt, grabbing ahold of his hand and squeezing it tight. "You had no idea how I was dealing with your absence. It took a long time for me to realise that you weren't just a phone call away. You were a phone call and a train ride away. I couldn't just drive up a few streets, to your house, and find you there. I was lonely." "We were lonely before we meet. So how was that any different?" replied Kurt trying to stop himself from turning his head to look at Blaine. His vision was still on the empty space Blaine had currently departed. "Cause that was before.." said Blaine as he reached up his other hand and grabbed onto Kurt chin to pull it in his direction, so Kurt would look at him.

"Before we met. Before I heard your sweet voice for the first time. Your laugh for the first time. And, when you sang your first song to me.. it made me have gooses bumps. I missed you so much.. and, and that other guy meant nothing to me.. He was nothing compared to you."

Kurt had forgotten how sweet Blaine's words were. Even when he was apologising he looked so innocent and regretful. When he ever apologised for something he did he always meant it. Only this time Kurt didn't feel as forgiving. As Blaine brought his hand up, to stroke Kurts face, Kurt started to remember how Blaine would act in situations like this. Situations where Blaine was going to kiss him.

"He didn't kiss the way you do.." he would say sweet words that would make Kurt blush. "He didn't smell the way you do.." he would complement the scent of the fruit shampoo he's use that day. "Like the way you smell now.. it's so sweet like Christmas." He would remind Kurt of the sweet moments they had together, Christmas begin the most loved one. "Christmas is our special season isn't it? I missed you during that time.. singing our songs. Dueting while holding your hand. Stroking your arm.. Kissing your soft lips." Kurt started to close his eyes.. remembering the first Christmas he spent with Blaine. Sure they weren't together the first time but since then Christmas had become his favourite holiday.

"I know you have to go back to New York.. but if would wait for me, I'll be chasing after you. Cause.."

'Chasing me? What?' Suddenly, hearing those words, made Kurt remember something..

…. [Flashback ]

"I followed you."

….. [End of flashback]

'What?'

…. [Flashback ]

"I want to be with you Kurt"

….. [End of flashback]

Kurt then began to remember what Noah was saying just a few hours ago.

…. [Flashback ]

"If I wanted an easy life and someone easy to show off I would have stayed in LA.. But no I followed you." Noah hunched himself over and bumped Kurts forehead against his.

"I want to be with you Kurt. I want you Kurt… only you.. And if you don't get that, then I guess that's means I need to keep showing you.. until you understand." Noah closed his eyes and kissed Kurt.

….. [End of flashback]

Kurt remembered the scene Noah and he had in the janitors closet and seemed to become more relaxed just thinking about Noahs sweet voice and how determined he sounded. He could almost feel Noahs hands on him and kissing his lips. "I love you Kurt.." Kurt began to blush.

…. [Flashback ]

"K.. Love you."

….. [End of flashback]

'Noah..' "What?"

Kurt quickly opened his eyes and saw Blaine face looking at him.. he seemed closer than he was just a moment ago. "I said I love you Kurt. And I promise.. I won't do anything to hurt you again."

Kurt could feel something on his lips. They felt damp.. like something was just on them. 'Did.. did Blaine just kiss me?'

…..

Blaine smile started to grow and he took his hand off Kurts face and placed them on his hands, linking them together and holding them tightly. "I'm so happy Kurt. I knew you'd forgive me for what I did. I promise, Elliott and I were always careful.. and when I come to New York we can always be together. Like we always said we'd be." "Umm." "You and I can get an apartment together," "Umm.." "And we'll go to NYADA together and plan our future together.." "Umm.." "Won't that be wonderful? Just you and me," Blaine seemed to be planning their future, looking straight ahead while Kurt was still looking at him confused and wanting to say his say.

"Umm, Blaine.." "Oh Kurt, wont it be great. Just think, in half a year I'll be graduating and then we'll.." "BLAINE." Kurt had to shout to get his attention. Blaine stopped his talking and looked over to Kurt, still with a smile on his face. "Mmm, what?"

Blaine looked hopeful, thinking Kurt would want to join him in planning what they would do next. He looked over at his first love, who looked like he wanted to say something important. 'Look at him,' thought Blaine, 'he's so beautiful.. so sweet and innocent, with his flowing curled coif hair..'

"I'm in love with someone else.."

'Yes Kurt Hummel is.. in love with someone else…. What?' "What?" Blaine had to blink twice, did he hear what he just heard. Kurt Hummel is in love with someone else? "What? What did you just.."

"Yeah.. I love someone else.." said Kurt with a smile and a giggle as he released his hands from Blaines. "Yeah… I've just realised this. But, yeah. I'm in love.. ah, I love him. I can't believe I love him as much as I do." "What?" Blaine was stunned. He watched his first love start to pack his stuff away.

"Yeah. So, listen. I have to go. I meeting someone in a few hours and I need to go home and change my clothes, cause well, he's already saw me in this.. so I need to change and surprise him." "Ch-ange and.. er, Kurt." "Mmm?" Kurt almost had his coat on but stopped to look at Blaine, who still couldn't believe what was going on. "But what about us?" "Oh.. yeah ermm.." Kurt clicked his tongue. "Yeah, there is no us." "What?" "Yeah. What, do you think I'll forgive you for cheating on me? Cause I don't know how long you two have been playing together, do I... And I don't think you'll tell me." Kurt shook his head and continued to put his coat on. "But, while you two were having fun. I was crying my eyes out over you. I cried and cried for a week and I was prepared to listen and forgive you cause.." Kurt stood up from his chair "well, I love you. And I still do by the way. But not like lovers.. but," Kurt bent down and placed his hand on Blaines face, "you're still my best friend. Despite what you've done.." Kurt removed his hand form Blaines face. "So, I love you that way. But, in lovers terms.. I love someone else. So, I need to go now."

Kurt straightened himself up, pushed his chair under the table and went to walk out of the shop but was stopped by Blaine's hand on his arm. "Kurt, you just can't leave me hear without explaining yourself…" Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. "You cheated on me? With who?"

Kurt had to think. Should he tell him about Noah or should he keep him secret and drive Blaine crazy?.. He knew what he needed to do; after all he was still his friend. Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Blaine, I'll be honest with you.. seeing as you've been honest with me…" Blaine nodded and waited for Kurt to continue.

"No, I didn't cheat on you. Cause really we had already broken up the minute you slept with that guy. You cheated on me and threw away what we had, cause what? You were lonely." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you think I was lonely? As soon as I stepped off that plane, the first day I landed in New York, I missed you. And I wanted you there.. by my side everyday and night. But no. Instead of just lying in your bed thinking of me.. you laid in your bed next to someone else. And instead of stopping, and realising you mistake, you probably did it again and again until you were caught while I cried thinking of you.

But then, a few months ago someone came into my life.. and made me smile again. And he still does it." Kurt face began to lit up as he thought of Noah's smiling face. "Just thinking of him makes me smile. I shouldn't be here.. I should be with him. So that's where I'm going. I'm going to see him and tell him how I feel about him. I haven't done it up till now cause.. I guess I didn't feel I could. Not while you still had it. But now I can. Now I can finally say I love him and that he has my heart. And I don't care if he breaks it.. at least I know I gave it to him willingly and knowing he feels the same way.. will make me that happiest guy in the whole of New York."

Blaine looked at Kurt in aww. He'd never heard those kinds of words coming from Kurt before. Yes they had said sweet words to eachother but nothing that powerful.

….

"Excuse me. Would you like to try our new range of Slushie?"

Suddenly Kurt was interrupted by a young waitress coming up to them with a trey full of coloured cups. "We're trying it out for those customers who just want a cool refresher drink.. rather than a hot cup of coffee." Kurt had to smile and look from the trey to a 'please no' looking Blaine. With an evil-smiling grin Kurt had no choice. "We have Strawberry, Blueberry, Cola.." the poor waitress didn't get to finish her menu as Kurt grabbed one of the slushies and threw it at Blaine, making him let go of Kurts arm. Blaine was now covered in red-cold-icy slush.

"Man, I've always wanted to do that.." Kurt then quickly ran off to the nearest exit and waved Blaine off. "I'll see ya later Blaine," Kurt quickly shouted before leaving Lima Bean and heading off home to change for Noah.

**TBC**

**Yay. I've always planned for Kurt to slush Blaine. Glad I was able to put it in, lol. Hope you liked this chapter, it was a long one. Reviews are appreciated. **


	39. Chapter 39

'Guess I should knock.'

It was around 7pm before Kurt got to Noahs. After his little incident with Blaine he raced home to have a quick shower and change his clothes. He decided to dress simple.. well, simple for Kurt. Wearing a black henley shirt, with a dark-green checker open shirt, a pair of dark blue pants and black boots. Along with a matching dark-green blazer and a small red scarf around his neck, Kurt was all set. It was a February winters night and to put it in Kurts words it was 'freaking cold' outside.

Kurt knocked on the Puckerman door and waited… no answer.

'Ok, maybe he's in the restroom.' Kurt tried the door bell, just to make sure Noah heard… still no answer. 'He did remember I was coming.. right?'

Suddenly Kurt felt his phone vibrate; which was in his blazer pocket. He picked up his phone and saw the incoming message

:Hope that's you at the door. Can't answer it at the moe.. Come round the back:

The massage was from Noah. 'Well, at least he remembered' thought Kurt as he looked around to his right and saw a small path leading around to the back of the house. As Kurt walked round he found a wooden gate that, hopefully, lead to Noahs back yard. After Kurt opened the gate and walked the few steps he turned the corner and got a surprise. 'Oh my…'

…..

To Kurts amazement he found a wooden archway, erected between two small stone walls, covered with Christmas lights. As Kurt walked through it he felt like he entered the world of fairies. He found the Puckerman's backyard patio had a dining table and was surrounded with many tea-lights and odd sized candles.

Kurt reached out his hand and began to touch some of the warm tea-lights. He saw the flames flicker in the cold winter air. 'I must be dreaming.. maybe I fell in the shower and this is my entrance to a promise land?' Kurt eventually sussed what the dining table was. It was a large plastic table that had been covered by a purple sheet with two garden plastics chairs. With an added set of tea lights in the middle, it looked like Noah had tried to prepare a homemade posh dining area for them.

Kurts face fell with empathy. He never expected Noah to do this. 'How did he have time?'

"Du like it?" asked a voice. Kurt quickly turned his head to face a smiling Noah, leaning against his open back door with his arm above his head.

…..

Just like Kurt, Noah had changed his clothes and had a shower in the process. Also like Kurt, Noah was wearing a dark-blue henley shirt and wore a smart pair of dark-grey jeans. He was also wearing a thick leather wrist band and black and white trainers. He looked relaxed, seeing as he was in his own home. "You made it," said Noah as he took a step down and walked over to greet Kurt. "Yeah well, we didn't really say a time.. So I hope I'm not too late." Kurt replied in a coy way, he didn't know what to say after seeing the display on the patio.

Kurt was still looking at the dining table when Noah walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt looked over his shoulder as Noah hugged him from behind. "Did you do all this?" asked Kurt questioning if Noah could really do something so.. wonderful.

Noah smiled proudly. "Yeah well. It's not La Grenouile.. but I hope you like it." Kurt was completely stunned at what Noah was able to do in the few short hours they had been separated from eachother. "How?" "Well.. it was simple really. We already had the garden table and I grabbed one of my ma's bed sheets to use as a cloth.. Don't worry it hasn't been used. And ma always gets candles for birthdays and Hanukkah, so I thought I'd might as well use them.. seeing as she wasn't."

"And the Christmas lights?" interrupted Kurt, wondering where he got the light from if Jews didn't celebrate the Christmas holiday. Noah tilted his head to his left so Kurt could see him. "What? Just because we're Jewish doesn't mean we can't own Christmas lights? Come on Kurt.. I thought you knew me." Noah laughed and moved his head to Kurts shoulder and asked in a whisper-deep voice "so.. do you like it?"

Kurt quickly smiled but then put on a straight face "oh, well. It's o-k I guess.." Kurt tried to keep his straight face on but with Noah near his neck he was affair of what Noah might do. "I mean, I expect perfection from you.. cause that's what I deserve and you only gave me al-right." Kurt tried not to laugh but when Noah gave his hips a little squeeze he couldn't hold it in.

"Say what?" "Ha.. Ok. Ok. I give.. " Kurt giggled. With his eyes filling with laughing tears Kurt pulled away from Noahs embrace and got away from his tickling hands. Kurt took a few steps closer to the table and touched the cloth. Kurt still couldn't believe the effort Noah had done… for him.

Kurt turned to look at Noah and smiled weakly, "you didn't.. I mean.. Noah.." Kurt didn't know what to say. No one had ever done something like this for him. All he could do was step back over to Noah, stand on his tip-toes and lightly kiss Noah lips, titling his head slightly as he did. It was a slow peck and when Kurt retracted himself he softly said "thank you" to which Noah replied "you're worth it Princess." Kurt smile grew when he heard his nic-name.

…

After Noah sat Kurt down he went back inside to finish off the meal he was making. Unfortunately it wasn't the meal Noah had hopped he make. Noah had planned to do a starter, a main and a dessert for their meal tonight but, thanks to his little de-tour with Kitty, he was forced to make a simple home-made pizza. To add to Noahs misfortune he had to go to the market to get the ingredients and time had seem to slip by. And it was slipping by again after Noah served up his home-made Italian pizza with three types of cheese, mushrooms, peppers, Italian sausage, fresh basil, pesto, pepperoni and onions.

'Man this is good,' thought Kurt as took his second slice of thin 'n' crispy pizza.

…..

The temperature had gotten colder as the night went on so Noah had grabbed some extra coats for them to wear. Kurt had thought they would be inside on a cold winter's night so when Noah offered him a thick hooded jacket, Kurt immediately said yes. Noah, of course, was wearing his leather jacket and kept insisting he was 'doing good' every time Kurt asked if he was warm enough.

During the meal Kurt was asking Noah the odd questions; What were Quinn and Santana up to? Seeing as he hasn't sat down with them the week they've been there. Did Noah get in touch with his sister, Sara? Noah always said he would try the next time he was in town. The only question he didn't ask was; Who was the girl he left with this afternoon? Of course after seeing Quinn in the choir room later that day, Kurt guessed it was the blonde Kitty.. not that he was jealous but who else could it be?

So instead, after Noah brought out some ice-cream dessert and a cup of hot chocolate, Kurt decided to tell him what happened after Glee club. In other words.. tell him about Blaine. 'Oh, this is going to be fun..' Kurt thought sarcastically as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Kurt wasn't much of a dessert guy but tried to eat the ice-cream as much as he could.

"It's been a while huh," said Noah as he twirled his spoon around the bowl his ice-cream. He got them a vanilla-toffee-twirl ice-cream cause that was left in the house. With all his rushing about today he completely forgot about dessert. He was going to make a chocolate brownie but didn't have time. "Since we've had dinner like this, I mean.. You know alone... without Berry going on and on about her day or about her relationship with Brody." Kurt giggled as he licked his lips after taking a sip of chocolate.

"Huh, yeah... I've forgotten what it's like just you and me." Kurt began to blush and dip his head down, "it's nice." It had been a while since he and Noah went on a date. Not that they needed to spend money just to have fun with eachother but just having a night alone would be great once in a while. Since Rachel found out about them she wanted to spend time with them as a couple.

"It's great," she would say. "Finally Brody and I have a coupled to go out with." Yes it was great, the first 3 times.. but every other night? Even Noah was getting to know Brody better than Rachel.

"Listen Noah… I need to tell you something.." said Kurt hesitantly and looked at Noah with his head still lowered, as if ashamed of what he was about to say. "I.. er. I spoke to Blaine this afternoon.." Noah tensed up and rested his hand on the table, still with the spoon in his hand. "It.. looks like you were right about him.." Kurt began as wrapped his hands around the warm cup infront of him. "He.. pretty much blamed for his cheating. Saying stuff like 'if I didn't leave, he wouldn't off looked for other company' and that 'things got out of hand when him and that other guy hanged.' Apparently he went to Blaine's old school, er before he went to Dalton."

Noah couldn't help but snigger and gently threw his spoon down on the table. "Ppfff. What a load of crap" said Noah as he turned his head away from Kurt. He couldn't believe the nerve of Blaine and his antics. "I'm sure he could have easily controlled himself if he wanted to," Noah continued. "I told you he would say something like that.." Noah wasn't surprised by Blaines excuse but he also didn't like being right. "He shouldn't of done what he did.. Least of all behind your back. And blaming you.. what kind of a coward is he? You wouldn't do such a thing."

Kurt suddenly froze as a sudden realisation came to him. Kurt looked at the cup his was holding and unconsciously began to rub his thumbs up and down the cup. "But I kinda did.. didn't I?" Noah flicked his eyes up to Kurt, wondering what he was on about. "I mean.. really, we weren't even broke up when we got together.." Kurt then looked up at Noah and sighed. "Can you honestly say that this time last year.. you and I would be here? Together?" Kurt looked back down at his cup. "I use to think, whenever I returned to Lima.. me and Blaine would be discussing our future. What plans we would make when he'd come to New York.. When we would get our own apartment.. What our dog would be called.. Things like that. I could never image this… and you."

Noah seemed a little hurt as he heard Kurts thoughts of his future but tried to lighten the mood; "You want a dog? Huh, I figured you were a cat person." Noah began to laugh but quickly stopped when Kurt didn't join him.

Noah sighed and once again began to play with his spoon in his half melted ice-cream. "Truthfully.. I imaged myself to still be LA. With a booming business. A wicked-sick apartment and a hotty-ass girl by my side." Noah smiled at the thought of it. "This was never in my plan.. especially you." Noah titled his head slightly and just looked at Kurt. "I would have never guessed we would have anything real to say to eachother… we never did talk. I always just thought of you as Finn's gay brother.. nothing more." Noah could see Kurt frown as he said the word gay but then Noah smiled. "But, I'm happy this has happened."

…

Kurt quickly looked up at Noah and saw his smile. Kurt smiled in returned and began to blush, "me to."

A few seconds of silence went by and Kurt was getting uncomfortable. Staring into someone's eyes can become intense to say the lease, so he quickly looked around the table and said, "mmm, you know. I think, when we get back to New York, we should look up some cookery classes for you Noah." Noah smirked again, thinking how cute it was for Kurt trying to change the subject. "You think?" he asked. "Mmmm yeah." "So, youre saying I don't cook well?" Noah joked. "uh, oh no. I mean, that pizza you served was is really good. Considering it was just a pizza," "it wasn't just a pizza. It was a home-made pizza." Noah corrected him. "I guess that's what made it so good. The fact that you made it Noah.. whenever you make something at the apartment it's always good. And the way you presented it. You add your own little flare.." Noah began to blush and hide his growing smile with his hand. Kurt continued, "I mean it Noah. We should look up some classes for you.. so you can improve your already good skills. Even if it's just a weekend thing. You shouldn't snub your talent."

"You think I have talent?" asked Noah in a serious tone. he never really considered cooking as a career but hearing supportive words from Kurt made him think about it from time to time.

"Mm-hmm. You do have talents Noah. Not only in your voice and your selling skills.." Kurt giggled but carried on. "It's like a thing my dad used to say. 'If you're given a good deck, deal them out for others to see'… he was really into poker that year."

Noah giggled at Kurts sudden thinking. "You're always thinking of me, aren't you? You're always worried about me.. giving me positive advice and positive outlook on things, even when they look dull. Always using words like We and Us more often these days.. I like it." Kurt brought his head down in embarrassment. "I'm just thinking ahead.." Kurt said quietly. "I mean, I don't know where We are going with this re-lationship," Kurt stumbled at the word relationship. "But.. it's always nice for Us to talk about it from time to time… right?" Kurt slowly lifted his head and looked across to Noah with a hopefully look in his eyes. He wanted to hear Noah say that he agreed. That he liked talking about stuff like this.. that he was thinking the same way as he was.

.

.

"I love you.."

…

Noah couldn't believe Kurts words. So honest. So strong. Kurt was always thinking ahead. How could Noah not find this guy so cute?

"I love you.."

Kurt took a silent gasped breath and left his mouth hanging open at the sudden shock he received. Noah smiled and got up from his chair then kneelt in front of Kurt on the cold stone patio; twisting Kurts chair to the left so he was slightly free of the table.

"I know you.. probably heard me say those words this afternoon.. you know after I left you in the janitors closet." Noah began in a husked voice. "But honestly I didn't want to say.. those words there and then. Not in a smelly janitors closet anyway. And, honestly, I didn't expect to say them for a while.. But, they just slipped out." Noah reached up and grabbed onto Kurts warm hands, which had gotten warm from the hot chocolate he was previously holding. "And after thinking about it.. it dawned on me how.. stupid I was not to say it sooner." As Noah was saying his words Kurt just looked at him. Not wanting to look into his eyes, for fear of crying, Kurt kept his vision on Noahs mohawk hair. "I.. love you Kurt Hummel. I've loved you for a while now.. And I just wanted you to know that." Noah softly smiled at the end of his speech and waited for Kurt to respond.

Kurt had seemed to freeze at Noahs words. During the last few hours Kurt was pictureing situations of when and how Noah would say those words. Or if, indeed, he would say the words first. All the different scenarios that could of happened... But hearing the words out of the blue, like that, kinda knocked Kurt to a point where he didn't know what to say.

Strangely however Kurt frowned and slowly turned his head to look over to the table. Kurt was trying to find the words to reciprocate but instead reached out for his spoon full of ice-cream and brought it in front of him. "You know.." Kurt began as he stared at spoon full of ice-cream, "to most people we are polar opposites. Some people see me as kind and warm like hot chocolate.." Kurt then pushes the spoon full of ice-cream forward and offered Noah to eat it. Which Noah did. "And, for some people, you come off as hard and cold like ice-cream." After Noah had eaten the ice-cram Kurt put the spoon back down on the table and cupped his right hand around Noahs cheek. "But do you know what those types of temperatures produce?" Noah shook his head and wondered where Kurt was going with his philosophical wording. "A spark," Kurt then bent forward and gently kissed Noah. Holding his position, and closing his eyes, Kurt gently pushed his warm tongue into Noahs cool mouth. Swirling it around a few times and then retracted his lips away. "And you, Noah Puckerman, are my spark."

Noah smiled understanding Kurts words. "I love you to Noah.. I love you very much." Kurt shimmied himself off the plastic chair and landed in Noahs lap. Hugging him by wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in Noahs neck.

…

Noah hugged Kurt back. Wrapping his arms around the thick coat and placed his head on Kurts shoulder. Feeling Kurts warmth and love, Noah sighed, closed his eyes and breathed in Kurts sent.

"I love you Noah… I love you.." Noah could hear Kurt mumbled those words into his neck which only made his embrace tight. Noah didn't want to let him go. Noah had never felt this happy before and all from three little words. 'I think I understand why Hudson and Rach kept saying those words to eachother.. it wasn't just to say them, just to say them. You say those words cause.. well, what other words can you say how much you care about a person? A person you treasure. A person who can't be replaced. A person who you love as much as family.. Kurt's my family. Finn is my bro. Rach is like a little sister and Kurt.. Kurt is mine and mine alone.' "mmm, I love you to Kurt"

…

A few moments later Noah pushed Kurt back onto the seat but still knelt in front of him. Wondering what Noah was up to Kurt replaced his hand on Noahs cheek and gently rubbed his thumb against his broad cheek bone.

Noah pushed himself upwards so he was face to face with Kurt. He then moved his head forward to capture Kurts lips and kiss him like Kurt had kissed him before. Slipping his tongue into Kurts mouth and tilting his head to the right, Noah closed his eyes and explored Kurts mouth. Even though Noah had done this many times, thins time felt more passionate and more heated. Noah wanted Kurt right there and then… so he moved his hands onto Kurts hips and gently tugged his shirt end up to get access to his skin.

Noah then slid his right hand around to Kurts warm back. "Mmm-ammm," Kurt tried to say grudgingly as he suddenly felt Noahs cold hand. Noah quickly opened his eyes and pulled away wondering why Kurt suddenly made that noise. "What?" Noah asked with a startled tone, "Your freezing hands… they're cold." Kurt replied with a slight shiver.

Noah giggled and looked down at to where his hands were and then looked back up, "I know… you know what you need to do right?" Kurt slightly titled his head and asked "what?" in a curious chuckle. "You need to warm them up." replied Noah with a smirk-smile and kissed Kurt again.

The kiss only lasted for a second cause Noah wanted to kiss somewhere else. He lowered himself and his head to Kurts stomach and began to kiss the little bulge that was Kurts belly. Kurt may have been a tiny person but everyone had a small belly bulge and Noah was a fan of that. He didn't want to admit it but when Quinn was pregnant he would kiss her belly as often as he could. He believed that if he kissed a particular area, just above her bellybutton, the baby would feel his lips and therefore feel his love. Since then Noah had quite the fetish of bellies. So Noah lifter Kurts shirt more and started to kiss Kurts belly, making Kurt giggle. Noah would kiss sloppy kisses and blow small raspberries as he tightened his hold around Kurts; wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him forward.

"Hahahhahh, stop it Noah.. ahahhahah.. That tickles." Kurt didn't want to accidently kick Noah's face but Kurt couldn't hold his legs still as Noahs continued to kiss Kurts stomach. Eventually Kurt got use to Noahs lips and began to relax into the feeling.

…

For some reason, even though they were still outside, Kurt was getting warmer. 'Am I getting colder? We've been outside for quite a while.. or is what Noah doing to me making me warmer.' Kurt could feel that Noah was no longer blowing those lovely raspberries but instead just continued to kiss him. Feeling the odd lick and suck here and there. "N.. Noah.." Kurt started to feel himself being turned on as Noah began to thumb his back. Kurt took off his thick coat, he felt like he needed the extra room to move.

Trying to be as discreet as he could, Noah slowly brought his right hand back around to the front and undo Kurts pants. He undid the top button.. then the second.. and then the third. 'Dude, how many buttons do these pants have?' Noah quickly thought to himself as he felt the pull-tag of Kurts pants and began to slip it downwards.

Kurt felt the zipper vibration and started to get a little nervous. "N.. Noah.. we.. we can't, not here.." Kurt tried to splutter out nervously. Kurt eyes were half closed but he was still aware of where they were outside.. In a backyard.. In the cold. "Relax Kurt," Noah replied in a husked voice. "No one will see.. besides.." Noah looked up at Kurt and still with his smirk smile said "this is just the entrée.. I'm still planning on having the main meal.. and dessert to follow." Noah finished pulling down Kurts zip and looked down.

'Humm, cute,' thought Noah as he saw what Kurt was wearing under neither his pants. Kurt was wearing red and blue boxer briefs; however these boxer briefs were smaller and tighter than the normal kind. Noah eyes started to darken. He was hypnotised at the sight in front of him.. like other occasions all he wanted to do was touch and see what reaction Kurt would make. So that's what he did. Every so slowly and gently Noah reached out his hand and started to gently rub his thumb around the area of which Kurts cock rested. Touching through the cotton fabric Noah instantly felt heat and softness of Kurts muscular organ and then instantly Noah also hear a small moan coming from Kurt; "ahh-mmm"

Hearing that sound made Noah more determined to hear more sounds like that. He gently added more pressure and started going up and down, side to side, around and around.. all the time Kurt produced different sounds. "ahh.. ohhh… mmmm..ahhyeah.."

After a few moments of rubbing Noah started to feel the area getting firmer and a bulge began to apear. 'He's becoming hard..' thought Noah as he brought his other hand from around the back and begin to stroke the straps of Kurts underwear. "Ahh.. Noah.." Kurt said softly. Noah could just see, from the corner of his eye, Kurts head flicked back and his hands starting to grip onto the chairs arms. "Kurt.. do you want me to stop?" Kurt took a breath and breathed it out, producing a cloud of smoke-condensation. "N.. No.." Kurt replied in a deep whisper. Noah smiled gently and continued to add small amounts of pressure to his thumb. He only moved his thumb up and down now. It made Kurt sound the sexier each time he did it.

…..

As Kurt got harder Noah wanted more. With his left hand, Noah pulled at Kurts briefs and tugged them down slightly; releasing the tip of Kurt cock with a small flick. Noah pulled at Kurt briefs more and pushed the elastic down under Kurts ball sack. Finally, after a week of not seeing or touching it, Noah set his sights on Kurts erected cock. It was a beautiful white-pink colour, standing tall and proud, 'It looks like the cold has gotten to it.' Noah started to feel his own excitement, tightening in his pants, but tried to ignore it.. for now. Noah moved his head forward, licked his lips, and then kissed Kurts cock. "I've missed you.." Noah said out-loud in a husked moan voice.

Kurt laughed, "hahha.. How can you miss a cock?" Kurt wasn't trying to pick on Noah but you don't usually hear someone say 'I've missed you' to a penis. "It's been over a week Kurt.. because of our little bet we couldn't have sex on our last night in New York.." Noah looked up at Kurt, "but now.. now I can have you. All night long and believe me I'm not planning to waste a second of it."

Kurt smiled at Noahs sappy words. "Noah.." said Kurt in a sweetish voice, his heart beating even more nervously. 'Dude.. I don't know when or how it happened but I'm happy.. I happy that Kurt's here. I'm happy we're together. I promise you Kurt, I will never hurt you.. I will always stand by you.. and I will love you until the day your dad will fire a gun at me because he'll realise I love you more than he does.. But dude I kinda hope that day doesn't come.. I don't want to die at a young age.'

Noah shook his head, shaking away the thoughts of Burt having a gun nozzle in front of his face and went back to looking at Kurts cock. Noah brought his head forward again and started to place sloppy kisses on it, adding small licks and sucks as he did.

This new sensations made Kurt grip the chair arms even more and made him winch in intoxication. Kurts leg began to twitch and his feet began to bounce up and down. So Kurt wrapped his legs around the chairs front legs to help stop his movements. But really; all Kurt wanted to do was jump onto Noah, grab onto his penis and bounce himself up and down on Noah cock. Screaming with ecstasy and making Noah wrap his arms around him. 'I have to try and relax a bit. Noah wants to do this and I want him to do it. But.. I just want him. I want him to do stuff to me.. To love me.. To… fuck me. Man I want him to fuck me.. Fuck me all over Noah.' As Kurt tried to calm himself down he could feel Noah lick the tip of his penis. 'Oh this isn't good.. If Noah starts to suck me.. I don't know if I can last.'

Noah licked his tongue all around the tip of Kurts cock and eventually pushed himself forward to engulf the rest of it. "AAhhhh," hearing Kurt moan made Noah more turned on as he continued his pleasuring actions. Noah swirled his tongue around as best as he could as Kurts cock filled his mouth. Moaning also brought vibrations to Kurts cock which made Kurt inhale a long moan; "errrahhhhahhh-haaa."

Kurt tried to remember to take breaths as he moaned with pleasure. All he kept thinking of was how good Noah was doing. Without realising it Kurt started to say Noahs name aloud. Getting louder and louder as Noah continued his actions. 'Noah.. Noah.. Noah..' "Noah.. Noah…Noah….Noah.. Noah"

As Kurt kept saying his name, each time slightly different than the last, Noah began to speed up. Moving his head up and down, Kurts cock became more slippery which made Noah go faster. Noah eventually need a breather so he brought his hand up to replaced his lips. Wrapping his hand around Kurts cock Noah started to pump.

Noah took a breath, "Kurt… you ok?" Kurt winched and nodded his head at Noahs question. With Kurts head flung back against the chairs backrest and his hips starting to move to Noahs rhythm, Noah bent down and licked Kurts tip once again.

The increased pumping and licking was getting to Kurt. His breathing started to get fast and deeper. His hands gripping on the chairs armrests began to get sweaty and Kurt was beginning to lift the chairs front legs so his hips could kept the rhythm of Noahs pumping.

"Na-Na-Noah.. I.. I can't.. I need…" Kurt tried to say a sentence but he was lost in Noahs hands. Noah let his hand go and engulfed Kurts cock. Sucking and pumping his head up and down. Noah even scooted closer to Kurt so he was able to rewrap his arms around Kurts waist and pulled him closer; Kurt was almost falling off the chair and his breathing gotten to squeaking gulps of air. "Noah… I can't.. I need to cum…ahhhh-ahhh-ahhh.." Noah pumped a few more times.. Suddenly Kurt couldn't take anymore.. "Ahh-ahhh Noah.. I.. I… I-AHHHhhhh..hhhaaaa."

…

Noah had forgotten the sensation of cumming; that sudden burst of orgasmic bliss. Where you can't control how much comes out of your ejaculation or how long it would actually last. For Noah it was a sudden burst that seemed to last for a few minutes.

Noah had also forgotten that he wasn't use to this kind of 'excitement' because as he felt Kurt finish his cumming he was left with a mouth full of 'white cream.' Noah wasn't use to it so he did what he needed to do.. he spat half of the contents out on the stone floor and took a needed breath of cold air.

"No-ah.. you ok?" asked Kurt in a semi-worn out state.

Noah looked up at Kurt, whose face was now titled forward and had eyes shimmering with tears. "I'm ok.." Noah sighed and looked down at Kurts fallen essence. "Sorry Kurt.. I didn't mean to let you down.." Kurt was suddenly confused, "I'm still not use to.. swallowing. It's harder than it looks you know.. I mean, you can't really practise with whipped cream, but…" suddenly Noah words stopped as Kurt pulled his head up and kissed him.

After those few seconds Kurt let go of Noahs lips and smiled at him. "You're an idiot…" Noah giggled at Kurts sarcastic tone. "I don't expect you to be perfect especially at swallowing. It's only a thing some couples do… we don't need to." "You did it," Noah pointed out, "yeah.. but" 'I'm used to it'.." Is what Kurt wanted to say.. Not that he was that use to it. He and Blaine only did it three times and really.. Blaine's wasn't as nice as Noah's. "But.. I wanted to do it you don't need to," Noah reached up his hand and cupped Kurts face. "I do.. I will. It'll just take some time."

…..

After a few minutes of making-out Kurt started to feel the chill of the cold once again. He shivered and shook his body, "errruge. Ok. I'm getting cold.. can we please go inside?"

Noah nodded and replied with a "sure." Suddenly Kurt was picked up bridal style and was transported to the warmth of the Puckerman house. Kurt would of liked to look around Noahs home but Noah quickly carried him to his bedroom. Which was a typical guys room; it was full of Noahs favourite rock band posters, a small hanging collection of different style guitars and, of course, an odd scattering of 'needing to washed' clothes. 'Yep, a typical 'straight' guy room' thought Kurt. 'It's not as bad as Finns room.. but every, none moisturised, guy always has that 'smell' in their room.'

"Sorry for the mess," said Noah as he made his way to the bed, "but I haven't been bothered to tidy since I came back.. really should." Kurt giggled in sympathy as Noah placed Kurts feet down on the bedroom floor, near the bottom of the bed. While Noah took off his jacket and flung it across the room, Kurts giggling quietened down. He started up at Noahs and slowly closed his eys as Noahs face got closer. They connected their lips and started to feel their hands around eachother. Noah, of course, was going straight for Kurts ass. While Kurt rubbed Noahs back and around to his hips; he was after Noahs shirt. Kurt grabbed onto Noahs henley shirt end and pulled them up and over his head. Then threw it on the floor to be forgotten. Noah did the same for Kurts open shirts, slipping them off Kurts shoulders and down his arms, then his henley shirt. After he took it off he dragged his hands down Kurts chest and felt all the details he saw; ribs, nipples, navel.

Noah pushed forward and kissed Kurt again. When Kurt opened his mouth, to take a quick breath, Noahs pushed his tongue in and started to swirl it around Kurts mouth. The odd moan was starting to be heard which only made the two hold onto each other more. "Mmm.. Kurt.." "Mm-ahhh, Noah…" "..God, Princess I've missed this.. Mmm, the janitors closet was fun but it couldn't let me do this to you… feeling you again… touching your skin.. Mmm, I've missed you.." "Ha-mmmm, me to Noah… I've missed you too. Mmm, touch me more Noah.. Don't stop touching me…"

Noah tried to push Kurt back onto the bed but Kurt mumbled a "wait". Kurt quickly turned them around so Noah ended on the bed and Kurt was on top. "What are you doing?" asked Noah as he lifted himself up, by his elbows, and saw Kurt crawling up on his legs and sitting on Noahs upper legs. "Just making myself comfy.." Kurt quickly took off his and Noahs shoes and then sat on Noahs lap. "After all, I need to return a favour." "Favour?" Noah replied, tilting his head to the side, wondering what Kurt was up to. "Well… you sucked me off… shouldn't I suck you off?"

Before Noah could begin to protest Kurt was undoing Noahs pants and discovering Noah was going commando. Kurt looked at Noah questionably. "What? Saves time," said Noah. Kurt paid it no mind and went straight down on Noahs half cock. Kurt licked the tip a few times and soon opened his mouth wide and took Noahs penis in one. Which gave Noah a little shock. Suddenly feeling Kurts warm breath and tongue on him made him fall against the bed and grip onto his sheets.

…..

After a little while, Kurt had gotten Noahs pants completly off his legs and was now palmed Noahs inner thigh with his right hand and Noahs scrotum with his left.

Noah was now panting in a rhythm, trying to hold himself until he really needed to cum. He wanted to savour the moment.. even though he knows he'll be doing it again in a while. But laying there, with Kurt between his legs.. giving him head was the best feeling and he didn't want it to stop. "Kurt.. I'm gonna..ahhh-ahhhhh-ahhh..haa-ahh" Noah then came in Kurt mouth. It came in spurts so when Kurt thought Noah had finished he got a spat in his face. "HEY… man, that went right on my eye" said Kurt as he reached his hand up to block his face from any other 'explosions.'

Noah took a few breaths to recover and saw what he had done. "Aw, man.. I'm sorry Kurt, you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. Nothings broken.." Noah sat himself up and cupped Kurts face, "come here.. let me help you." Now, instead of getting a tissue, Noah licked himself off Kurts face. "Noah. Don't. It's dirty." "Relax.. I've tasted mine before.. but yours tastes batter."

Kurt smiled and flushed his upper body to Noahs chest and kissed him loudly. Pushing his tongue into Noahs mouth and moaning with pleasure. "Oh Noah… you say the sweetest things," Kurt giggled and drove his tongue down Noahs throat making Noah moan loudly.

It was Noahs time to push Kurt down and once he did he quickly searched for his 'special stash.' He pushed his hand under his pillows and brought out a new tube of lubrication. Noah undid the top and put some of the orange flavoured liquid onto his fingers. Throwing the tube to the side he went back to Kurt and attacked Kurts anus. Gently of course. Noah pressed his index figure into Kurts anus and started to pull it in and out of the small hole.

…..

Eventually Noah fitted two then three fingers into Kurts hole. While Kurt was feeling this he gripped onto the bed sheet with one hand and the other ghostly played with himself. Kurt had cum a few times as Noah pressed in another finger but he wanted Noah to press himself into him. "Haaahaaa.. Noah.. Hurry… I need you Noah… I want you so badly…"

Noah was also huffing and panting but he was enjoying himself. Seeing Kurt squirm and wiggle each time he moved his fingers around. It turned him on more and more. In some points, as Kurt played with himself Noah would bend over and lick the tip of Kurts cock. Working as a team they were getting eachother off. Noah was also touching himself… 'Man, this would be a good porn-o,' thought Noah during a point where he needed a breather.

But Noah was getting hard, sore hard and he needed to release his passion.

Noah stopped his motions and reached back up under his pillows to get a condom. 'Always be prepared,' he thought as he ripped open the condom and carefully placed it over himself. Noah hovered over Kurt and said in pants, "Princess.. are you ready?.. I'm going to enter now." With his eyes shut tight, Kurt simply said, "Yes Noah.. Yes.. I want you Noah… Fu-ck me…"

That's all Noah wanted to hear. A spring of energy hit Noah as he readied himself at Kurt entrance.. and in one go Noah pushed himself into Kurts anus. Feeling the sudden heat Noah moaned loudly. "AAHhhh-ah, Princess.. ahh, you're so hot. Man, you feel so good..haaa." Noah slowly started to pump himself into Kurt, starting with a rhythm of need. Noah suddenly realised how much he missed this.. slamming and pumping himself into Kurts warm anus. Noah needed this, he wanted this. He needed Kurt to scream… shout his name. They were all alone.. No one can stop them.

"Ahh… Princess.. Say my name… come one… say it.." "Ahh, Noah.." Kurt replied quietly. He didn't want to shout, he was afraid Noahs neighbours might hear. "Say it louder Princess," Noah groaned as he continued to pound into Kurt. "Noah.." replied a bit more louder. "Princess… Kurt. Oh, Kurt… Say my name Kurt… say it.."

Hearing his own name, rather than his nic-name, Kurt opened his closed eyes and looked at Noah. Seeing him, with his own eyes closed and 'enjoying the ride,' made Kurt needy and wanting to match Noah. "Ahh Noah… Noah… Noah.. NOAH.." Finally Kurt was screaming Noah name and started to retouch himself. "That's it Princess.. say it again.." "Noah… Noah… ahh Baby.. Noah.."

'Baby?' thought Noah. 'oh Kurt…' Noah twisted Kurt slightly to his left and grabbed a hold of Kurts leg and lifted it up over his shoulder. Noah was humping like a dog on his masters leg. Kurts leg hanging off Noahs shoulder. Sure it was uncomfortable but Kurt didn't care.. he was too busy enjoying enjoying himself.

….

What seemed like forever lasted over an hour in real time.

Noah was holding Kurt in his arms, with his chest against Kurts back, while Kurt bounced up and down. Riding his cock. Sitting on his lap. During they're 'fuck' session they had gone from a humping style… to the doggie style and now they on the end of the bed; sitting and holding eachother.

With Noah right arm wrapped around his front and his left hand pumping his cock, Kurt had his head flicked back and was kissing Noah. it was at an awkward angle but Noah kept a hold of him so he wouldn't fall. As they stopped for a breath they each said "Noah… I love you.." "I love you to Kurt.." After another few seconds of kissing and slipping eachother their tongue Kurt asked; "can we cum together?" Noah couldn't help but giggle. He remembered how scared Kurt was to ask for sex.. now here he is asking to cum. "Alright… ready?" "Yeah.." they panted a few more times, their voices getting higher and higher.. Until….. They came together. Noah in Kurts anus and Kurt in their faces.

After that they really needed a breather…. Noah collapsed on the bed and Kurt fell on top of Noah with a humf. "Hummf.. oww," said Noah tiredly as he continued to catch his breath. "Man.. that.. was good.. wasn't it?" Noah asked in a groan. His vision was on his ceiling but he wanted to make sure Kurt was ok. Kurt could only groan and tried to roll off Noah. "Urge.. no offence.. But I can hardly remember what we just did.. Did we really did all that?" Kurt asked as he turned his head to the side to look at Noah.

Noah chuckled and turned himself over, so now he was spooning Kurt. "Yeah.. but if you don't remember.. I guess we'll need to do it again." Kurt groaned and looked over his shoulder. "Again? Really?" "Yeah.. Not right now but what.. In 10 minutes?" Kurt giggled and shimmied closer to Noah.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Closing their eyes and just relaxed with eachother. Kurt was getting comfy and didn't really want to move.. Until Kurt looked up and saw a clock on Noahs wall. Kurt suddenly gasped and lifted himself up. "Oh.. aow. Noah, is that clock right?" Kurt asked hoping it was wrong. Noah looked over to the clock and hummed. "Err yeah. That's the right time. Why?"

"It's 10:45? Shoot.. I need to be back by 11:00."

**TBC**

**Yay.. wasn't that good? But, oh no. its nearly 11pm.. Will Kurt turn into a pumpkin? Anyway, Hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are appreciated. **


	40. Chapter 40

:Bring. Bring… Bring. Bring… Bring. Bring… Brin: "Hello?"

As soon as Kurt heard his dad's voice Kurt suddenly lost his. 'How am I going to start this?' Kurt quickly thought as he tried to find the words he was going to use. But really; how would a person start this kind of conversation? He was about to tell his dad where he was planning to spend the night. 'Yep, defiantly going to give him another heart attack..'

…. [Flashback to 10 minutes ago]

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot… urge, what am I going to do?"

As Noah remained on his disarranged bed he sat and watched Kurt have his panic attack. Noah did remember Kurt saying something about 'he had to be home by 11pm' earlier that day but.. he completely forgot about all that. "Kurt, relax will ya," said Noah as he watched his boyfriend bend up and down as he searched for his clothing. Not that Noah minded; he was getting a free show.

"Re-lax?" said Kurt in a pant, "how can I relax? My dad is going to kill me? Urge," Kurt growled and turned to face Noah. "This is your fault," said Kurt as he pointed his index finger towards an unsuspected Noah. Noah's head immediately went up with a 'huh?' expression. "You knew I had to be home before eleven... But no-oo, you had to keep me here?"

Noahs mouth opened in awe, "Oh ex-cuse me. But you're blaming me for your lax of time keeping?" Kurt remained in his pose, nodded, and slightly raised his voice. "Yes I'm blaming you.." Kurt paused his mild yelling as he saw the look on Noahs face. With his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with confusion, Kurt suddenly realised what he was saying. 'What am I doing? I shouldn't blame him,' Kurt sighed deeply and lowered his pointed finger.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you.." Kurt sighed again and curled up the clothes he was holding, in his other hand, and held them close to his chest. He then said, in a slight mumbled voice "the truth is.. dad doesn't even know I'm here."

…

Noah let out a held deep breath and looked slightly pissed-off at a venerable Kurt. "Kurt.. What are you saying?" Noah asked in a low, mildly annoyed, voice.

Kurt sighed deeply and buried his head in the clothes his was holding. "Well, if I told him I was just with you tonight do you know what kind of conversation I would have had with him?" Kurt clutched the clothes tighter and poked his eyes over the clothing. Seeing Noah giving him an ill-temped look Kurt lowered the clothes and took a stance.

Standing slightly at an angel, with his weight on his right leg and with his arms crossed, Kurt then put on a show of what might have happened if Kurt told Burt the truth. "..'Where are you going?'.." said Kurt, trying to put on his best Burt voice. Kurt then switched his weight onto his left leg, to represent himself in the scenario. "..'Oh, I'm going out for dinner'... 'Oh, with who?'.. 'With Noah'.. 'Just Noah?'.. 'Yep just him'.. 'Oh, that sounds suspicion. Is there something I need to know?'…' Well yes dad. After we have dinner I'm planning to have him for dessert'.. 'Mmmm, that doesn't sound healthy son..'.."

Noah couldn't help but chuckle at Kurts attempt to show the conversation he could of had with Burt. He especially liked the part about dessert.

"I did tell him I was with you.. but just for dinner. And, we were with Rachel… and I would have said Finn but I didn't know what he was doing tonight. But, if I know those two... they're probably together.. probably at the house.. So really, the plan is already in tatters. Urge.." Kurt groaned and covered his head with his hands. "I'm such an idiot.. Urge, why didn't I just tell him?" Kurt once again groaned, took his hands away from his face, and looked pathetically at Noah. "I'm sorry Noah. I know my dad knows about us.. But, it's hard. It's hard to tell a parent about your life. Especially the sexual part. That's a conversation no near adult teen should have with their fathers."

…..

Noah could feel Kurts guilt and self-annoyance. He couldn't blame him for feeling like this. Heck, he hasn't told his mum about them yet, so he couldn't yell at him for not telling Burt. Noah stood up from the bed, wrapped a bed sheet around his waist and walked over to where Kurt was standing.

Up close, Noah could see Kurt looking distress so he placed his hand on top of Kurts head and began to rub his matted hair. "It was hard enough telling my dad about my first time with Blaine. I just image telling him about you.. what if he has another heart attack." "Humm, well we wouldn't want that," Noah replied with a mild chuckle.

Kurt hit Noah on his chest, "that's not funny Noah. I'm serious.." Noah nodded in apology and let Kurt continue. "Not only have I been lying to my dad but he knows I've been lying to him. It's like a ticking time bomb. He's just waiting for me to say 'I'm going out with my ex-bully Noah Puckerman' and when I do tell him I don't know what he'll say or do…" Kurt took a breath and carried on his rambling. "I don't know if he'll yell at me. Saying that he's disappointed in me for lying to him.. or if he's disappointed in me for my actions. What if he says that you're not good enough for me.. I mean, I know he doesn't know you that well. But I'm sure if he gives you a chance.. I'm sure he'll.." Kurts words were silenced by a quick kiss from Noahs lips.

As he retracted Noah had a small smirk on his face. "Hummm, haven't done that in a while," "What? Kissing me. Yes you have, just a minute ago. When we were.." Kurt pointed over to Noahs bed. "No, no." Noah interrupted. "I mean giving you a kiss to stop you rambling on about stuff you don't need to worry about."

Kurt moaned in agreement and let his head fall forward onto Noahs chest. "What should I do?" Kurt quietly mumbled, "I don't want to leave you.. But, I also don't want to disappoint my dad."

Noah sighed, understanding Kurts need to please people. He placed his hands on Kurts shoulders and gently pushed him back so he was looking at him. "Kurt.. isn't it about time you told him the truth. I mean, yes, he already knows.. And, I'm sure he just wants you to confirm it." Kurt knew Noah was right but he didn't have to rub it in. "Besides.." Noah brought his face closer to Kurts and laid his forehead onto Kurts. "Just so you're aware.. I wasn't planning on letting you go anywhere tonight."

'Huh?' thought Kurt and widened his eyes. "Oh I'm serious Princess. I'm not letting you go. I want to spend the night with you. We haven't spent a night in each other's arms for more than a week. I don't want to be harsh or demanding.. but Kurt Hummel.. I'm kidnapping you."

Before Kurt cold respond Noah pushed his lips onto Kurts. Kurt understood Noahs want; after an evening like this, confessing their love for each other, of course they both wanted to spend the night together. After Noah released his lips Kurt signed in understanding "I'll give my dad a call. And tell him where I am."

…

Noah returned to his bed. Now lying on his side, with his arm bend and his hand holding his head, Noah watched Kurt finish putting on some clothing. "Why are you putting them on? I've already seen you naked." Kurt turned to face Noah, "you may have but what about your neighbours? You have windows Noah.. You don't know whose watching." Noah chuckled, "bet they're getting a good show."

Kurt laughed sarcastically and then realised the henley shirt, he just put on, was slightly bigger than what he remembered. "What the?.. Oh. Noah what size are you?" Noah laughed as he to realise what Kurt had done. "A size 16.. why? Did you pick up the wrong shirt?"

Noah watched as Kurt gave him a twirl to show how big the shirt was on him. Unlike his, Noah's shirt nearly went to his elbows and almost covered his jewels. "Look at this.. it's huge on me" Kurt joked along with Noahs laugh as he gave another spin. "I think it looks good on you.. is this the first time you've worn one of my shirts?" "Yep, it's like a PJ. Aww, this could be comfy to wear in bed." Kurt joked again as he looked around to find his pants.

After finding his phone Kurt excused himself and went to call his dad from another room.

….. [End of flashback]

"Hello? Kurt? Is that you?"

Kurt was quickly brought back to reality thanks to his dads voice and quickly replied in a nervous semi-high pitched tone; "oh, hey dad. It's only me." Kurt coughed, hoping his voice would return to normal.

"Oh good, I thought it was you. Where are you? It's getting late. You're alright aren't you? The car hasn't broken down has it?" "Oh, no. Everything's fine." Kurt noticed his voice was normal again and took a breath to try and get the next bit of information out. "Listen dad.. I won't be coming home tonight. I-hope you don't mind."

On the other end of the phone Burt was a bit confused. 'He's not coming home? Where is he?'

Burts fatherly instincts kicked in, "not coming home? You sure everything's ok? You're safe right? Are you at Rachels place?" Kurt didn't know what to answer first. "Err, well.. I'm not at Rachel's." Kurt could hear Burt take a deep breath, "well, where are you?" Burt was beginning to sound concerned. Kurt didn't usually spend nights out like this, unless he told Burt in advance. Moments of mild silence were starting to fill the conversation. "Actually.. I never went to dinner with Rachel.. I came round to Noahs to have dinner. Aaa-nd. If it's ok with you… I'm planning to stay here… for the night."

Realisation seemed to hit Burt. Without Kurt seeing it, Burt slowly nodded his head and hummed in understanding. "Unless you want me to come home?"

Silence hit the phone line. Kurt was nervous and started to pace up and down; he was in the kitchen and his bare feet were beginning to get cold. 'I hope I haven't given him another heart attack.. Oh god, Carole will kill me if she finds him, passed out, on the floor.'

"You're staying with Noah?" Burt sounded questionable. Kurt guessed he wanted to make sure he heard it right. "Err.. yeah." Another second of silences was heard until Burt eventually said "oh well ok." A happily sounding Burt Hummel suddenly entered the conversation. "I mean, you two share an apartment. So, why not spend the night at Noah's. Are you using a spare room? Don't make a mess of it."

Kurt groaned and lowered his chin to hit his chest. 'I don't think he gets it.' Kurt took a deep breath and corrects his dad. "Err, actually dad.. I'm.. You see… I'm.. I mean… I'm kinda." 'Oh man I can't say it.. I can't say it.. No, say it.. Say it. Say it you Lance Bass..'

"Kurt? Is there something you want to tell me?"

…..

To Kurt, Burt sounded understanding. Like a father should. Kurt shouldn't be scared to tell his father what he's actually doing; in his roommates home, after 11o'clock at night, calling to say he's not coming home. Kurt sighed quietly and talked softly. "Actually dad.. there is something I need to tell you. And I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner… Noah and I.. we're kinda. No. We're a couple." Kurt took a needed breath and licked his lips, suddenly feeling the loss of saliva in his mouth. He was so nervous. "We've been a couple for a while now.. and I'm sorry I haven't told you. I feel even worse that I'm telling you over the phone rather than in person.." "Do you love him?" Burt quickly interrupted, hearing Kurts voice going softer and squeakier. He wanted to try and loosen the burden. "Yes. And I happen to know.. Noah loves me."

Finally feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders Kurt brought his head up and spoke to his father in his normal tone. "Are you mad?"

Kurt couldn't see it but Burt was smiling on the other end. Finally the truth is out and he couldn't be prouder. "No, I'm not mad kiddo. I'm happy for you and I'm glad you finally told me. Though I do wish you told me face to face rather than calling me up in the middle of the night." Kurt couldn't help but giggle but he also felt like crying. Hearing his dad say he's happy for him really made him happy.

"Look. I like Noah. I mean, when we had our talk at Christmas.. he really stood up for you and the relationship you were having… Kurt, all I care about is your happiness. As long as Noah takes care of you, stands up for you and supports you in the things you do.. that's all I care about." Kurt sighed happily. "That and of course he has to be a sports fan." "Dad.." moaned Kurt. "What? Even that other guy you dated liked the odd sports team. So if Noah's a fan then hey, I'm all for your growing relationship." Kurt jokingly thought for a second. "Well, he does like the odd footballing game." "Great, what team?" replied Burt with enthusiasm.

"I don't know. The.. New York Dolphins?"

…

As the conversation ended Burt suggested something that made Kurt do a double-take and he had t look at the caller id on his phone, to make sure he was in fact talking to his dad.

"Hey, why don't you invite Noah round for dinner tomorrow night?" "Dinner?" Kurt asked questionably. "Yeah. We'll do our usually Friday Night Family Dinner at Breadstix. It'll be great catching up with Noah and it'll give us a chance to talk about your relationship."

Kurt groaned, "in others words you want to grill him." "Yep." "I don't know dad.. Breadstix?" "Hey now, if he can't go out to dinner with you, in public, then isn't that just hiding away from the world. You two will have to face it sooner or later." "Well we have gone out together, right at the beginning.. but other times its usually with Rachel and Brody. Besides, Breadstix is a hangout for the kids at Glee. I don't want Noah to be put on the stop."

"And what does Noah think about that?" What would Noah say if he was asked to go out to dinner in Lima public? "Look, if you're that uncomfortable then we'll order in. Just let me know in advance ok. We've already booked the table." "Ok, thanks dad. I'll probably be home at 10am tomorrow."

After Burt said his goodnight Kurt hanged up the call and looked on the phone screen. A photo of his dad, in his garage uniform, quickly lit up and then disappeared showing the call ending. Kurt sighed happily and leaned against the kitchen unit to catch his breath and let his heartbeat slow back down. 'Ha, I feel so much better now,' thought Kurt as he turned off his phone and headed back to Noah's bedroom.

…

Kurt made a little detour before going into Noahs room. He found the Puckermans restroom and grabbed a hold of, hopefully, an unused towel and brought it back with him. Kurt had dipped the towel in some water; thinking Noah might needed to 'dab' himself down.

Once Kurt got back he knocked and let himself in. He found Noah waiting for him, under the thin bed sheets and leaning against some piled up pillows. Noah smiled and watched as Kurt walked towards him with a dark purple towel in his hand.

"Here.." Kurt held out the towel and waited for Noah to take it. "I found your restroom.. so, I thought I'd bring you a wash cloth," Kurt giggled in embarrassment. "I already.. er, wiped myself down and, I'm hoping, this is a fresh one. It was on the towel rack and it looked clean. Hope that's ok?" Noah smiled and took the towel from Kurt and slowly rubbed himself down. Feeling the cool water against his hot body made him winch in shock but he quickly wiped his limping penis and around his groin.

"Did you talk to your dad?" Noah got straight to the point and it made Kurt smile a weak smile. He nodded "yes. I told him where I was and who I was with.." "And?" Noah couldn't wait to hear Burts response. He wanted to know if this would be the last night of living. "An-d" said Kurt "he has invited you to dinner." "Seriously?" Noah was shocked.

'How did 'I'm staying at my boyfriends house' turn into 'come for dinner'?.. Oh, I bet he wants to serve me up for dinner. Fire his shotgun and serve me up as a Jewish delicacy.'

"Yeah. We usually have a Friday night dinner at Breadstix's.. Do you want to come?" Noah was lost for words and had to think for a moment. He turned his head away from Kurt and looked down at his hidden feet. 'Dinner.. at Breadstix.. in public? Well, I guess if it's a family thing.. no one would care. Not that I care who sees us.'

"Noah.." Kurt interrupted Noahs thoughts. "If it's too much, it's ok. Dad said he can order in if you don't want to go out."

Noah suddenly felt ashamed. Here he was in the middle of a wonderful night with his newly 'I love you' boyfriend and now he was having second thoughts of a simple dinner date.. with his boyfriends family. "Do you want to go?" asked Noah as he looked back up at Kurt. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just worried that the Glee guys might show up.. I know they might not be there. But, I don't want to pressure you." Kurt sat down next to Noah and faces him. "It'll be our last night before we head back to New York. Dad just wants to spend some family time together." Kurt didn't like to make Noah feel guilty so he tried to lighten the experience. "I think Finn and Rachel will join us. So don't worry about being there alone with me. It'll be one large happy family gathering.. it'll be fun."

Kurt put on a large smile and waited for Noah to talk.

Noah groaned an apology and looked at Kurts smiling face. He knew Kurt was trying to help him feel at easy about the whole thing but it just made Noah feel worse for thinking negative thoughts. "I'm sorry Kurt," Noah thumped the bed and smirk happily. "It sounds like fun. Count me in. But I'm not sitting next to your dad."

Kurt smiled and cheered a yay and then went to hug Noah. "I told him you might feel uncomfortable. So, you don't need to force yourself." Kurt re-explained. Noah shook his head. "Na, you're alright. We've come this far.. I'm just still a little scared to, you know, come out in public." Kurt retracted himself from Noahs chest and titled his head in confusion.

"Come out? Noah, you don't need to come out." Noah blinked his eyes and looked back at Kurt. "Er, I think I do. I'm dating a guy. That means I'm gay, right?" Kurt smiled and shook his head. "No-ah.. I can easily tell you, you are not gay." Noah squinted his eyes in confusion. "Err, I think I am. I'm kissing, sleeping and pleasuring another guy.. therefore I'm gay."

"Noah, sweet-heart.. do you find other guys attractive? Like that Ryan guy in Glee club?" "Eww, no." "How about Mike. You think he's good looking?" "Bbrrphht, no. I've seen him in the locker room and trust me he has nothing to be proud of." Kurt giggled. "And I'm sure you don't have a crush on your friend Shawna, right?" Noah straightened and tilted his head slightly to have a quick think. "No.. I don't have a crush on him.. but he is a nice guy."

Kurt looked a little annoyed but decided to let it go.

Kurt shook his head and then asked one more question. "Oh-Kay. Then what about me? You think I'm nice don't you?" Noah quickly looked back to his buried feet, trying to hide the sudden blush that appeared on his cheeks. "You should know what I think about you." "Haha, no-oo I don't.." Kurt giggled at his joke and waited for Noahs answer.

Noah took a long breath and answered with his eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't trip up his sappy words. "I think you are sex wrapped in a scarf and as sweet as mama's apple pie," Kurt awed at Noahs answer. He gently slapped Noahs chest and turned himself around so he could sit in between Noahs arm and chest. "See. How can you say you're gay if you only like one guy.. right?" Noah nodded and rested his head against Kurts. "And I'm glad you only like me.. cause it's hard enough seeing you flirt with the girls. Seeing you, try, and flirt the guys would just be embarrassing."

Noah had to have a little cough-giggle at that small insulted. "I don't try to flirt with the girls.. Besides, even if I did flirt with the guys I bet I can that dude to fall for me." Kurt snorted at Noahs words. "Bbrrpht, are you kidding. What guy would fall for the line; 'hey man, fancy meeting my friend.. Puckzilla?' Really did that even work for the women in slept with?" Kurt asked trying to put on his best imitated Puck voice.

"I think we're going off track" replied Noah with a slight blush of embarrassment. He moved slightly away from Kurt and reached out his hand to cup Kurts face. "I'm not trying to flirt with the girls," said Noah softly. "It's just what they expect me to do.. If I could, I would sit my butt next to you during this last week. Hold your hand. Kiss you on your cheek. Tell you how beautiful you are." Kurt still didn't like the word 'beautiful' and showed it with a sorrow frown. Noah took notice but carried on, "but it's like you said.. We each have reputations to uphold." Kurt sighed sadly, understanding that reputation meant everything. Even after leaving school.

"But.." Kurts eyes widen, hearing the word but was sometimes a good thing. "We all have to grow up. Leave the reputations behind and live our own lives. So, I'll be happy to escort you to dinner tomorrow night." Kurts eyes widened with happiness and his smile grew with pride. "I mean, it'll probably be the last time you'll see me.. Seeing as your dad will serve me up as a brisket."

…

A few minutes later Kurt and Noah found themselves snuggled under the bed covers and gentle caressing eachother.

Noahs right arm was under Kurt and his hand was gently stroking his back up and down and rubbing small circles in the middle of his back. While his left hand was going from Kurts face down to his hip. Stopping every now and again so he can caress and massaging different parts of Kurts body.

Meanwhile, Kurts left arm was curled under and around the back of Noahs neck and his hand was playing and massaging Noahs head and mohawk. And his right hand was busying feeling and touching the indents of Noahs muscular arms and chest. It had been a while since he did this so Kurt took his time.

Every now and again they would look into eachothers eyes and blushed when each noticed the other was looking at them. Noah just wanted to hold Kurt tight and keep him close. As for Kurt.. he just wanted to know what Noah was thinking right now; 'What's he thinking? What's he feeling when we're like this? Does he just want to hold me.. or does he want to…" Kurt quickly blushed, unable to finish his thought. 'Man, I should stop worrying. He finally said he loves me. I should savour the moment. I probably won't hear those words again after tonight. Unless he wants something.' Kurt smiled at his thoughts and started to giggle. 'The amount of times I've heard Finn say he loves Rachel usually meant he wanted to hang with the guys that night instead of her.' Kurt continued to silently giggle and Noah just watched him, wondering what started them. "What?"

"Mmm, nothing just thinking something stupid.." Noah groaned a 'whatever' groan and pulled Kurt closer. "You're so cute.." he said and rubbed his nose against Kurts.

…..

:Squeak-bang:

The door of the Puckerman's front door was open and closed and a woman in flat shoes walked into her home.

Noticing some of the lights were on, Joelle walked through her home and checked to see if her son was home. She walked straight to the back of her house and noticed the back door was slightly open. 'That boy,' Joelle thought as she checked to see if anything was stolen from her kitchen. 'Everything seems to be here so far.' Joelle continued to walk onto her patio and noticed her bed sheet on a table. She then saw Christmas lights, hanging from her wooden archway, to her right. Plus some odd size tea-lights surrounding the table setting. 'What's Noah been doing? Did he plan a romantic night?'

Joelle went to put off the Christmas lights and then started to blow out the tea-lights that were still lit. Apparently, due to the chilly wind, most of the candles blew out during the night. Joelle then took notice of the empty plates on the table, 'Dinner? Did Noah cook." She looked around the area and then back inside the house. "I wonder if they're still here?' Joelle groaned and sank her shoulders, 'hasn't that boy leant? I don't mind girlfriends being over.. Just tell me beforehand so I know what I'm coming home to.'

As Joelle stepped back into her house and switched off the lights in the kitchen she walked up to Noahs door and tried to listen in on what he might be doing. Joelle didn't want to pry but 'if that boy gets another girl pregnant.. there will be hell to pay.' She suddenly realised that if she put her ear to the door she might hear something that would scar her for months. 'Mmm, should I knock? It's after one; maybe Noah and his friend are already asleep?'

Joelle put her hand to Noahs bedroom door knob and held it there. 'Should I peek? I don't know if I should.. Noah should of told me if he was having company over.. He's old enough to make his own decisions.. But this is my home. I should be able to go where I want without having to be quite.' Joelle looked down and saw a beam of light coming from the other side of the door. 'They must still be up if the light is still on.'

After a few moments of thinking, weather she should or shouldn't see whose behind the door, Joelle let go of the door knob and slowly backed away. 'No.. I won't go in. If this girl is important to Noah then he should be able to tell me. And if this girl is just a fling.. then I shouldn't intrude. I've had my share of flings when I was young.. and even in the last few years. I just hope he's protected and has learnt from his previous mistake.'

Joelle halted her steps and cursed herself for thinking that. 'No, that little girl wasn't a mistake. It was just the wrong time. After all, it's not like I get to see her. My first grandchild and I can't see her.'

Joelle started to walk again; towards her bedroom. She had had a long shift and was happy to see her bed. She didn't bothering changing or even washing off her makeup off. She took off her pants and fell, belly first, onto her soft bouncy bed and curled a pillow under her head. 'I won't say anything tomorrow. I'll see if Noah brings it up and if he doesn't I guess this girl isn't important enough for him.'

…..

With Noah now on top of Kurt things were definitely getting hot. Still under the covers and Kurts hands were in Noahs mohawk. His feet flat on the bed and his legs spread wide apart. Noah was in between those legs and they were enjoying kissing loudly and panting as eachother made the slightest move.

"Mmm, No-ah.. that feels so good.." moaned Kurt as he took a breath from his kissing of Noahs face. Sweat was beginning to drip of Noahs face as he came face to face with Kurt. "Princess… I haven't even begun to make you feel good… " Noah kissed Kurt deeply, driving his cool tongue around his partners mouth.

With their hardening cocks slightly touching, Noah was ready to grab on to them and squeeze them together, until he heard the light sound of a door closing…

That simple muted bang shocked Noah to his core. He quickly stopped his motions and arched himself upwards, to see if he could hear better. Kurt took notice and looked up to see Noahs shocked and kinda nervous expression. "Noah..Wh-" "Shhh" Noah immediately silenced Kurts words and just stared at his bedroom door. Noah pushed himself up more and now he was in a kneeling-sitting position in between Kurts legs.

Kurt followed Noahs view and wondered what was going on. "Noah," he asked in a whisper "what's wrong?"

Noah took a long breath through his nose and answered Kurt without really looking at him. "I think.. my ma's back early.." Noah said in low voice, hoping his ma won't hear them. He swore he hear odd squeaks and creaks of the floors as his mother walked pass them and towards the kitchen.

Noah held his breath as he heard his mother move towards his door. He didn't want his mother to come in. He didn't want to explain himself. He knew it would hurt her and she could hurt Kurt in the process. He prayed; 'Please Jew god don't let her come in. Let her go to bed. Let her walk away. I don't want to see her.. I don't want her to see Kurt. I want her to understand.' Noah shut his eyes tight. 'Please, let her understand.'

Kurt could almost feel Noah shaking. A slight vibration of the bed made Kurt move his hand, which had fallen from Noahs head, to his arm. Showing some support that he thought Noah might have needed. Luckily nothing happened. Noah breathed a silent sigh of relief and moved off the bed to the other end of the room.

Kurt watched Noah move slowly to his bedroom door and gently open the door to check if anyone was on the other side. All Kurt could see was a dark shadow that was the hallway in darkness.

Noah closed the door, switched off the bedroom light and made his way back to bed. Kurt sat himself up and watched an upset looking Noah return. "You ok?" Kurt asked first as Noah buried himself back under the covers and started to rehold Kurt in the position he had previously. "What happened?" "Nothing.. ma came home and went to bed." Noah sounded upset. "I thought she was going to come in and catch us."

Kurt gently awed and soothingly rubbed Noah head, trying to sooth his worries.

"Princess, would you mind leaving a little earlier this morning. I think it's time I followed your strength.. I'm, going to tell my ma about us." Kurt inhaled a shocked breath and looked into Noahs eyes. "I'm serious. You can't be the only one in this relationship that steps up to the mark. I need to do it to. I need to tell my ma that I love you. That I want to be with you and that I'm not letting you go." Noah looked dead serious. His eyes almost glazed with small tears. Kurt knew he was determined to do this and the only thing he could do was push himself forward and capture Noahs lips lightly.

As they closed their eyes and deepened the needed kiss Kurt could feel a quick tear dripping down his cheek. 'How did I get this lucky?'

**TBC**

**Yay. Another chapter down. Hope you liked it. I was going to do another smut chapter but then I needed to put in Joelle and that could have required another chapter. So this saved me. **

**Also, I noticed I didn't put a warning about the sexual scenes in the last chapter. Sorry about that.. it seems that I've done that for a few of them. I'll try to remember them from now on. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one. Please review I do appreciate it. **


End file.
